Retour au manoir Prince
by Elle.et.Lui
Summary: Suite de l'Héritier du Manoir Prince. Retour à Poudlard pour les membres de la famille. Mystères et intrigues entourant la quatrième année des jeunes sorciers. Les personnages s'en sortiront-ils indemnes? Histoire traduite de l'anglais.
1. Gardien obscur

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

_Elle et Lui_

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 1 : Gardien obscur

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. La traduction de ce chapitre appartient à Matteic.

_Poudlard Express_

_1er septembre 1994_

- Après que les Malefoy ont été arrêtés la première fois, la ministère a envoyé Draco à un orphelinat," expliqua Harry à Hermione et Ron, bouche bée et un peu incrédules. Il jeta un œil rapide sur la cage d'Hedwige, au sommet de laquelle Pincée, la chatoyante, dormait roulée en boule. Seul Harry pouvait voir à travers les protections que le petit chat fae avait placées sur elle, car il était l'héritier du manoir Prince et le sang fae circulait dans ses veines.

Il continua à raconter à ses meilleurs amis Draco et son héritage fae tout en buvant du jus de citrouille et en mangeant des petits pâtés et des fondants du Chaudron.

- Et après mon père a pris Draco sous sa garde, parce que c'est son filleul et que Draco avait besoin d'un tuteur pour ne pas être placé dans une famille," expliqua-t-il. Il raconta comment Draco et lui s'étaient battus comme des chiens sauvages au début, malgré les avertissements de Severus.

- Je peux pas t'en vouloir sur ce coup-là, mec," dit Ron avec sympathie. "Je veux dire, c'est _Malefoy._

- J'aurais été 100% d'accord avec toi il y a quelques mois, Ron. Mais c'était avant que je commence à parler avec Draco au lieu de me bagarrer avec lui. Je sais que parfois il est chiant, mais ce n'est pas un Mangemort. Son père oui, mais pas lui.

- On sait ça, Harry," dit doucement Hermione, posant une main sur son bras. "On a lu les reportages sur le procès et la façon dont Malefoy… Draco… a rejeté ses parents et leurs actions pour suivre l'exemple du professeur Rogue.

- Oui, les jumeaux étaient là et mon père aussi. Ils m'ont tout raconté," avoua Ron. "Mais quand même… ça fait bizarre d'imaginer Malefoy comme un gentil. C'était un vrai connard à l'école !

- Je sais, Ron. Mais on porte tous des masques et parfois on doit regarder à travers. Je sais que vous pensiez que mon père était un salaud, mais plus de la moitié était un masque pour couvrir son activité d'espion. J'ai découvert ça pendant l'été, je vous ai dit. Draco a été forcé d'agir comme ce que Lucius pensait qu'un sang pur devait agir, mais il ne déteste pas les nés de Moldus en vrai," insista Harry, regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux. Il espérait que son amie entendait ce qu'il disait et aussi que ses efforts maladroits pour l'amener à voir un autre côté de Draco n'allaient pas faire empirer les choses.

- Tu es sûr, Harry ?" demanda Hermione, dubitative.

- Oui," dit fermement Harry. "Maintenant qu'il n'a plus à faire semblant, vous allez voir un autre Draco.

- Bien. Il est largement temps qu'il grandisse et arrête d'agir comme un bigot," dit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Athéna.

- Humpf. Je le croirai quand je le verrai," ricana Ron.

- Comme tu veux. Tout ce que je vous demande est de donner à Draco le bénéfice du doute. Et de ne pas m'en vouloir si je le défends à l'occasion. Après tout, _c'est_ mon frère. Je sais qu'il peut être casse-pieds, mais on s'est sauvés les fesses plusieurs fois cet été, alors on se connaît. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de devenir ses meilleurs amis, mais ne l'insultez pas, d'accord ? Il va en recevoir assez de la part des membres de sa Maison qui le voient comme un traître. Ça marche ?"

Ron hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il était malgré lui sidéré par combien Harry avait changé pendant l'été, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Harry semblait plus vieux, plus sage, qu'un garçon de son âge. Mais bon, ce qu'il avait subi aurait fait mûrir n'importe qui, songea Ron. Il faudrait quelque temps pour s'y habituer, pensa-t-il. Comme à la nouvelle position de Harry en tant que fils de Rogue et frère de Malefoy. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais il allait essayer de tolérer Malefoy, pour Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait de deviner qui avait pu lui envoyer ce merveilleux cadeau inattendu, Athéna.

- Elle n'est pas magnifique, Harry ? J'ai été si surprise quand je l'ai vue arriver avec une lettre, et quand j'ai lu la lettre et vu qu'elle était pour _moi_… c'était comme recevoir un cadeau d'anniversaire auquel je ne m'attendais pas," dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Harry gloussa.

- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Mione. J'ai reçu Hedwige comme cadeau de la part de Hagrid pour mes onze ans et c'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu." _Jusqu'à ce que Papa m'emmène vivre au manoir. Je me demande ce que tu pensais si tu savais qui t'a envoyé Athéna. Est-ce que tu serais choquée, horrifiée, ou penserais-tu que c'était une énorme erreur ? Dommage que je ne puisse pas te dire la vérité, mais j'ai promis à mon frère._Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

- Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas cet été, Hermione ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis dans une ville moldue, Harry. Personne de l'école ne voudrait venir me voir," dit-elle avec tristesse. "C'est pour ça que j'ai été si surprise quand Athéna est arrivée. D'habitude, je ne reçois des lettres que de Ron et toi."

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en l'entendant, il n'avait pas réalisé que Hermione se sentait toute seule et mise de côté à cause de ses origines.

- Euh… en tout cas, celui qui t'a envoyé ça doit vraiment bien t'aimer. Il a dû chercher un cadeau pour toi, et trouver ton adresse.

- C'est vrai. J'aimerais juste qu'il ne soit pas si… mystérieux.

- Il est peut-être timide," proposa Harry avec un sourire en coin. _J'ai du pot que Draco ne soit pas là pour m'entendre ! Il me taillerait en petits morceaux._

Mais pour une raison quelconque, sa réponse sembla satisfaire Hermione. Peut-être que c'était plus facile pour une fille d'aimer un garçon timide ? Elle garda Athéna sur ses genoux, la caressant et lui donnant des friandises.

Ron faisait de même pour son nouveau hibou, Zéphyr, cadeau de Harry. Harry sortit quelques friandises de sa poche et les donna à Hedwige et Givre, ne voulant pas que ses hiboux soient jaloux. En même temps, il glissa discrètement un bonbon au miel à Pincée.

La chatoyante prit délicatement la friandise, ronronnant. _:Merci, Harry. Je pense que tu as bien fait en préparant l'esprit de tes amis envers ton frère adoptif.:_

_- Je l'espère, Pincée_,_"_ pensa-t-il, sachant que la tisseuse de rêves pouvait entendre ses pensées. "_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils se bagarrent avec Draco. Tu n'as pas soif ? Tu ne veux pas venir sur mon épaule ?"_

_:Non, je suis bien ici, Harry. Mais merci de ta sollicitude, jeune Rogue. Je vais dormir encore un peu, quand nous arriverons à l'école, je veux être bien reposée pour aller explorer.:_

Harry cacha un sourire derrière sa main. La curiosité insatiable de la chatoyante était devenue un sujet de blagues avec son père et son frère.

- Je crois que je vais faire une sieste," dit-il à voix haute avant de se reposer confortablement sur le siège, appuyant sa tête sur son blouson replié et fermant les yeux, tenant d'une main le médaillon caché sous son polo. Même si le manoir Prince était loin de là, le simple toucher du Médaillon d'Héritage lui apportait une sensation rassurante. Le médaillon et son esprit étaient tous les deux reliés au manoir, et il laissa le sentiment de foyer paisible l'envelopper et, avec le mouvement régulier du train, l'endormir.

Dans un autre endroit de Grande-Bretagne, un vieil homme était mort du venin d'un cobra géant, lâché sur lui pour avoir vu ce qu'aucun mortel n'aurait dû voir ; la preuve de la vie du nécromancien connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Le sorcier diabolique était encore faible, emprisonné dans une enveloppe pitoyable, un ombre de ce qu'il avait été au temps de sa puissance, quand le monde avait tremblé sous sa menace, et quand prononcer son nom était interdit par la peur de le faire apparaître.

Cependant, son aura diabolique pouvait être perçue, elle irradiait des ruines de la maison victorienne dans des miasmes fétides pénétrant le tissu même du plan astral. Pour les êtres sensibles à de telles choses, c'était comme une obscurité qui se répandait, un phare obscur dans le crépuscule, et le veilleur dans l'ombre frémit de dégoût.

Le veilleur avait longtemps été ennemi des occupants de la maison Jedusor, ni vu, ni connu, mais toujours opposé à l'obscurité qui menaçait de resurgir et d'étendre misère et destruction sur le pays. Il plissa la bouche et cracha un juron en sentant l'aura tout autour de la maison résonner de satisfaction suite à la mort du Moldu.

_Un jour, Jedusor, tu paieras de ton sang toutes ces vies innocentes que tu as prises. Je t'arracherais volontiers la gorge moi-même, si tes barrières ne m'en empêchaient pas_, pensa le veilleur avec colère. _Une autre fois, Voldemort. Tu ne pourras te cacher indéfiniment._

Puis le veilleur rassembla les ombres de son mystère autour de lui et sembla disparaître, laissant les occupants de la maison Jedusor à leurs noires activités. Mais pas avant d'avoir prononcé un Mot et d'avoir marqué la porte avec une rune secrète – une rune qui dirait à ceux qui pouvaient lire la langue magique presque oubliée que les occupants de ces lieux avaient été marqués de mort par un Marchesombre.

Il espérait que les êtres à l'intérieur du manoir pouvaient lire la Vieille Langue, pour savoir ce que la rune signifiaient et en êtres effrayés, car il les détestait, et tout ce en quoi ils croyaient.

_Royaume de Faerie_

_Salle du trône de la reine Titania_

Une musique apaisante coulait depuis une lyre dorée, jouée par des doigts invisibles. La mélodie résonnait doucement dans les arches du plafond et caressait les draperies azur qui encadraient les grandes vitres de cristal, empêchant les regards curieux de pénétrer l'endroit. Des milliers de petites lumières féériques arc-en-ciel scintillaient, éclairant une pièce assez grande pour accueillir tous les citoyens de la cour Séelie si la reine, Titania, désirait convoquer tous ses sujets en même temps. Cela ne s'était jamais produit, mais la salle avait été conçue pour accueillir tous son peuple si nécessaire, au cas où son royaume tombait sous l'assaut de ses cousins Aséelie et qu'ils devaient trouver refuge dans le palais.

Le palais était construit de marbre fae, enchanté pour résister à presque toute catastrophe naturelle, ainsi qu'à la plupart des magiques, y compris le feu d'un dragon. Il était iridescent, brillant quand les lumières célestes le frappaient. Le sol était en motifs réguliers cyan, crème et mauve en forme de plumes, recouvert par un épais tapis d'un violet franc. Le trône était taillé dans l'albâtre pure avec un épais coussin violet, mais était à ce moment inoccupé.

Dans un coin de la pièce, plusieurs fae de la haute cour dansaient en silence, décrivant des motifs gracieux, les femmes vêtues de jupes de soie colorée et de foulards de gaze qui ondulaient et brillaient dans les lumières de la pièce. Certaines portaient des joyaux dans leurs cheveux ou sur leur personne, d'autres de la soie unie, mais toutes étaient d'une beauté surhumaine. Certaines, pas toutes, arboraient de grandes ailes translucides. Leurs partenaires mâles n'étaient pas moins beaux, dans des guêtres, tuniques et capes de soie, samit ou velours, couleur de pierres précieuses. Leurs boucles d'oreilles de saphir ou rubis scintillaient à leurs oreilles pointues au rythme de leur dance millénaire.

Des petites fées et des chatoyants traversaient la pièce en volant, riant et se taquinant, alors que des serviteurs invisibles apportaient nourriture et rosée d'été à ceux qui le désiraient. Réjouissances et banquets étaient chose fréquente à la cour de Titania, car elle était une monarque joyeuse et bienveillante, même si elle ne se laissait jamais totalement emporter par ces plaisirs. Elle était une souveraine habile et puissante, tant sur le plan politique que sur le plan magique, régnant depuis plus de neuf cents ans.

Plus loin dans la pièce, dans une alcôve à l'écart enchantée pour que ni yeux ni oreilles curieux n'espionnent quoi que ce fut, se tenait une femme de haute taille vêtue d'une tunique et de guêtres d'un bleu profond, avec quelques petits saphirs, diamants et opales sur le col et l'ourlet. De hautes bottes en cuir de dragon blanc entouraient ses mollets, et elle portait une dague à la jambe et une à la taille. De l'autre côté de sa ceinture pendait un sceptre d'ivoire orné d'aigues-marines et d'un grand diamant, emblème de la cour royale fae. Les cheveux platine de Titania coulaient dans son dos en une vague argentée, en tresses ornées de petits joyaux ; elle tendait ses oreilles pointues à la recherche d'un signe de son invité.

À côté d'elle se tenait une petite femme dans une armure de mithril et de cuirs gris, arborant une longue épée. À son dos pendaient un arc et un carquois. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, bouclés et coupés court, et ses yeux verts surveillaient attentivement la pièce à la recherche d'une menace à sa reine. Une broche en argent représentant deux épées entrecroisées était accrochée sur sa cape bordée d'hermine, attestant de la position de Sarai Valinek comme capitaine des Lames de la reine, sa garde du corps la plus fidèle. Malgré sa taille, il n'était de combattant plus doué et mortel dans toute la cour Séelie que la demi-fée.

Titania tapota de ses doigts élégants la table de verre et regarde sa compagne d'un air impatient.

- Ne sait-il pas qu'il est très impoli de faire attendre la royauté ?

- Peut-être ne fait-il pas encore sombre dans le Monde En-Dessous, Votre Grâce," dit doucement Sarai.

Titania souffla par le nez, arquant un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

- L'heure de notre rencontre a été calculée pour coïncider avec le coucher de soleil du monde mortel. De plus, il possède une Pierre Solaire, la question ne se pose donc pas."

Sarai ne répondit pas, sachant que la reine se mettait dans tous ses états royaux à cause du retard de son invité et ne désirant pas souffrir de la langue acerbe de sa souveraine.

Il y eut soudain un mouvement dans l'air, et un homme, grand, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux mauves, apparut plus loin dans la pièce. Il était beau également, même si ce n'était pas la perfection inhumaine des fae. Il émanait de ses yeux et de sa silhouette mince et musclée un sentiment de danger qui faisait hésiter tout interlocuteur. Ses habits étaient simples, des guêtres et bottes sombres, une chemise crème ample et une longue cape noire doublée de soie mauve, en accord avec ses yeux. Il portait une épée et un poignard et son allure gracieuse alors qu'il approchait de l'alcôve indiquait sa grande connaissance de la danse des armes.

Titania leva les yeux quand le nouveau venu s'arrêta et s'inclina bas devant elle, fronçant ses sourcils délicats. Ses yeux aigue-marine brillaient de désapprobation.

- Vous êtes en retard, Marchesombre. J'espère que vous avez une excuse pertinente pour m'avoir fait attendre.

- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, mon retard est inexcusable." Le vampire s'inclina de nouveau. "Mais peut-être me pardonnerez-vous quand vous entendrez ce que j'ai découvert, Votre Grâce ?"

Titania lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Parlez donc, Philip Anthony Rogue. Si je trouve votre récit assez intéressant, je pourrai peut-être vous accorder ma clémence," dit la reine avec une légère note amusée. Comme toutes les femmes fae, Titania aimait jouer à séduire les beaux hommes, fae et non fae, quand l'envie lui en prenait.

- C'est ce que je souhaite, Votre Grâce," dit Philip, inclinant la tête vers la reine fae et son capitaine. Puis il baissa la voix en un murmure et demanda "Nous ne serons pas entendus ?

- Non. J'ai placé les protections moi-même. Vous n'avez rien à craindre en matière d'espions," le rassura Titania. "Que s'est-il passé dans le monde depuis que vous y ai envoyé il y a un mois, Philip ?"

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration, une affectation qu'il gardait parmi les mortels, même s'il n'avait plus besoin de respirer.

- Quand j'ai accepté cette assignation de votre part, ma dame, je l'ai fait car je souhaitais observer mes descendants de plus près ainsi que garder un œil sur ces sorciers sombres qui souhaitent faire pencher la Balance en leur faveur. En échange d'une Pierre Solaire j'ai accepté d'être vos yeux et vos oreilles dans le Monde En-Dessous. Il s'est produit beaucoup de choses depuis, Votre Grâce, en bien et en mal." Philip s'éclaircit la gorge et joua machinalement avec le pendentif qu'il portait à une chaîne autour de sa gorge. "Vous savez, bien sûr, que le jeune Harry Rogue a été choisi comme héritier du manoir Prince."

Titania hocha la tête.

- Oui, l'amant mortel de Sarai, Severus, nous a informés de cet heureux incident. Même si je n'ai pas rencontré le garçon en personne, je fais confiance aux Gardiens du manoir, et s'il ressemble à son père, il gérera le manoir comme il se doit. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il y a eu des rumeurs disant que la Coupe des Merveilles est réapparue dans le monde mortel, j'ai senti sa résonnance quand je suis passé près de cette école de sorcellerie dans le nord de l'Écosse, Poudlard.

- À Poudlard ?" s'étrangla Sarai. "Tu es sûr, Phil ?"

Le vampire hocha la tête.

- Oui, Capitaine. J'étais là quand Merlin le premier a emprunté la coupe, puis l'a rendu aux Dames de la Coupe quand Arthur a été guéri.

- Qui l'ont gardée en sûreté jusqu'à ce qu'un voleur du nom de Galaad la dérobe, la croyant la coupe sacrée de sa religion. Il se l'est ensuite faite voler par Nimue, l'apprentie de Merlin, qui l'a dissimulée," dit Titania d'un ton sarcastique. "Et depuis elle est aux mains des mortels, qui ne savent pas comment s'en servir.

- Fort juste. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous encore la reprendre," riposta Philip. "En tous cas, la coupe était la moindre de mes découvertes. En examinant les terres près de l'école, j'ai pu sentir une perturbation dans l'éther astral et j'en ai suivi l'obscurité jusqu'à un manoir en ruines dans une petite ville appelée Little Hangleton. Je suis resté dissimulé et ai observé une aura sombre émanant de la maison même. J'y ai senti sang et mort, un vieil homme y est mort récemment, tué par la magie noire. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai vu une forme similaire à un enfant tenant une baguette puant la magie noire. Il semblait à peine assez vieux pour supporter un tel pouvoir mais j'ai senti que l'âme qui habitait ce corps était beaucoup plus vieille… et totalement dans l'obscurité."

Titania eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Cela ressemble au vieil ennemi de Severus, ne pensez-vous pas, Sarai ?

- En effet, Votre Grâce. Severus a dit qu'il était à une époque membre des Serpentard, un sang mêlé qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, un nécromancien de la pire espèce.

- Mais ce Voldemort n'a-t-il pas été tué voici treize ans de cela ?" demanda la reine.

- Oui, par un retour de sort, en essayant de tuer le fils de Severus, Harry," expliqua Sarai. "Mais je suppose que, en utilisant ses arts sombres, il a réussi à éviter la mort et à trouver un nouvel hôte pour son esprit.

- Je suis en accord avec vous, Dame Valinek," confirma Philip. "Et c'est sombre nouvelle en effet. Il doit être arrêté. Par tout moyen nécessaire. La dernière fois il a tenté de prendre le pouvoir de la Grande-Bretagne et de l'Europe magiques. S'il avait réussi, il aurait plongé le monde dans l'obscurité. Ce n'est que par la chance de Merlin qu'il a été arrêté.

- Plutôt par le pouvoir du sort de Mère Gardienne", corrigea Sarai. "C'est cela qui a sauvé la vie de Harry. Mais tu as raison, Phil. Voldemort doit être arrêté. Combien je désire pouvoir aller aider à protéger Harry et me battre aux côtés de Severus moi-même. Mais mon serment…" elle se tut, le regard pensif.

Titania regarda sa Lame et dit doucement :

- Si cela était possible, je vous libérerais de mon service, Sarai. Mais vous savez bien que les Aséelie s'activent à nouveau, et je ne peux pas me séparer de vous pour le moment. Je suis désolée, Capitaine.

- Je comprends, Votre Grâce. Mon devoir pour le trône passe avant tout," dit la guerrière sans rancœur. _Mais oh, combien je souhaite que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Et que je puisse retourner dans le monde mortel, me tenir au côté de mon aimé et l'aider quand il en a besoin. J'ai peur que ce soit bientôt le cas._

- Ce Voldemort, est-il une menace pour le jeune héritier ?" demanda Titania d'un ton vif.

- Oh oui, Votre Grâce." Philip hocha la tête. "Il n'est pas d'autre personne que Voldemort souhaite éliminer que Harry Potter, maintenant connu sous le nom de Harry Rogue."

Les yeux de Titania étincelèrent.

- Même s'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'interférer dans les affaires des mortels, cette fois je dois faire une exception, car par son sang Prince, le jeune Rogue fait partie de la cour Séelie. Et je ne laisserai pas un des miens se faire poursuivre comme un cerf aux abois pour satisfaire la soif d'un nécromancien ! Vous dites que ce Voldemort est déjà mort une fois ? Comment a-t-il pu repasser le Voile ? Est-il un des vôtres, Marchesombre ?

- Non. Il n'est pas un vampire," lui dit Philip. "_Cela_ je le saurais. Je peux toujours sentir un autre de mon espèce. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à revenir d'entre les morts, mais il n'est ni immortel, ni mort-vivant. Je pense qu'il peut être tué.

- Bien sûr. Tout ce qui est vivant peut être tué d'une manière ou d'une autre," dit sobrement Titania. Elle plissa ses yeux en amande et dit sans détour : "Pensez-vous qu'il y a une chance que Voldemort essaie de s'associer avec ma sœur Maeve de la Cour Sombre ?

- C'est une possibilité, Votre Grâce," admit Philip. "Si Voldemort ne l'approche pas, elle lui enverra peut-être un émissaire. Elle a toujours aimé semer la discorde parmi les mortels, comme vous le savez bien. C'est un festin pour elle."

Titania fronça les sourcils.

- Cela ne doit pas être autorisé. J'ai bien trop de soucis avec elle sans y ajouter quelque sorcier mortel. Philip, je vous demanderais bien de garder le jeune Rogue, si je ne pensais pas que mon ordre est superflu et que vous le ferez que je le veuille ou non.

- Cela est vrai. Harry est mon descendant ainsi que son père, Severus. Je suis lié par le sang à protéger les miens," dit le vampire. "À mon regret je n'ai pas su le danger qui planait sur lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il y a des années de cela. Ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois. Cette fois je serai plus proche que son ombre, et Voldemort découvrira que l'on ne me bat pas aussi facilement qu'un sorcier humain." Philip montra légèrement ses crocs, et l'aura de danger l'entourant grandit un peu.

- Bien. Car ils ont besoin de toute l'aide disponible," nota Sarai. "D'après ce que m'a dit Sev, Harry et son frère Draco attirent les ennuis comme des aimants."

À sa surprise, Philip gloussa.

- Comme la plupart des enfants. Je devrais le savoir, avec mes jumeaux ; ils n'ont que quatre ans mais me rendent déjà fou avec leurs aventures."

La reine faerie lutta pour maintenir son expression royale, mais elle dut s'autoriser au final un sourire de sympathie.

- Oui, je sais _exactement_ ce que vous ressentez, Philip. Mes propres fils et ma fille étaient le désordre incarné et à ce jour Balin fait encore appel à toute ma patience. Mais telles sont les joies des enfants.

- Que je suis heureuse de ne pas encore avoir découvert," dit Sarai d'un ton sarcastique.

Titania lança un regard amusé à sa garde du corps.

- Ah, mais si vous avez l'intention d'épouser votre Severus, Capitaine Valinek, vous pourrez peut-être faire l'expérience de ces joies plus tôt que vous le pensez.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Votre Grâce, si nous ne nous efforçons pas de protéger ces enfants, je n'aurai peut-être jamais cette chance," dit Sarai.

- Cela est vrai, petite cousine. Puis-je donc suggérer que vous mettiez tous vos considérables pouvoirs au service de la protection de vos descendants, Philip ? Je ne puis vous le commander, car vous n'êtes pas techniquement un de mes sujets.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, Votre Majesté," répondit Philip, une lumière déterminée dans ses yeux mauves. "Je ferais ainsi de toutes façons. Qui plus est, je serai aux aguets de la Coupe des Merveilles et si une opportunité se présente j'essaierai de la reprendre et de vous la ramener, car vous êtes sa propriétaire légitime.

- Merci, Philip. Vous êtes un allié précieux, malgré votre condition de Marchesombre," fit Titania, satisfaite. "Je suppose que l'adage dit vrai en affirmant qu'il y a du bon et du mauvais en toute créature."

Philip et Sarai acquiescèrent.

- Votre Grâce, je dois partir bientôt. Si ma mémoire est juste, l'année scolaire des jeunes sorciers commence le 1er septembre et je voudrais être à Poudlard quand le jeune Harry et son frère arriveront, afin de m'assurer qu'ils sont indemnes. Voldemort a été connu pour placer des espions dans l'école." Philip se leva.

- Allez donc, monsieur. Et gardez bien, Marchesombre. Le manoir Prince ne doit pas être laissé sans héritier," ordonna Titania avant de congédier Philip d'un geste de la main.

Le Marchesombre s'inclina et, faisant gonfler sa cape d'un air dramatique, disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, utilisant ses pouvoirs vampiriques.

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare de Pré au Lard et les élèves descendirent, criant, riant et grognant comme à l'ordinaire pour des enfants arrivant à leur école pour une nouvelle année.

Harry sortit du train, portant les cages d'Hedwige et Givre, juste derrière Ron et Hermione. Pincée était perchée sur son épaule, invisible sauf à ses yeux et ceux de Severus. Harry plissa les yeux dans le soleil et suivit ses amis, non sans avoir croisé le regard de son frère adoptif et lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Draco prétendit renifler, mais il fit à Harry un rapide sourire avant de se tourner avec ses camarades Serpentard vers les calèches sans chevaux qui amenaient les élèves à l'école.

Aucun ne remarqua le gardien obscur qui se tenait à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, observant leurs mouvements, ses vêtements sombres se fondant totalement dans l'écorce de l'arbre, une main tenant le pendentif de Pierre Solaire. Il regarda les deux frères entrer dans des calèches et suivit, invisible, comme il l'avait promis.


	2. Annonce stupéfiante

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 2 : Annonce stupéfiante

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. La traduction de ce chapitre appartient à Matteic

_Poudlard, salle des professeurs_

_Une heure avant l'arrivée du train_

- En addition à l'arrivée de notre nouveau confrère, Alastor Maugrey, qui a mis fin à sa retraite à ma demande pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du mal, nous allons accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour la première fois en trois cents ans. Des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons vont arriver début novembre. Entretemps, les étudiants éligibles pour le tournoi pourront déposer leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Je suis sûr que l'élève représentant Poudlard le fera au mieux de ses capacités," dit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant.

Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête. Puis le vieil homme se leva et se tourna vers Severus qui attendait depuis le début de la réunion, les mains dans ses robes noires pour contrôler un faible tremblement de nervosité, même si, par Merlin, une telle angoisse était totalement illogique. Tout le monde connaissait déjà son ancienne activité d'espion, c'était devenu public lors du procès des Malefoy. Ils étaient aussi au courant de sa garde de Draco. La seule chose qui restait à leur annoncer était le fait que Harry Potter était en réalité son fils, Harry Rogue.

Severus se leva, serra ses mains devant lui et dit doucement :

- Vous savez tous que j'ai été un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'en raison de plusieurs circonstances, j'ai dû mettre fin à ces activités. J'ai pris sous ma tutelle Draco Malefoy, mon filleul, et un autre jeune homme que vous avez connu sous le nom de Harry Potter." Des exclamations étouffés saluèrent cette phrase. Severus continua : "Ce que je ne savais pas avant cet été, lorsque la tante de Harry, Pétunia Dursley, m'a révélé un secret qu'elle gardait depuis plus de treize ans, est que Harry est en réalité _mon_ fils et pas celui de James Potter. J'ai depuis fait faire un test de paternité et il est positif."

McGonagall en resta bouche bée.

- Que dites-vous, Severus ? Lily a-t-elle rompu ses vœux de mariage ?

- Non. Elle portait Harry avait d'épouser James.

- Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle épousé lui et pas vous ?" demanda la directrice des Gryffondor, perdue.

- Vous rappelez-vous l'hiver 1979-1980 ?" demande le maître des Potions. "Si non, laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. À cette époque, je venais d'avoir vingt ans et j'avais commencé mes activités d'espion pour l'Ordre l'année précédente. J'étais fiancé à Lily, mais nous ne l'avions pas annoncé officiellement. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte. Avant que nous puissions aller plus loin dans notre relation, Albus m'a demandé de préparer une sorte de piège pour les membres les plus influents du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Croupton et d'autres. Nous avons organisé une bataille entre eux et des membres de l'Ordre, et pendant cette bataille, Albus a prétendu me tuer. Nous étions très proche de découvrir la base secrète de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom ; Albus ne voulait pas que je sois forcé de combattre mes véritables alliés, et m'a ordonné de simuler ma propre mort. Il m'était interdit de révéler la vérité à qui que ce soit, en particulier Lily. Je me suis caché dans un endroit sûr, et je devais revenir quand Albus le jugerait prudent, où il pourrait alors me laver des charges que le Ministère pouvait avoir contre moi. Personne ne savait que Lily portait mon enfant, ou qu'elle serait si ébranlée par ma mort qu'elle déciderait d'épouser James pour donner un père à son bébé.

- Elle ne lui a jamais dit, je suppose ?" demanda McGonagall d'un ton vif.

- Non. Elle n'a dit la vérité des origines de Harry à personne à part sa sœur. Lorsque je suis revenu à la vie, Harry était né et reconnu en tant que fils de James Potter. J'ai refusé de dire à Lily que j'étais en vie lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle avait épousé James Potter. Un an plus tard, elle a été tuée et Harry a été envoyé vivre avec sa sœur. Pétunia m'a révélé la vérité lorsque j'ai cherché abri dans sa maison pendant l'été, elle aussi me pensait mort.

- Ça a dû être un choc, Rogue," grommela Maugrey, prenant une gorgée à sa flasque.

- En plusieurs façons, oui. J'ai emmené Harry vivre avec moi dans la maison de ma famille pour le reste de l'été et nous avions réussi à nous entendre correctement. Draco nous a rejoints peu après et je les élèverai tous deux comme des frères. Mon fils sera également connu par son véritable nom, Harry Albus Rogue. Il portait un Glamour que Lily a placé sur lui à sa naissance. Je l'ai enlevé, même s'il m'a demandé de le remettre en place pour le train et le festin. Lorsque vous aurez révélé son identité à votre Maison, Minerva, il l'enlèvera pour de bon. Vous verrez alors qu'il me ressemble beaucoup." La voix de Severus était empreinte de fierté.

- Félicitations, p'fsseur !" dit Hagrid, souriant à son jeune collègue. "Pourriez pas demander un meilleur fils qu'Harry. Et même Draco devrait devenir mieux, 'vec vous comme gardien.

- Merci, Hagrid," dit sincèrement Severus. "Je souhaitais vous en informer en premier afin que vous puissiez le dire à vos Maisons lors de votre discours de rentrée. Je pense qu'il est mieux que nous fassions ainsi, plutôt qu'une annonce dans la Grande Salle. Comme moi, Harry préfère éviter d'être au centre de l'attention."

Les autres directeurs de Maison acceptèrent, puis il fut temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle et d'attendre l'arrivée des élèves. Tous étaient assez surpris par la révélation inattendue de leur collège, mais leurs émotions n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que seraient les réactions des élèves.

Pendant la fête, Harry ne cessa de lever le nez de son assiette de jeter un œil rapide vers la table des Serpentard, où Draco était assis avec Crabbe et Goyle ; vers la table des professeurs, où son père était assis à côté de Maugrey Fol-Œil ; et à l'occasion par-dessus son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître cette étrange sensation d'être surveillé.

Sa nervosité se transmit au chatoyant dissimulé dans les replis de ses robes, et Pincée souffla dans son esprit :

_:Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? Tu es plus nerveux qu'un chien d'ombre infesté de puces.:_

_- Non, c'est juste… j'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde. C'est idiot, hein ? Je porte encore le Glamour. Je pense que Papa a parlé à McGonagall et aux autres profs. Je me demande comment ils l'ont pris. Enfin, je pense qu'on verra quand on aura la réunion de Maison. Papa a dit que McGonagall le dira à tout le monde à ce moment là._

_:Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Ta lignée Prince est assez pour satisfaire même le sang-pur le plus obsédé de ta race. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont plus bêtes que des lutins,"_affirma la chatoyante d'un ton méprisant.

Harry sourit et prit une bouchée de poulet. C'était délicieux, même si son jus de citrouille était tout juste acceptable. Il soupira, regrettant le jus de merlinnas. Il était devenu assez accro au fruit fae pendant son séjour au manoir, et le jus sucré et acidulé était comme un nectar des dieux. Cependant, il ne pourrait pas manger de merlinnas avant son retour au manoir, alors il ferait mieux d'apprendre à se passer du fruit en forme de cœur.

Autour de lui, ses camarades discutaient de leur nouveau professeur de Défense et du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dumbledore n'avait pas encore fait apparaître la Coupe de Feu dans la salle, il avait dit qu'il le ferait après le dîner ; Harry était impatient de voir l'objet.

- Vous pensez que la Coupe va choisir qui ?" demanda Lavande.

- Nous, on aimerait bien," soupira Fred. "C'est idiot qu'il faille être majeur-

- -pour participer, finit George en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'on pourrait préparer une potion de Vieillissement ? On a dix-sept ans dans quelques mois seulement.

- La Coupe ne pourrait choisir qu'un seul d'entre vous," leur rappela Hermione d'un ton sévère. "Et si vous pensez que vous pouvez tromper Dumbledore, réfléchissez. Il y a une_raison_ pour devoir être majeur pour participer. Il y a eu des morts.

- C'est ça qui est drôle ! Le risque !" dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Hermione roula des yeux avec dégoût, comme la moitié des filles de la table. _Les garçons ! Plus c'est dangereux, plus ça leur fait envie. Ce sont des idiots, ils ont moins de bon sens qu'un insecte._

- Je suis sûre que votre mère ne serait pas d'accord," interjeta Katie.

- Bah, bien sûr. C'est notre mère !" répondit Draco. Il échangea un regard avec ses frères et les garçons à table. _Les filles ! Dès qu'on parle de danger, elles se dégonflent. Quelle barbe de toujours penser à la sécurité. Impossible de s'amuser._

- Qui va mettre son nom dans la Coupe pour Gryffondor ?" demanda Dean.

Plusieurs septième année et quelques sixième année qui venaient d'avoir dix-sept ans levèrent la main.

- J'aimerais bien que la Coupe choisisse un de nous," dit Angelina Johnson.

- Tu as autant de chance que les autres candidats," dit Hermione. "Mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'activerait pas la Coupe avant que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arrivent. Il veut qu'on la regarde simplement avant. Je trouve ce tournoi barbare, mais excitant.

- Comment ça peut être les deux en même temps ?" demanda Ron.

- Parce qu'on va pouvoir rencontrer des élèves d'autres écoles, voir ce qu'ils connaissent, s'ils en savent plus que nous, et c'est barbare parce que le tournoi est très dangereux," expliqua Hermione.

- Les filles !" murmura Ron avec mépris. "Impossible de les comprendre. Dès qu'on parle de se bagarrer, c'est comme si on insultait leur famille."

_Sauf Sarai_, pensa Harry ironique. _Elle n'a pas peur de tout ça._

_:Il y a peu de femmes, fae ou humaines, comme Sarai Kinsalari Valinek,:_déclara fièrement Pincée, ronronnant à l'oreille de Harry.

_Ça c'est sûr_, pensa Harry avec admiration, se rappelant comment la guerrière demi-fae s'était battue comme un diable pour arracher Draco et lui aux Aséelie dans le Bois Profond. Il espérait qu'il aurait l'occasion de revoir d'avantage Sarai lorsqu'il retournerait au manoir, il avait beaucoup aimé lutter et parler avec elle, et il savait qu'elle manquait beaucoup à son père, même si ce n'était pas pour la même raison.

Penser au manoir donna envie à Harry de poser la main sur son médaillon, qu'il portait toujours sous sa chemise. Le simple fait de le tenir adoucissait un peu le désir du parc verdoyant et du verger au merlinnier. Il pouvait sentir le pouls du manoir battre à travers la médaillon ; la magie qui le liait à lui était assez forte pour se jouer du temps et de la distance. Il ne faisait qu'un avec le territoire. Si quelque chose pénétrait les barrière du manoir, il le saurait. Mais bien sûr, cela ne s'était jamais produit, le manoir était trop bien caché par le Brouillard et les autres protections.

Tout ce qu'il devait faire était traverser le premier trimestre et il pourrait rentrer à la maison pour les vacances. Il espérait juste que les mois défileraient rapidement et sans encombres, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait toujours rêver. Les ennuis semblaient le trouver sans qu'il ait rien à faire de spécial, et le fait d'être fils de Severus et héritier du manoir ne signifiait pas que les choses allaient changer.

_J'espère juste que ce qui va m'arriver ne va pas donner une attaque cardiaque à Papa._

Le repas s'acheva enfin, et Dumbledore leva les mains pour réclamer le silence. Tout le monde se tut ; le vieux sorcier fit un geste d'appel avec les mains et une boîte de bois ordinaire apparut dans la pièce avec un bruit sec.

Elle se dirigea en lévitant vers le podium où se tenait maintenant le Directeur ; Dumbledore retira délicatement de son écrin le grand calice d'or incrusté d'opales et de saphirs et le leva haut pour que tout le monde le voie.

- Voici ce dans quoi vous déposerez vos noms dans quelques mois," annonça Dumbledore. "N'est-ce pas un splendide exemple de création ?"

Des bruits d'admiration et des soupirs de désir se répandirent dans la salle ; tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur l'artéfact.

Seuls deux individus dans la pièce ne se pâmèrent pas d'admiration.

Philip, qui se tenait près d'un pilier, entouré de sorts vampiriques de non-détection, regarda la coupe dans les mains du vieil archimage, sidéré et furieux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'utiliser ! Elle a été volée aux fae il y a des siècles de cela !" souffla-t-il, trop bas pour être entendu d'une oreille humaine. "Votre Coupe de Feu est la Coupe des Merveilles !"

Pincée aussi était furieuse en voyant l'objet volé ainsi dévoilé comme un trophée de foire, sans aucun respect pour son origine sacrée. Elle feula et agita la queue, s'envolant de l'épaule de Harry et foudroyant Dumbledore du regard. _Notre calice sacré, dérobé par un voleur de la Table Ronde qui a pénétré le cercle des Dames de la Coupe grâce à des sorts et des glamours que lui a appris le demi-fae Lancelot, va être utilisé comme un simple outil pour choisir des champions pour un tournoi ?_

- Titania serait hors d'elle si elle voyait ça," murmura Phil pour lui-même.

Pincée pointa les oreilles.

_:Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ?:_Elle remua les oreilles et vola en direction de la voix. _:Qui connaît la reine fae, ma maîtresse ? Montrez-vous !:_

Philip se tendit en entendant la voix dans sa tête. _Approchez-vous, je vais baisser un peu mon voile._

Pincée obéit, et quand elle fut plus près, lança :

_:Je suis à environ quatre longueurs de patte de vous.:_

Philip baissa ses protections pour un instant et Pincée plissa le nez.

_:Qui êtes-vous ? Travaillez-vous pour la reine ? Vous n'êtes pas des fae. Vous êtes un Marchesombre.:_

_- Oui. Titania a parlé d'une menace qui plane sur Harry Rogue, l'héritier du manoir Prince. Je suis ici pour le protéger. C'est mon descendant. Je suis Philip Anthony Rogue. Comment vous appelle-t-on, chatoyant ?_

_:Ma mère m'a nommée Pincée, Philip,:_répondit la chatoyante. Elle jeta un autre regard au calice dans les mains de Dumbledore. _:Le culot de ces sorciers, utilisant ainsi notre Coupe ! J'en ai les moustaches qui se hérissent.:_

Philip hocha la tête.

_- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils possèdent. Très peu d'entre eux étudient maintenant les vieilles légendes fae. Seuls les membres de la lignée Prince pourraient comprendre la gravité d'utiliser la Coupe ainsi, en un simple outil pour un tournoi. Ils ne savent pas ce que la Coupe est capable de faire._

_:Certainement pas, ou ils ne la traiteraient pas de façon si cavalière,:_renifla Pincée.

Les deux dignitaires de la cour Sélie regardèrent Dumbledore présenter la coupe encore quelques minutes avant de la remettre dans son écrin et de la renvoyer à son bureau.

- Et maintenant, je suis heureux d'annoncer le début d'une nouvelle année et j'espère que ce sera une année mémorable. Rappelez-vous de célébrer la diversité ainsi que les similitudes entre vous-mêmes et les membres des autres écoles, ainsi que dans votre propre école. La diversité met du sel dans la vie." Il agita les mains en direction des élèves. "Allez, je crois que vos directeurs de Maison ont une réunion pour vous avant de vous libérer. Mais ne vous couchez pas trop tard, les cours débutent demain matin !"

À cette annonce, plusieurs centaines de gorges poussèrent un grognement et tout le monde se leva avant de se mettre en rangs pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

Pincée rejoignit Harry, encore choquée par la soudaine apparition de la Coupe des Merveilles.

Le vampire les suivit sans un bruit.

_Salle Commune des Gryffondor_

- … et maintenant, je dois faire encore une annonce," dit McGonagall, faisant signe à Harry de venir la rejoindre devant la cheminée. Les autres membres de la Maison étaient assis sur les fauteuils et canapés ou vautrés par terre. "La plupart d'entre vous savez que Harry est devenu orphelin lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui a tué ses parents. Mais récemment, il a appris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'a perdu que sa mère ce soir là. Son père est toujours vivant.

- Comment ?

- Harry ?" elle lui fit signe de prendre la parole.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et dit :

- Parce que, Neville, mon père n'était pas James Potter. Mon père est Severus Rogue.

Sur ce il fit disparaître le Glamour sur son visage et apparut sous ses véritables traits. Ses pommettes étaient plus fines, son visage plus allongé, ses cheveux sombres lisses, plus une tignasse indomptable, il était plus grand et ses mains plus longues. Il avait toujours les yeux verts et des lunettes, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le fils biologique de Rogue.

- C'est ma véritable apparence. Ce à quoi je ressemblais avant était un Glamour que ma mère a lancé sur moi quand j'étais bébé," expliqua-t-il.

Des cris étouffés se firent entendre dans la foule.

- Merlin ! Il ressemble à Rogue !

- Le pauvre !

- Quoi ? Je le trouve plutôt mignon," roucoula une cinquième année, regardant Harry d'un air appréciatif.

Harry se sentit rougir.

- Est-ce que Rogue sait ?

- Ça veut dire que ta mère a trompé ton autre père ?

- Non !" cria Harry, voulant éviter que _cette_ rumeur se développe. "Mon père n'a jamais su que j'étais de lui. Maman ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte avant d'épouser James, elle était fiancée à mon vrai père et pensait qu'il était mort. Mais c'était une couverture pour ses activités d'espion.

- Ouais, ils racontent tous ça !" ricana un garçon de sixième année.

- C'est la vérité !" cria Harry, furieux.

- Ça suffit, M. Tibbs !" ordonna sèchement McGonagall. "Ce que dit M. Rogue est exact, et vous allez accepter ce fait et vous taire. Les ragots à propos du professeur Rogue ou de la conception de M. Rogue ne seront pas tolérés, est-ce bien compris ? Toute personne que je prendrai à faire circuler des rumeurs recevra une retenue de deux semaines avec moi et écrira des excuses et des devoirs jusqu'à ce que les mains lui en tombent."

Tibbs pâlit.

- Oui, madame. Désolé, professeur.

- Bien. Je m'attends à ce que vous traitiez Harry comme vous le traitiez avant, il est toujours Gryffondor, même si son père est votre professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentard," acheva McGonagall. "Bonne nuit. Couchez-vous tôt, vous devrez être en forme pour votre premier jour de cours."

Elle sortit de la salle commune, montant les escaliers vers ses quartiers, sur le flanc opposé de la tour.

Harry regarda autour de lui, se sentant comme l'attraction phare d'un musée des monstres.

Neville le regardait nerveusement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son camarade lui lance un regard noir, le mette en retenue et lui enlève des points. Ça aurait pu être amusant avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais au lieu de ça Harry le trouva décourageant.

Certains de ses camarades le regardaient avec horreur ou sympathie, d'autres le regardaient comme un étranger, et d'autres encore le foudroyaient du regard, semblant espérer qu'il tombe raide sur place.

- Comme le Choixpeau a pu te mettre à Gryffondor, _Rogue_ ?" feula une septième année quand McGonagall fut hors de portée.

- Ouais, pourquoi il ne t'a pas envoyé à ta vraie place… avec les vers gluants dans les cachots ?" railla un autre.

- Parce que sa place est ici, Knowles !" aboya Hermione, venant se mettre à côté de Harry, son petit menton levé d'un air de défi. "Le Choixpeau ne place pas toujours les membres d'une famille dans la même maison. Regarde les jumelles !

- Hermione a raison," confirma Parvati. "Je suis à Gryffondor, mais ma sœur est à Serdaigle. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

- Non, parce que ta sœur n'est pas un crétin graisseux," lança quelqu'un dans le fond de la pièce.

Harry sentit la colère monter.

- Mon père n'est pas un crétin graisseux ! La manière dont il se comportait envers nous était une ruse, une couverture pour ses activités d'espion. Pendant l'été, j'ai pu voir comment il était en vrai, et il n'est pas le professeur que vous connaissez.

- C'est ça ! Fan des serpents ! Tu devrais demander à Dumbledore de te répartir à nouveau !

- La ferme, Stark !" ordonna Ron. "Le Choixpeau l'a mis ici et Harry y reste. Je me fiche de son nom de famille ou de savoir qui est son père. C'est toujours mon meilleur pote. Alors accepte le ou ferme la !"

Il alla rejoindre Harry et Hermione.

Harry leva la tête et dit doucement :

- Je suis la même personne qu'avant, je connais simplement ma véritable identité et j'ai un père à qui parler au lieu d'une tombe. Je descends de la ligne Prince depuis ma grand-mère et je suis fier de ça et de mon père. Il a risqué sa vie pour tous nous protéger.

- Mais après il a adopté Malefoy, dégueu !" grogna Dean.

- C'est vrai. Parce que Malefoy, comme moi, avait besoin de mon père, et c'est son filleul.

- Dommage.

- Ouais, qui voudrait être relié à Malefoy, le fils de Mangemort ?

- Ça me dépasse que tu supportes d'être relié à un Serpentard, Potter.

- C'est Rogue maintenant, Dougal," lui rappela Harry d'une voix sèche. "Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas sombres, comme tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas courageux. J'ai appris à vivre avec Malefoy et de toutes façons, c'est pas vos oignons."

Brusquement, il en ras le bol, il était fatigué de toutes ces râleries, et il eut envie d'un peu de calme et de silence. Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit à voix basse :

- Je vais faire semblant d'aller me coucher et utiliser ma cape pour sortir de la tour. Retrouvez-moi à la statue de la sorcière bossue. Je dois prendre l'air. Avant de péter un câble et d'attaquer tout le monde."

Hermione semblait sur le point de protester, mais elle hocha la tête ainsi que Ron.

Harry annonça qu'il allait se coucher et monta à son dortoir.

Il fouilla dans sa malle jusqu'à trouver la cape de James et la jeta sur ses épaules. Puis il tira les rideaux de son lit et lança un Glamour rapide de lui-même endormi, au cas où quelqu'un vérifierait.

Après ça il se glissa hors de la tour sans le moindre bruit, utilisant des techniques de _kin-sa-dor_ pour se déplacer comme un fantôme dans le couloir.

Pincée voleta vers lui et se percha sur son épaule.

_:Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ta Salle Commune, Harry ? Errer dans la nuit n'est pas sûr.:_

- Ça va aller, Pincée. J'ai juste besoin de sortir quelques minutes. Mes amis vont bientôt me rejoindre," dit Harry à voix haute.

_:Quelque chose te trouble, jeune Rogue. Ta réunion s'est-elle mal passée ?:_

Harry soupira brusquement. Puis il ouvrit son esprit et partagea ses pensées avec la Tisseuse de Rêves, qui ronronna de façon apaisante.

_:Je sais qu'il est difficile, Harry, de supporter les moqueries de ceux que tu pensais être tes amis, mais la vérité est toujours mieux qu'un mensonge, et s'ils ne supportent pas la réalité de ce que tu es, alors peut-être n'étaient-ils pas tes amis au départ. Je pense que tu découvriras bientôt à qui tu peux et ne peux pas faire confiance. Mais ne perds pas courage, enfant. Ta famille et moi serons toujours là. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais, nous t'aimerons éternellement.:_

Les paroles sincères de la chatoyante l'émurent ; il caressa gentiment le chat fae et murmura "Merci, Pincée."

Une vraie famille et une vraie maison. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, se rappela-t-il, serrant l'amulette sous son polo. Et pour rien au monde il ne laisserait ça tomber. Pincée avait raison, et il savait que son père lui dirait de même s'il était là. Si quelqu'un ne peut pas vous accepter pour ce que vous êtes, ce quelqu'un n'est pas un vrai ami, juste une connaissance. Il était heureux de compter Ron et Hermione parmi ses vrais amis, ainsi que les jumeaux, et quelques autres. Et au final il était mieux d'avoir quelques vrais amis que trois dizaines de connaissances, décida-t-il en s'appuyant contre la statue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Ron et Hermione approcher dans le couloir. Harry dut retenir son rire en se disant combien ils étaient bruyants. _Ils auraient besoin de leçons dans l'art de devenir une ombre. Dommage que seuls ceux avec du sang fae puissent apprendre le_kin-sa-dor.

Il retira la cape d'invisibilité quand ils tournèrent le coin.

- Salut, Harry. Tu devais juste avoir besoin de sortir, hein ?" dit Hermione avec sympathie. "Ignore ces crétins. Ils ont moins de cerveau qu'une amibe."

Harry gloussa.

- Tout juste, Mione. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer en haut.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire," dit Ron qui le semblait effectivement. "T'as bien fait de partir, j'étais prêt à coller un gnon à quelques uns après, mais Hermione m'a traîné dehors.

- Ron, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'une retenue avec McGonagall pour avoir lancé une bagarre," dit Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur. "En plus, frapper un idiot ne change pas sa vision des choses, ça lui fait juste perdre ce qui lui reste de cellules cérébrales." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais je ne savais pas à quel point certains élèves de la maison étaient intolérants jusqu'à ce soir.

- Les préjugés n'ont pas de limite", cita Harry, même s'il n'aurait pas pu retrouver l'auteur même sous la torture. Il soupira doucement. "Mais il vaut mieux que je connaisse mes vrais amis maintenant au lieu de recevoir un choc dans un mois quand ils se retourneront contre moi.

- Ça c'est vrai. Autant identifier les connards tout de suite," acquiesça Ron. "Et quoi qu'il arrive, mec, mes frères et moi serons là.

- Moi aussi.

- Merci," dit Harry avec sincérité.

Se sentant nettement mieux que quelques minutes avant, il continua à discuter un moment avec ses amis, leur racontant d'autres histoires amusantes du manoir, décrivant Dragon's Wild, la version sorcière du poker, et comment Draco et lui avaient un jour renversé Severus en faisant la course vers la cuisine.

Les yeux de Ron en tombèrent presque de ses orbites.

- C'est pas vrai ! Il a voulu vous couper en morceaux ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Il m'a mis une tape sur les fesses mais je n'ai rien senti. Je crois qu'il était soulagé qu'on s'entende enfin, on a juste eu à s'excuser et à préparer le déjeuner."

Ron siffla entre ses dents.

- J'aurais trop aimé voir ça. Rogue par terre et vous deux étalés sur lui !

- Il n'a pas été blessé ?" voulut savoir Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

- Non. Seulement son amour-propre."

Puis Ron commença à raconter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et qu'il avait pu voir jouer Viktor Krum, le plus jeune joueur professionnel de Quidditch, et que l'Irlande avait battu la Bulgarie.

- Mais après, les Mangemorts sont venus," rappela Hermione. "Et ils se sont attaqués à des Moldus qui campaient à côté. C'était horrible.

- Je parie que Lucius Malefoy était dans le lot," dit Ron d'un ton sombre.

- Sans doute," acquiesça Harry.

- Mais il n'a pas été pris quand ils ont chopé les autres après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres," acheva Ron. "Mon père et des gens du Ministère ont cherché, mais ils n'ont jamais trouvé la baguette qui a servi à faire apparaître la Marque. Peut-être que c'était aussi celle de Malefoy.

- Je suis bien contente qu'il soit à Azkaban, avec sa femme !" déclara Hermione avec emportement. "Il ne mérite pas mieux."

Harry regarda sa montre.

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher. Vous venez ?"

Ils le suivirent vers la Salle Commune.

En se glissant dans son lit, Harry se demanda comment Draco et Severus s'en étaient sortis avec les Serpentard. _Si ça a été si dur dans ma Maison, qu'est-ce que ça a dû être de leur côté, avec les enfants de Mangemorts ? Je trouverai peut-être un moyen de lui demander demain. On a potions ensemble._

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et ils s'endormit ; au-dessus de lui, sur l'oreiller, une chatoyante noire monta la garde pendant un morceau de la nuit avant de se faufiler hors du dortoir pour explorer le château, impatiente de découvrir quels autres secrets il dissimulait.


	3. Nid de vipères

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 3 : Nid de vipères

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette traduction.

TN : Alors voilà le premier chapitre que j'ai traduit par moi-même. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'égaler le travail de Matteic mais j'ai bon espoir de m'améliorer assez rapidement. Un immense merci à ma bêta pour toute son aide !

Le lien vers la traduction de la première partie de la fic est ici : s/5987193/1/Lheritier_du_Manoir_Prince

Draco lança à Severus un regard inquiet tandis qu'ils marchaient de la Grande Salle à la salle commune des Serpentards, dans les cachots. Malgré son attitude calme, le garçon était nauséeux, comme si une armée de vipères avait élu résidence dans son estomac, et il était profondément reconnaissant à l'homme en noir de se tenir à ses côtés. Avec Severus, il était en sécurité, il n'avait rien à craindre. Enfin, sauf s'il avait fait quoique ce soit pour mettre Rogue en colère.

Ils marchèrent en silence le long du corridor, jusqu'au portrait représentant un python enroulé sur lui-même. Nul besoin de parler, puisque chacun pouvait affirmer que l'autre n'éprouvait aucune hâte à l'idée de la réunion, et qu'il l'espérait brève. Severus s'arrêta, et pressa doucement l'épaule de Draco pour le rassurer, sentant que son fils avait les nerfs en pelotte.

Le garçon se détendit un peu, et Severus donna le mot de passe au portrait, nommé Raj, prince des Pythons.

- _Veritas._

- Entrez profes-s-s-eur, bon retour à vous », siffla Raj en guise de salutations, et le portrait pivota.

- Toujours vigilant, Raj », répondit succinctement Severus, avant de passer au-travers de l'ouverture avec Draco.

La majorité des élèves étaient déjà rassemblés dans la salle commune, assis dans les confortables canapés et fauteuils de cuir noirs ou debout, appuyés nonchalamment contre les tables destinées à l'étude. Ils se comportaient comme s'il était banal de découvrir que le directeur de votre Maison était un espion et que l'un de vos condisciples s'était totalement écarté des ténèbres qu'avaient choisies pour lui ses parents depuis sa naissance.

Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à trois des membres de sa Maison pour le soutenir dans un pareil moment : Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Crabbe et Goyle étaient ses meilleurs amis, comme Weasley et Granger l'étaient pour son petit frère, et ils lui demeureraient loyaux même si Voldemort était de retour. _Eux_n'avaient aucune attirance pour la magie noire, c'étaient leurs parents qui voulaient en faire des Mangemorts. Quant à Blaise, sa famille n'avait jamais été partisane du Vieux Tom, ils en avaient plutôt été les ennemis, bien que suffisamment intelligents pour se dissimuler sous son nez. Blaise avait la même attitude; on pouvait donc lui faire confiance. Draco savait que d'autres Serpentards ne partageaient pas les idéaux des Mangemorts, mais il ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien les plus vieux pour savoir lesquels étaient dignes de confiance, bien qu'il soit probablement fixé sur ce point après la réunion.

Severus se plaça devant la cheminée, au-dessous du portrait représentait Salazar Serpentard avec les bras croisés et fit signe à Draco de prendre un siège près de ses amis. Draco obéit, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se tenir debout, dévisagé par toute la Maison. Mais il releva fièrement la tête, pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas honteux d'être le pupille de Severus ni d'avoir choisi la Lumière, reniant ainsi ses parents. Il avait fait ce qui était bien, pas ce qui était facile, et il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde. Il préférait largement être le fils d'un espion que celui d'un Mangemort.

Severus attendit que les derniers traînards fussent apparus, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler :

- Pour ceux d'entre vous qui êtes nouveaux à Serpentard, bienvenue dans la maison de Serpents. Je suis le professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions. Je ne vous ai pas convoqués ici uniquement pour l'habituelle réunion de début d'année, mais également pour discuter de certains événements personnels d'une grande importance ayant eu lieu cet été. Normalement, ma vie privée ne serait en rien le sujet d'une réunion de Maison, cependant, les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, j'aimerais vous informer de deux choses. »

Plusieurs murmures furent entendus dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne foudroie du regard les responsables, qui se turent aussitôt. La salle commune devint alors silencieuse, les élèves frémissant d'anticipation.

- La première est que j'ai été un agent double travaillant pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis bien avant la naissance de certains d'entre vous. Si quiconque parmi vous a suivi le procès Malefoy, vous avez certainement entendu parler de mon témoignage et du fait que Draco est désormais légalement sous ma tutelle. Vous devriez également savoir que Draco n'est pas, et n'a jamais été, un partisan des Mangemorts ou de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Maintenant, bien que cette révélation puisse être choquante ou déplaisante pour certains d'entre vous, je me dois de vous informer du fait que quiconque tentera de ramener Monsieur Malefoy dans le _droit chemin_ n'obtiendra rien d'autre que mon incommensurable colère. Il ne doit sous aucun prétexte être harcelé, ou tourmenté, puisque Serpentard ne sera pas plus longtemps synonyme de Ténèbres. Vous-Savez-Qui a peut-être été un Serpentard, et il a peut-être traîné notre réputation dans la boue, mais Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de Poudlard et premier directeur de la maison Serpentard n'était pas, et n'est jamais devenu, un mage noir. Il était un strict et honorable pratiquant de la véritable magie, un défenseur des droits des Sang-Purs, oui, mais jamais un adepte des Ténèbres. Sous son égide, la maison Serpentard était reconnue pour son excellence en magie et pour la propension de ses membres à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. C'est cette réputation que je veux cultiver à nouveau, et, à partir de cette année, une nouvelle politique sera instaurée. »

Plusieurs élèves semblaient surpris, certains acquiesçaient de la tête, et peu d'entre eux, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Walter Avery, semblaient outrés. Severus reprit sans y prêter attention :

- Chacun sait que j'attends de vous de présenter un front uni en public, de toujours demeurer respectueux envers les professeurs et de maintenir une certaine dignité, que ce soit dans votre apparence ou dans vos manières. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous rappeler que vos résultats académiques devront se maintenir parmi les plus hauts de l'école, considérant le fait que la majorité d'entre vous soyez assez ambitieux pour vous en assurer par vous-mêmes. Quiconque jouant dans l'équipe de Quidditch est au courant que tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch doivent maintenir leurs résultats à un minimum d'Acceptable, ou bien ils seraient suspendus de match jusqu'à amélioration de leurs notes. J'ai, dans le passé, permis à certains d'entre vous d'avoir, ou de sembler avoir, un comportement inapproprié dans ma classe. Ce ne sera plus le cas. La plus grande part de mon comportement en public n'était qu'une couverture pour mon rôle de Mangemort, mais puisque ce stratagème n'est pas nécessaire plus longtemps, vous recevrez désormais de ma part des retenues et des déductions de points comme n'importe quel autre élève. »

Des hoquets suivirent cette annonce, et Draco dut se retenir de sourire. _C'est le véritable Severus Rogue que vous avez devant vous, et vous vous apercevrez qu'il ne laisse rien passer, relations ou pas._

- Mais monsieur, vous enlèveriez des points à votre _propre_ Maison ? » geignit Pansy.

- Si l'élève l'a mérité, oui, » répondit le professeur. « Bien que je n'aie jamais retiré de points en public auparavant, quiconque avait un comportement déplacé dans ma classe avait une retenue, et les Serpentards, contrairement à ce que le reste de l'école croyait, n'ont jamais fait exception. Désormais, ces conséquences seront publiques, je vous conseille donc d'avoir un comportement exemplaire. »

Il les regarda avec sa légendaire expression menaçante, habituellement réservée aux Griffondors effrontés, faisant ainsi trembler plusieurs Premières Année et quelques-uns de leurs aînés.

-Vous découvrirez bien vite que je suis sévère, non sans être juste, mais retrouvez-vous en retenue avec moi et vous découvrirez également que je peux être extrêmement désagréable, en particulier avec les élèves de ma propre Maison qui désobéissent continuellement, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur des salles de cours, et qui se moquent autant de mes règles que de celle de l'école. Je conseille donc, aux élèves de première année en particulier, d'éviter de me contrarier. Cependant, vous pouvez venir me voir si vous avez une difficulté avec une discipline, besoin d'un conseil, si vous êtes malade ou même avez besoin de discuter qui ne relève pas de l'école, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider. Mes horaires de bureau sont affichées sur le tableau ici, » il désigna un petit tableau noir déposé au sol sur lequel était écrit d'une calligraphie nette _Bureau de Professeur Rogue : 18h à 21h ou sur rendez-vous._

-Après ces horaires, je suis habituellement dans mes appartements. Je vous recommande de ne m'y déranger sous aucun prétexte sauf s'il y a urgence, par exemple si vous êtes mourant, perdez vos membres suite à un maléfice, faîtes une dépression, avez des cauchemars ou si l'école est en feu. Oui, monsieur Sullivan ? »

L'élève en question, un première année visiblement intimidé par son austère enseignant, avait la main levée :

- Euh…Monsieur…lorsque vous nous donnez des retenues…qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? À Durmstrang avoir une retenue signifiait recevoir un châtiment corporel, devoir réciter une centaine des règles de l'école ou devoir rester bien droit debout sur un tabouret pendant des heures. Est-ce que ça ressemble à ça, monsieur ? »

Severus secoua la tête :

- Barbare ! Non, monsieur Sullivan, à Poudlard nous n'utilisons jamais de châtiments corporels sur quelque étudiant que ce soit. Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur vous. Les retenues ici consistent à effectuer des tâches désagréables ou dégradantes à la main, à écrire des lignes ou à faire des devoirs supplémentaires ou encore à être consigné dans votre dortoir. Nous ne croyons ni à la noyade, ni aux coups de canne et jamais nous n'envisagerions d'utiliser la magie sur élève en guise de punition. »

Sullivan semblait profondément soulagé, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième année ne dise tout bas :

- Mais les retenues du professeur ne sont pas une plaisanterie. Si tu l'as vraiment contrarié, il te fera récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à ce que tes doigts tombent, puis il les fera repousser. »

Sullivan sembla alors horrifié, jusqu'à ce que son directeur de maison coupe sèchement :

- Il vous fait marcher, Sullivan. Atwater, vous aurez une retenue ce soir si vous ne changez pas d'attitude! »

Atwater pâlit et marmonna rapidement :

- Désolé professeur Rogue. »

- Bien. Ma dernière annonce concerne Harry Potter, plus précisément le fait qu'il n'ait jamais réellement été un Potter, mais un Rogue. Non, je n'ai pas reçu de sort de confusion, pas plus que je ne suis fou ou ivre. Le garçon que vous avez connu sous le nom de Harry Potter est en réalité Harry Albus Rogue, mon fils. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle pendant près de trois minutes, avant que Théodore Nott ne lâche un :

- Par les caleçons de Merlin, monsieur ! Est-ce que les Potter l'ont enlevé à sa naissance et lui ont fait croire qu'il était leur fils ? »

Severus haussa les sourcils. Où les jeunes gens allaient-ils chercher pareilles idées ?

- Non, monsieur Nott, rien de si mélodramatique. À cette époque, j'étais fiancé à Lily Evans, mais j'ai dû simuler ma propre mort pour mystifier le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la guerre. Lily a cru à mon décès, et a épousé James Potter pour donner un père à son fils.

- Waouh, et je parie qu'elle ne lui en a jamais parlé, monsieur ? » demanda Milicent Bulstrode.

- Non, mais elle en a parlé à sa sœur, qui m'en a informé cet été, ce qui fait que j'ai désormais la garde légale de mon fils. Mon fils qui sera désormais connu comme monsieur Rogue et dont l'apparence a été significativement changée, puisque j'ai retiré les glamours posés sur lui par sa mère. Cette nouvelle apparence est ce à quoi il ressemble réellement.

- Mais c'est un Griffondor, monsieur ! » s'exclama Nott.

- Oui, je suis au courant, monsieur Nott. Où est le problème ?

- Si c'est votre fils, monsieur, pourquoi est-il chez l'ennemi ? »

Des murmures furieux et moqueurs se firent entendre, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne lève la main :

- Ça suffit ! Le fait que mon fils soit un Griffondor n'est pas un problème pour moi, sa mère était dans cette maison. N'en faîtes pas un problème, suis-je clair ? Les membres d'une même famille ne sont pas toujours répartis dans la même maison. De plus, Griffondor n'est pas l'_ennemi._Des rivaux, oui, mais le terme ennemi est réservé aux mages noirs, comme Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. _Eux_ sont vos ennemis, puisqu'ils cherchent à vous séduire et à noyer votre âme dans les mensonges et les ténèbres. Les Griffondors sont peut-être idiots et impulsifs, peut-être souffrent-ils d'une tendance à jouer les héros, mais ce ne sont pas vos ennemis.

- Mais vous les détestez ! » répliqua un élève de sixième année. « Vous êtes toujours en train de leur enlever des points ou de leur donner des retenues.

- Je ne les déteste pas, ce n'était qu'un masque pour mon rôle d'espion. Ce sont mes élèves aussi bien que les autres, et si je leur donne des retenues, ce n'est que parce qu'ils les méritent. » le contredit Severus. « Je ferai de même pour quiconque dépassera la limite avec moi. Ceci est votre premier et dernier avertissement. Les cours commençant demain à 10h pile, je vous suggère de déballer vos affaires puis de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les Premières Année, vous pouvez envoyer à vos parents ou tuteurs un hibou les informant de votre répartition. Vous pouvez utiliser un hibou de l'école si vous n'en possédez pas vous-même. Pour vous le couvre-feu est à 22h30, pour les autres, extinction des feux à 23h. Si quelqu'un est intéressé à proposer son nom pour le tournoi, venez me voir demain à 15h. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Il se tourna vers Draco et l'interpella :

- Je dois te dire un mot, Draco. »

Dès que Draco l'eût rejoint dans ses appartements, Severus se détendit et dit doucement à son fils:

- Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, mais sache que je suis toujours disponible si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit. Si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me voir. Surveille tes arrières, je sais que la majorité d'entre eux ont paru bien réagir à ta nouvelle situation, mais je sais comment sont certains enfants de Mangemorts, Dragon.

- Oui papa, je sais. Je serai prudent.

- Sais-tu comment poser des sorts répulsifs ?

-Euh, non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la magie protectrice que tu peux mettre en place sur ton lit ou ta malle qui repoussera quiconque tentera de toucher ou d'ensorceler tes possessions sans ta permission. Ils peuvent aussi fonctionner sur toi, si nécessaire. Pose-les avant de t'endormir, ils sont efficaces deux jours.

- OK. Euh, qu'est-ce qui arrive si quelqu'un essaie de passer au-travers ?

-Le sort les éloignera physiquement, soit par la force, comme un puissant sort piquant ou en les assomant, ou avec une puissante suggestion.

- Donc ils vont s'enfuir en courant de la pièce en hurlant ? »

Les yeux sombres de Severus étincelèrent.

- Oui, exactement.

- Génial ! Merci papa ! Tu me montres comment les poser ?

-Bien sûr Dragon. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir, après tout. » Il sortit sa baguette. »Observe attentivement, Draco. »

Une fois qu'il fût certain que son fils maîtrisait le sort, il renvoya Draco à son dortoir. Il priait pour que les supporters de Voldemort fassent profil bas pour l'instant.

En arrivant à son dortoir, se retrouva face à un Nott et un Avery en colère, qui le regardaient avec un mépris non-dissimulé. Draco leur renvoya leur regard, sachant parfaitement que sembler effrayé en traversant un nid de vipères était une invitation à se faire mordre.

- Un problème, Nott? À moins que tu ne me regardes que parce que tu as encore oublié ton Rapeltout ?

- Tu es un traître, Malefoy ! »répliqua Nott. « Tu es un traître et un lâche, comme Rogue ! Un jour, tu le paieras. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres voit tout ! »

- Dis au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'aller se faire foutre » répondit Draco. « Je ne suis pas un traître, Nott, pas plus que mon père ! Et si tu veux voir un lâche, Nott, regardes dans un miroir ! »

Nott semblait sur le point de sortir sa baguette, mais Avery le retint et secoua la tête.

- Non, Nott. Lances un sort à Malefoy et tu auras Rogue sur le dos pour avoir attaqué un membre de la Maison, qui plus est son fils.

- Ce timbré de Rogue ! En voilà un autre à qui on fera sa fête, une nuit !

- Ta gueule, imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas attaquer Rogue dans son sommeil, » gronda son ami. « Choisis tes batailles, Nott, et réfléchis avant de parler !

- Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Avery !

- Oui, d'accord, comme tu veux. Allez, viens, on va se coucher. » Il emmena un Nott continuant de protester de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Draco le suivit des yeux, puis se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle :

- Vous gardez cet idiot à l'œil, d'accord ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, ensuite il posa les charmes de répulsion sur son lit et sur sa malle. Il avait appris en étant l'apprenti de Rogue qu'il était primordial de toujours être paré pour toutes les éventualités. Prendre des précautions avait sauvé la vie de Severus lorsqu'il était espion, et Draco était suffisamment intelligent pour suivre son exemple.

- Je vais brosser mes dents. Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il à ses amis.

- On fera attention à ce que personne ne touche à tes affaires, Draco, » répondit Goyle.

- Merci Greg. »

Il se rendit à la salle de bain des garçons. Sur le chemin du retour, il tomba sur une Pansy semblant l'avoir attendu, ses petits yeux sur lui avec un regard qui donnait à Draco l'envie de réclamer un transfert dans une école quelque part en Antarctique.

- Oh Draco, j'espérais te voir ! » minauda-t-elle en battant des paupières dans ce qui était probablement une tentative de regard langoureux.

- Tu as quelque chose dans l'œil Parkinson ?

-N-non. » Elle avait l'air bouleversée. « Je…je voulais te dire que même si mon père refuse de me laisser te fréquenter puisqu'il ne veut pas me voir associée à un traître à son sang, je veux continuer d'être ta petite amie. Je…je ne laisserai personne nous séparer, mon amour ! » lâcha-t-elle.

Draco lutta pour dissimuler l'horreur que cette idée lui inspirait. _Merlin, je pense que je vais être malade. S'il-vous-plaît, par pitié, pourquoi doit-elle être comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas me détester comme les autres enfants de Mangemorts ?_

- Euh…Pansy ? Tu sais…tu ne devrais pas t'opposer ainsi à ton père…

- Pourquoi pas ? _Tu_ l'as fait.

- Je sais mais c'était…différent. » répondit maladroitement Draco.

- Comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, je m'oppose à mon père par amour pour toi et tu le fait pour tes principes. Et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux…tu es courageux de rester fidèle à ce que tu crois. J'aime ce genre d'attitude chez un homme, » ronronna-t-elle en mettant sa main sur le bras du garçon.

Draco se recula brusquement :

- Pansy, tu te rappelles des règles de la Maison ? Pas de ce genre de choses dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs. »

Elle fit la moue, ce qui la rendit encore moins attirante, comme un bulldog avec une rage de dents.

- Oh, qui fait attention au vieux Rogue et ses règles ennuyantes ? Il n'a jamais été amoureux, qu'est-ce qu'il connait de ces choses-là ? Embrasse-moi Draco !

- Il en connait assez, il était amoureux de la mère de Harry, » répliqua précipitamment Draco, s'éloignant de la fille trop empressée. « Et je ne veux pas l'avoir sur mon dos dès le premier soir, alors contrôle-toi ! »

- Humph ! T'es pas marrant » renifla-t-elle. « Très bien ! Je retrouve à côté du hêtre, tu sais, celui près des serres, demain après le cours de potions. On a tous les deux une heure de libre.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- J'ai jeté un œil dans le bureau du directeur avant qu'il ne donne les emplois du temps à Rogue. J'ai appris le tien par cœur, chéri. »

Draco avais des haut-le-cœur. _À l'aide, emmenez-là par pitié, faîtes-la partir d'ici !_

- Tu as _mémorisé_ mon emploi du temps ?

- Oui. Comme ça, je sais quand on pourra se revoir.

- Pansy, je ne crois pas que ce soit –

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait des années que tu me connais et nous sommes pratiquement fiancés.

- Ton père ne veut pas que tu m'épouses…

- Vieux rabat-joie ! Personne ne lui demande son avis ! C'est _moi_qui me marierai et c'est toi que je veux, Draco Malfoy ! » Elle semblait sur le point de lui baver dessus.

- Je crois que tu devrais écouter ton père, » lâcha-t-il, « Écoute, je suis vraiment fatigué alors on pourrait…en parler demain, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Et ne t'inquiète pas à propos de mon père. Il va changer d'avis, » dit-elle avec la certitude d'un enfant ayant toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. « Bonne nuit mon amour ! » Elle l'embrassa puis déguerpit.

Draco attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue avant d'essuyer ses lèvres avec un mouchoir. _Beurk ! J'ai été embrassé par un bulldog ! Bordel, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ?_

Il se dépêcha de retourner à son dortoir, où il remercia ses amis pour leur aide, avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans son lit. Il passa la nuit à se tourner dans tous les sens, ayant parfaitement conscience des essais de Nott et d'autres supporters des Mangemorts pour l'ensorceler dans son sommeil, ainsi que des sorts les en empêchant. Il pouvait entendre leurs exclamations de douleur et de surprise au-travers du baldaquin et il remercia silencieusement Merlin pour Severus Rogue et ses enseignements, car sans eux il aurait fort probablement commencé le trimestre à l'infirmerie.

À l'extérieur de la classe de potions, Draco attendait son frère. Il était arrivé tôt et espérait qu'Harry ait reçu la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée le matin. Le message était court, demandant simplement à Harry de le rencontrer devant le local de potions quinze minutes avant le début des cours car il devait lui parler.

Harry apparu quelques instants plus tard, une Pincée uniquement visible aux habitants du Manoir Prince et à Phil, perchée sur son épaule. Le chat fae se tenait droit, les ailes repliées dans le dos, la queue soigneusement enroulée sur elle-même près de ses pieds, ses yeux violets brillants de curiosité. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à explorer le château, rendant Peeves fou à cause de son invisibilité et de ses taquineries, démontrant bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant qu'un chatoyant d'une humeur espiègle, et ce, même comparé à Peeves lui-même. Elle avait également fait connaissance avec les fantômes et les portraits, apprenant ainsi l'histoire de l'école au-travers des conversations, et avait découvert plusieurs passages secrets. Elle avait été bien amusée de découvrir qu'en tant qu'habitante du royaume Fae, elle était regardée avec respect et crainte par plusieurs des portraits et même certains des fantômes. Il semblerait que tous les mortels n'aient pas oublié la puissance des Faes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? » demanda Harry aussitôt qu'il eût rejoint son frère. « Ton message était un peu…vague. »

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas risquer qu'on puisse le lire accidentellement. » Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir, puis regarda à nouveau vers le brun. « Pincée, peux-tu vérifier que personne n'approche ? La conversation est…privée. » murmura-t-il.

*_Il n'y a aucun problème, maître Draco.*_ répondit le chatoyant avant de s'envoler paresseusement, vérifiant qu'aucun étudiant n'approchait.

- Très bien, grand frère, lâche le morceau. Quel est le problème ?

- Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que mon père – Lucius – avait arrangé pour moi une alliance avec Pansy ? En fait, son père l'a considéré caduc, comme j'avais supposé, une fois que j'ai rejeté Lucius au procès. Seulement Pansy semble continuer de penser que nous sommes engagés ensemble. » dit Draco, déglutissant. « Elle…euh…elle m'a coincé dans un couloir hier soir…et elle était…elle haletait et bavait en me regardant… Hey ! » il envoya un regard furieux à son frère, qui ricanait. « Ce n'est _pas_drôle, merde ! Elle m'a _embrassé_ ! J'ai besoin de savoir comment jeter une fille en dix jours ou moins, Harry, parce que sinon, je vais devenir dingue. »

Harry changea son expression en quelque chose ressemblant à de la sympathie, bien qu'il trouvât hilarant que Draco, le populaire, sang-pur, précieux Draco, ait des problèmes avec une fille trop insistante.

- Euh, d'accord. Je vais essayer de t'aider, mais je pense que tu devrais demander à quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience. Parce que moi, je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille, ou même seulement discuté vraiment avec une autre qu'Hermione. C'est ma meilleure amie, je la considère comme ma sœur, alors ça ne compte pas.

- Peu importe. Tu es le seul à qui je fais confiance pour être au courant, petit frère, parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer en parler à papa.

- Même chose pour moi. Très bien…peut-être que tu peux essayer de l'ignorer ? Mais vraiment impoliment.

- Pansy est difficile à ignorer. Elle est comme un bulldog avec un os, » grimaça Draco.

- Tu peux essayer d'être vraiment hautain avec elle. Tu peux faire ça _vraiment_ bien. »

Draco le frappa sur l'épaule.

- Hey ! C'est pour quoi, ça ? C'est la vérité. Tu sais très bien jouer les grands princes »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça ne t'a pas fait mal, gros bébé ! Dommage que je ne sois pas l'héritier du Manoir Prince. Comme ça j'aurais pu lui dire que je ne peux pas marier quelqu'un d'une condition inférieure à la mienne ou bien que je dois épouser une princesse fae ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Ben, comment saurait-elle que tu mens ? » remarqua sournoisement Harry. « Enfin, personne ne sait la vérité sauf nous, papa, Pincée, Sarai et nos meilleurs amis. Tu as tout raconté à Crabbe et Goyle, hein ?

- Oui. C'est bon pour eux. Et pour Granger et Weasley ?

- Ils ont été choqués, mais ils ne te détestent pas, ni quoique ce soit dans le genre.

- Parfait, parce que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est plus d'ennemis. J'en ai bien assez dans mon propre dortoir.

- Qui ?

- Nott et Avery ont été les pires. Mais je sais qu'il y en a d'autres, certains des Serpentards plus âgés sont des partisans des Ténèbres, ils sont simplement plus subtils. Ils m'ont rendu visite la nuit dernière, mais rien de ce qu'ils ont essayé n'a passé les sorts de répulsion que papa m'a enseignés.

- Il t'a enseigné des sorts ? Quand ?

- Hier soir après la réunion. C'est une bonne chose parce que, comme je t'ai dit, certaines personnes ne sont pas ravies que j'aie renié Papa Chéri.

- Ils ont essayé de t'ensorceler ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

- Non, ils ont essayé de me donner des sucreries et un ours en peluche » répondit sarcastiquement son frère. « _Bien sûr_qu'ils ont essayé de me jeter des sorts - se sont de futurs Mangemorts !

- Est-ce que papa est courant ?

- Non, et il ne le sera pas, » dit Draco avec fermeté.

- Mais Draco –

- Non ! Je peux mener mes propres batailles, Rogue ! Je n'ai pas besoin que papa me couve comme si j'étais un bébé. Il connait les intentions de certains des membres de ma Maison et m'a prévenu de surveiller mes arrières, ceci dit je m'en serais douté tout seul, » lui dit Draco. « Donc, tu te tais et ne vas pas lui en parler, d'accord ? Sinon, je vais te chatouiller à mort à nouveau. »

- D'accord ! Je ne vais pas répéter tout ce que j'entends, tu sais !

- Bien sûr que tu le fait. Tous les petits frères le font.

- Vas te faire foutre, Draco !

- Language, petit frère, » le taquina le Serpentard, éclatant de rire lorsque le visage de Harry devint rouge. Il adorait se moquer de son frère, c'était trop drôle.

Harry foudroya son frère du regard quelques instants, mais sa colère retomba dès qu'il se remémora ce qui aurait pu arriver à Draco lui nuit précédente.

- Écoute, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle et je viendrai. Pas besoin d'envoyer un message si c'est une urgence, papa dit qu'en tant qu'héritier du manoir, je peux ressentir tous les membres de ma famille qui y habitent, s'ils y ont résidé plus de deux semaines. Et que si c'était nécessaire, je pouvais t'entendre quand tu m'appelles. Ça fait partie de la magie du manoir : Le sang parle au sang.

- Merlin ! Je ne savais pas ! Donc, tu peux m'entendre si je t'appelle ? Peu importe à quelle distance ?

- C'est ce que papa a dit. Donc… si tu as besoin de moi, Draco…appelle moi. Je t'aiderai à botter les fesses de quiconque tentera de te blesser. Personne ne cherche des noises à mon grand frère.

- Vas dire ça à Pansy, » grogna Draco.

- Peut-être que tu devrais la présenter à Ripper, le bulldog de ma tante Marge, » suggéra Harry en riant. « Non, c'est cruel.

- Pour qui ? Pour Pansy ou pour le chien ? » interrogea Draco en gloussant. «Ce serait pourtant le couple parfait.

- Eurk ! Il te manque une case, Malfoy !

- Moi ? C'est toi qui as mis ça sur le tapis. Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Elle veut me parler après les cours.

- N'y vas pas et dis que tu as oublié, je ne sais pas moi.

- Ça ne marchera pas longtemps.

- Attends. Peut-être que si tu commençais à montrer de l'intérêt pour une autre fille…ça l'agacerai et elle te laisserait tomber.

- Ça pourrait marcher…sauf que la seule fille qui m'intéresse ne me donnera jamais l'occasion de l'approcher, » fit remarquer Draco.

- Pas nécessairement. Essaie de la rencontrer à la bibliothèque et commence une discussion à propos de livres. Mione est dingue des bouquins, elle parlerait d'eux avec un mort. Et si Pansy voit ça…

- Je pense que… et bien, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. D'accord, je vais essayer. Quand est-ce que Gran – Hermione va à la bibliothèque ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu devrais plutôt demander quand elle n'y est pas. Si elle pouvait elle y passerait aussi ses nuits.

- Donc n'importe quel soir. Parfait. » Draco sourit de toutes ses dents, puis donna une petite tape dans le dos de Harry. « Merci, petit frère.

- De rien. N'oublie pas, appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

- Je le ferai, ne t'inquiètes pas, Rogue. Je ne suis pas un Griffondor, et je ne projette pas de mourir en martyr. Je ferai tout pour rester là le plus longtemps possible, » le rassura Draco. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Crabbe et Goyle, mais Harry était un sorcier plus doué qu'eux et il connaissait le _kin-sa-dor,_ce qui lui donnait un avantage incroyable dans un combat, magique ou non. C'était bien de pouvoir compter sur sa famille.

Le cours de potions du jour était dédié aux antidotes. Rogue les avait répartis en binômes formés de membres des deux Maisons. Draco se retrouva avec Hermione, pour son plus grand plaisir et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille. Pansy semblait sur le point de pleurer ou d'ensorceler leur enseignant. Elle devrait travailler avec le pauvre Neville. Harry fût jumelé à Blaise et Ron, à Crabbe. Ce n'était pas si mal. Au moins aucun d'entre eux ne haïssait Harry pour être le fils de Rogue ou simplement un Griffondor.

Harry travaillait calmement avec Zabini, hachant précautionneusement les bourgeons de lavande tandis que Blaise réduisait la corne de bicorne en une fine poudre.

- Tu t'es amélioré, Po – euh, Rogue, » remarqua Blaise. « C'est drôle de t'appeler comme ça. Par contre, tu lui ressembles vraiment.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon père, Zabini, » dit Harry avec fierté. Il enleva les mèches ébène tombant devant ses yeux, elles étaient devenues un peu trop longues.

- Et tu te fais bien à l'Idée ? » s'enquit doucement Blaise, déposant le pilon. Harry acquiesça :

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non. Ça m'intrigue, enfin, l'année dernière tu t'opposais tellement à lui et là… tu es son fils et sembles en être fier.

- _J'en_ suis fier, » déclara Harry, mettant ses bourgeons dans le chaudron qui mijotait, puis mélangeant dix fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de faire un demi-tour dans le sens contraire. « Draco et le professeur sont ma famille, maintenant. Et ils sont une bien meilleure famille que mon oncle et ma tante ne l'ont jamais été. »

Se fût au tour de Blaise d'acquiescer. « Tant mieux pour toi, Rogue. Tu n'es pas comme la plupart des Gryffondors, bornés et croyant que tous les Serpentards ne sont que des mages noirs n'attendant que de leur jeter un sort.

- C'est parce que moi, je vous connais, Zabini. Et je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Mes parents m'ont montré à ne pas juger les gens avant d'avoir tous les faits. Donc, je ne le fais pas. Voilà, c'est prêt à ajouter. » Il fit doucement glisser la poudre de corne de bicorne dans le chaudron.

Un peu plus loin, Draco mélangeait pendant qu'Hermione moulait la corne. Il faisait de son mieux pour demeurer calme malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était insensé, mais Draco devait reconnaître qu'il aimait la façon dont les cheveux d'Hermione étaient si bouclés et….indomptables, comme le cheval elfique qu'il avait chevauché dans le Bois Profond. Il se demandait un instant ce que cela serait de toucher la masse de cheveux brun-doré, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa préparation. Elle était désormais vert pâle, comme le manuel disait qu'elle devait être.

- Ça semble correct, Malefoy, » remarqua Hermione, scrutant leur chaudron par-dessus son épaule.

- Euh… oui, c'est la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance, » dit Draco, tout en tentant de ne pas rougir malgré le souffle de la jeune fille dans son cou. _Oh, Merlin, Hermione ! Ne te tiens pas si près de moi, s'il-te-plaît !_Il pouvait sentir le doux parfum de menthe émanant de son souffle et aurait voulu se retourner et lui dire quelque chose de gentil, de spirituel, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. _Dégonflé ! Quel genre Malefoy est effrayé à l'idée de parler à une… née-moldue ? »_demanda une partie de son cerveau. _Un bon Malefoy,_répondit l'autre. « As-tu déjà mesuré l'eau distillée ?

- Oui. On en a besoin de deux tasses, plus 0.375 once de miel, » Hermione se retourna pour prendre l'eau. Draco la suivit des yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à ses fesses à de se sourire à lui-même. _Bien_. _Vraiment très bien._Il s'apprêtait à lui donner une petite tape sur le derrière, mais il se retint.

Hermione se retourna abruptement, le bécher d'eau distillée dans une main, et faillit foncer droit dans Draco.

- Oh, désolée ! » Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Hermione se mit à rougir, rapidement suivie de Draco.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais n'eut pas la chance de parler car soudain, il y eut une bruyante explosion de l'autre côté de la classe, explosion qui remplit la pièce d'un gaz vert toxique qui empêcha tout le monde de respirer.

- Tout le monde, dehors ! Maintenant ! Vite ! » mugit Severus, agitant la main en une vaine tentative pour contenir le gaz qui s'évaporait de deux chaudrons à la droite de la salle de cours.

Les élèves paniquaient et toussaient, leurs gorges et leurs nez en feu, tandis qu'ils se bousculaient vers la porte.

Draco prit un grand linge à son poste de travail et le tendit à Hermione :

- Mets ça sur son visage, Hermione ! » Il plaça un pli de sa robe sur son propre visage et poussa Hermione jusqu'à l'extérieur.

La majorité de la classe était dans le couloir, circulant à la manière d'un troupeau de moutons laissé à lui-même. Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit Weasley tousser dans sa manche, les yeux pleurant sous l'effet de l'Irritation.

- Ron, ça va ? » demanda Hermione, le rejoignant.

- Oui…je pense, » toussa l'autre. « J'ai eu de la fumée dans les yeux.

- Où est Harry ?

Draco se le demandait aussi, il n'avait pas vu son frère. Il passa sa tête dans la classe, la moitié droite complètement remplie de fumée. Son père se tenait dos à la porte, psalmodiant d'une voie furieuse et hurlant à l'adresse de Harry :

- Harry Albus Rogue, sors d'ici, par l'enfer !

- Non ! Je ne te laisse pas ! » cria Harry, obstiné. De l'eau ruisselait de ses yeux et il toussait beaucoup.

- Harry ! Vas-y ! » rugit Severus. «Je dois me concentrer ! »

_Oh, merde ! Harry, imbécile !_pensa Draco avant de retourner dans la classe en courant pour attraper sa tête de mule de frère par l'épaule, le sortant de la classe par la force.

- Viens, crétin ! Sors, comme ça il pourra se concentrer sur comment réparer ce merdier !

- Lâche-moi, Draco ! » hurla Harry, terrifié par l'idée que Severus allait mourir. « Papa ! Papa, viens, s'il-te-plaît ! _Papa_! » Il combattait Draco, essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

- Bordel, Harry ! Arrête ! » grogna son frère. Mais Harry était comme enragé, alors Draco fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit un élan et frappa son frère à la mâchoire.

Harry s'affaissa dans ses bras puis Draco l'emmena hors de la classe, le portant à moitié :

- Désolé, petit frère, » murmura-t-il.

Harry grogna et pleurnicha :

- Papa…il faut le sauver…Draco, on ne peut pas le laisser…

- On n'a pas le choix, » haleta Draco, les larmes aux yeux. « Il sait ce qu'il fait… » Ou du moins Draco priait pour que ce soit le cas. Parce que si Severus mourait…il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Harry s'appuya contre Draco, sa mâchoire l'élançant. Son frère avait vraiment un bon crochet du droit, pensait-il à amèrement. De coin de l'œil, il vit une forme vaguement humaine se précipiter dans la classe. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il hallucinait. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai vu quelque chose…Pincée, où es-tu ?_

Le chat fae n'était pas dans les parages, et ne répondit donc pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Rogue tituba à l'extérieur, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'un homme grand, un peu plus grand que son père, soutenait ce dernier. Severus toussait violement, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage, son seul œil visible rouge et larmoyant.

- Qu'est-ce…que vous faîtes tous…debout ici…comme une bande de…d'idiots ? Vous tous…allez à…l'infirmerie, » ordonna-t-il entre deux spasmes. Il commença à s'affaisser, et Draco passa Harry à Ron.

- Voilà, tiens-le, » dit sèchement Draco, attendant que le roux prenne son ami pour se tourner et offrir son épaule à son Severus. « Venez professeur. Vous aussi, vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Le bras de Severus se plaça sur son épaule et l'enserra, puis, lentement, les élèves et leur professeur blessé se rendirent à l'infirmerie, suivis par un invisible vampire aux yeux violets, qui n'était pas au courant qu'un jeune sorcier l'avait vu avant qu'il ne remette ses charmes de dissimulation.

La suite le 15 décembre


	4. Rétablissement

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 4 : Rétablissement

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette traduction.

TN : Alors voilà le premier chapitre que j'ai traduit par moi-même. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'égaler le travail de Matteic mais j'ai bon espoir de m'améliorer assez rapidement. Un immense merci à ma bêta pour toute son aide !

Le lien vers la traduction de la première partie de la fic est ici : s/5987193/1/Lheritier_du_Manoir_Prince

TN2 : Désolée pour le retard... Enfin, au Québec, chez moi, on est encore le 15...

Le temps que Severus, Harry et Draco se rendent à l'infirmerie, Pompon avait déjà traité la majorité des élèves pour inhalation mineure de fumée. Elle en avait renvoyé certains en cours, et avait administré aux autres une potion calmante avant de les envoyer à leurs dortoirs pour se reposer, et ce après avoir informé leur enseignant des événements. Ce n'était pas la première crise de ce genre que Pompo devait affronter suite à une potion qui avait explosé, bien que cela ne se soit pas produit dans la classe de Severus depuis sa première année d'enseignement. Il était normalement extrêmement prudent et attentif, mais même les meilleurs professeurs avaient de mauvais jours.

Draco haletait lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de l'infirmerie, mais il se souciait plus de son père, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Le visage de Severus était pâle et son souffle semblait écorcher horriblement sa gorge. _Il a dû respirer de ces maudites fumées, je parie,_pensait Draco au moment où il s'époumonait à l'adresse de la médicomage :

- Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! On a besoin de vous ici ! Le professeur Rogue va mal ! »

Severus darda sur son fils un regard irrité :

- Dois-tu informer…l'école entière…de mon état…comme un crieur public, Draco ? »

Draco rougit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Madame Pomfresh était là. Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du professeur puis dit vivement:

- Bien, Severus, cette fois, vous vous êtes presque étouffé. Un lit et un nébuliseur de Répar'Poumon vous attendent. Venez, maintenant. »

Un mouvement de baguette, et Rogue se mit à léviter.

- Laissez-le partir, Monsieur Malefoy, et asseyez-vous à côté de Monsieur Rogue, je serai à vous dans une minute. »

Drago obtempéra, regardant avec amusement l'infirmière gronder à voix basse son père pour ne pas être parti immédiatement lorsque les chaudrons avaient explosé.

- Vraiment, Severus, pensez-vous que vous êtes immunisé contre les substances toxiques ? Les enfants…bien…c'est compréhensible…vous auriez tout de même dû appeler des secours… »

Severus répliqua, mais Draco ne put comprendre, c'était trop bas. Il abandonna, et s'assit à côté de son frère, qui ressemblait encore à quelqu'un ayant reçu une brique sur la tête.

- Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas frappé trop fort, hein ?

- Non. Mais comment va Papa ? Il…n'a pas l'air bien. Il se remettra ?

- Oui. Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe et, si c'était vraiment grave, elle l'enverrait à Sainte-Mangouste, donc je pense que c'est bon. Elle l'asticote et lui donne des potions en ce moment », le rassura Draco, qui avait remarqué l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. Je pense qu'on pourra le voir après qu'elle nous ait examinés.

- Bien », dit Harry avant de recommencer à tousser d'une toux rauque qui secouait sa frêle silhouette.

- Tu ne vas pas très bien toi-même, gamin », observa Draco, tenant l'épaule de Harry pour l'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre.

- Il a dû prendre respirer une bonne dose de fumée, quoi que ce soit, déclara Ron de l'autre côté de Harry. C'est bien que tu y sois retourné et que tu l'aies ramené, Malefoy.

- Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais juste le laisser là ? » répondit brusquement Draco. « C'est mon frère, Weasley ! Il s'inquiétait à propos de notre père, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas parti, cet idiot têtu. Il est comme ça, parfois.

- Tu es en train de me dire », dit Ron, commençant à comprendre, « que c'est pour ça que tu l'as à moitié assommé ?

- Je devais le faire, il se débattait comme un diable », dit Draco, sur la défensive.

- Peut-être que tu as frappé assez fort pour lui inculquer un peu de bon sens », remarqua Ron, et Harry lui envoya un regard mauvais. « Mes frères auraient fait la même chose pour moi », dit-il en regardant Malefoy pensivement. « Je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien…Draco.

- Ravi d'avoir ton approbation, Weasley », renifla Draco.

Harry était heureux que ces deux-là ne soient pas sur le point de se sauter à la gorge, et pensait que l'explosion de potions aurait au moins fait quelque chose de bien – elle avait permis à Ron de voir Draco sous un nouveau jour. Il essuya ses yeux brûlants sur sa manche, ils étaient sablonneux et semblaient chauffés à blanc.

La médicomage revint, les examina, déclara que Ron allait bien et lui dit de retourner en classe. Il tenta de protester, mais elle le mit tout de même dehors. Elle donna à Draco un léger filtre de décongestion, et déclara que lui aussi pouvait retourner en classe.

- Mais, Madame Pomfresh, mon père et mon frère –

- Seront sur pied dans un jour ou deux, Monsieur Malefoy. Votre promptitude à réfléchir leur a probablement sauvé la vie. Maintenant, allez-y, ils dormiront un peu, vous pourrez revenir leur rendre visite après les cours.

- Mais - »

Il fut interrompu par une voix rauque :

- Draco, fais ce qu'elle dit. »

Drago, vexé, dit à contrecœur :

- Oui, monsieur. Mais aussitôt que l'école est finie, je reviens. »

Il quitta l'infirmerie, laissant son frère aux tendres soins de Pompon Pomfresh. La médicomage remonta ses manches, puis conduisit Harry à un lit près de celui de son père et lui tendit un ensemble de pyjamas d'hôpital. Harry fit la moue, il détestait passer du temps à l'aile hospitalière, mais il mit le vêtement de nuit sans piper mot, notant furtivement que Pompom s'était débrouillée pour sortir son père de ses éternelles robes noires. _Comment-a-elle fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a enchanté le pyjama ?_

Severus était étendu sur le lit à côté de lui, le masque du nébuliseur recouvrant son visage attaché à un fin tube transparent avec une fiole au bout. La fiole, surmontée d'une pompe avec une sphère verte sur le dessus, ressemblait aux bouteilles de parfum à l'ancienne. Une potion orange était pulvérisée dans le tube et le masque pour que Severus l'inhale.

- Est-ce que vous voyez ce nébuliseur que votre père utilise, Monsieur Rogue ? » demanda vivement l'infirmière.

- Oui, Madame.

- Vous en aurez un vous aussi, il contient de la potion Répar'Poumon que vous devrez inspirer, bien que vous ne soyez pas à moitié aussi atteint que votre père. Elle réparera les dégâts à la gorge et aux poumons causés par le gaz toxique dégagé par l'explosion.

Elle installa plusieurs fioles sur la table de chevet pliable et dit :

- Est-ce que vos yeux vous démangent et vous brûlent, Monsieur Rogue ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allongez-vous et enlevez vos lunettes. Je dois mettre une potion dans vos yeux. »

Harry obéit, permettant à Madame Pomfresh de mettre plusieurs gouttes d'une potion transparente dans ses yeux, ce qui les éclaircit et apaisa la douleur.

- C'est mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment. Vous en aurez une autre dose plus tard.

Elle lui fit alors boire une potion antidouleur et un filtre de décongestion, puis lui montra comment utiliser le nébuliseur avec la potion Répar'Poumon.

- Vous devrez respirer cette potion à toutes les deux respirations jusqu'à ce que soit vide. Cela vous rendra probablement somnolent.

- Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que mon père ira bien ?

- Eh bien, Harry, il a été sérieusement blessé par les fumées corrosives, mais avec du repos et des potions il ira bien d'ici trois jours. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon petit. »

Elle donna une petite tape sur son épaule, lui remis un verre d'eau, puis l'aida à installer le nébuliseur. La potion laissait un léger goût étrange dans sa bouche lorsqu'il la respirait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Étendu là, regardant le plafond, il se remémorait l'étrange personnage qu'il avait vu se tenir derrière son père, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'homme était grand, sombre, séduisant et Harry se rappelait d'autre chose…les canines de l'homme étaient très allongées, comme des crocs, presque comme…un vampire. Harry se secoua, se moquant de sa propre stupidité. Un vampire à Poudlard. Le coup de Draco sur la mâchoire devait lui avoir donné des hallucinations. Par contre…il était certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un aider son père…mais un _vampire_ ? Est-ce qu'un vampire gentil, ça existait ?

Il se concentra sur le fait de respirer sa potion, observant son père qui avait terminé d'avaler la solution et était endormi. _Tout ira bien papa. Merci Merlin !__Comment cette potion a-t-elle explosé ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment un accident ? Ou alors c'était délibéré ? Il faut que j'en parle à Draco._

Il se débrouilla pour terminer de respirer son filtre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha et retira doucement le nébuliseur avant de refaire un diagnostic : les poumons d'Harry étaient presque réparés. Elle sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de le laisser dormir.

En se réveillant, Harry découvrit Severus le regardant, ses yeux sombres brillants d'inquiétude.

- Salut papa.

- Comment vas-tu, fils ?

- Ça va. Et toi ?

- J'ai connu mieux, » admit Severus. Il le fixa encore plus intensément avant de recommencer à parler, cette fois d'un ton sévère. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti lorsque je te l'ai ordonné, Harry ? Tu n'aurais été blessé ni par la fumée, ni par le gaz si tu avais fait ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je sais papa, mais je…je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, » admit-il d'une petite voix. « Je savais que c'était dangereux… que peu importe ce qui avait explosé, c'était empoisonné…mais j'avais juste… » Il détourna la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes soudaines.

- Quoi ? Tu avais juste quoi ? » demanda son père d'un ton un peu plus doux.

- …J'avais peur que tu meures, » marmonna Harry dans son oreiller, gêné de se comporter comme un bébé pleurnichard maintenant que tout allait bien.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit. Tourne-toi et regarde-moi.

- Aucune importance. C'est idiot. Je _suis_ idiot. Oublie.

- Harry, regarde-moi, » ordonna Severus, exaspéré. « Tu n'es pas idiot.

Harry garda obstinément son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, dos à son père. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la serrant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne regarde son père, assis sur le bord de son lit dans son ensemble de pyjamas blancs unis.

- Harry, je voudrais que tu me parles. Tu aurais pu mourir, jeune homme, et j'espère que tu as une meilleure raison pour avoir risqué ta vie que le fait que tu sois stupide.

Harry se sentit rougir.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Est-ce que tu es fâché ?

- Non, mais je le serai si tu ne t'expliques pas.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi. C'était stupide, tu ne peux pas juste l'oublier ?

- Serait-ce, par hasard, parce que tu essayais de me sauver ?

- Oui…. je te l'ai dit que c'était stupide... tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide… j'ai rendu les choses pires... j'avais peur que tu meures.. mais tu ne l'es pas…

-Tu avais peur que je meure, donc tu es resté en arrière ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

- Harry Albus Rogue - », commença Severus, à demi en colère. Puis il s'arrêta, car s'énerver ne servirait à rien et il ne pouvait décemment pas reprocher à son fils d'avoir voulu le sauver. « Inconscient, ne sais-tu pas que je ne suis demeuré en arrière qu'à cause de toi ? Parce que je ne te laisserais jamais en danger ?

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es un Griffondor, Phénix, c'est dans ta nature de jouer les héros. Et c'est à moi qu'il revient de te protéger, à n'importe quel prix. Nous sommes une belle paire d'imbéciles, » dit le Maître des Potions avec ironie. Il étreignit ensuite son fils, surpris par cette marque d'affection. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma famille. Tout comme toi, à ce que je vois. De même que Draco. Tel est l'héritage du Manoir Prince. » Il garda Harry contre lui un long moment avant de se reculer et de saisir son menton d'une main. « Je te demanderai tout de même de te rappeler que, lorsque je te donne un ordre, c'est pour ton bien. Je te prierais donc d'y obéir, Harry. J'ai maîtrisé de nombreux accidents de potions tel que celui d'hier auparavant, et je sais comment réagir, mais ta présence dans la pièce m'a fait hésiter et perdre ma concentration. »

Son fils baissa la tête.

- Désolé, monsieur. J'avais juste peur de…

- Je sais, mais la prochaine fois, fais-moi confiance. Je ne veux pas mourir en martyr, Harry. J'espère bien vivre encore longtemps avec ma famille – toi, Draco, et Sarai.

- Voilà qui est agréable à entendre, Severus, mais à moins que vous ne retourniez dans votre lit, il a des risques que vous voyiez vos jours abrégés. » gronda Madame Pomfresh.

Severus lui lança un regard irrité.

- Et pourquoi cela, madame ?

- Parce que je pourrais être tentée de mettre fin à vos jours pour avoir été un idiot borné et n'avoir pas suivi mes ordres, Professeur Rogue. Je vous ai dit clairement de rester au lit jusqu'à avis contraire de ma part, car pour l'instant, vos poumons sont encore fragiles et vous devez vous reposer pour leur permettre de se régénérer. »

Severus haussa les sourcils plus haut que jamais, et Harry mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Écouter Madame Pomfresh réprimander son père comme s'il n'était qu'un Première Année était vraiment trop drôle.

- Je parlais à mon fils, qui s'inquiétait à propos de mon état. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais besoin de votre autorisation pour avoir une conversation avec mon enfant, » commença sarcastiquement Severus.

- Finirez-vous par comprendre, Severus, » reprit l'infirmière sur le même ton qu'auparavant, « qu'aussi longtemps que vous êtes dans _mon_ infirmerie, vous suivez _mes_ règles. Maintenant, retournez à votre lit avant de vous épuiser.

- Comment être assis ici peut-il m'épuiser ? » grommela le Maître des Potions, lui envoyant un regard funeste avant de se lever et de retourner dans son lit.

- Allongez-vous, Severus, » ordonna Pompon, et, au plus grand amusement d'Harry, son père obéit à la petite médicomage, bien que ce ne soit pas sans marmonner diverses invectives dans sa barbe. L'infirmière fit glisser sa baguette au-dessus de lui, puis déclara qu'il était encore congestionné et qu'une partie de ses poumons était encore atteinte, et qu'il avait donc besoin de plus de Répar'Poumon, d'une potion antidouleur et d'une autre potion qui nettoierait ses bronches.

En cinq minutes, elle mit à Severus un autre nébuliseur et un autre masque, et, malgré le regard assassin qu'il lui envoya pour l'avoir traité ainsi devant son fils, il ne résista pas. Il avait suffisamment de connaissances médicales pour savoir que le traitement de Pompon était approprié et « qu'il aurait prescrit le même. Il s'en remit donc à elle, non sans se renfrogner, ce qui ne fit illusion ni auprès de la médicomage ni de son fils.

Mais Harry ne s'amusait plus du tout, lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Pompon vint l'examiner et décréta que lui aussi avait besoin d'une autre dose de Répar'Poumon, d'uun autre lavage des yeux, et de plus de repos, alité.

- Mais, Madame Pomfresh … je me sens bien !

- Vous et votre père vous ressemblez beaucoup, Monsieur Rogue. Vous ignorez tous les deux comment prendre soin de vous-même, vous repousseriez vos limites jusqu'à tomber raides morts, et après, vous vous demanderiez pourquoi cela est arrivé.

Elle conjura un autre nébuliseur et le relia à la fiole de potion avant de tendre à Harry le masque pour qu'il l'enfile. Harry le prit et le mit sur son visage en grognant. Cinq secondes après, il respirait la potion.

- 20 minutes, messieurs, après je reviens et vous pourrez avoir votre déjeuner, » déclara Pompon avant de partir manger son propre repas, les laissant seuls dans l'infirmerie. Seuls, à l'exception du vigilant vampire et du chatoyant qui apparurent dans la pièce un instant plus tard.

_*Maître Harry ! Maître Severus ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?*_s'écria Pincée, ses yeux violets électrisés par la détresse.

Severus lui exposa sa théorie, que l'explosion n'avait pas été un accident, mais bien un acte planifié ayant pour but de le discréditer en tant qu'enseignant, et peut-être même de les tuer, lui et ses fils. La chatoyant siffla, les poils dressés sur son échine : _* Si je découvre un jour qui vous a fait ça, Sorcier Severus, il apprendra ce que signifie encourir la colère d'une créature fae ! *_

Invisible dans le coin de l'infirmerie, Phil fulminait également, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs violets et ses poings serrés. * _Et__ma__colère également, chatoyant ! Personne, mais alors__personne__ne s'en prend à ma famille et s'en tire indemne. Si je découvre un jour qui est le responsable de cette mésaventure, il implorera ma pitié avant que j'en aie fini avec lui, gamin ou non._La mâchoire du Marchesombre était crispée, bien que son masque de fer s'adoucisse quelque peu quand il jeta un œil aux deux Rogue, reposants dans leurs lits. _* Ils semblent si fragiles, si ... mortels. J'ai vécu plusieurs siècles, et ai vu plusieurs de ceux que j'ai appelé des amis ou des compagnons mourir, mais, malgré cela, c'est difficile de rester là, avec eux, alors que ceux que j'ai connus manquent. Si je devais combattre pour ma vie, je les préférerais cependant à mes côtés, eux plus que n'importe qui d'autre, même un autre vampire. Ils seraient des opposants formidables._

Smidgen tourna la tête pour regarder à l'endroit où Phil se tenait, si bien dissimulé que seule elle pouvait apercevoir son ombre. Elle ne distinguait que cela, malgré sa vue accrue par sa condition de Tisseuse de Rêves. _* Certainement. Severus est un excellent Maître de Défense et il connait l'art de devenir une ombre. Et il a commencé à enseigner au jeune Harry, qui a prouvé être un bon élève. Ses deux fils l'ont prouvé, *_se reprit-elle, se souvenant du garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'il avait élevé.

Phil s'inclina légèrement. _* Mais bien sûr, petit chatoyant. Ce sont des Rogue et des Prince, et je n'attends rien de moins de leur part. Malgré cela, ils ne sont pas invulnérables, et je crains pour leur sécurité si celui qui a fait ça n'est pas retrouvé.*_

Pincée lui rendit son salut, et demanda au vampire s'il accepterait de l'aider dans ses recherches dans la salle de potions, peut-être trouveraient-ils des indices, ou même un parfum, bien que la piste soit froide et que l'odeur de l'intrus ait probablement été masquée par la fumée lors de l'explosion.

_* Ce serait un honneur, dame Pincée, *_ répondit galamment Philip, avec une courtoisie des temps passés, désormais disparue. _* Mais repoussons notre enquête jusqu'à ce que la guérisseuse revienne de son déjeuner.*_

Pincée acquiesça, puis disparut pour se procurer sa propre nourriture par les Elfes de Maison, qui étaient des faes de la Basse Cour, qui devaient offrir tout ce qu'il désirait manger à tout messager de la cour Séelie, ce qu'elle était.

Philip demeura vigilant, en tant qu'ancien vampire, il pouvait passer plusieurs jours sans chasser, et désormais, il ne chassait que ceux dont l'âme était entachée de Ténèbres. Il les reconnaissait facilement, leur odeur étant aisément perceptible par son odorat surdéveloppé, et il considérait qu'il rendait au monde et à ses habitants un service en les débarrassant de ces dangereux parasites et prédateurs.

Pompon revint, donna à ses patients leur petit-déjeuner suivi d'un filtre de sommeil, au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry et Severus. Mais elle était sourde à leurs protestations et leur fit boire le filtre pour s'assurer qu'ils auraient le repos dont ils avaient besoin.

Chatoyant et vampire observèrent avec amusement la petite médicomage mener à la baguette les deux plus puissants sorciers des environs, comme n'importe quel guérisseur typique, et, une fois que leurs protégées furent endormis, décidèrent de partir et d'explorer la classe de potions pour y chercher des indices.

Phil pouvait se déplacer presque aussi vite que Pincée pouvait apparaître, et arriva dans la salle quelques instant après la Tisseuse de Rêves, qui éternuait et plissait les nez à cause des effluves acides.

- Attention, » la mit en garde Philip. « Des traces de la substance toxique peuvent persister. Prenez garde à ne pas en respirer. »

_* Je n'en respirerai pas. Même une bleusaille sait comment poser un sortilège de Têtenbulle, *_miaula Pincée avant de mettre en place le charme, s'entourant d'une invisible enveloppe d'air.

Elle vola ensuite dans la classe, ses yeux vifs scrutant ce qui l'entourait à la recherche de n'importe quel indice quant à savoir ce qui avait causé l'explosion en premier lieu. Phil se penchait quant à lui au-dessus des chaudrons, les examinant attentivement, murmurant en même temps.

Le chatoyant humait l'air, essayer de distinguer le parfum de ceux qui avaient été les plus près du chaudron avant qu'il n'explose, mais la forte senteur du gaz masquait les autres, comme elle l'avait craint. Elle attendit donc de voir ce que le vampire aurait trouvé, entortillant sa queue avec impatience.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Philip se redressa.

- Ce n'était pas un accident. Je ne suis pas mauvais en potions, et je peux affirmer que cette substance n'a pas été produite par une erreur dans la préparation d'un philtre existant. Je connais celui sur lequel Harry travaillait, je pouvais les entendre parler au-travers de la porte, ayant une très bonne audition. Il est totalement impossible que ce désastre soit le fruit d'un mauvais ingrédient ajouté au mauvais moment. Il n'y a rien dans cet antidote qui soit suffisamment volatile pour exploser et produire ce gaz chloré. »

_* Donc, c'était délibéré, mes soupçons étaient fondés. Mais comment découvrir qui l'a fait ? Je ne peux pas identifier l'odeur de ceux qui ont utilisé ce chaudron. *_

- Mon odorat est un peu plus développé que le vôtre, Pincée. Je peux sentir la peur et la soif de revanche émaner de l'élève qui a utilisé ce chaudron – élèves, en fait, car il y en avait plus d'un.

_* Pouvez-vous le pister ? *_

- Est-ce qu'un ours aime le miel ? » rit le vampire. « Je reconnaîtrai l'odeur quand je la sentirai à nouveau et alors… » Philip montra ses crocs, et soudainement, il eut l'air menaçant, terrifiant comme seul un vampire pouvait l'être.

Pincée frissonna et remercia toutes les divinités de la forêt pour avoir fait d'elle un chatoyant et ne pas l'avoir fait compter parmi les ennemis de Phil. Quiconque blessait sa famille allait devoir payer.

Le vampire passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, luttant pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme. Il pourrait retrouver chacune des personnes qui avaient blessé Harry et les déchiqueter. Mais il se contrôla. Il refoula au plus profond de lui-même l'être chouinant et suppliant de laisser libre court à ses pulsions et partit simplement.

Au même moment, Harry, sur qui la filtre de sommeil n'avait pas fonctionné bien longtemps, profitait de la compagnie de son frère. C'est d'ailleurs durant la visite de ce dernier que le brun se souvint de l'étrange silhouette qu'il avait vue dans l'encadrement de la porte de la classe de potions, soutenant son père.

- Euh, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu te souviens à propos du cours de potions ?

- À part notre père sur le point de crever et moi t'empêchant de la rejoindre ? Rien. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ... tu vas penser que je suis fou, mais je te jure que non … un instant, j'ai vu … quelqu'un derrière Papa, habillé en costume-cravate. Et il … avait des crocs, Draco.

- Des crocs ? Harry, je pense que tu as trop pris de potion antidouleur, » se moqua Draco. « Comment un vampire pourrait-il entrer dans l'école ? »

- Je ne sais pas … mais je _sais_que c'était un vampire. Draco, s'il-te-plaît, tu dois me croire.

Mais Draco secoua simplement la tête, il en avait assez des êtres surnaturels. De plus, tout le monde savait que les vampires de pouvaient pas passer les protections du château. « Rendors-toi (si la potion de sommeil sans rêves n'a pas fait effet longtemps…). Demain matin, tu seras comme neuf.

- Draco…

- Tais-toi. Repose-toi bien, tu verras les choses différement demain matin.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! » répondit Harry. « Ce n'était pas mon imagination ! »

- Petit frère, je t'ai frappé vraiment fort. N'importe aurait des hallucinations après ça, » lui fit remarquer Draco. Harry se renfrogna, s'en tenant à son idée. « Allez, Harry ! Les buveurs de sang ne peuvent pas passer les protections, à moins qu'ils aient été invités ou qu'ils ne dégagent pas d'aura malfaisante, et franchement, qui a attendu parler d'un vampire gentil ?

- C'est ce que je suis en train de dire … il a sauvé la vie de Papa !

- Et ce que je suis en train de te dire, c'est de baisser d'un ton avant d'avoir Pomfresh le Dragon sur le dos et de réveiller Papa., » lui répondit son frère. « À moins que tu préfères lui expliquer ce que tu as vu quand tu avais la tête qui tournais, hmmm ?

- Ta gueule, Draco ! » grogna Harry, fatigué et à court d'arguments. L'autre sorcier avait-il raison, avait-il imaginé ceci ? Mais ça avait l'air si vrai ! Il serra dans sa main le Médaillon d'Héritage, et il sentit alors l'amulette d'argent lui envoyer une réconfortante vague de chaleur. Il bailla et sentit ses paupières se fermer, bien qu'il eût pu jurer qu'il n'était pas fatigué.

Draco, qui l'aurait prédit, murmura un « Délire fiévreux, » avant de donner une tape joueuse à l'Héritier endormi, de sortir de l'infirmerie et de partir pour ses cours de l'après-midi. Vampires ! Son frère pouvait être si naïf, parfois !

Joyeux Noël ! La suite pour la nouvelle année.


	5. Embuscade

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 5 : Embuscade

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire (de même que les lieux, personnages et créatures magiques originaux) à Snapegirlkmf et à ceux qui l'ont assisté dans sa création. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette traduction.

TN : Désolée pour le retard et merci de tous vos beaux commentaires, ils font chaud au cœur ! La suite (en principe les chapitres 6 et 7) arrivera vers le 1er février, et, après cela, un chapitre sera publié aux quinze jours. Merci à ma bêta pour son excellent travail.

Le lien vers la traduction de la première partie de la fic est ici : s/5987193/1/Lheritier_du_Manoir_Prince

Embusquade

Le lendemain matin, Madame Pomfresh déclara qu'Harry était suffisamment remis pour pouvoir retourner en classe car ses poumons étaient remis et ses yeux ne le brûlaient plus, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient irrités. Harry aurait entammé une danse de la victoire tant il était heureux à l'idée d'être relâché. Mais Severus n'était pas si chanceux. L'infirmière désirait le garder en observation pour la journée, ce qui fit se renfrogner son collègue avant le faire pousser un grognement semblable à celui d'un dragon fulminant.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, Poppy.

- Ne comprendrez-vous donc jamais, Severus Rogue … »gronda-t-elle en brandissant un doigt accusateur en direction du maître des potions, « … que se sentir bien et l'être sont deux choses différentes. Vous avez été blessé plus sérieusement que votre fils ici présent, c'est pourquoi vous avez besoin de plus de repos et d'une autre dose de Répar'Poumon. On ne dira pas que j'ai renvoyé un de mes patients au travail avant qu'il soit parfaitement soigné. »

Elle réinstalla donc le nébuliseur sur lui, faisant taire efficacement toute nouvelle protestation. Severus lui envoya un regard assassin dès qu'elle eût le dos tourné.

Harry rit tout bas et son père le foudroya lui aussi du regard.

- Estime-toi chanceux, papa. Enfin, je crois que je devrais aller en classe. Je vais t'apporter une Chocogrenouille, d'accord ? »

Severus enleva son masque et grommela.

- Va-t'en, morveux ! Et assure-toi de demander les devoirs que tu as manqués à tous les enseignants, même mon remplaçant.

- Oui, monsieur, » grogna Harry en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas trop de travail à reprendre, considérant que ce n'était que la première semaine de cours

Il se glissa donc dignement hors de l'infirmerie, n'allant pas jusqu'à courir, mais pressant le pas quand même, de crainte que Madame Pomfresh ne change d'avis et décide de le garder.

En se rendant à la tour de Griffondor pour aller chercher son sac, il croisa Ron et Hermione qui descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Harry, tu es sur pieds ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hermione. « Je suis si contente, on craignait que les fumées aient abîmé tes poumons et que tu aies besoin d'une chirurgie.

- Non, je vais bien maintenant, c'est mon père qui est le plus atteint, » dit Harry tout en remuant la main pour appeler son sac de son dortoir.

- Comment vas ton père, mon pote?

- Ah, il est presque remis lui aussi, mais Pomfresh voulait le garder en observation. Elle prétend que c'est juste par précaution. » Il attrapa son sac et le balança sur son épaule. « Il a été chanceux … ç'aurait pu être bien pire, comme l'a dit Hermione.

- Enfin … c'est bien qu'il se remette. Peut-être que ce n'est pas mon professeur préféré, mec, mais personne ne mérite un truc pareil, » dit Ron. « Je me demande qui a bien pu faire exploser sa potion cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas Neville, » déclara Hermione. « Il était à côté de nous et je l'aurais remarqué. C'est arrivé de l'autre côté de la salle. Merlin merci, personne d'autre n'a vraiment été blessé.

Harry acquiesça rapidement. Alors qu'il signifiait son accord à Hermione, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'explosion les visait, son père, son frère et lui. Mais puisqu'il n'avait aucune preuve, il ne pouvait s'autoriser à le mentionner à voix haute.

- Qui que ce soit, il devrait prier pour que mon père ne le découvre jamais, sinon il sera en retenue jusqu'à l'an prochain, probablement.

- N'est-ce pas la vérité ?, » gloussa Ron. « Et Merlin, je suis content que ce ne soit pas de ma faute. » Il lança un regard oblique à Hermione. « Et je sais que ce n'est ni toi, ni Drago, considérant que vous êtes les deux potionnistes les plus doués de la classe.

- Eh, je ne suis plus si mauvais que ça depuis que papa m'a donné des cours cet été, » dit Harry à l'adresse de son ami. « En fait, je … j'aime bien faire des potions maintenant. »

Ron eut l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

- Aww … mais merde ! Il t'a converti !

- Converti ? Tu dis ça comme si j'avais rejoint une secte ou quelque chose de ce genre, » répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

- Tu l'as fait, mon pote. La secte des prodiges en potion de Rogue, » grogna le roux. « Maintenant, avec qui je vais pouvoir me plaindre en disant à quel point je hais les potions?

- Parles-en à Neville, » suggéra Harry, avait que son estomac ne gargouille bruyamment.

- On dirait quelqu'un qui a faim, » gloussa Hermione.

- Ouais, je le suis, alors, on va manger ? » Il rebroussa chemin, et Pincée apparut, voletant au-dessus de l'épaule de l'adolescent avant de s'y poser avec légèreté.

_*Bonjour Harry ! Je suis ravie de te voir sur pieds ce matin ! Comment te sens-tu ?*_

_Bien, je crois. Par contre, papa est encore à l'infirmerie, il devra rester en observation pour le reste de la journée._

_*Oui, bien sûr, il a absorbé plus de cette fumée putride que toi, cela a donc du sens qu'il ait besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer. Mais il se__remettra__, Harry,*_le rassura Pincée, ronronnant doucement dans son esprit.

_Je sais. Il me l'a promis,_ lui répondit Harry, qui leva ensuite un doigt pour caresser doucement le chatoyant sous le menton. Pincée se mit alors à ronronner plus fort, lui envoyant un sentiment de paix.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry se rendit à ses cours et tenta de se concentrer sur leur contenu, heureusement Hermione avait noté tous les devoirs qu'il avait manqué, et il projetait de retourner à l'infirmerie pour tenir compagnie à son père. Il demanda à Pincée de passer à Draco un message lui demandant de l'y rejoindre après le dîner, ainsi ils pourraient rester avec leur père jusq'à ce qu'il soit remis.

_* Draco dit qu'il te rejoindra à côté de la statue du chevalier dans le Hall *_, l'informa Pincée après avoir contacté l'autre adolescent grâce à son don de télépathie.

- Parfait. Maintenant, j'ai seulement besoin de mon plumier de rechange et je serai paré, » déclara Harry en retournant à la tour de Griffondor.

Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers menant à la tour, Peeves apparut et commença à l'insulter d'une voix forte.

- Pauvre petit Roguinou, il a failli exploser ! Tu ferais mieux d'être prudent, bébé Rogue, tu ne peux jamais savoir qui peut t'observer et t'attendre dans l'ombre !

- Vas te faire voir, Peeves ! » grogna Harry, qui n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les plaisanteries de l'esprit frappeur.

La fourrure de Pincée s'hérissa. _* Que veux-tu dire, fantôme ? Sais-tu qui est derrière la catastrophe dans la classe de potions ? Si c'est le cas, parle maintenant ! *_

- Parler ? Comme un chien, tu veux dire, chatoyant ? Je ne suis pas un chien qui s'assoit et qui supplie.

_* Je vais te faire supplier, esprit ! *,_ siffla furieusement Pincée, ses yeux violets scintillant de fureur contenue et sa courte queue fouettant l'air. _* Dis-le moi si tu le sais, Monseigneur Moqueur, à moins que ce ne soit que de la frime ? *_

- Moi ? Frimer ? Ah, Dame Tisseuse de Rêves, vous me blessez ! Vos griffes ont fait couler le sang de mon cœur, et maintenant je m'efface … je m'efface … ! » Peeves fit comme s'il disparaissait, et tournoya en caquettant.

_* Oh non, tu ne t'effaces pas, fantôme ! Reviens ici, ennuyante chose ! *_ grogna la Tisseuse de Rêves, puis elle s'envola de l'épaule d'Harry pour poursuivre l'esprit frappeur le long du corridor.

- Bonne chance, Pincée, » dit le jeune homme, se disant que si quelqu'un pouvait attraper l'astucieux esprit frappeur, c'était Pincée. Il se retourna, monta les escaliers et entra par le portrait.

La salle commune était remplie d'élèves qui étudiaient. Katie Bell leva les yeux de ses notes de botanique et lui sourit.

- Hey, Hary. Tu à l'air de pouvoir te battre contre un géant. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Ouais, je vais bien, maintenant, » la rassura Harry. Il lui rendit son sourire, se sentant rougir un peu. Katie avait un an de plus que lui et elle était l'un des meilleurs Poursuiveurs à avoir déjà enfourché un balai. Elle était également, remarqua-t-il brusquement, très jolie, avec ses cheveux d'un châtain chaud, ses yeux bleus pétillants et sa silhouette longue et athlétique. « Je devrais pouvoir revenir à l'entraînement samedi.

- Bien. J'en suis heureuse, » répondit-elle simplement, et il put voir qu'elle le pensait réellement, qu'lle ne le disait pas juste par politesse. « Je te vois samedi, donc. Oh, et comment va le professeur Rogue ? Est-ce qu'il recommencera à enseigner demain ? »

_Elle a un beau sourire, c'est étrange que je ne l'aie jamais remarqué avant, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé avec elle pour le Quidditch. Mais là encore, je ne regardais pas sa bouche, juste le Vif d'or._ Il rougit puis lui dit :

- Oui, il devrait être sur pied demain, Pomfresh prend seulement ses précautions. Pourquoi ? Qui est le remplaçant en potions ? »

Katie fit la moue.

- Un sorcier qui semble être aussi vieux que Dumbledore, nommé Potaplante. Il a cent ans, ou quelque chose du genre, presque sourd, et il fait de longs discourts rasants au sujet des prorpiétés des figues ratatinées et des effets bénéfiques de leur jus, qui permettrait d'éviter les flatuences et la constipation. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans une pièce avec mon arrière-grand-mère Emelia. Nous n'avons brassé aucune potion depuis que le professeur Rogue a été blessé, et j'avais vraiment hâte qu'il soit de retour, nous étions supposés apprendre à brasser des filtres de renforcement.

- Yark ! Apparement, il est bon pour la retraite, » compatit Harry. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon père sera de retour demain. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les potions, Katie. »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Oui, j'aime ça. Je suis dans sa classe avancée, tu sais.

- Ouais, c'est elle l'experte des potions dans son année, » fit remarquer Lee Jordan. « Bell la Brasseuse. »

Katie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Jordan, à t'écouter, on dirait que je suis une fabricante de bière, pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Elle enleva ses cheveux, qui l'agaçaient, de ses yeux d'un brusque mouvement de la tête.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, fillette, » répondit malicieusement Fred d'une table derrière elle. « J'en prendrais bien une froide maintenant, il fait chaud ici.

- Moi aussi, » ajouta George, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

- Et bien, vous aurez à la faire vous-mêmes, messieurs, j'ai un un contrôle à réviser, » dit Katie, montrant ses notes du doigt.

- Ah, t'es plus marrante, Bell, » bouda Lee. « Depuis que tu as décidé de devenir maître des potions, tu es devenue Miss Super Sérieuse et Ennuyante.

- Tu veux devenir maître des potions ? » répéta Harry.

Katie acquiesça.

- Oui. J'ai demandé au professeur Rogue, et il a accepté de me laisser commencer mon internat bientôt, si je peux passer tous mes cours ce trimestre. »

Ses yeux brillaient.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer tout ton temps enfermée dans un donjon à remuer le contenu d'un chaudron avec la chauve-souris des cachots ? »

Une lueur mauvaise traversa les yeux d'Harry.

- Fais attention quand tu parles de mon père, MacLaggen ! »

Cormac lui sourit sourit avec mépris.

- Oh, tu vas lancer des rumeurs sur moi … Rogue ?

- Ta gueule, mauvaise langue ! » dit sèchement Katie. « Pour ton information, Cormac, je suis honorée d'étudier avec notre maître des potions – il est le meilleur dans son domaine en Grande-Bretagne, peut-être de toute l'Europe. Et je préfère supporter ses sarcasmes qu'un vieux chauve sénile qui ne peut pas faire la différence entre un bézoard et une pierre de lune. » Elle se retourna vers Harry : « Ignore le, Harry. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite raclure frustrée essayant de se prétendre mature. »

- Hey ! » se plaignit Cormac.

Harry sourit.

- Je lui dirai que tu as demandé de ses nouvelles, Katie. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des tonnnes de devoirs.

Il commença à monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

- Ouais, et s'il ne les fait pas, son cher vieux papa vas le priver de dessert ou le changer en veracrasse, » brailla MacLaggen.

Harry s'arrêta et serra les poings. _MacLaggen, espèce de connard … !_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse revenir sur ses pas et confronter l'autre garçon, il entendit la voix de Katie claquer :

- J'espère qu'il _te_ changera en veracrasse, MacLaggen, parce que c'est ainsi que tu te comportes ! _Silencio_ !

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. _Merci, Katie._Il alla chercher sa plume et son encrier, heureux qu'au moins certains de ses condisciples soient disposés à donner à son père le bénéfice du doute.

Il fourra son matériel dans son sac puis descendit dans la salle commune, où il vit Katie penchée au-dessus son texte, souriant avec satisfaction, et Cormac ouvrant et fermant sa bouche à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de parler à cause du sort jeté par Katie. Elle le regarda quand il passa, et leva le pouce en signe de victoire, qu'il lui retourna avant de se glisser hors du trou du portrait.

_Jolie et intelligente, peut-être que je devrais apprendre à mieux la connaître en dehors du Quidditch,_pensa Harry, et il sifflait joyeusment alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans les escaliers. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées à propos de Katie et ses vœux de bon rétablissemnt pour son père qu'il fonça quasiment dans Percy, qui montait les escaliers.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Percy !

- Rogue. Justement la personne que j'espèrais rencontrer, » dit Percy d'une voix trainante. Sa voix était arrogante et pleine d'animosité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux avoir une discussion avec toi, Rogue, » commença froidement Percy.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bon. Je suis là. C'est à propos de quoi ?

- C'est à propos de toi corrompant mon petit frère avec tes relations avec des serpents, » dit Percy d'une voix semblable à de la glace. « Je veux que tu te tiennes loin de lui, Rogue.

- Quoi ? C'est mon ami ! » dit Harry avec colère.

- Les Weasley ne sont pas amis avec des Serpentards ! Ou avec des membres de leurs familles.

- Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, Percy, je suis un Griffondor, » déclara sèchement Harry. « Et même si je ne l'était pas, pour qui te prends-tu pour décider des relations de ton frère ? Je suis la même personne que lors de mon arrivée ici, même si maintenant je connais la vérité à propos de mon père et que j'utilise mon vrai nom. Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Weasley, que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être associé à ta famille parce que je suis un Rogue maintenant ?

- Oui, c'est _exactement_ce que je dis ! Mon petit frère n'a rien à faire avec les enfants de Mangemorts.

- Mon père n'est pas un Mangemort, iespèce de crétin ! » grogna Harry, enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrone de Percy. « Il n'a jamais été un Mangemort, il a été espion ! »

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, Rogue, » railla Percy. « Mais je connais la vérité ! Il aurait été à Azkaban si Dumbledore n'avait pas plaidé en sa faveur. Je me demande ce qu'il a promis au vieux : un élixir de jeunesse ? Peut-être un filtre de clairvoyance ? Ou peut-être qu'il a accepté de laisser le vieil homme prendre son pied une fois de temps en temps quand il était dur pour un cul ? Parce que nous savons tous que notre cher directeur apprécie beaucoup les espaces étroits – Oww ! »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, car le poing d'Harry s'écrasa contre sa lèvre.

- Ferme ta gueule crasseuse, Weasley ! » cracha Harry, ses yeux verts brûlant de fureur contenue. « Ne dis plus _jamais_ces immondes mensonges sur mon père, tu m'entends ? Mon père est un homme bon et honorable qui ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire de genre de marché, pas plus que le directeur ! Il a risqué se vie pour des gens comme toi, Weasley, ingrats, étroits d'esprit, stupides imbéciles ne pouvant pas trouver leur cul avec leurs deux mains et une carte ! Parce qu'il savait que des gens comme toi seraient des proies faciles pour Voldemort et il a fait son travail, protéger des trous de cul comme toi ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi il s'est donné tout ce mal !

Percy pressait un mouchoir contre sa bouche, marmonnant et gémissant à propos de ses dents cassées.

- Arrête de geindre, gros bébé ! Je ne t'ai pas frappé assez fort pour casser quoique ce soit. Mais je le ferai si tu continues de dire des saloperies sur mon père. Et si Ron veut être mon ami, c'est son choix, pas le tiens, donc ferme ta gueule et fait avec.

Sur ce, Harry se retourna et continua de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre son frère à la statue du chevalier.

Il trouva Draco en train de l'attendre, tapant du pied sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, t'en as mis un temps?

- Un problème avec un nuisible à régler, » répondit succintement Harry, frictionnant furtivement ses mains.

Draco lui jeta un regard connaisseur.

- T'es complètement cinglé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu as mis un coup de poing à quelqu'un ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu te frottes la main droite et tu ne fais ça que lorsque tu as frappé quelqu'un à la mâchoire. J'ai étudié le _kin-sa-dor_avec toi, tu te rappelles ? Donc, qui as-tu frappé ?

- Un trou de cul. Percy Weasley.

Draco ricana.

- Il a dû pleurer parce que tu as mis du sang sur sa robe, ce gros dandy. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il m'a dit d'arrêter de voir Ron parce que je suis souillé, du fait que je sois un Rogue et ton frère. Puis il a accusé papa d'être un Mangemort et un … une sorte de de catin se vendant à Dumbledore.

- Il a _quoi_ ? » hurla Draco. « Où il est, ce maudit lâche ? Je vais lui casser la figure ! »

Harry attrapa son frère par l'arrière de sa robe avant qu'il ait pu se précipiter dans les escaliers.

- Hey, Draco, calme-toi. Je m'en suis occupé. S'il va trop loin à nouveau, je vais te laisser lui refaire le portrait, mais il est dans la tour de Griffondor maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu commences quelque chose que tu ne peux pas finir, Dragon.

Draco s'arrêta et y réfléchit un moment.

- T'as raison, et merde. Mais s'il recommence ... je m'occupe de ses fesses, petit frère. » Puis il fit une moue capricieuse à l'adresse de Harry. « Pourquoi m'as-tu appellé Dragon ?

- Papa le fait parfois, donc je me suis dit que … ça ne te gênerait pas.

- Ça ne me gêne pas, tant que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça quand quelqu'un peut entendre, » déclara Draco.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Et tu peux m'appeler Phénix si tu veux, comme le fait papa.

- D'accord. Allez, allons voir papa, » dit le blond, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie.

Harry transmit à Severus les vœux de bon rétablisssement de la part de Katie, et à quel point elle avit hâte de le voir retrouver sa place dans sa classe. Bien que Severus ne l'eût pas dit textuellement, Harry et Draco pouvaient affirmer qu'il était heureux des paroles de la jeune fille, et ils passèrent ensemble une soirée paisible, les garçons faisant leurs devoirs puis discutant de _kin-sa-dor_avec leur père.

- J'envisage de reprendre vos leçons dans une semaine ou deux, après que j'aie rattrapé mon retard dans mes cours, » leur dit Severus. « Nous pouvons utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner, elle devrait nous servir aussi bien que ma salle d'entraînement au Manoir Prince.

- Où est-elle ? » demanda Draco, sa curiosité se reflettant dans ses yeux gris.

- Au septième étage. Elle apparaît à chaque fois qu'un professeur ou un élève en a besoin, » expliqua Severus. « Vous verrez quand nous nous y rendrons. » Il regarda sa montre. « C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, les garçons. Vous devriez retourner à vos dortoirs. »

Les deux adolescents se levèrent, l'enlacèrent, et lui souhaitèrent bonnne nuit.

- On te voit demain en classe, papa, » dit Harry par-dessus son épaule.

- J'y serai, Harry. Vas-y, dors un peu, fils, » ordonna Severus, le sourire aux lèvres. « Toi aussi, Dragon. »

- D'accord papa, » déclara Draco avant de suivre son frère hors de la pièce.

- Je suis prêt pour le passage du marchand de sable, » dit Harry en baillant.

Draco lui lança un regard intrigué.

- Le marchand de sable ?

- Une expression moldue, » rit le brun. « On raconte aux enfants que c'est le marchand de sable qui vient les endormir, le soir, en leur jetant une pincée de sable.

- Les moldues ont des expressions étranges, » dit son frère, lequel avait été élevé exclusivement par de sorciers.

- Les sorciers aussi, » lui répondit Harry.

Ils avaient presque atteint les escaliers menant aux cachots, et Draco était sur le point de souhaiter bonne nuit à son frère lorsqu'il sentit frisson lui parcourir l'échine, comme une sorte d'avertissement.

- Harry ... » siffla-t-il, dégainant sa baguette.

Un instant après, trois sorcier sortirent de l'ombre, ils étaient tapis dans la petite salle adjascente où les Premières Années attendaient d'être répartis. Harry sortit aussi sa baguette, puisqu'il n'entretenait de relation cordiale avec aucun des trois. Il y avait Nott, Avery et MacLaggen. Ils s'installèrent en demi-cercle, empêchant les deux frères d'aller ou vers la salle commune des Serpentards ou vers la tour des Griffondoes.

- Alors, les gars ? On fait une petite promenade nocturne ? » dit Nott d'une voix trainante, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux, rappelant à Harry le sanglier sauvage qu'il avait vu dans le Bois Pronfond.

- Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais ici, Nott ? » demanda Draco, foudroyant du regard ses camarades. « Tire-toi et laisse-nous tranquilles.

- Oh ho, écoutez le petit cocatrix qui gazouille ! » se moqua Avery. « Tu penses vraiment que tu es quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? Tu penses parce que ton papa est enfermé à Azkaban et que lui a préféré ce traître de Rogue, tu es le coq du villagemaintenant. Bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, joli coeur ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un rapporteur et un enfoiré de lâche, et nous sommes ici pour te montrer ce qui arrive aux traîtres, Malfoy ! »

Tous les trois avaient leurs baguettes pointés sur Draco et Harry.

- Tu crois ? » railla Draco. « Je ne crois. » Il frappa l'autre garçon d'un classique et rapide coup de pied appris de Severus.

La passe de _kin-sa-dor_prit Avery totalement par surprise, puisque la majorité des sorciers combattaient avec leur magie, pas avec leurs pieds et leurs poings. Mais Draco n'était pas commme la majorité des sorciers.

Son pied claqua contre la main d'Avery, lui cassant les doigts tout en le désarmant.

Avery hurla, serrant sa main contre son lui.

- Enfoiré ! Tu m'as cassé les doigts !

Draco l'ignora, tournant sur lui-même pour se défendre du sort de MacLaggen, seulement pour constater que son frère l'avait pris de vitesse, envoyant rapidement un sort de désarmement.

- _Expelliarmus_!

MacLaggen s'envola et n'atterrit qu'à la moitié du corridor. Puis Harry lui lança un sort d'immobilisation.

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

- Bien joué, Harry, » le complimenta le blond, puis leva sa baguette pour combattre Nott.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car Nott était suspendu dans les airs, haletant et se débattant, ses mains accrochées à son col, essayant de déserrer le morceau de tissu qui l'étranglait. Il pleurnichait faiblement.

Draco et Harry regardaient, stupéfaits. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Un instant plus tard ils avaient leur réponse, en la personne d'un grand homme brun avec de brûlants yeux violets qui apparut derrière Nott, une main serrant sans effort les robes de l'adolescent.

- Draco ! » haleta Harry. « C'est _lui_! C'est lui qui a sauvé papa dans la classe de potions ! Le … vampire ! » siffla-t-il.

Draco était sur le point de lui crier qu'aucun vampire ne pourrait jamais entrer dans le château, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.

L'homme regardait Nott comme s'il était une punaise et le tenait à bout de bras, ses lèvres relevées révélant des crocs aiguisés et ses yeux passèrent étrangement d'un violet brillant à un pourpre sanglant.

- _Toi_! Tu fait partie de ceux qui ont trafiqué le chaudron et l'ont fait exploser en tuant presque Severus, Draco, et Harry ! » cracha le vampire furieux.

Nott bégaya, essayant désespérément d'inspirer suffismenent d'air pour parler, mais Philip ne déserra pas sa prise. Nott hocha donc la tête, poussant des gémissements de protestation.

- Ne prends pas la peine de nier, garçon ! J'ai senti ton parfum sur le chaudron et je sais que cette combinaison ne peut pas avoir été causée par une quelconque … maladresse. Les ingrédients ont sciemment été mélangés pour causer une explosion nocive. Vous avez essayé de tuer des membres de ma _famille_ ! » siffla Phil, secouant un Nott pétrifié comme un chien de chasse aurait secoué sa proie. «Et je vous trouve ici en train de réessayer, toi et ta bande de petits mercenaires ! Comment oses-tu ? »

Il relâcha légèrement sa prise, et Nott grinça :

- S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît … monsieur ! Ne me mangez pas ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un lien avec vous … ! »

De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage, se mêlant aux larmes de terreur coulant de ses yeux.

_Pas plus que moi,_pensa Harry, stupéfait. _Papa n'a jamais rien dit à propos d'un ancêtre vampire auparavant._

- Et si tu l'avais su ? Est-ce que ça t'aurait empêché d'agir comme tu l'as fait, stupide garçon ? Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Phil à sa propre question. « Tu aurais considéré qu'il était justifié d'attaquer le traître et sa famille, incluant le suceur de sang ! J'ai entendu chacun des mots de ta conversation avec mes … neveux, » dit le seigneur vampire. Techniquement, les garçons étaient des parents un peu plus éloignés que des neveux, mais la relation était trop complexe pour être expliquée à ce fumier. « Chaque parole insultante, sectaire ou cruelle ! Tu voulais leur donner une leçon pour avoir trahi ton soit disant Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nott demeura muet. Philip le secoua.

- Réponds-moi !

- Oui … oui … mais ils ont trahi les Seigneur des Ténèbres … ils méritent d'être punis … Rogue devrait mourir pour ce qu'il a fait ! » gémit Nott, provocant, malgré le vampire près de sa gorge.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a osé lutter pour établir la vérité ? Parce qu'il ne s'est pas abaissé à torturer des innoncents et à assassiner des enfants au nom d'un pathétique nécromancien ? » Ses yeux rouges trouaient presque le front de Nott. « Écoute-moi, jeune homme, et écoute bien. Je ne tolèrerai plus d'attaque envers n'importe lequel des membres de ma famille – ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Peut importe de qui elle vient ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un enfant, je ne te mordrai pas, pas plus que je ne te marquerai comme je l'aurais fait pour un adulte qui aurait commis une offense similaire, je ne te tuerai pas non plus. Cependant … tu ne t'en tireras pas indemne … Regarde- moi, » ordonna Philip d'une voix polaire, évoquant une nuit remplie de fer et de flammes. Nott tressaillit comme une marionnette, incapable de faire autre chose que d'obéir à l'Ordre dans la voix du vampire.

- Oui, monseigneur.

- Mieux. Tu vas promettre de ne jamais faire de mal à Harry Rogue, Draco Malfoy, ou Severus Rogue pour le reste de ta scolarité. Tu vas les laisser tranquille et t'excuser formellement à Severus devant tous les autres Serpentards ainsi que le directeur et te soumettre à toute punition ultérieure qu'ils te destineront, et ce inclut le renvoi pour tentative de meutre envers un professeur et des étudiants. Tu souffriras également pour un jour et une nuit de la douleur que mes descendants ont endurée quand ton explosion a endommagé leurs poumons. Aucun sort ni aucune potion ne t'en délivrera jusqu'à ce que tu aies subit la punition complète. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, monseigneur. Mais ... je n'étais pas seul, » geignit Nott.

- Je sais. Je vais régler ça avec eux dans une minute.»

Phil se tourna et son regard enflammé figea les deux autres adolescents sur place. Tel était le pouvoir pur d'un seigneur vampire en colère.

- Personne parmi ceux qui ont attaqué ma famille ne s'en tirera impuni. » Il déposa le garçon sur le sol. «Vas, maintenant, Théodore Nott, et réfléchis à tes actes ! Et rappelle-toi, je te surveillerai ! » Il se pencha et ses crocs frolèrent brièvement le cou de l'adolescent. « Conduis-toi bien, sinon … ! »

Puis il relâcha le garçon et Nott s'enfuit, sanglotant de terreur, seulement pour revenir sur ses pas et se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour admettre sa culpabilité au maître des potions, conformément à l'Ordre du seigneur vampire.

Philip se pencha et Ordonna aux deux autres garçons la même chose qu'à Nott, après leur avoir fait faire dans leur pantalon, et une fois qu'il en eût terminé avec cette tâche, il se redressa et ébaucha un salut poli à l'adresse d'un Draco et d'un Harry bouches bés.

- Salutations, jeunes hommes. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je me nomme Philip Anthony Rogue, et je suis l'un de vos lointains ancêtres.

- Et vous êtes un vampire ! » laissa échapper Draco.

- Oui, je le suis. Un seigneur vampire, pour être exact, » dit Philip, et il sourit légèrement, d'un sourire plus amical que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Ses yeux passèrent de cramoisi à leur teinte violette habituelle. « Je ne projettais pas de me dévoiler si tôt, mais les circonstances m'ont forcé la main.

- Euh … pardonnez ma question, monsieur, mais … comment êtes-vous entré ici et pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

- Puisque je ne suis pas maléfique, vos protections me permettent de passer, » expliqua Philip. « Et pour ce qui est du pourquoi, j'aurais pensé que c'était évident, jeune Rogue. Je suis ici pour vous protéger. Vous _tous_. »

Draco toussa soudainement.

- Euh, pouvons-nous allez à un autre endroit pour parler de ça ? Il fait froid, tout-à-coup.

- Oui. Venez, allons dans cette salle de classe vide, » déclara Phil, indiquant la salle de classe vide numéro onze, qui était en face de la Grande Salle. « Nous devons discuter.

- Ça, vous pouvez le dire ! » marmonna Draco, suivant son ancêtre vampire dans la salle avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.


	6. Conte de vampire

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' Elle et Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous tenons à préciser que nous sommes québécois, certaines expressions "pure laine" peuvent donc se glisser. Enfin, nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 6 : Conte de vampire

Philip prit place sur la chaise du professeur derrière le bureau de la classe vide et regarda les deux adolescents, dans l'expectative des questions à arriver.

À sa surprise, les deux frères se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, un courant passant entre eux. Puis, ils se tournèrent et le regardèrent directement – la plupart des jeunes trouvant difficile d'établir un contact visuel direct avec un vampire – et Draco dit :

- Euh… monseigneur….

-Phillip, ou Phil, bien que seuls les membres de la famille ou des amis proches ont la permission de s'adresser ainsi à moi. J'ai été Lord Philip pendant trop longtemps, au 11ième siècle, que je ne veux pas continuer d'être appelé ainsi, corrigea le vampire.

-D'accord Philip, dit Draco en opinant de la tête. Euhmm…. Harry et moi nous nous demandions s'il valait mieux attendre pour continuer cette discussion que mon père soit présent. Comme cela, vous rencontriez la famille au complet. Nous pourrions aller à l'infirmerie en bas et le rencontrer, si vous le voulez bien?

Philip réfléchit un moment, se rappelant comment il avait sauvé Severus du poison toxique du laboratoire de potions et dit : « Oui, j'aimerais cela. Votre père semble être une personne intéressante, et j'aimerais parler avec lui, quand il n'est pas à moitié mort d'inhalation de substances nocives, bien sûr. » Il se mit sur pied et ajouta : « Allez, venez les garçons; allons rencontrer mon descendant prodigue en potions ». Il ouvrit la porte, se tourna et chuchota : « Comme je ne veux pas révéler ma présence, je me voilerai et marcherai dix pas au-devant de vous. » Il prit une bonne inspiration, remit le voile sur lui, puis commença à marcher.

-Phil, comment connais-tu le chemin pour aller à l'infirmerie?, chuchota Harry, réalisant que le vampire n'avait pas pris la peine de demander son chemin, et, dans un château de la taille de celui de Poudlard, les nouveaux venus se perdaient toujours.

-J'ai exploré et vous ai suivi durant une semaine Harry, vint la voix basse et musicale de Phil. « Peu importe où tu étais, je l'étais également, la plupart du temps. »

-Oh, dit Harry en pensant, _Merlin, il a vraiment en tête d'être mon garde du corps. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas suivi dans les toilettes_. Il rougit puis réalisa que le vampire était trop intuitif pour faire quelque chose de déplacé et d'embarrassant. _Je pensais qu'avec sa vitesse surnaturelle il aurait pu être à la portée des choses avant même que j'arrive._ Ce qui faisait plus de sens, de plus, c'était quelque chose qu'Harry pouvait vivre avec. La moindre pensée concernant l'autre scénario suffisait à le faire rougir.

Les deux garçons maintenaient une distance sécuritaire derrière le maître vampire, qui marchait beaucoup plus lentement que la normale, si seulement les adolescents avaient su... Peu de paroles furent échangées sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Draco était encore sous le choc en découvrant qu'Harry n'avait pas imaginé des choses quand il avait dit qu'il avait vu un vampire, mais comme il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il s'était trompé, il gardait le silence. Harry se tourna simplement vers lui, affichant un regard plutôt suffisant, et dit :

-Tu ne me crois pas encore, Dragon?

Draco haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Je suppose que maintenant je n'ai pas le choix, commença-t-il, puis cria lorsqu'Harry lui donna une claque derrière la tête « Hey! »

-Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu me croiras, hein?, répondit Harry en se moquant, balançant un doigt taquin devant le nez aristocratique de Draco.

Draco se frotta le derrière de la tête en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rit et dise : « Oh, ne boude pas grand frère, c'est un comportement digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, n'en as-tu pas quatorze? »

-Qui es-tu? Mon père?, grogna son frère, puis il secoua sa tête et soupira. « D'accord. Tu avais raison, il y avait vraiment un vampire dans le château. Heureux maintenant? »

-Heureux comme un enfant, répondit Harry. C'est le miracle du siècle, Draco Malfoy admettant qu'il a eu tort à Harry Rogue.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit Draco en balayant l'air de la main d'un geste nonchalant. Puis, il changea de sujet : « Je me demande ce que papa a dit quand les trois idiots se sont confiés à lui? J'espère qu'il a appelé Dumbledore afin que celui-ci puisse écouter leurs confessions et les accoler au pied du mur.»

-Je l'espère moi aussi, approuva Harry, les yeux brillants. Un accident est une chose, mais un acte délibéré de faire du mal à son père, son frère et lui-même est une autre chose. « Dommage que papa nous ait interdit d'utiliser le _kin-sa-dor_ pour nous défendre, autrement j'aurais réduit en bouillie Nott and Cormac avec plaisir!

-Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire.

Ils eurent bientôt la réponse à la question de Draco, puisque quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils entendirent des voix colériques, une appartenant à Severus et l'autre, étonnamment, au directeur. Draco et Harry échangèrent des regards de stupéfaction. Dumbledore… _criant?_ C'était un évènement que d'entendre le directeur compréhensif élever la voix… et face à un élève, rien de moins!

Ils pouvaient clairement entendre Dumbledore réprimander les trois mécréants à travers la porte en chêne de l'infirmerie : « …ai totalement honte de vous tous. Que vous pouviez penser si peu de la vie de vos confrères étudiants, sans mentionner celle de votre professeur. Que vous ayez essayé de leur faire du mal si gravement est consternant et honteux. Si ceci est un exemple de la solidarité écolière, je devrais peut-être annuler le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers et dire aux directeurs de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang de rester loin d'ici, puisque je ne peux avoir confiance en mes propres étudiants pour se comporter décemment et avec retenue. »

Il y eut une pause, puis Dumbledore continua, furieusement, « Savez-vous qu'une tentative de meurtre a des conséquences, même pour des mineurs? Que le professeur Rogue pourrait porter des charges sur vous tous s'il le voulait, ou qu'Harry et Draco pourraient? Oui, M. Nott, je suis sérieux. Vous ne serez peut-être pas incarcérés à Azkaban, mais il y a d'autres prisons, pour de jeunes sorciers délinquants qui pensent être au-dessus des lois. Cet endroit est connu sous le nom d'_Oubliette_, la place de l'oubli, et ceux qui y entrent en sortent à jamais changés. »

-C'est un mensonge monsieur!, défia MacLaggen. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de place comme ça.

-Et donc cela veut dire que ça n'existe pas, M. MacLaggen?, interrompue une voix doucereuse, entremêlée de sarcasme. Basé sur cette théorie, la moitié du monde doit être disparue puisque ce que vous ignorez pourrait remplir une série complète d'encyclopédies.

-Je… J'en ai entendu parler, ajouta Avery en tremblant. Mon grand-père avait l'habitude de me menacer de m'envoyer là-bas quand j'étais méchant. Il.. Il a dit qu'ils nous mettaient dans un trou sombre dans la terre et nous laissait moisir là. Il a dit que c'était là où allaient tous les mauvais petits enfants. S'il-vous-plaît professeur, ne m'envoyer pas là-bas! Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment!

-Mais monsieur, le…vampire nous a déjà punis!, se lamenta Nott.

-C'est ce que vous avez dit, répondit le directeur. Mais je suis responsable de vous aussi longtemps que vous êtes ici et je ne peux permettre qu'un tel comportement – délibérément malveillant –ne se fasse sans être puni. Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue sera d'accord avec moi.

-Je le suis certainement, répondit Severus, avec une voix profondément glaciale et furieuse. Vous étiez avertis dès le début de l'année ce qui se passerait si vous me désobéissiez et attaquiez un élève. Maintenant, vous récoltez ce que vous avez semé.

Les deux Serpentard commencèrent à plaider pour obtenir clémence, mais Severus demeura inflexible et pour cette fois, Dumbledore aussi, quand Cormac se joignit à eux.

-À partir de ce soir, vous trois serez en probation pour des problèmes de comportement. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes à un cheveu de vous faire expulser. Traversez la ligne juste une fois, et je commencerai les procédures pour vous expulser de cette école sans délai. Ladite probation inclut l'annulation de toutes vos visites à Pré-au-Lard, restrictions dans vos salles communes à l'exception des classes et des repas, des rapports réguliers à votre directeur de maison de la part de vos professeurs, en regard de vos comportements en classe et trois nuits de détention par semaine avec les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et moi-même. De plus, il vous est défendu d'assister à quelque match que ce soit de Quidditch et, en dernier et non le moindre, je vais écrire une lettre à vos parents les informant de vos comportements indignes et de la punition que vous avez.

Draco et Harry reculèrent, effrayés, et remercièrent leur bonne étoile de ne pas être ceux qui recevaient cette réprimande.

-Est-ce que c'est clair?, ajouta sérieusement Dumbledore.

Trois voix lui répondirent à l'unisson : « Oui monsieur ».

-Monsieur, demanda Nott, quelque peu timide. « Combien de temps serons-nous en probation? »

-Pour le reste de ce trimestre, au moins. Si vous démontrez un effort honnête, je pourrais réduire votre sentence pour le trimestre prochain. Autrement, votre punition durera l'année entière. Ne vous plaignez pas M. MacLaggen! Vous êtes chanceux que je sois indulgent avec vous, sans quoi vous iriez tous à l'Oubliette! »

Cela cloua le bec même de Cormac. Harry et Draco se cachèrent lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les trois étudiants, punis et, contrits qui filèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils étaient tremblants, pâles et transpirants, grimaçant sous la douleur, puisque la malédiction de Philip avait commencé à les affecter. Ils ne virent même pas leurs victimes tellement ils étaient pressés de s'éloigner de l'infirmerie.

Ils entendirent Dumbledore dire à Severus de bien se porter, puis le crépitement des flammes alors que le directeur fit usage de la poudre de cheminette pour retourner à son bureau.

-Phil, l'horizon est dégagé, murmura Harry inutilement, oubliant que le vampire avait une ouïe grandement supérieure à celle des autres, en plus d'avoir d'autres sens plus développés.

-Je suis au courant de cela Harry, flotta la voix de Phil. Elle était douce et grave, sans comparaison avec celle de leur père.

-Draco, comment devons-nous faire cela?, demanda Harry en regardant son frère. Devrions-nous simplement entrer et lui dire ce qui s'est passé, et puis lui présenter Phil après ou le présenter d'abord?

Draco le regarda pensif. « Je pense que le présenter en premier serait mieux. Après nous pourrions laisser papa nous examiner et constater que nous sommes intacts. Il est probablement inquiet. »

-Ok, bonne idée, dit Harry en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie et en entrant, suivi de Draco et Philip.

-Harry, Draco, Le soulagement dans les yeux et la voix de leur père était palpable. Êtes-vous tous deux intacts? Venez ici et laissez-moi vous regarder.

Les deux garçons obéirent, se soumettant eux-mêmes à une inspection visuelle complète et attentive de Severus, en plus d'un diagnostic magique que l'adulte insista pour réaliser, faisant lever en l'air les yeux de ses fils.

-Papa, nous sommes _corrects!_, dit Draco. Ces trois têtes vides ne pourraient nous mettre à terre quand même que nous serions attachés et les yeux bandés.

-Shush, Dragon. Je te connais, tu me dirais que tu es correct même si tu avais une hémorragie interne et qu'il te manquerait un bras.

-Ca sonne comme quelqu'un d'autre que je connais, murmura son Serpentard dans sa barbe.

Severus se tourna promptement et tapa Draco, le faisant sursauter et regarder son parent adoptif d'un regard boudeur. Harry, assez intelligent pour apprendre de l'exemple de son frère, ne dit rien et se laissa simplement examiner.

Dès que Severus fut satisfait de l'examen, il les prit dans ses bras et leur dit de s'asseoir sur les sièges près de son lit. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que toutes ces histoires de fou à propos d'un vampire attaquant Nott et les autres? Est-ce que c'était une illusion que l'un de vous a formée? »

-Non, papa. Il y a vraiment un vampire ici, mais c'est un gentil vampire. Il t'a sauvé des fumées du poison lorsque les chaudrons ont explosé il y a quelques jours. Je l'ai vu une minute avant qu'il ne disparaisse, expliqua Harry.

Severus leva un sourcil, « En es-tu certain? Parce que les vampires ne peuvent franchir les murs de Poudlard à moins d'être invité ou… »

-Ou si leur aura est pure et non salie par le sang des innocents, finit Phil, abaissant son voile et apparaissant ainsi aux côtés des deux garçons. « C'est ce que je suis, puisque je chasse seulement pour me nourrir et je ne prends que le sang des gens malfaisants– les meurtriers, les violeurs, les abuseurs d'enfants, les mangemorts, autant les sorciers que les moldus. »

La mâchoire de Severus tomba et il se mit à fixer la grande apparition aux cheveux foncés qui se pencha gracieusement et sourit, démontrant ainsi un aperçu de ses crocs, mais néanmoins suffisant pour que Rogue soit convaincu qu'il soit un vrai vampire et non pas un fragment de l'imagination d'Harry.

-Saint Merlin! Avez-vous été ici tout ce temps?

-Oui, je peux me voiler de la vue de n'importe quel sorcier ou moldu et la plupart des fae si je le choisis, dit Phil en riant. « Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, Severus » Il tendit la main. « Mon nom est Philip Anthony Rogue et je suis un ancêtre très distant de vous. »

-De moi? Mais comment? Severus prit la main du vampire et la serra, mais la soudaine révélation lui laissa l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à la mâchoire par trois Cognards et d'avoir chuté de son balai. « Mon père Tobias était un moldu, aussi anti-magie que possible. »

Phil rit, ses yeux violets scintillant. « Vrai, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de posséder de la magie pour être un vampire, bien que cela aide. » Il se tourna, alla chercher une chaise et la rapporta près du lit, bougeant si rapidement que c'était comme s'il l'avait conjuré. « Est-ce que cela vous ennuierait si je m'assois pour un instant? Mon histoire est longue et prenante et vous tiendra réveiller probablement plus tard que votre heure de coucher. »

-Une histoire pour dormir de vampire? Cool!, s'exclama Harry, avec l'air d'un enfant impatient à Noël, ce qui était rare puisqu'étant enfant il vivait avec les Dursley et n'avait jamais eu de vrai Noël.

-Cool en sale!, s'écria Draco.

-Draco, langage!, réprimanda Severus automatiquement.

-Désolé, j'ai oublié, répondu rapidement Draco. « Ne nettoie pas ma bouche, stp? »

Severus fronça des sourcils à son fils blond avant d'accéder à sa requête. « Je laisse passer puisque tu as été sous beaucoup de pression ce soir, mais seulement cette fois-ci, compris? Tu es assez vieux pour contrôler ta bouche, Draco Michael. »

-Oui monsieur. Draco laissa sortir un énorme soupir de soulagement. Cela aurait été l'humiliation ultime s'il s'était fait laver la bouche en face de Philip.

Phil sourit fièrement à lui-même, ayant capté chaque pensée de Draco, dû au pouvoir de son esprit vampirique. Étant un ancien lord vampire, Philip avait appris à développer son esprit à son plein potentiel, faisant de lui un genre de télépathe, mais un tel talent venait seulement avec le grand âge. Il se racla la gorge et dit : « Ahem! Commençons-nous? »

-Je suis un peu vieux pour des contes, commença Severus, se sentant mis de côté en étant réduit au même niveau que ses enfants par l'ancien immortel.

-Pas d'après _mon _évaluation, vous ne l'êtes pas, taquina le vampire, son sourire arrogant étant un écho à celui de Rogue. Trente-quatre ans est pratiquement un enfant pour moi, puisque je suis vivant depuis mille ans.

Severus rougit : « selon l'évaluation de mes pairs sorciers, je suis un adulte… »

Le vampire se mit à rire. « Ah Severus, je plaisantais. Si cela vous fait sentir mieux, votre directeur serait tout juste un adolescent selon l'évaluation vampirique. »

Les garçons se mirent à rire à ce commentaire et Severus eut l'air mortifié.

-Si vous voulez, penser à ceci comme une leçon d'histoire familiale, dit Phil.

-Oui, une ancienne leçon d'histoire, fit remarquer Harry.

-En effet, répondit Phil en riant, puis il commença son histoire. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, je suis né il y a mille ans, dans les environs de l'an 995. C'est une date approximative puisque dans ce temps-là, nous ne nous occupions pas de suivre un calendrier, étant donné que peu de gens savaient lire ou écrire. Ces talents étaient réservés aux moines et à la royauté, la plupart des nobles ne savait faire autre chose que signer leur nom. Je suis né dans la partie la plus au nord de l'Angleterre, qui est aujourd'hui le Yorkshire. Cette partie était presque uniquement constituée de terrains sauvages réservés pour quelques domaines féodaux. Nous habitions en périphérie de Yorkshire, en hauteur, près des frontières écossaises, bien que, plus loin dans l'intérieur du pays, un centre culturel et de ville prospéraient, incluant la grande ville de York, une des plus grandes parmi la civilisation britannique. J'étais le second fils, destiné à une vie de chevalier, aidant à protéger ma famille et ma maison. J'avais un frère plus vieux, Theodorus, et une petite sœur, Eleanor. Les deux étaient des gens ordinaires, moi, par contre, j'étais né vampire.

-Un vampire-né?, répéta Severus. Mais je pensais que tous les vampires étaient transformés et non nés vampires.

-La plupart le sont. Un vampire-né est très rare et n'arrive peut-être qu'une ou deux fois par siècle. Mais nous sommes plus forts et véritablement immortels, au contraire de mes frères changés. Nous vieillissons de façon infinitésimale, du moins, une fois que notre âge vampirique est atteint, lors de notre adolescence vers seize, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Nous l'atteignons juste avant que nous ne cessions de grandir comme les autres et ne montrions aucune différence, peut-être pour épargner nos sens plus élevés et notre rapidité de guérison enfantine.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous ne pouvez être tué? Demanda Draco.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de faiblesses, admit Phil doucement. Il bougea une main et un étrange brouillard sembla flotter au-dessus d'eux les faisant grelotter un instant. « Voilà un voile de discrétion qui fera en sorte que rien de ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire ne pourra être entendu par des sorciers mal intentionnés. »

Le vampire eut l'air satisfait de lui-même. « Pour répondre à ta question Draco, un vampire-né ne peut être exterminé par un pieu dans le cœur, l'ail, l'eau bénite ou le feu. Les pieux et le feu peuvent nous blesser, l'ail et l'eau bénite n'a aucun effet sur nous, pas plus que le sort de mort subite. Nos seuls vrais ennemis sont le soleil, les chasseurs de vampire et, occasionnellement, les loups-garous. Bien que certains d'entre nous puissent marcher au soleil s'ils sont protégés par une pierre solaire. »

Phil sortit son propre bijou scintillant du dessous de son chandail et montra à ses descendants le pendentif magique.

-Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas besoin de dormir dans un cercueil avec de la terre de ton sol natal?, demanda Harry, se rappelant l'histoire de Bram Stoker, _Dracula_.

Phil plissa son nez de dégoût. « Certainement pas! J'aurais pu tuer Stoker pour avoir répandu ces rumeurs stupides à propos des vampires. La plupart de ce qu'il a écrit, Harry, était soit complètement inventé, soit horriblement déformé. Je préfère dormir dans un lit confortable, avec les rideaux fermés près de mon épouse bien-aimée. »

-Vous êtes marié?, s'exclama Severus en soulevant un sourcil.

-Heureux en mariage, depuis plusieurs années, mais nous devançons les choses, répondit Phil, en reprenant son histoire. Ma famille, bien entendu, ignorait que j'étais un vampire. En ce temps, j'aurai été chassé et assassiné pour être un adorateur du diable. Je n'en ai pris connaissance moi-même seulement à la veille de mon dix-septième anniversaire, quand mon appétit pour le sang et mes ailes ont émergé. Et aussi mes canines. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour les montrer.

-Ailes? Tu as des ailes? Où sont-elles?, Draco tendit le cou pour contempler le dos du vampire, se demandant s'il était peut-être devenu aveugle pour les avoir manquées.

-Elles sont rétractées en ce moment, mais quand j'en ressens le besoin, je peux les appeler. Elles sont d'un grand secours dans un combat. Les miennes sont d'une pure couleur noire, comme les ailes d'un corbeau.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un dans votre famille a découvert ce que tu étais?, demanda Severus avec curiosité.

Phil hocha la tête. « Oui, ma sœur l'a découvert en premier, et elle m'a aidé à cacher ma nature, me donnant des moutons vieillissants et du bétail dont je pouvais me nourrir, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à chasser par moi-même. Le sang d'animal me gardait en vie, mais j'étais toujours affamé. Malgré tout, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que si je mordais un humain, j'allais les changer en monstre comme j'en étais un moi-même. »

L'ancien vampire grimaça. « J'étais alors littéralement déchiré entre deux mondes. Finalement, le roi nous a appelés à la guerre et j'ai mené les soldats de mon territoire contre les Français. C'est à ce moment que j'ai acquis la réputation de Philip l'Immortel, pour m'avoir pris une lance dans la poitrine et avoir survécu. J'ai utilisé mes pouvons d'illusion pour déguiser la blessure, pour que je n'apparaisse pas comme guérissant trop rapidement, et l'aie déclarée une guérison miraculeuse. Heureusement, j'étais populaire et bien aimé, donc mes loyaux sujets m'ont cru. C'était également à ce moment que j'ai tué mon premier homme et bu de son sang. Après cela, j'ai réalisé que boire du sang était un besoin et que je n'avais pas créé de vampire en faisant cela. J'ai, par la suite, réalisé un choix consciencieux de ne chasser que les hommes qui étaient le mal incarné, jamais des innocents. J'ai toujours tenu ma promesse depuis ce temps. »

-C'est une excellente chose, fit remarquer Severus, insensible.

-Oui, éventuellement j'ai dû prétendre mourir, puisque je ne vieillissais pas. J'ai laissé mes biens et me suis promené partout, incluant le royaume fae. J'ai beaucoup appris d'eux, y compris comment faire des illusions et le combat à l'épée. Je suis devenu un allié de la cour de Seelie.

-Connais-tu la reine Titania?, était la prochaine question d'Harry.

-Oui, elle et moi sommes de vieux amis. Elle est en partie la raison de ma présence ici, petit Rogue, lui dit Phil. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps à un même endroit puisque les gens pourraient commencer à remarquer que je ne vieillis pas ou que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur à la lumière du jour. De plus, j'haïssais regarder mes amis mortels et ma famille mourir, bien que cela ne puisse être évité.

Les yeux violets de Phil perdirent soudainement leur éclat et devinrent morts, signe d'une vieille blessure. « Mon frère mourut éventuellement, bien qu'il ait laissé derrière lui trois garçons et une fille. Ma sœur Nell maria un autre lord, eut plusieurs enfants elle aussi avant de mourir de la peste noire. Ceci permit la continuité de la lignée des Rogue, et j'en ai fait mon affaire de surveiller mes descendants de temps à autre, être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger et bien portants. À chaque génération, ou aux deux générations, je choisis un descendant à qui me montrer et raconter mon histoire, pour que je ne puisse être oublié. Mais ils ne pouvaient en parler à personne d'autres, moi excepté. J'ai choisi le frère de ton père Tobias, pour me révéler. Malheureusement, mon secret s'est perdu quand il est mort, et ton père n'a jamais su à propos de moi ou de la magie, ou de n'importe quoi ayant rapport avec les sorciers. »

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ma mère, dit Severus, une note d'amertume clairement présente dans sa voix.

-Je suis désolé Severus, dit le maître vampire sincèrement. Désolé de n'avoir pu être là pour t'aider comme j'ai aidé tes garçons, mais j'étais… occupé à protéger ma propre famille des chasseurs de vampire, mis à mes trousses par votre sombre nécromancien, Voldemort.

Les yeux de Phil devinrent sombres comme des améthystes. « J'ai éventuellement trouvé une merveilleuse vampire qui était disposée à être ma moitié. Son nom est Julie, et elle est vraiment singulière. Elle est mon autre moitié, mon âme sœur. Elle et sa jeune sœur Alice vivaient avec moi et en ce temps, je devais garder profil bas et les protéger, en plus de me protéger moi-même. Mais, avoir su comment était ton enfance, … soit assuré que j'aurais fait souffrir ton bâtard de père pour le traitement qu'il te donnait. »

-_Comment_ sais-tu à propos de cela?, demanda Severus. « _Personne_ ne sait cela, à l'exception de Lily et de mes deux garçons. »

Phil eut presque honte, « Pardonne-moi Sev, je… je suis un ancien vampire je peux donc lire les pensées d'une personne lorsque celle-ci est dans la même pièce que moi. J'ai cueilli certaines de tes pensées en regard de ton père avant et d'autres de tes garçons quand je l'ai mentionné. Je ne voulais pas envahir ton intimité, Severus, mais il est difficile pour moi de bloquer les pensées des membres de ma famille puisque nous sommes liés par le sang. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et leva ses boucliers d'occlumancie à un niveau élevé, tel qu'il n'avait pas employé depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort. « Est-ce que c'est mieux, Philip? »

Phil eut l'air surpris. « Oui, maintenant, je ne sens plus la pression. Merci, et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Phil. Toute ma famille le fait ». Il sourit à Severus.

Le maître des potions lui sourit en retard. « Ce sera avec plaisir… Phil. »

-Uh, Phil? Comment sommes-nous reliés exactement?

-Draco, te répondre serait ardu, puisque les branches de ton arbre généalogique se sont plusieurs fois éloignées des miennes. Il suffit simplement de te dire que tu es en quelque sorte mon arrière, plusieurs fois, neveu. Vous l'êtes tous, en fait.

-Alors, devrait-on t'appeler oncle Phil?, demanda Harry qui voulait savoir.

-Oncle Phil?, Philip eut l'air grandement amusé. « Bien… pourquoi pas? Je peux m'habituer à ça, aussi rapidement que je me suis habitué à entendre mes jumeaux m'appeler papa. »

-Tu as des enfants?, demanda Severus en le regardant fixement. Mais alors… cela veut dire que le mythe selon lequel les vampires ne peuvent procréer est faux!

-Oui, un vampire-né peut engendrer ou porter des enfants avec un autre vampire, ou à l'occasion, avec une humaine, bien que cela soit très rare et dangereux pour une femme humaine de porter un enfant vampire à terme. Je ne risquerais jamais la vie de ma femme mortelle, si j'en avais une. Mais Julie est un vampire et, par conséquent, peut porter mes enfants sans danger. J'ai des jumeaux. Ils ont quatre ans, et sont des faiseurs de troubles incarnés. Ils se nomment Siren et Setus, et nous rendent souvent, Julie et moi, fous à grimper aux rideaux.

-Comme ces deux là, dit Severus, indiquant ses fils de la main. Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire Phil.

-Hey! Nous ne sommes pas si mauvais papa, protesta Harry.

-C'est vrai, tu as encore ta couleur originale de cheveux, indiqua Draco.

-Même si je ne dois pas vous remercier pour cela, leur renvoya Severus.

-Regarde le bon côté, papa. Nous ne t'avons pas donné de crise cardiaque encore, lui fit remarquer son fils, imprudemment.

-À la vitesse où tu vas, Harry Albus Rogue, j'en vois arriver une dans un futur rapproché, lui dit son père, sans expression.

-Merci papa, dit Harry en faisant une grimace. Bonne manière de me faire sentir coupable.

-Eh bien, mon fils, si c'est la seule manière de te garder en dehors des problèmes…, dit Severus en lui pinçant gentiment l'oreille.

-Je peux penser à d'autres manières, ajout Phil en riant.

-Aide-moi Draco, ils se rassemblent contre moi, dit Harry en regardant son frère avec espoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Je suis aussi coupable que toi de faire des choses stupides qui rendent papa fou. Admets-le petit frère, ils nous ont épinglés dans un coin et la seule défense qu'ils nous restent est de ne rien ajouter.

-Tu es d'une grande aide, murmura Harry du coin de la bouche.

Draco ria, « J'ai surtout un instinct de survie, alors, ensorcèle-moi. Je suis un Serpentard, je n'embarque pas dans tout le non sens des Valkyries, comme vous les Gryffondor.

-Ce n'est pas du non sens! J'ai sauvé ton postérieur avec mon soi-disant « non sens des Valkyries » dans les Bois profonds, rappela Harry indigné. Je n'aurai pas été là, que tu porterais un bras magique!

-Tu ne me laisseras jamais l'oublier celle-là, non?, commença Draco, batailleur.

-Les garçons! C'est assez!, intervint Severus brusquement. Phil ne veut pas vous entendre vous chamailler comme des enfants de quatre ans. Je suis sûr qu'il en a suffisamment lorsqu'il est à la maison.

Ses deux fils se calmèrent immédiatement, ayant l'air confus.

-Malheureusement, oui, répondit Phil secouant sa tête tristement.

-Tu vois ce qui t'attend plus tard?, demanda Severus avec une affreuse grimace.

-PAPA!, protestèrent en cœur les deux garçons.

-Quoi?, demanda le maître de potions innocemment. Puis, il étendit son bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux de ses garçons, un geste d'affection qu'ils lui permettaient uniquement quand ils étaient en privé.

Phil rit document, heureux de la manière dont les trois s'entendaient bien ensemble. C'était rafraîchissant de voir comment cette petite famille était liée, sachant qu'ils n'étaient parvenus à cette relation que cet été. Quand il eut repris sa position, regarda Severus et dit : « J'espère seulement que, quand mes garçons auront cet âge, je serai capable de leur donner toute l'affection et la discipline que tu as et qu'ils seront aussi bien que ces deux jeunes hommes. »

Harry et Draco se redressèrent et envoyèrent à leur ancêtre un grand sourire de triomphe.

-Tu es le meilleur, oncle Phil, dit Draco.

-Incroyable, approuva Harry.

- Merci, sourit Philip.

-Est-ce que j'ose demander ce que je suis?, grommela Severus, un peu jaloux, puisque jamais ses garçons ne l'avaient regardé avec cette étincelle d'admiration dans leurs yeux. _Cela doit être dû à l'aura vampirique._

Harry se tourna vers son père, « Tu es le plus formidable des papas, papa. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »

-C'est vrai papa, tu es génial, dit Draco en se joignant à eux. « Même si tu nous réprimandes et que tu nous punis quand nous en avons besoin. » Il donna à son père son sourire le plus gagnant.

-Assez de flatteries, répondit Severus d'une voix bourrue, mais il était content de constater qu'il était encore aimé de ses garçons, en dépit du fait que leur ancêtre nouvellement découvert était très charmeur et un vampire ultra cool.

-Garde ça pour la prochaine fois que tu voudras acheter quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard, leur dit-il en leur souriant arrogamment.

-Tu as parlé comme un vrai Rogue, dit Phil en riant. « Vous êtes tous la raison du pourquoi je suis ici maintenant. C'est mon devoir de vous protéger de tous ceux qui vous veulent du mal et je m'efforcerai de le faire au meilleur de mes capacités. », dit-il gravement. « Comme vous l'avez vu ce soir, personne ne blesse ma famille et s'en tire sans dommage. »

-Un fait dont je suis reconnaissant, lui dit Severus. « Si cela n'était pas de toi, mes fils auraient pu être gravement blessés. Pour cela, jamais je ne pourrai t'en être redevable. »

-Tu n'en auras jamais besoin. Nous sommes une famille. Une famille n'a jamais de dette, énonça fermement Phil.

Severus inclina la tête. « Néanmoins, je pourrais certainement utiliser ton aide. Comme tu peux le constater, ces deux là sont des aimants à problèmes. »

-Tu l'auras Severus, promit Phil. « Et maintenant, je pense qu'il est tard et que vous avez besoin de dormir. C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu. »

Les deux garçons grognèrent. « Merlin! On en a deux comme ça! »

-Bonne nuit les garçons, dit Severus en indiquant la porte de son doigt.

-'Nuit papa, répondirent-ils, en lui donnant un rapide câlin avant de se faufiler hors de la pièce.

Harry lança derrière son épaule, « En passant, oncle Phil, tu racontes les meilleurs contes. » Puis, il se glissa hors de la pièce.

-Vaurien effronté!, ria Phil sous cape. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Severus et se leva pour devenir l'ombre de ses deux jeunes charges jusqu'à leur dortoir.

* * *

Traduction finale le : 1 juin 2013

Relecture finale le : 13 juin 2013


	7. Propositions pour le bal

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' .Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées :-)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 7 : Propositions pour le bal

-Alors, as-tu pensé avec qui tu vas aller au bal de Noël?, demanda Ron à Harry comme il retirait son uniforme de Quidditch.

-Euh… non, je suis encore en train de me décider, déclara Harry en enlevant ses robes d'un mouvement sec. À vrai dire, il voudrait vraiment le demander à Katie, mais il avait peur qu'un étudiant plus vieux lui ait déjà demandé, et il n'était pas sûr de comment lui demander sans avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot. « Et toi, Ron? »

Ron secoua la tête. « C'est vraiment difficile d'approcher une fille toute seule pour parler avec elle, tu comprends ce que je veux dire? »

-Oui, elles sont toujours en groupe, ou avec au moins une autre fille, et ont toujours l'air de rire de nous.

-Je sais. Pourquoi ricanent-elles autant?

-Je l'ignore. Tu es celui qui a une sœur, pourquoi ne le demanderais-tu pas à Ginny?

-J'ai essayé, elle m'a juste regardé comme si j'étais le plus gros imbécile sur Terre, dit Ron en soupirant. Je suppose qu'on est seuls sur ce coup-là. Est-ce que tu as au moins quelques personnes en tête?

-Peut-être, annonça Harry, il ne voulait pas commencer de rumeurs, ou se porter malheur à lui-même.

Ron eut l'air intéressé, comme un chat roux qu'Arabelle Figg avait eu une fois, redressant son oreille au son de l'ouvre-boîte. « Telles que? »

Harry sourit simplement et ne répondit pas, esquivant son ami trop curieux en disant, « je dois y aller ou je serai en retard pour la pratique. Je te vois plus tard Ron! » Il le salua de la main, puis s'élança vers la porte, son Éclair de Feu coincé sous son bras.

Il pensa à sauter sur son balai et voler jusqu'à la fenêtre de la voilière pour économiser du temps, mais imagina ensuite ce que son père dirait à propos de cette cascade imprudente… ou faire! Sans mentionner ce qu'oncle Phil dirait.

Alors Harry reconsidéra sagement son intention de base et continua à descendre les escaliers pour sortir du château par le chemin habituel. Après tout, Severus avait été relâché de l'infirmerie seulement hier et Harry ne souhaitait pas qu'il y retourne bientôt. Pas plus que de n'avoir un vampire fâché le réprimandant. Il avait l'impression que cela serait aussi mauvais, si ce n'est pire, que ce que faisait Severus lorsqu'il le punissait.

Il avait presque rejoint le terrain de Quidditch quand il repéra Draco, paresseusement appuyé contre une petite colline dans le milieu du parc, discutant avec Pincée. À mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait capter leur conversation.

-Dis seulement si tu penses qu'elle aimerait un poème, Pincée? J'ai entendu dire que certaines filles aiment ce genre de choses et elle… elle aime vraiment les livres. Le seul problème est que… je ne sais pas comment écrire ce genre de choses. Où est-ce que je pourrais apprendre?

-_Ah Draco, tu as un des poètes les plus importants de la cour de Seelie juste ici – moi! J'ai étudié tous les poètes fameux – Shakespeare, Coleridge, Shelley – il y en avait un romantique – Byron – oh, il était méchant, un peu mordant, mais il savait comment courtiser une femme! – et John Keats aussi, bien qu'il est mort jeune, pauvre homme. Ils m'ont servi d'inspiration. Je pense que je peux t'aider avec ce poème pour une jeune femme spéciale, _proposa le chatoyant, ronronnant avec extase. Elle aimait tellement une bonne romance trouvant qu'un jeune amour est si doux et parfait.

-Merci Pincée, répondit Draco en soupirant de soulagement. Euh... quand pourrais-tu m'aider à l'écrire? Je voudrais la rencontrer à la bibliothèque ce soir. Est-ce que ça va être long?

-_Non, à moins que tu planifies d'écrire un roman poétique comme Wordsworth. Un poème peut être de n'importe quelle longueur et n'a pas nécessairement de rimes. Je pourrais t'aider après la pratique de Quidditch, d'accord?,_ demanda Pincée, puis ajouta : « _ah voici ton frère. Bonjour Harry! Es-tu toi aussi en train d'envisager quelqu'un pour le bal de Noël? »_

-Allô Pincée, dit Harry saluant le chatoyant, tout en cachant son amusement d'avoir découvert que Draco voulait écrire de la poésie pour Hermione. « Oui, j'y pensais justement, pourquoi? »

-_Je me demandais simplement. Bien, je vous laisse, amusez-vous à jouer au Quidditch et attraper ce globe ailé idiot._ Et sur cette réplique, Pincée cligna au loin, laissant les deux frères seuls.

-Globe ailé idiot?, cria Harry. Le Vif d'or n'est pas idiot, il est génial. Il secoua sa tête. « Ah, elle ne comprend pas. Tu ne peux tout de même pas espérer qu'un chatoyant puisse tout connaître sur le Quidditch ». Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco d'un air entendu. « Quoiqu'on dirait qu'elle en connaît beaucoup sur les sonnets et la poésie. »

À sa satisfaction, son frère rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Tu… Tu nous espionnais, n'est-ce pas? »

-Euhh…

-Idiot!

Draco se fâcha et frappa promptement son jeune frère à l'épaule. « Qu'as-tu entendu? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Oh, calme-toi Roméo! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vendre la mèche à toute l'école en disant que tu l'aimes! Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est Pincée qui t'offrait ses services sur comment écrire un poème d'amour. » Malgré lui, Harry grimaça et ricana.

-Tais-toi! C'est pas drôle! Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur cette fois-ci, elle pourrait ne jamais me reparler! J'ai réalisé que si je lui donnais un poème après notre rencontre à la bibliothèque, cela pourrait peut-être faire en sorte qu'elle me voit différemment. Les filles aiment ce genre de choses mielleuses, non?

-Tu me le demandes? Pincée en connaît probablement plus long sur les filles que moi grand frère. Je n'ai même pas de rendez-vous encore pour le bal!

-À qui tu penses? La sœur de Ron?

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, j'aime Ginny, mais pas de cette manière, c'est une amie. Je pense que ça serait trop bizarre de sortir avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Si jamais Ginny et moi avions un malentendu, cela rendrait la situation inconfortable entre Ron et moi, ou, Saint Merlin, même s'il nous surprenait seulement en train de nous embrasser. Tu sais, les grands frères ne sont pas sensés aimer les copains de leur petite sœur.

-Comment sais-tu cela?

-Hermione et Lavande parlaient au dîner et Lavande a dit que son frère plus vieux avait toujours quelque chose à redire du garçon qu'elle emmenait à la maison, peu importe lequel, que pas un n'était assez bon pour elle et que si jamais il y en avait un qui levait la main sur elle, il l'ensorcellerait jusqu'au prochain siècle. Hermione a dit que ça sonnait typiquement comme un grand frère et je pense qu'elle a raison. De plus, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui?

Harry haussa les épaules, embarrassé et dit : « Ne ris pas de moi, ok? »

-Harry, fais juste me le dire.

-Je… J'aime Katie. Katie Bell, elle est poursuiveuse pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-C'est une bonne poursuiveuse. Mais, n'a-t-elle pas un an de plus que nous?

-Et puis? Qu'est-ce qu'un an? Regarde papa et Sarai.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je suppose que cela importe peu, concéda Draco. Alors… lui as-tu déjà demandé?

-Non, j'ai seulement besoin de plus de temps.

-N'attends pas trop longtemps ou quelqu'un d'autre prendra ta place, l'avertit Draco. Puis, il demanda, anxieusement « Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un ait déjà demandé à Hermione, dis? »

-De ce que j'en sais, non. On l'a su seulement hier, tu te rappelles? Et Hermione, elle est toujours en train d'étudier, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gars qui veulent sortir avec une _Miss-je-sais-tout_.

-Moi oui. Au moins tu peux avoir une conversation qui a de l'allure avec elle et ne pas avoir à endurer de : « ohhh Draaccoooo! » et les ricanements pour des riens et les yeux qui te regardent comme si tu étais une délicieuse pêche à manger. Je prendrais Hermione à la place de Pansy n'importe quand!, dit Draco avec ferveur.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je te blâme pour ça. Pansy à l'air d'être l'idiote ultime.

-Elle est une tête vide, c'est vrai, soupira Draco. J'espère seulement que je pourrai l'éviter jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

Harry regarda sa montre et jura « ahh… Câliss*! Je suis en retard pour la pratique! » Il monta sur son balai, « Angelina va me botter le cul! Elle a pris le poste de Capitaine quand Dubois est parti et elle est vraiment intransigeante pour ce qui est d'arriver à l'heure lors de la pratique, comme papa. Bonne chance, Dragon! »

-Toi aussi Phoenix.

Draco salua son frère de la main puis partit en direction de l'école, en espérant que cela ne lui prenne pas toute la journée pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant pour le poème d'Hermione. Bien sûr, il ne signerait pas son nom complet, juste ses initiales et verrait ce qu'elle ferait de cette information.

Comme prévu, Angelina botta les fesses d'Harry pour être arriver en retard, se tenant debout face à lui avec ses mains sur ses hanches et lui lançant un regard furieux, tellement ardent qu'il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas transformé en flammes sur place.

-Tu sais Rogue, juste parce que ton père est un professeur, cela ne donne pas le droit à son fils de vagabonder plutôt que de venir à l'entraînement quand le moment te semblera bon!

-Je sais Angie, je suis désolé, je…j'ai juste perdu la notion du temps.

-Ne laisse pas cela arriver encore Rogue, sinon attrapeur ou non, je vais te faire courir quinze tours de terrain et faire cinquante redressements assis, comme Dubois nous faisait faire. Et c'est Capitaine Johnson! Compris?

-Oui Capitaine, répondit Harry. _Parfait, juste ce que j'ai toujours voulu, que Katie me voit me faire remettre à ma place_. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux, pour voir si elle le regardait, gardant ceux-ci fixés au sol.

-Ok, maintenant que, finalement, nous sommes tous là, commença rapidement Angelina, allons nous entraîner! Elle se pencha, libéra toutes les balles du coffre, puis siffla et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'éleva rapidement dans les airs.

Matt Armstead, un autre Gryffondor de sixième année, était le nouveau gardien depuis que Dubois avait quitté Poudlard et il vola devant les anneaux alors que Katie, Angelina et Alicia se battaient pour le Souafle. Fred et Georges gardaient un œil aiguisé sur les Cognards noirs et Harry fusa dans le ciel sur son Éclair de Feu, gardant son attention sur le Vif d'or qui battait des ailes comme un oiseau.

La balle dorée brillante fila dans le terrain, Harry le poursuivant. Néanmoins, même si son Éclair de feu était dangereusement rapide, il ne pouvait rattraper le globe enchanté, qui allait très vite, et le perdit rapidement dans les nuages. Il descendit à travers eux, balayant le terrain des yeux.

Comme il faisait cela, il vit Katie couchée sur son balai, un Nimbus 2000, les bras tendus pour attraper le Souafle dans les airs, que Matt avait renvoyé au jeu après qu'Alicia eut fait un but. Les robes de Katie semblèrent se coller à elle un moment, soulignant son dos et sa taille, rendant la bouche d'Harry sèche. _Wow, non seulement elle a une superbe chevelure et tout, mais elle est également aussi radieuse qu'une monture elfique. De plus, elle a une bonne assise sur le balai. _Il avala avec difficulté sa salive comme elle tournait autour du terrain, se penchant pour prendre le Souafle des bras d'Angelina.

La manœuvre était dangereuse, mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait qu'Harry était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle. _Ah, doux Merlin. Sur son balai, elle bouge aussi rapidement que le chatoyant et comment au nom de Dieu, ai-je pu manquer la manière dont ses robes embrassent sa taille et ses fesses._ Elle se redressa, le Souafle coincé sous son bras, riant et Harry ne put détourner son attention d'elle, son rire et son sourire le captivaient.

-Mets-le dans le but Katie!, se trouva-t-il à crier, comme s'il était un spectateur. Ce fut seulement lorsque Georges lui cria de faire attention qu'il revint à lui-même.

-Harry, mon pote fais attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi!, cria Georges, volant vers le haut et frappant le Cognard loin de l'attrapeur distrait juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. « Tu ne voudrais pas passer plus de temps à l'infirmerie, non? »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Georges : « Hein? Oh, merci Georges ». Il prétendit rapidement être à la recherche du Vif d'or, espérant que Georges n'ait pas remarqué où ses yeux avaient été fixés pour les sept dernières minutes. _Ramène-toi dans le jeu, Harry! Tu pourras regarder Katie stupidement plus tard._ Il se critiqua mentalement puis prit son balai et fit un retour au jeu en s'efforçant de concentrer ses pensées sur le Vif d'or et non pas sur la jolie sorcière ayant le Souafle.

_Allez Rogue, tu es l'attrapeur, maintenant arrête de faire n'importe quoi et commence à chercher le Vif d'or avant qu'Angelina ne frappe ta tête avec un bâton et te mette en dehors de l'équipe! _Mais, même avec son monologue mental, Harry trouva difficile de se concentrer, surtout depuis que regarder Katie était beaucoup plus intéressant que de trouver le Vif d'or.

Jusqu'à ce que le Vif d'or vienne virevolter devant sa tête, il ne put alors l'ignorer.

C'est alors qu'Angelina s'exclama, outragée : « Par les poils du cul de Merlin Rogue! Vas-tu finir par l'attraper ou tu vas rester assis là attendant comme un ver sur une souche? »

Le visage en feu, Harry se mit rapidement en course contre le Vif d'or, réussissant finalement à l'attraper en tourbillonnant dans une descente d'enfer, se redressant six pieds avant le sol.

-Je l'ai!, cria-t-il

-Bel attrapé Harry!, répondit Katie en souriant.

-Il était temps Rogue!, marmonna le Capitaine, pas très contente de son attrapeur. Elle siffla de nouveau, « allons-y pour un autre match, et cette fois-ci, Rogue, garde tes yeux sur la balle! »

Harry marmonna une réponse positive, repentant. Il n'avait jamais été le récipiendaire de la langue acérée d'Angelina avant ça. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir puisqu'il savait le mériter.

Il réussit à garder sa concentration intacte pour le reste de l'entraînement et attrapa le Vif d'or cinq minutes après le début du deuxième match, le remettant ainsi dans les bonnes grâces d'Angelina en plus de lui faire gagner un sourire de l'objet de son attention. Il se sentit comme s'il avait remporté un million de Gallions.

Sur le chemin menant au vestiaire, Harry tenta d'effacer le sourire stupide qu'il avait sur son visage pendant qu'une petite voix en lui chantait : _Elle t'aime, ça doit, elle t'a sourit deux fois! Deux fois!_

Il se rappela la manière dont ses cheveux volaient dans la brise du vent comme elle volait. Soudainement, il s'imagina faisant courir ses doigts à travers eux et tenant Katie dans ses bras. Il se demanda comment se serait de l'embrasser et fut content de la douche qui arrivait à point nommée, autrement, il aurait été très embarrassé.

Après quoi, il vit Katie marcher pour retourner à l'école, le sac contenant ses robes de Quidditch sur son épaule, il se hâta de la rejoindre avant de manquer de courage. Pour une fois, elle était seule et non pas avec Angelina ou d'autres filles.

-Hé Katie!

Katie arrêta et se tourna vers lui : « allô Harry. Quoi de neuf? »

-Euh… tu as vraiment bien joué aujourd'hui, s'arrangea pour dire Harry sans s'emmêler dans ses mots.

Elle haussa les épaules, « C'était bien. J'ai placé quatre buts sur douze, c'est pas mal. Angie est un vrai tyran quand on brise les règles, hein? », ajouta-t-elle sympathiquement.

Harry rougit, « on va dire, mais c'était mérité. Et ce n'est pas plus pire que ce que mon père m'aurait dit si j'avais été en retard en classe. J'aurais probablement perdu des points ou obtenu une détention. »

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu? Tu es habituellement d'avance pour l'entraînement.

-Euh… Je parlais avec mon frère, évita de répondre Harry. Est-ce que tu as faim? Aimerais-tu qu'on aille se chercher à manger au Trois-Balais?

Katie eut l'air surprise, « tu me demandes de dîner avec toi?

-Oui, je vais payer, c'est ma tournée, offrit Harry galamment, espérant qu'elle croira que la teinte rouge de ses pommettes était due au vent et à la douche chaude.

-Aww, tu es vraiment gentil Harry. J'adorerais, mais…, son expression se défit et elle pensa, tristement, _il est vraiment beau quand il rougit et je veux vraiment y aller, mais je ne peux pas. J'espère qu'il ne m'haïra pas quand je vais lui dire non._ « Je ne peux pas, je dois aller brasser une potion avec le professeur Rogue. C'est son temps libre, le seul moment où il peut m'aider avec mon stage… Je suis vraiment désolée. »

-Hé, ce n'est pas un problème, ton stage est plus important, lui répondit Harry, bataillant pour que le désappointement ne se voie pas sur son visage. « Peut-être une autre fois? »

-On pourrait dîner plus tard, suggéra Katie. Je devrais avoir terminé ma potion dans environ deux heures.

-Bien sûr. Que brasses-tu?

-Felix Felicis tu sais, la potion de chance? Je suis vraiment excitée, je suis en sixième année, mais professeur Rogue pense que j'ai les aptitudes qu'il faut pour la préparer. Ça va être intéressant.

-Aimerais-tu avoir de l'aide?, offrit Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si ton père va te laisser m'aider. Je suis supposée la faire moi-même.

-Oh, bien, peut-être qu'il y a autre chose qui a besoin d'être brassé, dit Harry, connaissant Severus, il savait qu'il avait une dizaine de potions à brasser peu importe la fin de semaine.

-Tu pourrais lui demander, dit Katie en continuant à marcher jusqu'au château. « Je suis sûre qu'il aurait besoin d'aide. Mais… depuis quand es-tu bon à brasser des potions? Je veux dire… », elle se tut, son visage devenant rouge.

-Depuis que j'ai passé l'été avec papa, répondit Harry en riant. « Avant, j'évitais toujours d'en faire et je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé, mais depuis qu'il m'a enseigné cet été, j'aime dorénavant les potions. Je ne serais probablement jamais un maître de potions, mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus »

-Tant mieux pour toi! Tellement de personnes n'apprécient pas l'art subtil et pointu des potions, commença Katie, puis elle s'arrêta. Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce que je viens juste de dire ça à voix haute? Merlin, maintenant, je commence à parler comme lui!

-Seulement tu l'interprètes beaucoup mieux!, répondit avec amusement Harry, et puis il commença à rire pour être rejoint par Katie une minute plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent finalement le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les donjons tout en échangeant des regards amusés.

Pendant qu'il marchait à côté de cette grande fille, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la manière dont le destin l'avait manipulé. _Il y a seulement moi qui pouvais obtenir un premier rendez-vous dans un laboratoire de potions. Tel père, tel fils j'imagine!_

Severus eut l'air surpris en les voyant tous les deux, Katie et son fils, entrer ensemble dans la salle de classe cet après-midi. Mais il comprit quand il remarqua la façon dont les yeux d'Harry avaient de se lever vers Katie aussi souvent, ou la manière dont Katie jetait des coups d'œil sur Harry pendant qu'elle mélangeait sa potion. Il était un professeur depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas remarquer les signes d'une attraction.

_Alors, c'est comme ça que ça marche? Il était dû à développer un amour d'adolescent tôt ou tard. Je suis juste content que cela soit avec miss Bell, elle est sensible et on dirait qu'elle en pince pour lui aussi. Je suppose que je serais mieux de m'asseoir avec lui ce soir après le souper et avoir LA discussion avec lui… au cas où. _Il mit de l'ordre dans ses tests à corriger sur son bureau en espérant ne pas se sentir trop mal à l'aise pendant la discussion. Il était à peu près certain qu'Harry n'était pas sexuellement actif, que c'était probablement sa première amourette avec une fille, et il avait confiance en lui pour agir correctement et avec retenue, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il savait mieux que personne ce qu'était les hormones des adolescents et comment elles pouvaient tout emporter en un moment.

Il se leva pour vérifier leurs potions, Katie brassait la Felix Felicis et Harry brassait une flopée d'Abaisse-fièvre pour l'infirmerie. Profitant du fait qu'il était à côté du chaudron de son fils, il se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille : « rencontre-moi dans mes quartiers après souper, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai quelque chose à discuter avec toi. »

Harry le regarda, les yeux plein d'inquiétude, « Quelque chose ne va pas papa? Est-ce que je dois me faire du souci? »

-Non, à moins que tu te sois mal comporté.

-Non monsieur.

-Bien, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Fini de mélanger ça et après tu peux arrêter pour dîner.

Harry acquiesça et, tout en continuant de mélanger, demanda, « comment sais-tu que j'ai faim? »

Severus rit, « les adolescents ont toujours faim, en plus, je peux entendre ton estomac gargouiller. » Il donna une rapide pression sur l'épaule de son garçon, puis se déplaça pour aller observer les progrès de Katie.

Harry se repencha sur son chaudron, pensant désabusé, _par le sang de Merlin, il remarque vraiment TOUT. C'est comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées parfois._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus posa un sort de stase au-dessus de leurs chaudrons et déclara qu'il était temps d'arrêter pour dîner. Il appela un elfe de maison et bientôt ils étaient tous en train de manger des sandwichs et des chips sur la petite table proche du bureau de Severus, buvant du jus de citrouille et du thé glacé.

Pendant ce temps, Draco éprouvait de la difficulté à écrire un poème exprimant ses sentiments grandissants envers une certaine Gryffondor studieuse, avec l'aide de Pincée. Il chiffonnait feuille après feuille. Elles étaient remplies de mots barrés et de taches d'encre.

-Pincée, je pense que c'est sans espoir, je n'ai simplement pas de don pour la poésie.

-_Mais non Draco! Tu avances bien. Je pense que tu devrais simplement te relaxer et arrêter de te forcer autant. Laisse les mots couler de toi. Pense à comment Hermione te fait sentir et puis… mets-le simplement par écrit._

Draco grogna, mis sa tête dans ses mains. « Ok, laisse-moi juste… recommencer encore. »

Il courba puis trempa sa plume dans le pot d'encre, prit une pause et commença à écrire. Il espérait juste qu'Hermione aimait la poésie et qu'elle n'allait pas lui rire à la figure une fois qu'elle allait avoir deviné qui l'avait écrit.

Une heure plus tard il répandit rapidement une couche de sable sur le parchemin, pour faire sécher l'encre plus rapidement, attendit cinq minutes avant de secouer le parchemin pour en enlever l'excédent, le roula puis l'attacha avec soin d'un ruban vert tout neuf.

Il appela Tempête et lui fit délivrer le parchemin. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était presque l'heure de dîner.

-_Fini?_, s'enquit Pincée?

-Oui et maintenant j'ai besoin de manger quelque chose. Merci pour toute ton aide Pincée.

-_Tu es le bienvenu, jeune homme._

-Je me demande si elle va l'aimer?

-_Aimerais-tu que j'aille le découvrir?_

-Le ferais-tu? Ça serait tellement bien. De cette manière, je saurai à quoi m'attendre quand je la verrai à la bibliothèque plus tard.

-_Ce sera avec plaisir. Je pense qu'elle irait très bien avec toi_, ronronna le vieux chat fae, elle avait tellement joué à la marieuse. Puis, elle cligna et réapparu quelques moments plus tard dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où Hermione étudiait l'Arithmancie.

Elle trouva la jeune fille en train d'examiner le parchemin pour une adresse de retour avant de l'ouvrir. « Bizarre, premièrement mon hibou arrive incognito, puis ensuite ça. », marmonna-t-elle, regardant le rouleau intensément.

Pincée voleta par-dessus l'épaule de la fille, lisant silencieusement ce que Draco avait écrit.

_La déesse de la sagesse t'a fournie le don de perspicacité,_

_Et un esprit curieux et brillant, si rare_

_De trouver une fille pour qui mettre en valeur son intérieur a plus d'importance que son extérieur._

_Peut-être penses-tu que ton visage n'est pas beau et ordinaire, mais_

_Mes yeux voient la beauté dans la courbe de tes pommettes et dans les boucles de tes cheveux_

_Tes yeux me rappellent un quartz fumé étincelant d'une profondeur cachée_

_J'espère qu'un jour ils pourront briller pour moi_

_Tu es une combinaison si irrésistible_

_Ton admirateur secret,_

_DMM_

Hermione était heureuse en le lisant, formant les mots du poème de sa bouche pleine et soupirant de bonheur.

-Oh, Merlin! C'est comme un rêve, personne ne m'a jamais écrit de poésie avant. Comme c'est beau! Je me demande DMM sont les initiales de qui?... Voyons voir, qui sont les garçons de Gryffondor... Hermione réfléchit longuement, prit sa plume et commença à rédiger une liste sur un morceau de parchemin.

-Je suis sûre que peu importe la personne qui m'a envoyé le poème, c'est la même qui m'a envoyé le hibou. Il y avait cette référence à Athéna après tout. Maintenant, voyons….

Pincée ronronna de satisfaction avant de cligner pour aller annonce la bonne nouvelle à Draco.

_Plus tard ce soir-là, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard_

Hermione leva la tête comme une ombre tomba au-dessus d'elle pendant qu'elle étudiait des textes sur les runes anciennes. Ses yeux avaient rougi et étaient secs d'avoir passé tant d'heures dans les livres. Durant ses pauses d'études, il y en avait eu deux, elle avait essayé de découvrir l'auteur du poème. Jusqu'à maintenant, les initiales n'allaient à aucun garçon de sa maison, alors elle avait décidé de regarder les maisons de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Elle doutait que le garçon provienne de Serpentard, étant donné que c'était la maison qui détestait et haïssait le plus les Gryffondor et les Sang de bourbe. Elle avait déduit que le garçon en question devait être observateur et sensible, en plus de ne pas avoir peur des filles qui ont du cerveau. Mais l'identité de ce garçon lui échappait encore…

À sa surprise, elle vit Draco Malfoy se tenant devant elle. Au contraire des années précédentes, il ne lui parlait pas méchamment ou ne riait pas d'elle, à la place il avait presque l'air… nerveux. Bien que cette idée soit ridicule, qu'est-ce qui ferait qu'un Sang pur d'une ancienne famille de sorcier serait nerveux? Elle savait, comme tout le monde, que Draco avait publiquement rejeté son héritage sombre et était maintenant le fils adoptif de Rogue, en plus d'être le frère d'Harry. Elle avait remarqué d'elle-même que Draco était différent de l'année dernière, quand ils s'étaient mis en équipe pour un laboratoire de potions. Malgré cette différence, cela lui donna un choc de le voir ici, à la bibliothèque.

-Draco, que fais-tu ici?, demanda Hermione, choquée.

-La même chose que toi Gra… Hermione, se corrigea-t-il lui-même. Si elle pouvait l'appeler par son prénom, alors il pouvait lui faire la même courtoisie. « J'essaie d'étudier. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu étudies?, demanda-t-elle, ne voyant aucun livre dans ses mains.

_Toi_, passa-t-il près de dire, mais il se rattrapa juste à temps. Il déglutit et essaya de sortir une explication valable. La petite sorcière le regardait avec une expression pensive. La douce lumière des lampes, le long du corridor derrière elle, avait changé le brun de ses cheveux pour une cascade de boucles couleur bronze et ajoutait un éclat doré à ses pâles pommettes. Elle était assise dans un coin, près d'une étagère pleine à craquer, ses livres étendus autour d'elle. « J'ai un test en Astronomie qui s'en vient bientôt et je me demandais … voudrais-tu m'aider à étudier?

-Tu veux _mon_ aide?, demanda-t-elle, abasourdie, mais, qu'en est-il de tes amis?

-Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas pris Astronomie, indiqua Draco.

Elle fronça des sourcils, « tu dois être désespéré si tu viens demander de l'aide à une Gryffondor Sang de bourbe. Une à laquelle tu n'aurais même pas indiqué l'heure. »

À sa grande surprise, il regarda au loin et ses yeux gris étaient emplis de honte. « C'était en ce temps-là. J'étais… un enfant malfaisant qui méritait qu'on lui botte le cul », admit-il doucement. « Je suis différent maintenant, je n'ai pas à prétendre d'être l'ombre de mon père. »

-Harry a dit que tu avais changé, mais je n'étais pas certaine si je devais le croire ou pas, jusqu'à ce jour en potions. Tu t'es assuré que je sois sortie avant toi et puis… tu y es retourné et tu as sorti Harry de là aussi.

-C'est ça, tu vois, je ne suis pas totalement mauvais, j'ai aussi mes bons côtés.

Doucement, elle hocha la tête, « Je pense que passer l'été avec le professeur Rogue a eu une bonne influence sur toi et sur Harry. »

-Oui, mon parrain a toujours eu une bonne influence sur moi. Je le respecte beaucoup pour cela. Plus que je n'ai jamais respecté mon propre père. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour mon comportement d'avant, à l'exception du fait que j'essayais uniquement de faire ce que mon père a toujours voulu. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais moi. Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier ou un Mangemort, et blesser et tuer des Sang de bourbe. Je ne les haïs pas.

Elle mouilla ses lèvres de sa langue, « et pourtant, tu m'appelais comme ça…. Sang de bourbe. »

Il recula, « ce n'était pas correct. Si oncle Sev viendrait à le savoir… il m'aurait mis des bons coups de pied au cul. Écoute Hermione… oublions ce qui s'est passé, ok? Quand j'étais très idiot, et repartons à neuf... D'accord? »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Il avait l'air sincère et n'agissait décidemment pas avec son attitude arrogante. Est-ce que cela pourrait être le vrai Draco Malfoy qu'elle voyait? Soudainement, elle eu un souvenir révélateur. _Ce matin d'août – le jour du procès Malfoy – _La Gazette_ avait écrit un article à ce propos et je l'avais lu. Ça disait que les Malfoy étaient envoyés à Azkaban et que tout leur héritage revenait à Draco Michael Malfoy, ce qui veut dire que ses initiales sont DMM!_

Elle regarda le sorcier blond bouche bée. « Toi! C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce hibou cet été. Et le poème d'aujourd'hui. Tes initiales sont DDM, n'est-ce pas? »

-Oui, Draco Michael Malfoy.

-Voulais-tu vraiment le dire? Ce que tu as écrit? Ou est-ce que c'est un méchant tour?

-Si je n'avais pas voulu le dire, je n'aurais pas passé tout l'après-midi à l'écrire, répondit-il honnêtement, faisant écarquiller ses yeux. « Et je ne serais pas ici non plus ». Il commença à sentir ses paumes devenir moites et il pensa nerveusement, _maintenant qu'elle connaît la vérité, qu'est-ce qui la retiendrait de me dire de m'en aller? Je ne l'ai pas traité correctement ces trois dernières années._ Il attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Elle répondit finalement, « tu es le seul garçon depuis que je suis ici qui me regarde comme quelque chose de plus qu'une encyclopédie vivante. Même Ron et Harry ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup en premier. Ils ont changé d'idée après l'épisode du troll dans les toilettes, mais… »

-C'est parce que ton intelligence fait peur.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, c'est effrayant de penser que tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que le reste d'entre nous.

-Ron rit toujours de moi parce que j'étudie trop.

-Mais il va te voir quand il a besoin d'aide dans ses devoirs, n'est-ce pas?, demanda Draco d'un air entendu.

-Oui, mais beaucoup de personnes de ma maison le font. Actuellement des personnes en première année de Poufsouffle et Serpentard sont aussi venues me voir pour que je les aide, admit-elle.

-Voilà! Tu vois, être intelligente est un avantage, pas quelque chose dont tu dois avoir honte.

-Et, toi, as-tu peur de moi, Draco?

-Je suis terrifié!, répondit-il en lui faisant la grimace. Terrifié que tu me fasses travailler pour que j'aie les meilleurs résultats ce semestre. Je suis habitué d'être le premier de classe.

_Eh bien, il est mignon quand il sourit, vraiment mignon._ Elle lui sourit, en retard.

-Alors je suppose que tu ferais mieux de commencer à étudier M. Malfoy.

-C'est vrai.

Draco claqua des doigts et son sac plein de livres vint à lui.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, « tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette? »

-Seulement un _Accio_. Papa, je parle du professeur Rogue là, me l'a enseigné juste avant qu'on revienne à l'école.

-Pourrais-tu… me le montrer?, demanda-t-elle tristement, se doutant qu'il allait refuser.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais, tu me battras probablement à ça aussi.

-Tu as peur Draco?, défia Hermione ses yeux brillants.

-Non, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me mette au défi. C'est d'accord, je vais t'enseigner la magie sans baguette Hermione. Avec ton cerveau, tu vas comprendre comme ça, dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et rit « tu es mieux de te surveiller alors Malfoy. » Puis elle demanda : « est-ce que tu aimes vraiment mes cheveux? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un fouillis indescriptible. Je souhaitais souvent qu'ils soient droits. »

Draco fit semblant d'être horrifié, « non, ne fais pas ça! Je pense que tes cheveux sont bien comme ça. C'est inhabituel et différent, et j'aime comment tes boucles touchent tes épaules. Ça me rappelle une plante grimpante. »

Hermione rougit de nouveau, « tu es si gentil. »

Il rit d'une voix grave et attirante. « Merci… je pense. » Il commença à sortir sa plume, ses parchemins et ses livres de notes. Sa main frotta celle d'Hermione et la serra gentiment dans la sienne. « J'aime les filles intelligentes, elles sont tellement plus intéressantes que les filles belles mais sans esprit. »

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu ne penses pas que je suis belle?

-Tu es les deux, dit-il en ouvrant livre d'Astronomie. As-tu aimé mon poème alors?

-Il était adorable. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un poète.

-Pas plus que moi, c'est le premier poème que je n'ai jamais écrit. Tout comme Athéna, c'est la fille de mon hibou et le premier cadeau que j'ai donné à une fille à vie.

-Elle est la plus merveilleuse des hiboux! Je l'aime tellement! Elle est vraiment intelligente, et elle aime se reposer sur mon épaule et jouer dans mes cheveux. Même Pattenrond s'entend bien avec elle. Merci beaucoup Draco.

-Ça fait plaisir. Je savais qu'elle irait bien avec toi.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire éclatant, sourire qui la transforma.

-Tu sais, je t'aime plus comme ça.

-Je m'aime plus comme ça aussi. Et, pour que tu le saches, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est le vrai moi.

-Bien. Elle lui permit de lui ternir la main pendant un moment avant de la libérer gentiment. « Ok, alors, sur quoi est-tu interrogé en Astronomie? La conjonction des planètes?

Ils passèrent une heure et demie plaisante, étudiant, se posant des questions sur l'Astronomie et l'Étude des runes jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse la remarque que si un fait de plus lui rentrait dans la tête, elle allait exploser.

-Et tu ne voudrais pas d'un garçon idiot et sans tête pour être ton petit ami, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh, je ne sais pas à propos de ça, répondit-elle pour l'agacer, envoyant ses cheveux à l'arrière. Quelques filles disent que l'homme parfait est un bonhomme de pain d'épice.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est mignon, gentil et que s'il te donne des problèmes, tu peux lui manger la tête.

Draco la fixa : « c'est… c'est… c'est purement démoniaque! »

Elle rit, « soit heureux que je t'aime comme tu es, Malfoy. »

-J'en suis vraiment heureux, murmura-t-il, puis il suivit ses instincts, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, doucement et lentement.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et pleines et il était vraiment heureux de sentir la bouche d'Hermione sur la sienne.

Hermione inspira brusquement, bien que Draco l'ait prise par surprise, elle découvrit que cela ne la dérangeait pas, pas du tout. Il la rendait toute chose et tremblante et elle comprit finalement ce que voulait dire les autres filles du dortoir quand elles disaient qu'un baiser pouvait les faire trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'avait jamais pensé connaître ce sentiment, elle qui était le rat de bibliothèque, la tête hirsute Sang de bourbe, elle qu'aucun garçon ne regardait deux fois à moins de vouloir de l'aide pour ses devoirs.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Et ce sentiment était absolument merveilleux.

Après un moment Draco se dégagea, gardant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, et dit sensuellement : « maintenant, n'es-tu pas heureuse que je ne sois pas un bonhomme de pain d'épice? »

Hermione éclata de rire « vraiment beaucoup ». Elle regarda dans sa direction et sentit une drôle de sensation, comme si elle était entrée dans un conte de fées et que le magnifique prince sorcier choisissait la femme trop ordinaire pour son prestige. _Je dois être folle. C'est Draco au nom de Merlin! Draco Malfoy! Celui qu'ils appellent le Prince des Serpentard. Et tu es la Gryffondor Miss-je-sais-tout. _Sa conscience la réprimanda. _Mais il m'a offert mon hibou et m'a donné un poème! Et maintenant, il m'a embrassé. Est-ce que j'oserai lui faire confiance? Est-il vraiment sérieux ou est-ce seulement un jeu? _Il y avait seulement une manière de le trouver.

-Draco?

-Quoi?

-Je me demandais… est-ce que tu as quelqu'un pour le bal de Noël?

-Non.

-Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi?

Il la fixa dans ses yeux chocolat et vu un début d'incertitude et de peur qu'elle essayait de cacher. Il se fit brusquement une raison. Il voulait bannir à jamais cette incertitude. Il se racla la gorge.

Elle attendit, son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, d'entendre un poli refus.

À la place, il dit oui.

-Vraiment? Tu vas y aller avec moi?, s'écria-t-elle, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

-Oui.

-Même si je suis une Gryffondor et que tu es un Serpentard?

-Oui, tu sais ce n'est pas sans précédent qu'une Gryffondor sorte avec un Serpentard. Pense à Severus et Lily. Ils ont brisé les conventions, comme nous le pouvons aussi. Si tu le veux, bien sûr.

-Oui, répondit-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en l'embrassant en retour. Je te vois demain, Draco.

Ses lèvres étaient comme un effleurement, léger comme les ailes d'un papillon, mais il savoura ce bref contact sur le chemin du retour à sa salle commune. Elle avait promis de le rencontrer à la bibliothèque encore demain, puis ils allaient aller chez Madame Pieddodu à Pré-au-Lard pour dîner. Par la suite, ils allaient voir ce que l'école allait faire d'un couple de maisons opposées.

Il avait presqu'atteint le portrait de Raj quand il entendit distinctement la voix nasale de Pansy l'appelant pour qu'il l'attende. _Ah, par l'enfer! Pourquoi doit-elle venir maintenant et ruiner ma soirée?_

-Draco! Oh, tu es là! Où étais-tu?, roucoula Pansy, se dépêchant d'aller vers lui et lui agripper le bras.

Il se battit contre lui pour ne pas se libérer d'un coup sec. Il n'aimait pas être touché soudainement, un héritage de l'abus de Lucius. « J'étudiais », répondit-il brusquement, espérant pouvoir continuer son chemin dans le trou du portrait.

-Oh, pauvre toi. Passer son samedi soir à étudier au lieu de se détendre. Rogue doit être un gardien très sévère, s'il te fait faire ça.

-Il ne me faisait pas faire ça, Pansy, c'était mon choix. J'aime obtenir de bons résultats tu sais.

-Oui, tu es si intelligent Dracounet, roucoula Pansy.

Draco passa près de s'étouffer, _Merlin, aide-moi. Maintenant, elle me donne des surnoms. Des surnoms terribles en plus!_ « Euh, Pansy, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, mon nom est Draco. »

-Mais pourquoi pas?, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Les autres filles donnent des surnoms à leur petit ami.

_Petit ami? Whoa! Je n'ai jamais dit oui à ça! _Il libéra son bras d'elle, déterminé à tuer son amour naissant dans l'œuf une fois pour toute. « Écoute Pansy, je sais que nous étions… liés l'un à l'autre par un contrat, mais quand mon père fut envoyé à Azkaban et que je suis devenu la pupille de Severus, le contrat a été annulé. »

-Pas pour moi, ce n'est pas terminé, déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle. Je te l'ai dit chéri, je m'en fous de ce que mon père a dit, je vais te marier toi ou pas personne. Nous sommes parfaits ensemble.

Draco secoua sa tête, horrifié. « Non, écoute-moi pour une fois! Tu ne sais même pas une seule chose à propos de moi. »

-Bien sur que oui. Je te connais depuis que nous sommes enfants!

-Non, tu ne le sais pas. Tu connais l'héritier Sang pur Malfoy que Lucius a élevé, mais ça n'a jamais été moi. Je suis désolé Pansy, mais nous n'allons pas ensemble. Tu es tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Il se sentait mal d'être si direct, mais rien d'autre ne semblait atteindre Pansy.

Elle le fixa du regard. « Non, tu m'aimes aussi! Tu me l'as dit… ce jour-là, près de l'étang derrière ta maison. »

-Pansy, pour l'amour de Merlin! J'avais _six _ans, et mon père venait juste de m'ordonner de sortir et d'être gentil avec toi ou bien il allait me battre. Alors je l'ai fait, j'ai dit ce qu'il voulait que je dise. Je suis désolé si tu as pensé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

-Non, tu ne veux pas dire ça, je sais que tu m'aimes!, cria-t-elle passionnément, et puis elle lança ses bras autour de lui.

-Ugh! Pansy, lâche-moi, dit-il sèchement. Il réussit à s'échapper quelques instants plus tard. « Arrête de te donner en spectacle, merde! Je ne vais pas faire ce que tu veux puisque ce que tu veux est un parfait Mangemort. Et ce n'est pas moi, ça ne l'a jamais été. Nos pères ont arrangé ces fiançailles entre nous, mais maintenant que c'est terminé, nous pouvons trouver nos propres partenaires. Alors, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas avantage de ce fait, ok?

Elle hoqueta, ses yeux grossissant à travers son visage dodu. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre? Qui est-elle? Où est-elle? »

-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, insista Draco. Bonne nuit Pansy.

Après ça, il tourna les talons, donna le mot de passe au portrait puis disparut à l'intérieur, laissant une Pansy figée et fulminante le regarder partir.

-Comment _ose_-t-il me laisser en plan pour quelque… autre tarte! Il m'appartient à moi en premier! Attends que je trouve qui elle est, je vais lui faire regretter amèrement le jour où elle a posé ses yeux sur lui. Personne ne prend ce qui m'appartient. _Personne!, _jura-t-elle, puis elle disparut à son tour dans le trou du portrait, dans les hauteurs des donjons, préparant une revanche pour la personne que Draco avait choisie à sa place.

À l'autre bout du château, tout en haut de la tour des Gryffondor, Hermione brossait ses cheveux et chantonnait pour elle-même. Athéna était perchée sur son coffre, et à intervalle, Hermione arrêtait et caressait son hibou, lui murmurant : « je pense qu'il m'aime vraiment Athéna! Juste moi, et pas parce que j'ai mémorisé la moitié de la bibliothèque. » Elle sourit de bonheur à elle-même et se demanda ce que demain allait apporter. « Je pense… J'espère… que mon prince m'a finalement trouvée », confia-t-elle à son hibou et à un Pattenrond endormi. Puis elle ria de sa propre fantaisie et continua à brosser ses cheveux. Demain sera un jour à se rappeler.

* * *

Traduction finale le : 5 juin 2013

Relecture finale le : 27 juin 2013


	8. Dîner et une discussion avec Severus

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d'Elle et Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées :-)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

_Désolée pour ce chapitre qui apparaît avec une semaine de retard, le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine sans problème._

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 8 : Dîner et une discussion avec Severus

_Deux heures plus tôt, les Trois-Balais, Pré-au-Lard_

Harry réussit à trouver une table pour Katie et lui dans un coin tranquille et fut surpris lorsque le serveur, un elfe de maison, lui demanda s'il voulait voir le menu des couples.

-Ce menu est conçu spécialement pour deux personnes et inclut un apéritif, le plat principal et le dessert, le tout à un prix spécial.

-Pouvons-nous en consulter un alors?, demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, maître Rogue, répondit l'elfe de maison en faisant une courbette. Il claqua des doigts et le menu apparut.

Harry fixa la minuscule créature, « vous savez qui je suis? »

-Certes. Tous ceux de Pré-au-Lard vous connaissent, maître Harry Rogue, anciennement Harry Potter avant de découvrir son véritable héritage. Je suis Link, maître, et c'est un plaisir de vous servir ce soir. Puis il se pencha vers Harry et murmura à son oreille, « la Reine vous envoie ses respects, mon seigneur, et mes félicitations pour être devenu le nouvel héritier ». Puis il cligna des yeux et demanda très sérieusement ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

Harry prit un thé au citron pétillant et Katie ordonna une eau à la pêche. Du jus de pêches frais y était ajouté et c'était très rafraîchissant.

-Je devrais essayer une bonne fois, dit Harry après que Katie lui eut expliqué ce que c'était.

-Tu aimerais ça, c'est délicieux, répondit Katie, puis elle poursuivit sa lecture attentive du menu. Cette trempette a l'air succulente : fromage cheddar chaud, bacon, trempette d'oignons avec des croûtons de pain.

-C'est vrai que ça a l'air bon. Euh… pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas le menu Katie? Je ne suis pas difficile, je mange de tout, offrit généreusement Harry.

-Tu es sûr? Tu n'as pas de plat préféré?

Il secoua la tête. « Non, pas vraiment. Il y a quelques repas que mon père faits et que j'aime vraiment, mais je ne pense pas qu'on va les voir ici, alors… vas-y, prends ce qui a l'air d'être bon. »

-Le professeur cuisine?

-Oh oui, et il est cuisine très bien. Il nous a enseigné à Draco et moi quelques recettes, vraiment excellentes! Draco ne savait pas du tout comment cuisiner avant qu'on lui enseigne cet été. Elfes de maison à la maison, tu comprends?

Katie inclina la tête. « C'est typique de la plupart des familles Sang pur. Pas la mienne cependant. Je suis une sang-mêlée, ma mère est une moldue, et mon père un sorcier. Mais les Bell ne sont pas vraiment pour les services domestiques. ».

Elle lut attentivement les choix du menu, puis hocha la tête après quelques minutes.

-Que penses-tu d'un veau braisé au vin rouge avec deux à côté, patates pillées et carottes et fèves vertes? Et pour dessert, un double banana split et tu peux choisir deux sortes de crème glacée.

-Ça a l'air délicieux, j'adore la crème glacée, admit Harry.

Quand Link revint avec leurs boissons, il passa leur commande. Il aurait voulu lui demander quelle était sa relation avec la Reine Titania, mais le serveur avait déjà transplané dans un pop avant qu'il puisse le faire. Harry haussa les épaules. _Tant pis, j'imagine qu'il fait partie de la cour basse des faes, peut-être qu'ils ont un système de rumeurs avec les chatoyants… Ce qui fait que mon ascension comme héritier du manoir Prince aurait été une grande nouvelle à la cour de Seelie, alors je ne devrais pas être trop surpris que Link sache à propos de cela. Je demanderai peut-être à papa plus tard ce soir._

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait était de se concentrer sur Katie et avoir un bon souper. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était actuellement assis à une table avec l'attirante poursuiveuse, conversant à bâtons rompus. C'était ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, pas dans la réalité et pourtant, ça l'était, la réalité! Il sirota son thé pétillant et dit : « alors, que penses-tu du Tournoi? Et des étudiants provenant des autres écoles? »

-Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons?, clarifia Katie. Bien, le Tournoi à l'air d'être très excitant, sans mentionner tout le danger l'entourant. Je suis heureuse de ne pas y participer. Un ou deux concurrents sont déjà morts, tu sais, en essayant de compléter leurs défis. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait trois au total et que chacun était plus difficile que le précédent. Mais le grand gagnant du Tournoi remporte un énorme 1 000 Gallions, plus la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry siffla, « wow! Mais si tu vas risquer ta vie pour une compétition, je suppose qu'ils sont mieux de bien payer. »

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Et c'est pourquoi il est obligatoire d'avoir dix-sept ans pour participer à la compétition. Katie prit une pause puis commença à boire. « J'ai entendu dire que certains étudiants de Durmstrang se font enseigner la magie noire et aussi la défense. Leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff, a été un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. En plus, c'est une école de garçons uniquement. »

-Vraiment? Je pense que l'on devrait surveiller nos arrières alors. Et à propos de l'autre?

-Beauxbâtons est en France, et j'y suis presqu'allée…j'y ai été invitée. Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment habiter à l'étranger et mon français est véritablement mauvais. En plus, ce sont presque toutes des filles et je deviendrais folle sans pouvoir parler à des gars. Des fois, je m'entends mieux avec les gars qu'avec les filles, dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Est-ce que ça a l'air bizarre? Je veux dire… je n'ai jamais vraiment été dans les affaires de filles… tu sais… les potions pour les cheveux et le maquillage... J'aime voler, lire et étudier les potions ou partir en exploration dans les bois. Maman m'appelait son garçon manqué.

Harry eut un sourire timide puis répondit : « je ne pense pas, je… j'aime ce genre de choses aussi. À la maison de mon père, j'avais l'habitude de voler ou marcher dans la forêt de notre propriété tous les matins. C'était si tranquille. » Ses yeux étaient lointains et il caressa inconsciemment le médaillon sous son chandail, se rappelant ces matins paresseux où il marchait autour du manoir avec le soleil éclairant le haut des merlinnas et faisant étinceler l'eau dans l'étang à poissons.

-Où habites-tu?

-Dans le Yorkshire, plus haut que les terrains de chasse, répondit Harry. C'était en partie la vérité, la moitié du terrain était vraiment là. « Papa a hérité de ce terrain par son grand-père, Micah Prince, il appartient à la famille Prince depuis des générations. »

-Wow! On dirait que tu es riche. Et un jour, tout cela sera à toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, un jour. Je suis juste heureux qu'il soit entièrement à nous, qu'il ne soit pas imposé ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas gigantesque, mais c'est confortable, dit Harry en souriant.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?, demanda Katie ingénieusement.

-Comment… comment sais-tu cela?

-Je peux l'entendre dans ta voix et le voir dans tes yeux quand tu en parles, répondit-elle simplement.

-C'est vrai. C'est ma première vraie maison. Avant, je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante dans le Surrey, mais disons que… ce n'était pas vraiment bien. Je me suis toujours senti comme un parent indésirable. Mais pas avec mon père au Manoir des Prince, j'ai un sentiment d'appartenance là-bas.

-Je me sens comme ça à propos de ma maison aussi. J'habite dans le Devon, proche de l'océan, et notre maison était celle d'un groupe de contrebandiers il y a longtemps. C'est vieux et ça craque, mais elle a son caractère et des dizaines de passages secrets. Mes sœurs et moi, on avait l'habitude de les explorer lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

-Combien de sœurs as-tu?

-Deux et elles sont toutes plus vieilles. Maxine est la plus vieille, elle travaille pour une compagnie maritime, en tant que Mage des mers. Elle voyage partout. Ma sœur Amber est employée au ministère et travaille dans le département de la météo.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en mangeant l'excellent repas. Harry était émerveillé de se sentir si à l'aise avec elle, comme s'il l'avait connue toute sa vie. Il se trouva en train de lui raconter tous les problèmes que Draco et lui eurent cet été au manoir, et elle riait si naturellement. Elle partagea elle aussi ses propres mésaventures et méfaits avec lui.

-Une fois, Amber et moi avons pris le petit bateau de pêche tôt le matin et nous nous sommes retrouvées coincées dans une rafale de vent. Nous nous sommes presque noyées… le temps qu'il nous fallut pour retourner à la maison, nous étions trempées et effrayées à en mourir… que notre père le découvre bien entendu.

-Et, est-ce qu'il l'a découvert?

-Oh oui, c'est impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à papa, il était si fâché! Nous avons toutes les deux eu notre part de punition et nous avons dû nettoyer le bateau au complet sans magie et évider des poissons pendant une semaine, admit tristement Katie. Mais nous avons appris notre leçon et n'avons plus jamais sorti le bateau sans le dire à mon père ou à ma mère. Nous étions des sauvageonnes comme ma grand-mère Bell avait l'habitude de dire. Des fois… des fois je m'ennuie énormément de l'océan. As-tu déjà pris la mer Harry?

-Non, je n'ai jamais été près d'un océan.

Elle le fixa : « Même pas durant les vacances? »

-Non, ma tante et mon oncle avait l'habitude d'y aller et de prendre Dudley, mais je n'avais pas la permission de les accompagner. Ils ne pensaient pas que c'était nécessaire que je les accompagne, alors ils me laissaient à la maison.

-C'est terrible!

-C'est ça les Dursley, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es vraiment bien loin d'eux alors, déclara Katie en reniflant. Peut-être pourrais-tu venir me visiter cet été avec professeur Rogue et Draco? Ça ne dérangerait pas mes parents, ils aiment que j'amène des amis de l'école. Angelina est venue l'an passé et elle est restée une semaine.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, dit Harry en rougissant. Je dois quand même demander à mon père, être sûr qu'il n'ait pas de plans. Il préfère habituellement rester à la maison.

À ce point, le dessert arriva et Harry et Katie prirent à tour de rôle une bouchée de cet énorme banana split avec des framboises, du chocolat et de la crème glacée aux pacanes remplie de caramel chaud, de crème fouettée, de cerises et de noix.

-Mmm, c'est si bon!, dit Katie en soupirant de bonheur comme elle mangeait une cuillère pleine de chocolat.

Harry hocha la tête, il aimait lui aussi la douceur glacée. La crème glacée lui avait manqué tout l'été puisque le Manoir Prince était trop loin pour que Severus aille en chercher tout le temps au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils continuèrent de partager le dessert jusqu'à ce que Katie déclare qu'elle ne pouvait plus en manger et donna le reste à Harry.

-Tiens Rogue, finis-le. Si je mange une bouchée de plus, je ne pourrai plus entrer dans une robe pour le bal de Noël. Je serai grosse comme une baleine.

Harry répondit, arrêtant la cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche, « tu n'es pas grosse Katie. »

-Ha! Je vais l'être si je continue de manger comme cela. Ça va direct dans mes hanches, crois-moi. C'est pour ça que je joue autant au Quidditch, ça aide à garder un poids stable.

Il avala sa bouchée et se demanda s'il devait parler du bal de Noël et du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas personne pour l'accompagner. Est-ce que c'était trop tôt? Est-ce qu'elle allait être offensée? Il avala difficilement, sentant des papillons dans son estomac, puis commença :

-Euhh Katie?

-Que se passe-t-il? Tu as presque l'air malade. Tu as trop pris de crème glacée? J'ai une potion calmante pour l'estomac dans ma bourse.

Il cligna des yeux et dit : « Tu te promènes avec des potions? »

-Oui, au cas où. Tu vois, je suis une vraie folle des potions. En as-tu besoin?

-Non, je vais bien. Je me demandais… as-tu quelqu'unpourlebaldeNoël?, marmonna-t-il, se sentant devenir rouge de gêne.

-Quoi? Pourrais-tu le redire Harry? Et peut-être retirer la cuillère de ta bouche?

-Oh, oui c'est vrai. Il déposa la cuillère. _Merlin, je suis un tel idiot! Maintenant, elle ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi!_ « J'ai dit… je me demandais si tu avais quelqu'un … pour le bal de Noël? »

-Non, pourquoi?, demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle. « Je pensais peut-être demander à Fred Weasley, mais… »

-Oh, euh… bien… voudrais-tu y aller… avec moi?, bredouilla Harry, souhaitant pouvoir disparaître sous la table. Pourrait-il être plus pathétique?

Il attendit qu'elle lui dise poliment non.

À son étonnement, elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, comme une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons et dit : « je me demandais quand tu allais me le demander, Harry. J'aimerais beaucoup y aller avec toi. »

-T-Tu veux? Alors, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois plus jeune que toi?

-Me déranger? Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qu'un an? C'est juste un chiffre, dit-elle en riant, et éloignant ses cheveux de son visage. En plus, tu es un des gars les plus gentils que j'ai jamais connu, en plus d'être l'un des plus beaux.

Il passa proche de tomber de sa chaise, sous le choc. _Elle pense que je suis beau?_ « Vraiment? »

-Oh oui. J'adore comment tes cheveux sont présentement, lisses et noirs, comme un corbeau. Tu n'as pas remarqué comment toutes les filles de Gryffondor te regardent maintenant, Rogue?

-Non. Je pensais qu'elles me regardaient parce que je suis le fils de Rogue, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Katie partit à rire, d'un rire contagieux, ce qui déclencha le rire de plusieurs personnes en même temps.

-Oh Harry! Bien sûr qu'elles te regardaient à cause de cela, mais pas parce que tu as un drôle d'air. C'est parce que tu es un pétard, excuse l'expression. Elle le regarda, appréciative. « Tu ressembles à ce que le professeur Rogue devait avoir l'air à ton âge, à l'exception du nez crochu. Il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi ta mère est tombée amoureuse de lui. » Puis Katie rougit. « Je suis désolée, je deviens trop intime maintenant. »

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'étais juste pas… je veux dire, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à pourquoi les personnes me regardaient avant, marmonna-t-il, et sentit soudainement les premiers émois d'un désir. Rougissant, il regarda ailleurs, seulement pour sentir une douce main lui prendre le menton et lui tourner la tête afin qu'il puisse regarder directement dans les yeux bleu cobalt de Katie.

-Ne regarde pas au loin. Regarde juste ici, lui dit-elle doucement, se surprenant elle-même par son comportement audacieux.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux bleus et fusionnèrent. Soudainement, elle se penchait vers lui et l'embrassa.

Harry eut un sursaut, mais ne se retira pas. Son baiser était tour à tour doux et léger, câlin et passionné. Il était submergé par les sensations mais cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, puisqu'elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulue, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas su avant ce moment.

Et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Il approfondit le baiser, en accord avec un instinct inexploré, jusqu'à qu'ils soient les deux à bout de souffle.

Quand elle se retira finalement, elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, une expression sidérée sur son visage.

-Merlin Rogue! Où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça?

-Est-ce que c'était mauvais?

-Mauvais!, s'exclama Katie. Viens ici, laisse-moi te montrer comment c'était mauvais.

Une fois de plus, leur bouche se rencontrèrent et la seconde fois était encore meilleure que la première.

-Par les flammes de l'enfer, si tu deviens encore meilleur, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour me ranimer taquina Katie, une fois qu'elle put parler.

-Ça sera mon plaisir, répondit Harry à la blague, riant. Je reviens, je vais aller payer la facture.

Mais quand il approcha la propriétaire, Madame Rosmerta, celle-ci refusa de prendre son argent. « Payée par la maison celle-là, l'amoureux! », dit-elle en balayant de la main ses Gallions et ses Noises. « Ton père m'a rendu une faveur il y a longtemps et c'est ma manière de la retourner. Range ça, jeune Rogue. Fais-moi une faveur et va marcher avec ta petite amie sous la pleine lune. »

-Mais… je…

-Allez, va, jeune homme! Tu es jeune seulement une fois, c'est mieux que tu en profites immédiatement! Maintenant, va », dit-elle en fermant une main décidée sur ses pièces, le tourna et l'envoya sur son chemin, avec une tape aux fesses, riant comme il rougissait. « Ta petite amie est chanceuse, oh oui! »

Le visage en feu, Harry se retira à sa table, essayant d'ignorer les rires discrets des autres clients derrière lui.

-Tout va bien?, demanda Katie en se mettant sur pied.

-Oui, viens, allons prendre une marche.

Elle mit sa main sous son bras et ils sortirent ainsi des Trois Balais. Katie envoyait des regards glacés aux quelques femmes assez courageuses pour regarder son compagnon.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas lent pour retourner au château, profitant de la nuit et de la cascade d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor, Katie se tourna et lui dit : « merci pour le dîner Harry. J'ai passé un merveilleux moment. »

-Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Euh… je dois aller voir mon père quelques minutes, il veut me parler.

-Bonne nuit Harry, je te vois demain sur le terrain. Ne sois pas en retard, lui dit-elle en agitant un doigt moqueur devant lui. Puis elle lui embrassa le bout du nez, ses yeux cobalt brillants de plaisanterie.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Rogue.

-Toi aussi, Katie, dit-il en la saluant de la main comme elle passait le portrait.

_Merlin, quelle nuit! J'ai été brillant!_, pensa-t-il dans un état d'exultation. _Attends que je dise ça à Draco. Il va probablement être surpris quand je lui dirai que je l'ai embrassée deux fois_. Tout en souriant de façon affecté, Harry fit son chemin jusqu'au donjon, puis dans les quartiers privés de Rogue, se demandant ce qui était si important que son père ne voulait pas attendre demain pour en discuter avec lui.

De retour au château, Phil observa quelque chose d'étrange avec le professeur Maugrey, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le vampire avait noté qu'en plusieurs occasions, juste après le dîner, Maugrey s'était dépêché de retourner dans sa classe. Il avait passé plusieurs minutes à l'intérieur, fouillant dans un vieux coffre qui possédait une quinzaine de serrures. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il avait placé un sort de discrétion sur la salle et Phil n'avait pas été capable de voir ce que le professeur fit par la suite.

C'était un comportement pour le moins étrange et Phil était suspicieux. Il était présent dans le premier cours qu'Harry avait eu avec l'Auror, caché dans le fond de la salle, observant le comportement de Maugrey comme il parlait des trois Impardonnables, leur donnant l'histoire et la théorie derrière ceux-ci et leur promettant une démonstration dans le futur. Phil n'était pas opposé à l'idée de montrer une telle magie aux étudiants, puisqu'il avait comme opinion de connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir le vaincre, ce qui voulait parfois dire apprendre la magie noire pour pouvoir la contrer et la bloquer.

Mais quelque chose à propos de ce professeur mettait ses instincts en mode alerte. Phil était vivant depuis mile ans et il était capable de reconnaître un prédateur quand il en sentait un. Maugrey empestait le danger et lui faisait dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête et ressortir ses crocs qui avaient hâte de trouver leur marque dans son cou. Il n'avait rien senti de cela des autres membres de l'équipe professorale et se demandait pourquoi ce seul sorcier lui faisait ressentir une telle hostilité.

Mais il avait peu de temps à passer sur le comportement de Maugrey pour le moment. Son corps tremblait, lui signalant qu'il avait besoin de chasser, et de bien se nourrir, pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'y retourner avant au moins un mois. Étant un ancien seigneur vampire, Phil avait seulement besoin de chasser une à deux fois par mois, à la place de tous les trois jours ou une fois par semaine comme un jeune vampire.

Depuis qu'il refusait de chasser les proies innocentes, ou celles sans une once de méchanceté, il allait devoir se risquer à l'étranger pour trouver une proie comme il le voulait. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour quitter le château et courir à travers les montagnes de l'Écosse jusqu'à la cité grouillante d'Edimbourg. Là-bas, avait-il pensé, il allait pouvoir trouver le genre de proies qu'il cherchait, les déchets de la société : les meurtriers, les violeurs, les abuseurs d'enfants.

En écoutant leurs pensées, il allait pouvoir choisir une cible et se nourrir, rapidement, profondément et sans bruit. Après, il allait disposer du corps, de manière telle qu'il allait être impossible de le retrouver. Il savait que c'était peu probable que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour ce genre de personnes, mais il avait appris des siècles plus tôt à nettoyer derrière lui, puisque même aujourd'hui des Chasseurs de vampires étaient encore après eux et ne faisaient aucune différence entre les bons et les mauvais vampires. Pour eux, ils étaient des monstres suceurs de sang qui avaient besoin d'être exterminés.

Phil émergea d'une rue de côté, écoutant attentivement les personnes qui marchaient dans le coin par hasard. Personne ne pouvait le voir, puisque son voile était mis en place. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se concentrer et il pouvait écouter les pensées des gens qui passaient. Après une dizaine de minutes, il « entendit » un candidat acceptable – un homme mince qui planifiait le vol et le meurtre d'un jeune couple en santé qui marchait plus loin sur le boulevard.

L'homme avait un couteau aiguisé et un fusil armé d'un silencieux, qui, un comme l'autre ne sera pas un obstacle pour Phil. _Les fusils sont si surestimés_, pensa-t-il avec mépris, avant de bouger vers sa cible.

Une minute, l'homme était en train de se promener sur le trottoir et celle d'après, il était emporté et étranglé par une grande main sur sa bouche. Il se débattit mais, peu importe ce qui le retenait, cela avait des bras d'acier. Puis une voix siffla à ses oreilles, « dis au revoir à ce monde Terrance et prépare-toi à rencontrer ton Créateur. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que ce malfaiteur n'eut jamais entendu, puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, Phil avait planté ses crocs dans la gorge de l'homme et commencé à boire.

En sept minutes, le meurtrier était mort. Le maître vampire lécha avec soin les marques de ses dents, puisque la salive de vampire les guérissait et faisait ainsi en sorte de cacher les victimes des marcheurs de nuit. Les jeunes vampires oubliaient souvent de faire cela après s'être nourrit, c'était de cette manière que leurs proies étaient identifiées. Philip était trop âgé et prudent pour faire une telle erreur. Il prit le corps, ainsi que plusieurs pierres qu'il transporta à un lac. Il fit couler le tout, où il allait pouvoir se décomposer et nourrir les types de poissons résidant là.

Il fit par la suite le chemin du retour pour Poudlard, sa soif apaisée, pour reprendre sa tâche de garde.

À l'entrée, il rencontra Pincée, qui sembla être particulièrement frivole, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'informe des activités de ses deux jeunes « neveux » ce soir. _C'est tellement beau de voir un jeune amour_, ronronna la tisseuse de rêve, volant en faisant des boucles autour de la tête du vampire.

Phil rit, amusé des cabrioles du minuscule félin.

-Vraiment chaton, tu réagis comme si c'était la première fois que tu voyais un garçon être attiré par une fille.

_-Est-ce que tu sais comment le vrai amour est rare parmi les faes Philip?_, dit Pincée en miaulant. _Aussi rare que la première étoile de l'été peut être vue à l'œil nu. Je dirais que c'est la même chose pour les humains, puisqu'ils ont l'air de passer toute leur vie à la recherche de LA bonne personne… et peu ont l'air de la trouver. Mais ce que j'ai senti ce soir… était vraiment magique. Il y avait une connexion entre Draco et Hermione, en dépit de leur opposition passée, qui, je pense, va perdurer s'ils la nourrissent adéquatement, comme une graine de merlinna. La même chose est également vraie entre Harry et la jeune Katie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux expliquer clairement, tu dois le sentir. Comprends-tu?_

-Oui, Pincée. Moi aussi j'ai été en amour, je le suis encore, Julie est plus que juste ma partenaire, elle est mon âme sœur, nous sommes deux moitiés d'une même chose. Le moment où nos yeux se sont croisés, je l'ai su. Mon cœur s'est réjouit et n'a jamais arrêté depuis. Si ce n'était pas le cas, nos enfants ne seraient jamais nés, puisque seul un vampire qui aime de tout son être et qui est aimé en retour est capable de procréer.

-_Je n'ai jamais su cela. C'est fascinant Philip. Alors vos enfants ont réellement été créés dans un acte d'amour. C'est splendide!_

-Ça l'est vraiment Pincée. Mes garçons sont un miracle et je remercie mon Créateur tous les jours pour cela, dit Philip. Puis, il ajouta : « mais bien que j'espère que mes neveux trouveront le bonheur, je suis plus concerné à propos de leur sécurité qu'avec leur histoire d'amour du moment. Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal?

_-Étrange? De quelle manière?_

Phil lui raconta ce qu'il avait observé, et à son soulagement, le chatoyant considéra ses craintes avec attention et non pas comme des bobards. Le chatoyant accepta même de suivre l'homme pour voir ce qu'il pourrait apprendre sur lui.

-_Harry m'a dit une fois que la position de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était maudite, parce que Dumbledore avait refusé la demande de Tom Jedusor de l'enseigner, que Voldemort aurait maudit la position pour plusieurs années et que presque tous avaient connu des morts prématurées ou des accidents malheureux._

Phil fronça des sourcils, « un poste maudit? C'est ridicule, mais si j'ai appris quelque chose à mon contact avec les sorciers, c'est qu'il est bon de tout assumer en même temps que de ne rien assumer. Par conséquent, je dois donc demeurer vigilant. »

-_Moi de même._

-Où est Harry?

-_Avec son père. Je pense que Severus l'a appelé à ses quartiers pour lui dire d'être attentif à ne pas avancer trop rapidement avec sa nouvelle petite amie._

-Oh, _cette_ discussion. Merci mon Dieu mes petits diables sont trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses. Je peux mettre ça de côté pour encore au moins dix ans, dit le maître vampire en riant vicieusement. Pauvre Severus, je ne l'envie pas d'élever deux adolescents en santé maintenant.

-_Peut-être as-tu besoin d'écouter par le trou de serrure, sombre maître? Pour récolter des conseils, peut-être?_, suggéra le chatoyant avec insolence.

Philipe lui envoya un regard moqueur, « ah, maîtresse effrontée! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide dans ce département, merci beaucoup! »

Puis il se tourna et franchit le corridor, le chatoyant nota avec amusement que le vampire s'en allait en direction des quartiers du maître de potions.

Harry arriva aux quartiers privés de Severus vers neuf heures trente, ce qui lui donnait une bonne heure et quart avant le couvre-feu. Severus était assis sur le sofa indigo, buvant une coupe de cidre chaud et lisant un livre intitulé _Discuter de sujets maladroits avec votre adolescent_, qu'il s'empressa d'aller cacher sous une pile de _La Gazette des sorciers_ quand Harry cogna à sa porte. Celle-ci était protégée des sorciers sombres et aussi de n'importe qui voulant du mal à lui ou à sa famille.

-Papa? C'est moi, Harry.

-Entre fils. Severus s'assit et reprit ses esprits sur le sofa. Il pria pour ne pas avoir l'air nerveux, bien qu'en réalité il était inconfortable et souhaitait simplement en finir au plus vite avec cette conversation. « Comment était le souper avec Miss Bell? »

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient avec une lumière que Severus avait seulement vu dans une autre paire de yeux – ceux de sa mère – quand elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage cette nuit il y a si longtemps. Severus connaissait très bien ce que ce regard voulait dire, et soudainement, il souhaita désespérément que Lily soit présente. Sûrement qu'elle se serait mieux occuper de cela que lui. _Allez Severus, c'est ça être parent_, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. _De plus, tu pourrais difficilement faire pire que Tobias_. Le maître de potions réprima un frisson à ce souvenir. Tobias était à moitié saoul lors de cette rencontre et avait dit à son fils que ce serait un miracle si une fille le regardait, encore plus vouloir coucher avec lui, mais que si jamais il s'arrangeait pour mettre une fille enceinte, il était mieux de ne pas venir pleurer dans ses bras.

-C'était merveilleux papa, répondit doucement Harry. Nous sommes allés au Trois Balais et avons eu le meilleur souper à vie… à l'exception des tiens je veux dire, ajouta-t-il ne voulant pas blesser Severus.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Bell a profité de sa soirée aussi?

-Ouais, je veux dire… je pense que oui. Je … euh… lui ai demandé si elle voulait m'accompagner au bal et elle a dit oui. Le garçon était si content qu'on avait l'impression qu'il flottait dans les airs. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'ait dit oui. »

-Pourquoi pas? Tu mérites d'être son partenaire Harry Albus Rogue, dit Severus. « Viens, assis-toi et prends du thé. » Il attendit jusqu'à ce que son fils se soit assis et qu'il se soit versé une tasse d'Earl Grey avant de se racler la gorge.

-Je suis content que tu t'entendes bien avec mademoiselle Bell. Elle est une jeune fille intelligente et sûre d'elle, que je serai enchanté de prendre comme apprentie une fois qu'elle aura terminé ici, si elle veut toujours être un maître de potions. Je pense que vous deux…vous vous complétez bien. Il prit une pause, essayant de se remémorer ce que le livre avait dit à propos d'introduire un sujet sensible...est-ce qu'il allait trop vite?

Harry se sentit devenir rouge puis il avala brusquement son thé et regarda son père avec une expression d'horreur grandissante. « Papa, tu ne m'as pas appelé ici pour euh… », puis sa voix mourut, sa langue devenant brusquement trois fois sa taille normale « parce que je sais déjà tout à propos de… ».

-Vraiment?, demanda Severus en se penchant vers lui.

-Euh … ouais… vraiment… ils nous enseignent tout à propos des bébés et comment ils sont faits dans la dernière année de l'école primaire, réussit à dire Harry. « Alors, si c'est tout… », il commença à se lever, seulement pour être arrêter par la main de Severus sur son bras.

-Attends fils, je n'ai pas terminé.

-Mais papa…

-Assieds-toi, ordonna son père fermement, et Harry obéit avec réticence quand Rogue saisit son bras.

-Maintenant, je sais que cela est… inconfortable pour toi d'en parler avec moi. Néanmoins, nous avons besoin d'en discuter, spécialement depuis qu'il est clair que toi et mademoiselle Bell êtes… comment puis-je dire… rendus à ce point.

Harry était maintenant rendu d'un rose éclatant et priait pour qu'il s'évanouisse simplement.

-Papa, c'est seulement mon premier rendez-vous, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais engagé au nom de Merlin!

-Mais tu considères évidemment d'autres sorties avec elle, n'est-ce pas?, demanda Severus. Harry répondit par l'affirmative.

-Et tu es visiblement attiré par elle, un aveugle pourrait le dire, sortit Severus avec courage.

-Bien sur que je l'aime. Je l'aime beaucoup même.

-Bien, et as-tu été intime avec elle?

-Je… je l'ai embrassé deux fois, admit son fils. C'est tout papa, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis même pas proche de… faire ça.

-J'espère que non, mais néanmoins tu as besoin de savoir quoi faire, si jamais tu te décides à faire l'amour avec une fille. Maintenant, j'ose espérer que tu agiras avec attention et que tu attendras d'être engagé avant de le faire, mais si jamais tu te décides autrement, tu dois connaître tes options.

-Options? Bon Dieu papa! Comme quoi?

-Comme d'être certain que faire l'amour est quelque chose que vous voulez tous les deux et que vous connaissez les conséquences avant de commencer. Ça ne devrait pas être quelque chose que tu prends à la légère, fils. Ça devrait être… plein de sens. Comme c'était entre ta mère et moi, ajouta Severus, priant pour que cela soit un exemple personnel suffisant pour qu'Harry comprenne son point.

Harry frétilla sur place, comme si ses fesses étaient chauffées à blanc par des fers.

-Et si jamais tu décides que ça l'est, alors tu as besoin de savoir comment prévenir toute grossesse involontaire. Ta première et meilleure option est l'abstinence. Mis à part ça, il y a plusieurs méthodes de contraceptions magiques que tu peux employer. La première et la plus commune est une potion appelée Contraceptix, elle peut être but jusqu'à une heure avant la relation pour un maximum d'efficacité. Elle doit être prise sur un estomac vide, si possible, puisque la nourriture pourrait diminuer la vitesse d'absorption. Contraceptix est facile à brasser et demande peu d'ingrédients coûteux, et ça ne diminue pas votre euhh… plaisir.

Harry fut surpris de voir un léger rougissement sur les joues de Severus.

-Cette potion a 99% d'efficacité. Cependant, pour être prudent, tu peux aussi considérer l'utilisation d'un sort en plus de la potion. Le charme d'inaptitude créé un léger bouclier d'air…, continua Severus, déterminé à faire cela comme il se doit. Il expliqua ce que le charme faisait, qui est similaire à un condom moldu, puis il suggéra quelques thés aux herbes qu'une fille pourrait prendre avant son cycle afin d'empêcher l'ovulation et une potion similaire adaptée au système reproductif des femmes.

Severus fit apparaître deux feuilles de parchemin, un contenant la recette pour les potions et les thés et l'autre les instructions pour le charme.

-Tiens, je recommande que tu les regardes comme il faut fils, avant de sauter, manière de parler. C'est naturel pour toi de vouloir avoir une… relation avec ta petite amie, ce n'est rien dont tu dois avoir honte, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, utilise ta tête. Être un père est une énorme responsabilité et je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à seize ou dix-sept ans. J'en avais vingt lorsque tu es né et je n'étais pas prêt du tout pour cela, même si j'avais su que tu existais.

-Parce que tu étais un espion et que c'était en temps de guerre.

-Non, bien que cela aurait compliqué grandement les choses. Harry, avoir un enfant change tout, parce que cela veut dire que ta vie n'est plus à propos de toi ou même de toi et de ta petite amie. Quand un enfant arrive dans une vie, il devient le centre de ta vie. Et tu vis pour le protéger et en prendre soin jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse. Ou, du moins c'est ce que tu fais si tu as une once de décence, de responsabilité et d'amour en toi. Ce travail est le plus important que tu n'auras jamais à faire et tu es mieux d'être préparé et de donner tout ce que tu as fils, parce que tu ne peux pas quitter ou recommencer.

-Je sais papa. Je ne suis pas prêt… à avoir un bébé encore.

-Merci Merlin, soupira longuement Severus de soulagement. « Parce que je ne suis tellement pas prêt à être un grand-père encore. »

-Pas plus que moi, répondit son fils en le taquinant.

-Jeune imprudent!, Severus lui prit gentiment le derrière de la tête. Une chose de plus, Harry. Tu dois aussi te rappeller de respecter ta petite amie. Si elle te dit non, tu arrêtes, peu importe ce que tu es en train de faire. N'assume pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire, ou bien qu'elle te dirigeait. Quand une fille dit non, c'est non. Compris?

-Oui monsieur. Jamais je ne forcerai une femme, jamais!

-Je sais fils, mais je voulais simplement te le rappeler parce que des fois…un garçon peut ressentir une urgence… tu as besoin d'avoir du contrôle parce que ce n'est pas un de mes fils qui ira abuser des femmes, est-ce que c'est clair?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien, parce que si jamais j'apprends que c'est le cas, je te tue, Harry Albus Rogue. N'en doute pas un seul instant. J'ai survécu à un misogyne dans ma famille, je serai damné si j'en élève un, dit Severus sérieusement.

-Tu n'es pas en train de le faire, je ne suis pas comme ça papa. Pas plus que Draco.

-Merci mon Dieu pour ça, il tendit le bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. « Je saute probablement aux conclusions et je sais que tu traiteras mademoiselle Bell décemment puisque c'est le genre de personne que tu es, mais je veux simplement mettre les cartes sur table. » Il respira un grand coup. « Maintenant que c'est terminé, est-ce que tu aimerais du chocolat chaud et des biscuits? Je sais que tu aimes manger du sucré avant d'aller te coucher, et cette fois-ci je te le permets, pour avoir été d'une bonne écoute et m'avoir permis de remplir mon euh… devoir parental avec un minimum d'embarras. »

Harry lui sourit. « Merci papa, et ne t'en fais pas, tu as bien fait ça. », dit-il en rassurant son père, sentant d'une quelconque manière que Severus en avait besoin. _Mais je suis tellement content que ce soit terminé!_ Puis il ajouta « tu es mieux d'avoir cette discussion avec Draco aussi, pas juste avec moi. »

-Bien sûr que je vais l'avoir, c'est juste, répondit Severus. Il agita la main et un plateau de biscuits au double morceaux de chocolat apparut sur la table basse.

-Comment as-tu su…?

Severus roula des yeux. « Harry, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Draco et toi oubliez toujours de nettoyer les graines sous votre lit. Et la vaisselle sale. » Puis il prit un biscuit et le mangea, souriant sournoisement. _Ça s'est passé mieux que je m'y attendais. J'espère juste que ça va être pareil pour son frère. _

Les deux mangèrent et burent leur collation de fin de soirée en toute complicité, avant qu'Harry ne dise bonne nuit à Severus et retourne à la tour de Gryffondor, où il rêva qu'il marchait avec Katie à côté du lac, sous une panoplie d'étoiles.

* * *

Traduction finale le : 12 juin 2013

Relecture finale le : 10 juillet 2013


	9. Une sorcière méprisée

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' .Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées :-)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 9 : Une sorcière méprisée

_Trois jours plus tard_

Draco était supposé la rencontrer à la bibliothèque, mais il était en retard, et Hermione décida de se rendre au portrait des Serpentard et de l'attendre là. Il devrait bien y retourner éventuellement. Elle pourrait alors l'attraper et discuter avec lui de sa tardivité. _Sa tardivité_, pensa-t-elle, étouffant un rire, _par les pantalons de Merlin, mais je parle comme une directrice d'école ou professeure ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, du moyen-âge. Mais c'est clair que je ne me sens pas comme ça. _Pour la toute première fois, elle se sentait comme toutes les autres adolescentes qui sont tourmentées par un garçon turbulent, passionné et joyeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et pour une fois, elle remerciait ses parents d'avoir insister qu'elle porte des broches à six ans, parce que maintenant elle n'avait pas peur d'ouvrir grand la bouche, puisque ses dents étaient parfaitement droites. Elle avait enlevé ses broches l'année dernière et maintenant elle ne portait qu'un fil de soutien.

Elle tapa du pied contre une dalle du plancher et se demanda où pouvait donc être Draco. Le souper était terminé et il avait promis de la rencontrer encore à la bibliothèque, pour qu'ils puissent étudier Enchantements et Défense contre les forces du mal ensemble, qui n'a jamais été le point fort de Draco. Mais elle était un as en Enchantements et lui l'était en Défense contre les forces du mal, alors ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui. À sa surprise, il n'était pas un snob arrogant, mais spirituel et doux, et il pouvait rire de lui-même lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il était également brillant, avec une intelligence qui pouvait accoter la sienne, et elle était soulagée d'avoir trouvé un garçon qui n'était pas intimidé par son cerveau. Ce qui ressortait le plus, était qu'il était fier de son intelligence. « J'ai la sorcière la plus intelligente de l'école comme petite amie et personne ne s'en approche. »

Quand elle avait dit ça à Ginny et Lavande, les deux filles lui ont dit que Draco était définitivement quelqu'un à garder. N'importe quel garçon qui accorde plus d'importance à l'esprit d'une fille qu'à son corps était le numéro un dans leur livre, parce que cela était une attitude très rare parmi les adolescents. La plupart d'entre eux avaient seulement des yeux pour les filles ayant les plus grosses poitrines ou les plus beaux visages.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle commença à réviser les notes d'Enchantements qu'elle avait en main et qu'elle avait prises cet après-midi là. Elle les avait presque toute passées lorsque Pansy Parkinson s'approcha du trou du portrait, avec l'air de vouloir exploser. Elle vit Hermione et s'arrêta brusquement.

-Que fais-tu ici Granger? T'as oublié le chemin pour ta salle commune?

-Difficilement, Parkinson, j'attends Draco. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être?

Les yeux de Pansy rétrécirent et un regard haineux se faufila à travers son visage de carlin. « Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir? »

-Parce que nous avons une rencontre d'études, répondit Hermione timidement.

Pansy renversa sa tête et rit « une rencontre d'étude! Granger tu es si inculte! Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire avec un gars? Étudier? Je te gage que t'en as même jamais embrassé.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent.

-Alors tu aurais tort, répondit-elle à Pansy en souriant agréablement.

Pansy se renfrogna.

-Menteuse! Le seul gars qui voudrait t'embrasser _toi_, serait un pauvre mec.

-Vraiment? Alors, tu pense que Draco est un pauvre mec?

La mâchoire de Pansy décrocha : « Draco? Draco Malfoy? Et tu penses que je devrais croire qu'il t'a embrassé?

Hermione sourit simplement.

Le teint de Pansy vira au blanc, puis au rouge. « Combien l'as-tu payé? Cinq Gallions? »

-Ferme-la Pansy! Je ne suis pas une… traînée!

-Si le chapeau te fait..., caqueta Pansy d'une voix nasillarde.

-Ça en prend une pour en reconnaître une, hein?, répliqua Hermione, désireuse d'envoyer une pique à une Pansy affectée. Elle ne donnait que peu de latitude à son tempérament.

Pansy la devança, « Tu me traites de salope? »

-Non, tu as fait ça toi-même, lui dit Hermione.

La baguette de Pansy était dans sa main « tu demandes à ce que je te botte le cul, dommage que je n'aille pas le temps maintenant. » Son doigt épais s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Hermione. « Écoute Granger, et écoute bien. Draco était à moi avant même qu'il soit à toi et il sera toujours à moi. Maintenant, va retrouver ton propre genre de mec, salope de Gryffie! »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse l'attraper, elle tourna les talons et marcha droit dans le trou du portrait.

-Draco _est_ mon genre, ignorante, tête vide, superficielle et mégère de l'enfer!, se trouva en train de crier Hermione.

-Je suis content de l'entendre. Autrement, j'aurai été inquiet, dit une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle pivota, « Draco! Tu es en retard! »

-Désolé, Mione, s'excusa-t-il. « J'ai été détourné par une partie de Quidditch avec Harry. À qui criais-tu?, demanda-t-il, se tenant debout à deux pieds d'elle, portant ses robes noires et souriant avec ce doux sourire qu'elle aimait tant, ses yeux gris dansants.

-Pansy. Elle est arrivée et a essayé de commencer quelque chose avec moi. Est-ce que tu euh… sortais avec elle ou quelque chose?

Draco grimaça « ou quelque chose. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi, crois-moi. Nos familles avaient une… entente, mais quand j'ai quitté la manière d'être des Mangemorts, son père a défait l'entente. Seulement, Pansy n'est pas d'accord avec ça. »

-Oh, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle pense que tu lui appartiens alors.

Draco roula des yeux « Insupportable idiote! Je n'appartiens qu'à moi. » Il nettoya la poussière sur ses robes.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux quand même aller étudier?, demanda Hermione, anxieuse, souhaitant pouvoir parler d'autres choses. _Peut-être que Pansy a raison et que je suis vraiment déficiente. J'ai deux gars comme amis depuis des années et je ne sais toujours pas comment leur parler._

-Bien sûr Mione. Euh… ça te déranges si je t'appelle comme ça?

-Non, je… j'aime ça, dit-elle en ayant un sourire éclatant. C'est charmant.

Il lui sourit en retour, puis ajouta : « charmant, ça convient, Mais je ne fais pas dans le mignon. »

-Non? Parce que tu es _vraiment_ mignon, dit-elle soudainement avant de s'arrêter et de penser. _Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce que je viens juste de dire ça? Est-ce que c'était mauvais? Que faire s'il pense que je suis une putain?_

-_Ça_ je peux le faire, Mione, il tendit le bras et passa la main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien j'aimais tes cheveux? Ils sont épais, souples et parfaits pour que je puisse jouer dedans.

Elle ricana. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais un maniaque des cheveux, M. Malfoy. »

-Seulement pour tes cheveux, répondit-il amusé, puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Tout ce qu'il put penser par après était combien il adorait le goût de framboises sur sa langue. _Ah, c'est si sucré, Merlin! J'espère que cela ne terminera jamais._

Le couple était si subjugué dans leur embrasement des sens qu'il manqua le bruit de pas qui arrivait derrière lui.

Severus se dirigeait vers la salle commune pour parler à ses Serpentard du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, afin de leur rappeler que sa maison devait se comporter avec dignité et modestie envers les étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, quand il aperçut quelque chose qui le stupéfia.

Son fils et… Hermione Granger s'embrassaient dans le couloir.

Démontrant leur affection dans une place on ne peut plus public.

Bien que Severus sache que Draco avait commencé à voir Hermione, le garçon lui ayant dit quelques jours plus tôt pour que ses gestes ne provoquent pas de friction dans sa nouvelle famille. Severus l'avait rassuré en disant que son choix était sans reproche. Il n'avait cependant jamais pensé qu'ils étaient plus loin que de se tenir la main.

Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Définitivement trompé.

_Doux Merlin! Est-ce qu'ils vont s'arrêter pour prendre de l'air bientôt?_, se demanda-t-il stupidement, puis il racla sa gorge de façon significative. « M. Malfoy, mademoiselle Granger. Ce n'est pas un sujet que vous devriez étudier. »

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient été touchés par un sortilège cuisant.

-P-Professeur Rogue!, cria Hermione, son visage devenant rouge brillant « nous… euh… étions juste… »

-Papa, ce n'est pas… err… ce que ça a l'air…, Draco tâtonna pour une excuse quelconque, mais sa tête était vide.

-Oh?, un sourcil se leva sévèrement. Au contraire, je pense que c'est exactement ce que ça en a l'air.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur, nous allions faire nos devoirs, marmonna Hermione.

-Et quels devoirs cela serait-il? Si je me rappelle bien, le curriculum de Poudlard ne spécifie pas le cours _Apprendre comment respirer dans un baiser 101_, mademoiselle Granger, dit Severus sèchement.

Draco devient rouge betterave. « Papa, s'il-te-plaît, nous allions vraiment étudier, mais… »

Severus regarda son fils sévèrement. « Mais tu as été distrait par le beau visage de mademoiselle Granger, c'est ça? »

-Euh, ouais, répondit Draco, embarrassé et ennuyé. S'embrasser n'est pas un crime, tu sais.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Ne fait pas l'insolent avec moi, jeune homme. » Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, jouant le rôle du sévère patriarche. « J'avais l'intention d'avoir cette discussion avec toi demain, mais on dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur temps que le présent. »

-Quelle discussion?

-Celle que j'ai eue avec ton frère, il y a quelques jours, répondit son père. Mademoiselle Granger, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, j'ai besoin de parler à mon fils en privé.

-Oui monsieur. Il n'aura pas de problème monsieur?, demanda-t-elle, se sentant incroyablement coupable, en plus d'horriblement embarrassée.

-Seulement s'il ne rend pas ses devoirs. Je suggérerais que vous retourniez dans votre salle commune et commenciez les vôtres, mademoiselle Granger. Cela ne sera pas une courte conversation.

-Compris Monsieur. Draco, je… te verrai en classe, dit-elle en le saluant de la main, puis elle se hâta de reprendre les escaliers.

-Bye Hermione, appela Draco qui se tourna et fixa son père. Papa, est-ce que tu _devais_ vraiment m'humilier complètement devant ma petite amie?

-Draco, nous discuterons de cela dans mes quartiers. Je n'aurai pas de dispute ici dans le couloir afin que tout un chacun puisse observer, dit abruptement Severus. Il prit le bras de son fils et le dirigea vers ses quartiers privés, ses capes noires virevoltant derrière lui comme une paire d'ailes ébène.

-Pourquoi pas, marmonna soudainement Draco. Tu m'as embarrassé en public, le contraire serait juste.

-Draco!, réprimanda Severus, puis il débarra sa porte avec un mouvement de poignet et traîna sa progéniture à l'intérieur.

Après avoir verrouillé sa porte et s'être assuré que ses charmes de silence soient en place, Severus pointa le sofa et indiqua à Draco qu'il devait s'y asseoir. L'adolescent blond se jeta sur le confortable sofa à section couleur vert chasseur en soufflant, ses pommettes encore teintées de rouge.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu confrontés comme ça?, s'agita-t-il, Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas nous laisser tranquilles, comme tout le monde?

-Rien de cela n'aurait été nécessaire, jeune homme, si _tu_ avais limité tes démonstrations d'affection quelque part qui n'était pas dans le milieu de l'allée où tout le monde pouvait vous voir!, renvoya Severus. Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai aimé cela Draco? Je t'assure que la dernière chose sur laquelle je m'attendais à tomber était toi et mademoiselle Granger s'embrassant passionnément devant la salle commune de Serpentard.

-C'était juste un baiser. Qu'est-ce que cela dérange? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de la tripoter. Lucius n'aurait pas…

-N'aurait pas dit un mot? T'aurais donné des conseils?, demanda brusquement Severus. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu es _mon_ fils maintenant, pas le sien? Et ce qu'il trouve acceptable comme comportement, est inacceptable pour moi. J'ai des standards différents que lui…

-Je sais, des standards impossibles.

-Bouder c'est pour ceux qui ont cinq ans, arrête ça immédiatement!, dit Severus, les mains sur ses hanches. Je sais que Lucius était plutôt superficiel en regard de tes relations avec les filles dans l'école. Comme plusieurs Sang pur, il ne voyait rien de mal à un simple « amour d'école », cependant, je suis professeur ici, et en tant que tel, j'ai des standards de discipline et de dignité à maintenir Draco. Tout comme mes fils.

-Tu disais que c'était ok si Hermione et moi sortions ensemble.

-Je n'ai pas d'objection à cela Draco, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais choisir qui que ce soit comme petite amie, aussi longtemps que cela n'interfère pas avec tes travaux d'école et tes résultats. Mais….

-Ce ne l'était pas, interrompit Draco. Nous allions vraiment étudier, mais je voulais juste lui donner un baiser en premier. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela?

Severus soupira. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils, se disant qu'il était trop intimidant et qu'il acculait l'adolescent. « Aucun, si c'est fait en privé et non pas dans le milieu d'un corridor. Draco, pense à ce que cela avait l'air. Tu ne voudrais pas ruiner sa réputation n'est-ce pas? Ou la tienne? »

-J'ensorcèlerais n'importe qui la traitant de nom!

-Draco, ce n'est pas le but. Tu as besoin d'apprendre un peu de self-control fils. Avant de l'emmener trop loin un jour.

-Merlin papa! Nous avons eu un baiser et c'était incroyable, mais encore! Et tu agis déjà comme si on nous avait coincés nus dans un placard. Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il-te-plaît! Hermione n'est pas une traînée, elle n'a jamais eu de relations sexuelles!

-Je suis soulagé de voir que tu possèdes quelques scrupules Draco, j'espère que tu crois la même chose. Mais je connais trop bien comment les adolescents peuvent être emportés. C'est pourquoi je t'ai amené ici, pour que nous puissions discuter…

-Papa, je ne veux pas entendre ça, commença Draco en se tortillant. _Bordel de merde, non! Pas ça, s'il-te-plaît seigneur_. Je sais déjà comment mettre une fille enceinte.

_Oups, ce n'est tellement pas sorti comme je le voulais_, pensa Draco frénétiquement, mais c'était trop tard.

-Un accomplissement dont tu peux être fier, sans doute, dit Severus d'une voix traînante, sa voix remplie de sarcasme. « Toutefois, tu vas rester assis et m'écouter expliquer comment ne **pas** mettre une fille enceinte, M. Malfoy. »

-Je connais les protections, papa, penses-tu que je suis stupide?, réagit rapidement Draco, son visage devenant la même couleur que la bannière de Gryffondor. Il sauta sur ses pieds.

-Tu vas te faire punir si tu continues comme ça, jeune homme. Assis, maintenant!

-Je n'y crois pas, marmonna son fils de manière belliqueuse. Il se rejeta vers l'arrière pour se rasseoir.

-Surveille ton attitude!, avertit son père.

-C'est ça que je fais aussi.

-Et le ton! À moins que tu ne souhaites manquer le premier mal de Quidditch de l'année.

Draco blanchit, « tu ne le ferais pas! Je suis le meilleur attrapeur que Serpentard possède!

-Peut-être, mais les attrapeurs peuvent être remplacés, gronda Severus, se penchant et fixant les yeux de sa progéniture bornée. Continue avec ce manque de respect et je vais te sortir si vite de l'équipe que ton cul sera encore attaché à ton balai. Compris?

Draco avala de travers, le regard qu'eut Severus aurait pétrifié un démon de l'enfer en dix secondes.

-Ok. Désolée, monsieur, s'excusa Draco. _Ça fait chier! En premier Lucius et maintenant Severus_, grogna-t-il intérieurement.

-Excuses acceptés Dragon, Severus se racla la gorge, rassemblant ses pensées. Il avait espéré que ce moment avant _LA_ discussion aurait été moins étrange, mais Draco ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour lui, le môme rebelle.

Draco roula des yeux. « Ok, j'écoute tes mots plein de sagesse, mon père », répondit-il promptement. « Je dois étudier, tu te rappelles? »

Severus grinça des dents et contrôla ce besoin urgent d'attacher le garçon dans le salon.

-Draco Michael, tu épuises ma réserve de patience. Maintenant tais-toi et écoute!

Reconnaissant qu'il était en train de faire basculer le contrôle de Rogue, Draco, intelligemment, se tut et laissa Rogue continuer.

Severus donna le même discours qu'Harry avait eut l'autre soir, lui parlant de Contraceptix, du thé et des charmes qu'il est possible de faire. Il lui donna également les mêmes parchemins. Draco les pris avec un soupir, il avait déjà tout entendu avait et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait endurer le même discours embarrassant encore. Tout comme il ne voulait pas mettre Severus encore plus en colère et risquer d'être puni ou d'être banni de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il savait qu'il était mieux de ne pas tester Severus, puisqu'il était connu pour faire exactement ce qu'il disait, spécialement pour les membres de sa maison Serpentard,… ou ses fils.

Au moins le conseil parental et les pratiques sécuritaires sexuelles étaient terminés et Severus appela Dobby pour qu'il leur fasse un plateau de thé et de biscuit à la cannelle. Severus savait que Draco les aimait particulièrement.

-Voilà, ce n'était pas si mauvais, n'est-ce-pas? Tu es encore en vie.

-Tout juste, répondit Draco insolemment, je suis presque mort d'ennui.

-Mort d'ennui? Es-tu en train de dire que je suis _ennuyant_, fripouille imprudente?, demanda Severus, prétendant être insulté.

-Comme Binns, dit Draco en souriant sournoisement.

-Tu _oses…_?, cria le maître de potions. Tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon de respect, garçon!

-Vrai, répondit en taquinant Draco, ça va me faire dormir aussi.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva mis de travers sur les genoux de Severus, et il se raidit, certain d'avoir été trop loin, mais tout ce que fit Severus fut de lui donner quelques tapes légères sur les fesses et de la chatouiller sans pitié derrière les genoux.

Draco se tordait et hurlait de rire en deux minutes. La minute d'après, il suppliait Rogue d'arrêter.

-Papa, s'il-te-plaît. Arrête! Je vais …. Hahahahahaha… bien me … hahahaha… comporter… hahahaha, dit Draco en se tortillant, riant si fort que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

-Vas-tu? Je ne pense pas moi, répondit Severus en ayant un sourire machiavélique. Ses doigts trouvèrent le point sensible sous le bras de son fils et commencèrent à le chatouiller.

Draco hurla, « ahhhhhh, nonnn…. Nonnnn… pas là…. Papa…. S'il-te-plaît! Je vais être gentil, dit-il en riant de manière effréné.

-J'ai ta promesse alors?

-Oui monsieur. Promis!, ajouta-t-il en ayant des tressautements.

-Très bien. Tu as appris ta leçon, puis Severus le relâcha.

Draco couru se cacher à l'autre bout du sofa, un rire occasionnel s'échappant encore de lui et nettoya son visage avec un des mouchoirs de Severus. « Tu es vraiment méchant papa. »

Severus haussa les épaules, « la prochaine fois, tu feras attention à tes manières, Draco Michael, et tu ne seras pas puni. »

-Ce n'est pas une punition, c'est de la torture!

-Tout comme c'est une torture pour moi d'avoir un fils irrespectueux, retourna Severus en riant. Bois ton thé, Dragon, dit-il en indiquant le plateau sur la table.

Draco commença à regarder la tasse, puis se figea. « Papa! Dobby est venu pendant que tu étais en train… de me faire ça…? », l'horreur décomposa ses traits.

-Oui, il a trouvé cela plutôt amusant.

-Merveilleux! Maintenant toute l'école va le savoir, grogna Draco, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Arrête d'être aussi dramatique Dragon, Dobby sait qu'il doit être discret.

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Attends. Demain, tout le monde va parler de _Draco-Chatouillez-Moi_.

-Arrête. Dobby sait qu'il est mieux de ne pas parler de ce qu'il entend ou voit dans mes quartiers. J'ai été un espion trop longtemps pour avoir confiance en un elfe de maison bavard. Quand Harry l'a libéré et qu'il est venu travailler ici, je lui ai demandé qu'il ne parle pas ce qu'il observait dans mes quartiers quand il était ici. Il était d'accord. Alors, tu n'as pas besoin d'être hystérique.

Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Draco sortit son visage de ses mains, « Je ne suis pas hystérique, par Merlin papa! Tu le dis comme si j'étais une pauvre petite fille qui se plaignait. Tu étais si concerné à propos de la réputation, tu te rappelles? »

-C'est différent. Avoir la réputation d'être rapide et libéré avec les femmes n'est pas une que je veux voir associer avec toi, Draco. C'est pourquoi je t'en parle maintenant, fils. Parce que lorsqu'une mauvaise réputation est attribuée, elle est dure à enlevée. Écoute ce conseil de quelqu'un qui sait.

Draco acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement où s'en allait son père. La réputation que Severus avait cultivée en tant qu'espion était celle du « bâtard graisseux ». Celle de la « terreur des cachots » était une légende et beaucoup de temps sera nécessaire avant que les étudiants s'ajustent au professeur Rogue, sévère mais juste, qui était le père de deux collègues d'études, qui se lavait les cheveux (partie de son personnage d'espion qu'il a abandonné lors de son retour au Manoir Prince).

Ce qui avait presque causé une attaque cardiaque à une portion significative du corps étudiant… ou des presque morts. Et à un ou deux membres de la faculté aussi.

Tout cela avait provoqué beaucoup d'amusement aux Rogues pendant des semaines et même cela pouvait encore les faire rire, se rappelant les expressions bouche-bée et étonnées des étudiants lorsque Severus avait entré dans la classe sans huile sur les cheveux. Harry aurait juré que la classe avait été atteinte d'un sort de silence quand les étudiants avaient aperçu Severus avec sa douce, brillante et hyper propre chevelure descendant dans son dos.

Cette vision fut suivit de halètements de choc des étudiantes, qui voyaient maintenant leur professeur pour l'homme sexy qu'il était quand il n'était pas à l'école. Quand aux étudiants, ils restèrent bouche-bée et souhaitèrent que leur chevelure soit aussi lisse et couleur d'ébène, avec des reflets bleu-noir. Et les filles qui les regardaient comme si elles voulaient les manger à la pelle. Mais le moment le plus amusant, et de loin selon ses deux garçons, avait été quand Severus avait eu son quota des chuchotements quand il tournait le dos, il s'était retourné, avait marché entre les chaudrons et avait crié :

-Passez à autre chose! Regardez-moi comme il faut! Vous en avez eu assez maintenant? C'est un vrai miracle n'est-ce-pas? Le bâtard graisseux n'existe plus. Habituez-vous à ça!

Il y eu un silence de mort durant environ vingt secondes, puis plusieurs rougissements et balbutiements.

Puis Rogue s'était tourné et avait marché jusqu'à son bureau. Puis, Harry commença à applaudir, suivit de Draco, puis plusieurs Serpentard, Ron et Hermione, ils étaient tous debout.

Rogue tournoya sur lui-même. « Vous avez quelque chose à dire? »

-Oui, monsieur, déclara Harry, quand il apparut que son père était si fâché qu'il avait rendu complètement silencieux tous les étudiants. « Oui, nous avons quelque chose à dire. Nous voulons vous dire merci, professeur Rogue. »

-Pour quoi, Monsieur Rogue?

-Pour avoir sauvé nos fesses, à nous tous, même lorsque nous le méritions pas, répondit Harry sincèrement.

Severus cligna des yeux, et pour une fois, ne trouva rien à répondre. « Finissez vos tâches », ordonna-t-il en grognant, avant de se tourner pour cacher son sourire heureux.

Draco rit tout haut lorsqu'il se rappela de ce moment, et quand Severus lui demanda ce qui était si amusant, il tira une ses mèches de cheveux et répondit : « Cheveux… tu sais. »

Le prochain son entendu dans les quartiers environnants fut le son de deux hommes riant à en perdre haleine. Ou plutôt, l'aurait été si les charmes de silence n'avaient pas été mis en place.

-Euh, j'ai vraiment des devoirs à faire, alors je devrais y aller, dit Draco quand il put finalement parler.

-Oui, et j'ai une annonce à faire à la tour de Serpentard, ajouta Severus, viens Dragon.

Cette fois-ci, Draco suivit sans problème.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy se déchaînait dans sa chambre, étant dans un état maléfique. Elle jeta promptement un sort à Amando Gibbons, une première année, lui faisant apparaître des points épais sur sa peau. La jeune fille alla se plaindre à la préfète Amber Sorensen, qui enleva le sort dans la minute et lui dit d'éviter Pansy comme une plaie, parce que c'est une chipie changeante. Elle partit confronter la Pansy furieuse et l'informa en des termes très clairs que cette attitude ne sera pas tolérée plus longtemps.

-Ce sont les nouvelles règles de Rogue, Parkinson. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'utiliser ton tempérament pour ensorceler les premières années et tu ne peux te cacher derrière le fait d'être une fille à son papa, parce que ton père n'est pas plus important que de la merde maintenant. Fais ça encore une fois et tu iras nettoyer les toilettes du château pendant des semaines.

-Ok! Dis au môme que je suis désolée, explosa Pansy, maintenant sors!

-Préfet Sorensen.

-Quoi?

-On dit, sors préfet Sorensen. Montre-moi du respect jeune fille, gronda Amber, étant une septième année, elle pourrait battre Pansy dans un duel sans effort.

Pansy répéta, maussade, ce qu'avait dit Amber et la préfète sortie.

La fille furieuse pensa lancer toute ses fioles de parfum, de crème et d'élixir à cheveux puisqu'il était incroyable que _son_ Draco osait sortir avec cette… cette garce impopulaire de Molduville, Granger! Comment pouvait-il la laisser pour cette chevelure de brousse, pâlotte et encyclopédie marchante, pensa méchament Pansy. _Drakie, comment as-tu pu? Comment AS-tu pu?_

-ARgghhhh!, cria-t-elle, puis elle cassa deux de ses parfums les moins aimés. Je t'hais!

Elle n'était pas sûre à ce moment de qui elle haïssait le plus – Draco pour l'avoir trahi avec cette Gryffondor, ou Hermione pour lui avoir volé ce qui lui a toujours appartenu. _Il était sensé me __**marier**__, nous étions promis sous tous les angles, à l'exception du nom, et je ne __**la**__ laisserai pas l'avoir. Par aucun moyen! S'il ne me veut pas, alors il n'aura pas personne!_

Remplie d'un mélange de jalousie empoisonnée et d'un besoin terrible de vengeance, Pansy ouvrit son coffre et fourragea dedans. « Où est-ce que c'est? », marmonna-t-elle. « Je sais que c'est dans ça, quelque part. Betsy me l'a donné avant qu'elle marrie Antoine. » Elle envoya valdinguer plusieurs paires de chaussures coûteuses, boîtes de bijouterie et d'autres objets au plancher avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. « Ah ha! Tu es là! »

Elle plaça délicatement un petit livre noir sur sa poitrine, minaudant. Sur la couverture, les mots suivants étaient écrits en gras _Comment attacher un homme à soi en dix jours ou moins_. Sa sœur plus vieille Betsy avait passé le livre à Pansy, disant que c'était quelque chose que toute fille voulant garder un garçon se devait de posséder. Elle l'avait reçu de sa tante Mortentia quand elle avait l'âge de Pansy, et cela avait servit ses besoins.

-Ne le montre juste pas à personne, ou ne soit pas prise en train de l'utiliser, avait averti Betsy, les vieilles prudes à l'école pensent que ces sorts sont limites magie noire. Ha! Même pas. Mais ils résoudront ton problème d'avoir un petit ami puisque papa t'as interdit de sortir avec ce délicieux Draco.

Pansy chantonna heureusement à elle-même et nettoya les articles du plancher d'un mouvement de la main. Puis elle se mit au lit et commença à lire. Elle avait presque terminé le premier chapitre quand elle fût convoquée dans la salle commune pour que Rogue puisse discuter de nouveau du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers avec eux.

Elle vit Draco debout à côté de son père adoptif et soupira rêveusement avant de se rappeler qu'il avait fait le pêché ultime et choisit une pute de Gryffondor à sa place et qu'il devait être puni de ce fait.

_Je te le ferais regretter Draco chéri,_ pensa en colère Pansy, se mouillant les lèvres._ Mais après, tu seras de nouveau mon chéri et tu seras heureux et je volerai mon fonds de fidélité de la voûte de papa et nous pourrions ainsi vivre à Paris._

Heureuse d'être emportée dans ses fantaisies d'enfer, Pansy écouta son directeur de maison d'une oreille distraite et aussitôt que Rogue eut finit de parler, elle retourna dans sa chambre et passa la nuit à étudier les charmes et enchantements du petit livre noir par cœur.

-Harry, appela Draco comme ils sortaient du terrain de Quidditch après une pratique, deux jours plus tard. « J'ai une question pour toi. »

Harry se retourna et ralentit, accordant ainsi à son frère vêtu d'un uniforme vert le temps de le rattraper. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco? »

Draco baissa sa voix, puis demanda, « Est-ce que papa t'as donné ce fichu discours aussi? »

Harry rougit puis acquiesça. « Ouais. Je suppose qu'il avait pensé que nous en avons besoin puisque nous sommes en couple. » Il se plaignit. « Est-ce que c'était vraiment terrible pour toi aussi? »

Draco haussa les épaules « C'est dans le top dix des choses que je ne ferais jamais subir à mes enfants, assumant qu'Hermione et moi serons encore ensemble après sept ans. »

-Parle-moi-s-en. Je voulais mourir sur place, mais j'ai réalisé que cela ne serait pas juste de m'évanouir et laisser Katie décliner, ricana Harry.

-Même chose, seulement il nous a attrapé Mione et moi en train de nous embrasser.

-Non! Qu'as-tu fait? J'aurai transplané dans un mur.

-Je le voulais, crois-moi, admit Draco, racontant l'évènement et rougissant furieusement.

Harry commença à rire, mais s'arrêta au regard blessé de Draco. « Désolé, mais c'est… eh bien… un peu amusant quand tu y penses. »

-Peut-être pour toi, mais pense à comment tu te serais senti si papa vous aurait trouvé Katie et toi en train de vous embraser.

-J'ai compris.

Draco éternua rapidement. « Foutu température! Si papa m'avait vu, il m'aurait fait boire un bouillon décongestionnant, et je déteste ça. »

Harry réfléchit rapidement. « J'ai un élixir nasal dans mon coffre. Ça ne goûte pas si mauvais et ça t'empêchera d'éternuer pendant environ une journée. »

-Ah, c'est merveilleux! Pourrais-tu aller le chercher pour moi?

Harry lança un Accio informulé et le donna à son frère. « Prends-le juste avant d'aller te coucher. Demain matin, tu seras correct. »

-Merci petit frère, dit Draco, reconnaissant. Il retourna à sa chambre le temps de placer la fiole sur sa table de nuit, puis il partit souper, il était affamé.

Sans savoir que quelqu'un l'observait.

Pansy eut un sourire égoïste, puis enchanta la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre, et rentra dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Il était temps d'exécuter une vengeance si longtemps désirée, puisque personne ne rejette Pansy la Maléfique Parkinson et s'en tire sans dommage. Même pas les descendants Sang purs de la lignée des Malfoy.

Elle examina chacun des lits et reconnu finalement celui qui appartenait à Draco par les initiales sur le coffre au pied du lit. Elle sortit sa baguette et la tapa pensivement contre les colonnes de lit. _Hmm… où est-ce que je devrais commencer?_

Puis ses yeux atterrirent sur la fiole de potion sur la table de nuit. _Ah, ça va faire l'affaire._

Draco revient d'un agréable repas avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Katie, sifflant et essayant de renifler un minimum. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela l'Élixir nasal d'Harry sur sa table de nuit, il alla le chercher et le but au complet.

La potion descendit doucement dans sa gorge, comme de la soie, et Harry avait raison, elle goûtait dix fois meilleur que la potion habituelle que préparait Rogue pour les rhumes. Il se déshabilla puis se coucha, attendant que la potion fasse effet. Il bailla, se sentant un peu endormi.

Une seconde plus tard, il eut froid et puis une fièvre soudaine s'empara de lui, la vague de chaleur s'étendit à travers lui, le faisant transpirer. Il était désorienté, habituellement une telle potion ne devrait pas créer de telles réactions. Il ne savait pas que quelque chose avait été ajouté à cette potion par une méchante sorcière jalouse.

Quelques minutes plu tard, Draco commença à tousser et se tourna, frissonnant violemment, un désir inassouvi le parcourant, une lame de feu ne pouvant être arrêté. _J'ai besoin… oh Merlin… qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas avec moi?_ Draco pleurnicha, à l'agonie, son aine le démangeant et le brûlant.

Il réussit à se mettre sur pied, claquant des dents, et se mis en route pour sortir de sa chambre et de la salle commune. _Papa. Je dois aller chercher mon père._

Il se rendit à la moitié du chemin avant de s'effondrer.

Pincée, qui était venu vérifier si tout allait bien avec Draco avant de dormir, comme à son habitude, sentit sa détresse, et cligna à ses côtés. _Maître Draco! Qu'est-il arrivé? Êtes-vous malade?_

_-_Pincée… va… chercher…de l'aide…mon père…

-_J'y vais, maître Draco_, puis le chatoyant cligna au loin pour trouver Severus, laissant Draco convulsant faiblement sur le plancher, souffrant les tourments de l'Amour infidèle.


	10. L'enfer ne reçoit pas de fureur comme ce

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' .Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**NOTES : Merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées :-) Nous allons les transmettre (en anglais bien évidemment) à l'auteure sous peu. Nous allons également y répondre. **

**.0Prendre note que suite à quelques commentaires, des corrections mineures seront apportées dans les chapitres 6 à 10. De même qu'il est possible que nous refassions la traduction des cinq premiers chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 10 : L'enfer ne reçoit pas de fureur comme celle d'un Rogue

_Severus, viens vite!_, appela mentalement Pincée, d'une voix tellement remplie d'urgence et de peur que Severus en tomba presque de son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le petit chatoyant en train de voler sur place à quelques millimètres de son nez, ses yeux violents bougeant avec une agitation extrême.

-Pincée, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il sentit son médaillon lui envoyer un choc d'avertissement, lequel ne se produisait que quand la famille immédiate était frappée par une puissante malédiction qui pouvait possiblement porter atteinte à la vie de la personne. Il se redressa immédiatement et se saisit d'une robe de chambre et de pantoufles.

-Où sont mes fils?

-_Je crois que Draco a été atteint_ _d'une malédiction. Il est étendu dans le corridor et souffre terriblement. Il m'a envoyé te chercher, Severus._

-Trouve Harry et surveille-le, dit rapidement Severus, puis il sortir de la pièce.

Pincée cligna au loin, non sans avoir, au préalable, envoyé un message à Philip qui était déjà dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ce dernier l'assura qu'Harry était en sécurité et dormait profondément, avant de lui demander de surveiller le Gryffondor pendant qu'il allait assister Severus.

-_À votre guise, milord Rogue_, répondit le chatoyant, puis elle vola à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Harry, pour s'assurer qu'il était encore endormi.

À la place, elle le trouva bien éveillé, frottant son médaillon, lequel brillait.

-_Harry, es-tu réveillé?_

-Pincée! Quelque chose ne va pas. Mon médaillon agit bizarrement, il brille et me pince, et soudainement, je me sens très malade, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Que s'est-il passé?

_-Tu dois partager un lien avec ton frère, parce que Draco a été blessé._

-Blessé? Comment, quand?, demanda Harry en enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité.

-_Ça vient d'arriver et je pense que quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort. _

-Putain de merde, jura Harry et, pour une fois, il ne fut réprimandé pour avoir utilisé un tel vocabulaire. « Comment est-il? »

-_Il était très souffrant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu_, admit candidement Pincée.

-Aww, par l'enfer!, Harry se déplaça comme s'il allait quitter la chambre, mais le chatoyant miaula doucement, le faisant s'arrêter. « Quoi? »

-_Je pense que c'est mieux si tu attends un peu avant d'aller voir ton frère Harry. Phil et ton père sont avec lui, ils ont besoin d'espace pour travailler et ils se sentiront mieux s'ils te savent en sécurité dans la tour et non en train d'errer dans les couloirs à cette heure-là._

Harry se frotta les yeux. « Quel heure est-il? » Il jeta un œil à sa montre, qui brillait dans le noir, cadeau d'Hermione. « Trois heures du matin! Par les chaussettes de Merlin! »

-_En effet. Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, fais comme je l'ai suggéré Harry et reste ici jusqu'à ce que Severus t'appelle. _

-Mais Pincée, je pourrais aider avec Draco.

-_Pas cette fois. Reste ici Harry._

Harry lança avec réluctance sa cape d'invisibilité au pied du lit et y prit place avec un soupir d'exaspération inquiet. « Ok, mais s'il-te-plaît, demande à papa de me le dire aussitôt que Draco est correct. »

-_Je le ferai. Bien que je pense que cela va prendre un certain temps avant qu'il contre le sort._

Harry hocha la tête, il avait peur pour son frère, son médaillon n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avant, il se demandait si Draco pourrait mourir. _Arrête ça Harry! Draco n'est pas en train de mourir, papa va le guérir tout comme il guérit tous ses étudiants qui sont blessés dans le cours de potions, _se réprimanda-t-il. Il caressa son médaillon, à titre d'essai; il était maintenant plus froid. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Que le danger était passé ou que Draco était indétectable pour le médaillon? Il souhaita désespérément aller parler à Severus, mais il savait que Pincée avait raison. Draco avait plus besoin de Severus que de lui, alors il prit son mal en patience, combattant son envie de se ronger les ongles jusqu'à la peau.

Pincée se pencha sur son épaule, ronronnant dans ses oreilles, et le doux son le calma un peu, diminuant son désir d'intervenir. Il pencha la tête et pria pour que son frère s'en sorte.

Draco n'avait jamais expérimenté autant de douleur intense de toute sa vie. Tous les coups de cannes de Lucius n'arriveraient pas à égaliser cette douleur. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il se sentait de cette manière, spécialement depuis qu'il avait bu qu'un élixir nasal, mais la partie de son cerveau qui ne criait pas à l'agonie lui criait que la potion avait été altérée et qu'il pouvait en mourir.

_Merlin, faîtes que cela arrête!, _pria-t-il silencieuses. La douleur émergeait de son aine, pulsant en vagues rapides, accompagnée d'un désir vibrant, désir qu'il n'avait jamais senti pour une autre fille qu'Hermione, et cela avait seulement été doux, pas cet effroyable besoin obsessif! Il grinça des dents et grogna.

-Draco? Fils, que s'est-il passé?

Draco ouvrit les yeux et siffla, « sais pas… mal… papa. Arrête ça! », à sa plus grande horreur il commença à pleurer, les larmes mouillant son visage.

-Calme-toi Dragon, chuchota Severus, enroulant ses bras autour de la silhouette de son fils.

Draco cria quand Rogue le souleva, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

-Désolé, peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé Draco? Est-ce que c'était un sort?

Severus marcha doucement jusqu'à ses quartiers, ses bottes claquant rapidement sur les dalles, la peur le faisant sentir nauséeux. Tout d'abord, Harry qui avait frôlé la mort et maintenant Draco. Le garçon était pale, plus blême qu'un drap, et il était évident qu'il souffrait atrocement. Rien que le regarder souffrir provoquait une douleur à la poitrine de Severus, en plus de la sentir plus étroite. Il détestait quand un de ses enfants souffrait, cela créait un sentiment effrayant de désespoir et d'empathie et il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour faire en sorte que la douleur de son fils arrête.

-Bu... élixir... nasal, réussit à dire Draco entre deux claquements de dents.

-Un élixir nasal n'aurait pas du faire cela, murmura Severus, entrant dans ses quartiers et couchant Draco sur le divan. « Je vais avoir besoin d'examiner la fiole ». Il marmonna un rapide_ Accio_ et ouvrit la porte.

La fiole et Phil entrèrent dans la pièce en même temps, l'un après l'autre.

-Je suis ici pour t'aider à contrer le sort dont souffre Draco, déclara rapidement le vampire.

-Comment as-tu su?

-Pincée me l'a dit. Elle est avec Harry, s'assurant qu'il allait rester dans sa chambre et qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Apparemment, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, il a dit que son médaillon agissait étrangement, qu'il brillait et brûlait.

-Tout comme le mien. Cela à avoir avec la connexion au Manoir Prince. À travers le médaillon, nous pouvons sentir comment ceux de notre sang qui vivent entre ses murs vont, spécialement s'ils sont atteints par de la magie noire. Severus retourna aux côtés de Draco, et lui donna une dose concentrée de Supprimal.

Draco soupira profondément de soulagement comme la douleur diminuait et que Severus passait un linge mouillé froid sur son froid, et demanda : « Où as-tu mal, Dragon? »

-J'ai mal partout, je me sens comme si mon corps au complet était en feu, en quelque sorte, mais surtout…, il montra son aine de sa main.

Severus eut l'air alarmé, puis dit, « Ok, je vais enlever ton pyjama et sous-vêtement, je dois t'examiner et les vêtements vont bloquer mon examen minutieux. »

Draco rougit. « Non… s'il-te-plaît, tu ne pourrais pas juste … »

-Fils, tu n'as rien que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Ferme tes yeux si tu le dois, mais ne t'obstines pas, dit Severus gentiment mais fermement. Puis, il fit disparaître les vêtements de l'adolescent.

-Cela pourrait être un problème médical fréquent, comme une infection urinaire, ou des pierres rénales, dit Severus à Phil, comme il promenait sa baguette au-dessus de son fils. Mais j'en doute.

À l'intérieur d'une minute, il eut la réponse de ses examens. « Négatif. Ce qui est bon et moins bon. »

-Tu aurais pu les traiter, mais tu aurais dû tâtonner, présuma Phil.

-Maintenant, on va analyser la bouteille de la potion, dit Severus. Draco gémit, « Phil, pourrais-tu l'engourdir un moment pendant que je procède à l'analyse? »

-Certainement, lui répondit-il. Il se déplaça de manière à se retrouver assis à côté de Draco, lui disant doucement, d'un ton n'admettant aucun refus « Draco, ouvre tes yeux et regarde-moi. »

Draco fit ce qu'on lui disait et se trouva en train de fixer une paire d'yeux violets. « Oncle Phil? Est-ce que… je suis en train de… mourir? »

-Non. Je veux que tu regardes profondément mes yeux. C'est bien. Continue de regarder, continue à les fixer. Phil commença à chantonner, appelant la force totale de son habileté vampirique à hypnotiser quelqu'un. « La douleur s'en va… tu ne sens rien d'autre qu'une chaleur réconfortante, tu ne sens plus la douleur, tu es entouré d'une bulle de sommeil. Ferme tes yeux et laisse-toi emporter… »

Draco tomba immédiatement sous la séduction du maître vampire et permit à Phil de l'envoyer dormir, douce évasion de cette douleur lancinante.

Severus se concentra à analyser les restes de la potion et trouva des preuves démontrant qu'elle avait été altérée en utilisant ce qui pourrait être un sort de magie noire, mais le nom du sort lui-même lui échappait. Il lança plusieurs charmes de révélation, mais il n'obtient que des sorts inconnus comme résultats. Il voulut s'arracher les cheveux de frustration.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?, demanda Phil.

-Non. La potion a vraiment été altérée, mais la malédiction utilisée ne fait pas partie de celles habituelles. Ou, du moins, une que le charme de révélation peut reconnaître. Et je ne reconnais pas ses symptômes.

Il commença à les énumérer sur ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Phil dise, « Arrête! Son aine est enflé et douloureux… pourquoi viser cet endroit? À moins que ce ne soit pas un sort utilisé pour tuer, mais un pour humilier et blesser. Est-ce qu'il a rompu avec une fille dernièrement, Severus? »

-Pas d'après ce que je sais. Il était fiancé à Pansy Parkinson depuis le berceau, mais son père a rompu le contrat quand Draco a renoncé à ses attaches de Mangemort et devenu mon fils adoptif. Ce n'est que dernièrement qu'il a commencé à fréquenter Hermione Granger, et elle ne lancerait jamais un tel sort sur lui.

-Et l'autre fille?

-Parkinson? Elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour apprendre un sort comme ça.

-Et s'il n'est pas créé, mais appris?

La bouche de Severus se transforma en une ligne fine. « C'est possible. Dieu sait comment les adolescentes jalouses ont fait des choses comme cela avant – c'est pourquoi nous n'enseignons pas de sorts d'amour, de sorte attractif et d'autres du même acabit. Il y a un trop grand potentiel d'abus. Je n'aimerais pas penser qu'un Serpentard défierait mon autorité et ensorcellerait mon fils après ce que les autres ont tenté de faire, mais la jalousie peut faire commettre des actes de trahison. »

Phil hocha sombrement de la tête, une main protective reposant sur la tête blonde de Draco. « Je chercherai bien la chambre de cette fille, mais j'ai besoin de rester près de lui pour que le sort de sommeil reste en place, puisque je ne l'ai pas placé sous un contrôle complet. Et tu as besoin de continuer à identifier le sort, alors la seule personne qui pourra chercher la chambre de la fille en toute impunité est Pincée. »

-Si elle trouve quelque chose, alors quoi? Elle ne peut pas l'enlever et nous le donner comme preuve.

-C'est vrai. Elle aurait besoin d'une paire de mains, des mains invisibles.

Severus fronça des sourcils, devinant immédiatement ce que Phil sous-entendait. « Je n'aime pas impliquer Harry dans ça, mais nous avons besoin de preuves qui démontreraient la culpabilité de Pansy. Peux-tu appeler Pincée avec ta télépathie vampirique? »

-Oui, répondit Phil, avant de le faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry attendait au portrait, juste en dehors de la salle commune des Serpentard, caché par sa cape d'invisibilité. Pincée était déjà à l'intérieur et lui avait promis de l'appeler si jamais elle trouvait quelque chose qui dégageait de la magie noire. Jusqu'à là, il allait devoir attendre puisque Severus lui avait permis d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles uniquement en raison des circonstances particulières.

-Si Pincée t'appelle, tu vas à l'intérieur, tu trouves ce que c'est et tu t'en vas. Ne flâne pas et ne touche à rien d'autre. Je me fous de savoir c'est quoi ou c'est à qui. Compris?

-Oui monsieur, avait promis Harry et maintenant il attendait.

Pincée volait à l'intérieur du dortoir des filles, la vision de nuit des chats lui permettait de voir dans le noir, bien qu'il ne faisait pas entièrement noir puisque quelqu'un avait laissé une lumière de nuit allumée, au cas où un voyage impromptu à la salle de bain serait nécessaire. Le chatoyant, normalement sensible aux auras magiques, tremblait de rage opprimée comme elle volait dans le dortoir où dormaient les filles de quatrièmes années.

La puanteur de la magie noire la frappa aussitôt qu'elle entra, l'étranglant et la faisant siffler. Ce n'était pas très fort puisque ce n'était pas actif, mais Pincée pouvait la sentir suinter sur elle comme un film graisseux. Elle plissa du nez et éternua deux fois. _Eurk! L'odeur de la magie noire me fait cracher une boule de poils, non plusieurs…_ Elle siffla et sa mâchoire bougea, comme si elle tentait d'enlever un goût sale de sa bouche.

Mais, bien qu'il y ait eu un effort pitoyable pour dissiper l'aura noire de la pièce, Pincée était beaucoup plus perceptive que n'importe quel sorcier moyen ou félin, alors elle pouvait suivre la trace facilement. La queue fouettant l'air et en grondant gravement, Pincée se mit à la recherche de la source de cette magie. C'était familier, quoique teinté. _J'ai senti ça avant… quand je servais exclusivement dans le palace, quand Oberon était roi et Titania tout juste sa consœur. _Le chat fae cherchait dans sa mémoire, laquelle était remplie, mais claire, même après cinq siècles.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de se rappeler, elle rasa un coffre en bois. C'était là l'origine de l'odeur, elle pouvait sentir le bois et le cuir enfermant la noirceur. _Ici! C'est ici, dans cette boîte et par la Lune et les Étoiles! Je me souviens maintenant! Il n'y a qu'une sorte de charme qui transporte ce genre d'odeur subtile, comme les merlinnas devenu trop mûres. Un sort de contrainte et de désir, énoncé pour blesser et lier, un sort qui était fréquent à la cour de Seelie – pour la vengeance d'un amoureux rejeté avec mépris qui ne portait pas à rire à travers les fae, bien que l'amour ne fût quelque chose qui se trouve facilement. Ah oui, l'amertume d'un amoureux jaloux n'est pas une senteur que j'oublierai facilement. Et ce sort – celui de l'infidèle – était un outil fréquent de châtiment, jusqu'à ce que Titania devienne reine et bannisse ceux qui l'utilisaient, en plus d' interdire l'usage de cette magie à tout jamais._

Les résultats d'un tel sort sont variables, mais ils étaient tous douloureux et dégradants et aucun enfant ne devrait souffrir d'une telle chose, pensa furieusement le chatoyant. Aucun fae de bonne alliance ne voudrait blesser un enfant humain – en fait, n'importe quel enfant – de cette manière. Juste y penser était répugnant. Il y avait peu de doute dans l'esprit de Pincée que Draco avait été atteint d'un tel sort.

Elle savait que le grimoire était à l'intérieur du coffre et puisque la serrure était en fer, elle ne pouvait la faire disparaître. Elle appela alors Harry, qui dit le mot de passe au portrait et se glissa à l'intérieur, suivant les directives de Pincée, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le chatoyant faire du surplace au-dessus d'un coffre.

Il approcha sans faire le moindre bruit, remerciant Severus de lui avoir enseigné le _kin-sa-dor_, grâce à cet art, il pouvait maintenant bouger silencieusement quand il en avait besoin. Il fît rapidement son chemin à travers le dortoir jusqu'au coffre au pied d'un lit. Les rideaux étaient tirés, alors il ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui dormait, mais comme il chuchotait un doux _Alohomora_ pour déverrouiller le coffre, il vit les initiales sur la plaque de cuivre qui lui faisait face.

_PMP. Pansy Parkinson, je gagerais le contenu de mon coffre que c'est elle_, pensa-t-il en colère, sachant très bien comment Pansy prenait le fait que Draco sorte avec Hermione, mais il n'avait pas pensé que la sorcière pourrait être si rancunière. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est une garce, enchanter mon frère de cette manière! _Pincée lui avait dit ce que Philip et Severus ont essayé de faire et Harry avait volontairement accepté d'aider.

Il retira prudemment ce qui était dans le coffre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un petit livre recouvert de cuir, le genre qu'on se sert pour écrire un journal intime. Il le prit et Pincée siffla. _C'est ça! Mets-le dans tes robes et apportons-le à Severus et Phil immédiatement. _

-Attends un peu, je dois replacer les choses à leur place. Si elle s'aperçoit que le livre est manquant, elle pourrait penser qu'elle l'a mal placé ou quelque chose, mais pas si je ne replace pas les choses de la manière dont je les ai trouvées, dit Harry au chat fae. Il replaça doucement tous les articles, ferma, puis le verrouilla le coffre.

Il remit sa cape d'invisibilité et disparut ainsi de la vue de tous.

Il était sorti du trou de Serpentard en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch et se dirigeait vers les quartiers de Rogue. _J'espère vraiment que cela va aider Draco, mais Merlin, papa et oncle Phil vont se mettre à écumer, comme un dragon enragé!_

C'était l'euphémisme de l'année, pensa plus tard Harry. Les yeux de Phil brillèrent d'un rouge sang étrange et, pendant une seconde Harry était sûr que le vampire allait aller défoncer le portrait de Serpentard et brutaliser Pansy, ou du moins l'effrayer à mort. Severus se raidit comme une barre, sa bouche devient une ligne cruelle, et seuls ses yeux noirs montrèrent la profondeur de sa colère, ils flamboyaient d'un feu volcanique. Harry savait que si son père n'aurait pas un si bon contrôle de ses émotions, il aurait très bien pu prendre d'assaut le dortoir des filles et ensorceler Pansy ici et là. Pincée, étonnement était la pire des trois, le chat fae avait pratiquement de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles et sa fourrure avait l'air d'être parcourue par des jets de lumière. En plus, son poil était tout hérissé sur son dos et sa tête.

_De la magie défendue!, pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir sans rien et que personne n'en saurait rien? Elle oublie que Draco est un fils du Manoir Prince et nous nous sommes engagés à le protéger de tous ceux qui lui voudraient du mal – tous, même les sorcières jalouses gâtées! Elle a besoin qu'on lui enseigne une leçon sur le fait de jouer avec de la magie noire!_

-Tu as raison Pincée, mais tout d'abord, je dois voir à mon fils, réprimanda doucement Severus. Il est plus important que punir Pansy à ce moment. Au moins j'ai le livre de sorts maintenant et je peux l'utiliser pour créer un contre-sort et traiter les symptômes, ce qui peut être retardé par les potions. Il tourna rapidement les pages du livre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le sort de l'infidèle et commença à le lire.

Harry étudia son frère, qui était encore sous l'effet du charme hypnotique de Phil. Son visage était encore marqué par la douleur, mais il demeurait endormi, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés comme ceux d'un jeune garçon. Il avait un drap posé discrètement sur la partie du bas, bien qu'Harry puisse voir un pied nu sortir de sous la couverture.

Phil était assis à côté de son frère, perché sur le bras du divan, une main reposant légèrement sur la tête de Draco. Ses crocs se voyaient et le fait de voir les canines plus larges que la normale fit passer un frisson à travers Harry. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de l'ancien vampire, la simple vision de ses dents suffisait à le faire frissonner.

-Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas, oncle Phil?

Les yeux violets rencontrèrent les siens et Philip hocha de la tête. « Ton père est l'un des meilleurs maîtres de potions que je n'ai jamais vu, et cela veut dire quelque chose quand tu considères depuis combien de temps je suis sur cette Terre. Je crois en lui, je sais qu'il va ramener Draco à sa pleine santé. Ton frère est un battant, comme tous les Rogue. »

-Je sais, mais ce qu'elle lui a fait…, dit Harry en se renfrognant. « C'est juste une face de cochon sale! J'aimerais lui faire goûter sa propre médecine, mais je viens juste de me rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune preuve que le livre lui appartient. Son nom n'est pas dedans. »

-T'as ouvert le livre?, demanda rapidement Phil, alarmé.

-Juste la couverture, pour voir si son nom était dedans, se défendit Harry. Je n'ai pas regardé aucun des sorts. Mais comment pourra-t-on l'accuser de l'avoir ensorcelé sans preuves?

Le maître vampire soupira. « Tu as raison Harry. Sans preuves qu'elle possède le livre, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Tu ne peux certainement pas admettre que tu t'es faufilé dans sa chambre et trouvé le livre dans son coffre, tout comme Pincée ne peut se révéler. Mais elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, jeune Rogue. Si nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser ouvertement, il y a peut-être une manière de lui faire admettre elle-même sa culpabilité. »

-Comment? Avec du Véritasérum?

-Le Véritasérum est illégal pour obtenir des confessions de sorcier mineur, intervient Severus. Oublie-la pour le moment. J'ai besoin de vous deux pour former un cercle pour briser ce sort. Cela exige l'amour de la famille et des amis pour le renverser.

-Amis?, répéta Harry. Comme une petite amie? Peut-être pourrions-nous aller réveiller Hermione alors. Elle _aime_ vraiment Draco.

-Crois-moi, je le _sais_, fit remarquer son père ironiquement. Puis il pensa à la suggestion d'Harry. Oui, ses sentiments positifs aideront à balancer l'influence négative.

-Ok, je vais lui envoyer Givre, avec une note, en lui disant d'être sûre qu'elle soit réveillée et qu'elle l'ait lu, dit Harry, tout en rédigeant rapidement une note sur un morceau de parchemin. Puis il siffla Givre qui se réveilla de son perchoir, où elle était perchée à côté de Fantôme, les deux préféraient rester dans les appartements de Sev plutôt que d'aller à la voilière.

L'hibou blanc cligna des yeux une fois, puis elle tendit son pied avec obéissance à Harry pour qu'il puisse y attacher le message. « Va à Hermione, Givre, et assure-toi qu'elle se réveille pour prendre le message, ok? »

Givre pencha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis Harry ouvrit la porte des quartiers de Rogue et vola au loin. Il savait qu'elle pourrait entrer par le trou du portrait puisque tous les hiboux pouvaient voyager dans les dortoirs.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir puis admit Hermione. Elle était habillé d'une robe de chambre éponge de couleur rose et de pantoufles, ses cheveux en bataille, néanmoins, elle était bien éveillée en dépit de l'heure indécemment matinale. « Harry, qu'est-il arrivé à Draco? Est-ce qu'il est correct? Qu'as-tu voulu dire quand tu as dis que tu avais besoin d'aide pour contrer un sort? Qui l'a ensorcelé? »

-Pansy Parkinson, répondit Harry, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle l'a ensorcelé avec une sorte de mauvais sort qui s'appelle la malédiction de l'amoureux infidèle. Ça lui fait vraiment mal Hermione. C'est pourquoi oncle Phil…, Harry s'arrêta là en réalisant qu'Hermione ne savait rien à propos de Philip.

-Tout va bien Harry, intervient Philip de l'endroit où il était assis. J'aurai eu à me présenter tôt ou tard, spécialement si Draco est sérieux dans sa relation avec elle.

Hermione regarda les yeux violets et retint sa respiration : « Oh!, par Merlin! Êtes-vous le frère du professeur Rogue? »

-Non, je suis euhmm… son oncle, on va dire, bien qu'en réalité ma relation soit un peu plus compliqué que cela, dit Philip en souriant. Mon nom est Philip Anthony Rogue et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Hermione s'approcha pour lui serrer la main, pensant qu'il était un des hommes les plus attrayants qu'elle n'ait jamais vu dans sa vie, il était même plus beau que Severus avec ses cheveux propres. « Pareillement monsieur, je suis Hermione Granger ». Puis elle vit ses crocs et sa mâchoire tomba, « Sainte-Marie mère de Dieu! Vous êtes un… un vampire! »

-Oui, un qui est vraiment vieux, dit Philip, ses yeux brillants. Je suis ici pour protéger Harry, Draco et Severus du mal. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Draco, « je suis présentement en train de garder Draco endormi pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop de la douleur liée au sort. »

-C'est pourquoi nous vous avons appelé ici mademoiselle Granger, dit Severus. Le sort mis sur mon fils a besoin d'être contrer par un cercle de sorciers, sorciers qui partagent des liens de sang et des liens d'amitié avec la victime. Tire ta baguette et prend position aux pieds de Draco, tu seras le quadrant ouest, Philip est l'est, Harry, mets-toi derrière le divan, tu es le nord, et je serais le sud et la personne qui invoquera.

Ils prirent position, tirèrent leurs baguettes, à l'exception de Phil, et Severus dit, « Toutes vos pensées doivent être concentré sur Draco, envoyez-lui des souhaits de paix et des souhaits réconfortants pour son rétablissement. Concentrez-vous sur comment il est important pour vous personnellement, puis répétez les mots suivants après moi. » Il chanta une série de mots en latin.

Un par un, Hermione, Harry et Phillip les répétèrent, puis une lumière violette brillante sortie de la baguette d'ébène de Severus, puis de chacun des apprentis et des mains de Philip, se connectant ensemble avant de fusionner ensemble en un trait violet brillant qui passa à travers la forme de Draco, le dissimulant ainsi pendant un bref instant.

Harry plissa des yeux, se concentrant fermement pour envoyer de l'amour à son frère, et senti la magie le submerger, le remplissant de paix et de renouveau, d'espoir et de guérison.

Hermione garda sa concentration sur Draco, même si elle ne pouvait désormais plus le voir, elle projeta son inquiétude, son amour et son désir qu'il soit guéri, nourrissant ainsi le sort avec le pouvoir formidable de sa magie.

Severus envoya également son amour et son souhait que son enfant aille mieux, et que la force combinée des trois sorciers plus celle de l'ancien vampire, donnera assez de pouvoir pour briser la toile de jalousie et d'haine qui formait la base même du sort que Pansy avait lancé.

Une minute ou deux plus tard, la lumière violette disparue et Phil déclara que Draco n'était désormais plus teinté de magie noire, que le sort avait été brisé. Severus ferma le cercle et retourna prépara une potion spécial qui diminuera le stress que la malédiction avait placé sur le corps de Draco et qui brisera la fièvre qu'il avait développée.

Hermione toucha tendrement le visage endormi de Draco. « Tu vas bien aller maintenant, Draco. »

-Merci de l'avoir aidé, mademoiselle Granger, dit sincèrement Severus.

-J'ai été heureuse d'aider. Mais oh… combien j'aimerais pouvoir ensorceler cette… cette… salope jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle!, déclara Hermione, les poings fermés et les yeux brillants comme ceux d'une lionne en colère.

-Comme nous tous, ajouta Harry avec émotion. Papa, pouvons-nous aider avec la potion?

-Oui, viens avec moi dans le laboratoire, j'ai besoin d'un chaudron en étain standard numéro deux et d'une racine de souci en poudre, de bourgeon de lavande…

Les deux sorciers suivirent le maître de potion dans son laboratoire privé, relié à ses quartiers par une porte secrète, dissimulée dans le mur, laissant Phil et Pincée avec Draco endormi.

_Maintenant que la malédiction a été brisée, maître Draco peut se reposer facilement. Je suis si contente qu'il guérisse,_ envoya sincèrement Pincée. Puis sa voix mentale devint plus dure. _Mais il y a encore la méchante sorcière à gérer. Une leçon doit lui être donnée, pour qu'elle comprenne de ne jamais blesser un Rogue encore._

Philip montra ses crocs. « Ce sera fait. Il n'y a pas de fureur comme celle d'un Rogue prêt à se venger. Comment pourrions-nous lui faire regretter ses actes Pincée? »

_C'est facile pour un tisseur de rêve d'avoir de l'influence dans ses rêves, et je suis sûre qu'ensemble nous pourrions les influencer. Est-ce que vous savez comment vous projetez dans le Royaume des rêves, Marcheur de nuit?_

-Oui je le sais, quand commençons-nous?

-_Comment disent les humains déjà? Il n'y a pas de temps comme le présent_, envoya le chatoyant, puis elle cligna au loin, rejointe un moment plus tard par Phil qui se leva et la suivit.

**Le premier rêve**

_Dans le Royaume des rêves, un tisseur de rêve a le contrôle, dit Pincée à Phil comme il apparaissait à ses côtés dans la prairie brumeuse du rêve. Elle avait grandi, passé de ses trois pouces de hauteur habituels à la grandeur d'une panthère adulte – comme un chat avec des ailes magnifiques. _

_-Tu souhaites être impliqué dans ses rêves, oui?_

_-Bien sur. Je veux donner un peu de justice à cet enfant prétentieux._

_-Bien. Nous devrions alors commencer par un rêve concentré autour de son enfance et de Draco. De ce que Draco m'en a dit, elle était une môme gâtée et déplaisante, même en ce temps-là et elle a fait en sorte qu'il soit battu à plusieurs occasions lorsqu'il refusait de jouer avec elle._

_Le chatoyant marcha à travers le brouillard sans forme jusqu'au bout de la prairie. _

_-Viens Phil._

_Le vampire suivit, observant avidement comment le chatoyant modelait avec expertise la matière d'un rêve dans une forme puis l'envoyant dans l'esprit endormi de Pansy, qui dormait comme une bienheureuse. Ce qui était sur le point de changer._

_-Tu __**dois**__ faire ce que je dis Draco!, énonça la voix stridente d'un Pansy de cinq ans, tapant du pied sur le sol. Elle portait une robe bleue frangée avec une cape blanche en coton, elle avait l'air adorable, mais l'expression renfrognée sur son visage était tout sauf attirant._

_-Mais je ne veux pas faire partie de ta réunion de thé. Je veux jouer à Explosion instantanée, répliqua Draco. Il avait le même âge, habillé d'un pantalon bleu et d'un chandail blanc avec un logo de dragon sur la poche. Il avait une expression bornée sur son visage._

_-Non! __**Je suis**__ l'invitée et tu dois faire ce que __**je**__ dis! Ou bien je vais le dire à ton père!, cria Pansy._

_-T'es juste une vieille fille ennuyante et jamais je ne marierai avec toi!_

_-Oui, tu le feras! T'es obligé de le faire!_

_-Non!_

_-Oui! Mon père me l'a dit! Tu vas te marier avec moi et faire de moi une princesse! Voilà!, lui lança-t-elle avec une expression de triomphe._

_-Non! Je te hais!, cria Draco. Je préfère marier un crapaud!_

_Soudainement Pansy sortit une baguette et siffla : « Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne ne t'aura! Tu m'appartiens, Draco Malfoy! »_

_À cet instant, elle n'était plus une enfant, mais une fille de quatorze ans et son visage devient cruel et dur, empli de jalousie obsessive et de haine. Le sort vola de sa baguette et attaqua Draco, le faisant tomber au sol. _

_Pansy partit à rire. « Ça t'apprendra! », ricana-t-elle, puis elle s'éloigna, seulement pour se cogner à un Phil vraiment en colère. « IIhh! », cria-t-elle, et elle essayer de s'enfuir, mais il l'attrapa et avant qu'elle puisse s'en aller, elle était redevenue une enfant. « Lais' moi partir! », elle donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Philip. « Putain de vampire! Lais' moi partir 'vant que je le dise à mon papa et qu'il vienne te frapper! ». Elle se débattit, donnant des coups de pied et se tortillant en vain. « Où est ma baguette? Je veux ma baguette! »_

_-Les petites filles qui se conduisent mal n'ont pas de baguettes, dit Phil sérieusement. Les sorcières qui font mauvais usage de leur magie et qui envoie des sorts noirs doivent être punies, dit-il en montrant ses crocs d'un blanc éclatant contrastant ainsi avec ses lèvres d'un rouge sang. _

_-Il l'a mérité!, se plaignit Pansy, il était à moi en premier!_

_-Draco n'appartient qu'à lui et ce que tu as fait est interdit par tous les codes de conduite du monde sorcier._

_-Et alors? Personne ne me rejette!, écuma-t-elle de colère. Mets-moi à terre! Maintenant!_

_-Ne comprends-tu pas que ce que tu as fait est mal? Que tu aurais pu sérieusement blesser Draco? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que l'on se comporte avec quelqu'un que l'on aime, jeune fille?, siffla Phil, en la secouant._

_-Qui ça dérange? Il devrait être redevable que je ne l'ai pas tué pour m'avoir rejetée!_

_-Tu es une enfant malade, gâtée et corrompue, mais peut-être est-il encore le temps de t'enseigner l'erreur que tu as faite, ajouta-t-il, ses yeux violets devinrent durs. Les petits enfants qui jouent avec la magie noire ont besoin qu'on leur montre une leçon._

_-Et c'est toi qui va me la donner? Pour qui te prends-tu?_

_-Je suis l'oncle de Draco et personne ne blesse mon neveu et s'en tire, déclara Phil, puis il mit l'enfant sur ses genoux, leva sa jupe et commença à lui donner une fessée sonore. _

_Le temps qu'il ait terminé, elle hurlait et se tortillait, n'ayant jamais été sujette à un tel châtiment de toute sa vie. Il la remis sur pied, puis siffla : « Rappelle-toi que c'est ce qui arrive aux méchantes petites filles qui utilise la magie noire, peu importe la raison. »_

_Pansy fondit en larmes et hurla : « JE TE DÉTESTE! Tu ne peux pas prouver que c'était moi! Tu ne peux pas! »_

_Puis, elle partit en courant à travers le jardin du Manoir Malfoy, tenant son derrière vraiment endolori, en gémissant fortement._

Pansy se réveilla brusquement, il était tout juste cinq heures, elle était toute emmêlée dans ses couvertures. Elle tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette, puis lança un rapide _Lumos_. _Quel rêve étrange que je viens de faire! Vraiment fou!_ Elle se frotta les yeux, habituellement elle ne se rappelait pas de ses rêves, mais celui-ci, elle se souvient de tous les détails vivement, spécialement le vampire fâché qui l'avait frappée si durement. Effrayée, elle alla se frotter le derrière automatiquement et découvrit qu'il était vraiment douloureux, tout comme son rêve.

Elle se défit des couvertures frénétiquement et courut à la salle de bain pour examiner son derrière. Il était rouge et piquait… _comme s'il avait réellement été frappé._ Les yeux grand ouvert, elle gémit et secoua la tête, se refusant d'y croire. _C'était juste un rêve! Comment un rêve peut-il devenir vrai? _Elle se souvient alors du vampire la grondant d'une voix profonde, pleine de colère et de désapprobation. « _Rappelle-toi que c'est ce qui arrive aux méchantes petites filles qui utilisent la magie noire, peu importe la raison. »_

-Putain de rêve!, dit-elle en frappant le comptoir. « Putain de vampire de merde! » Elle se frotta le derrière puis retourna à sa chambre, espérant avoir quelques heures de plus de sommeil avant les cours, seulement pour se trouver trop effrayée pour fermer les yeux. _Personne ne sait ce que j'ai fait. Personne! À l'exception peut-être de ce rêve stupide de vampire._ Avalant difficilement, elle se tourna sur le côté, espérant que Draco était aussi blessé qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

Entourés d'un voile les dissimulant à la vue des mortels, Phil et Pincée regardaient à partir d'un coin de la pièce. « Elle ne regrette pas encore ses actions. Comment est-il possible que ce que j'ai fait dans le Royaume des rêves l'a affecté dans le vrai monde? »

_Un tisseur de toile peut amener des rêves psychosomatiques s'il le choisit,_ répondit Pincée._ Ce qui veut dire que quelque chose qui arrive dans ses rêves peut être transmis par la pensée pour se refléter sur le corps. Les effets disparaissent dans les vingt-quatre heures, ils ne sont pas permanents. Mais j'espère qu'elle apprendra de ça._

-Hmm, vous êtes dangereuse ma dame Peluche. Je n'aimerais pas vous avoir comme ennemi, dis Phil, puis il lui fit la révérence. « Des rêves qui deviennent la réalité… »

_-Ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire à la légère, mais dans ce cas… la justice est servie_, répliqua le chatoyant, battant des ailes. _« Vous êtes également un ennemi dangereux, Marcheur de nuit. Peut-être devrions-nous organiser une autre session ce soir? »_

-Oui, cette fessée est quelque chose que son père aurait du faire il y a longtemps. Mais la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'une approche différente sera nécessaire, déclara Phil d'une manière effrayante.

Pincée siffla son accord, puis les deux retournèrent dans la chambre de Severus.

Ils trouvèrent un Draco tremblant, assis et buvant une fiole de potion violette document, pendant qu'Harry et Hermione le regardaient et que Severus l'examinait attentivement. Le Serpentard blond avait les yeux grands ouverts comme Phil entrait dans la pièce. Il déposa la fiole à demi remplie et regarda fixement Phil.

-Euh… oncle Phil… tu n'as pas ton voile….

-Finis ta potion Draco, ordonna Severus. C'est correct, Philip et Hermione se sont rencontrés.

Draco siffla. « Eh bien. Je pense que j'en ai manqué beaucoup pendant que j'étais inconscient je suppose. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie. « Comment as-tu su que j'étais blessé, Mione? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Intuition ». Elle leva la main pour défaire un nœud dans ses cheveux sur son front. « Bois ta potion, elle va te faire sentir meilleur. »

-Tu me fais sentir mieux, murmura-t-il, une de ses mains capturant la sienne.

Elle prit la bouteille de potion. « Bois, dragon idiot. »

Il la but alors qu'elle tenait la fiole à ses lèvres, souriante et regardant profondément dans ses yeux gris. Quand il eût terminé, elle posa la bouteille et l'embrassa doucement. C'était un bref baiser qui le fit néanmoins sentir plein d'énergie et mieux qu'il était depuis qu'il avait prit l'Élixir nasal altéré. Elle avait un goût de menthe et de soleil et c'est avec réluctance qu'il se détacha d'elle. « Peut-être que je devrais me faire ensorceler plus souvent, si c'est ce que tu me donnes. »

-Draco!, elle le frappa rapidement à la tête d'un coup de revue de potions. « Ne me fais plus jamais peur de même, compris? »

-Moi aussi, dit Harry en riant sous cape.

-Ou moi, ajouta Severus.

-Je seconde Severus, approuva Philip.

-_Nous sommes tous heureux que tu sois en voie de guérison Draco._

-Ok. La prochaine fois j'essaierai de surveiller mes arrières, mais je n'ai jamais pensé avoir à me soucier d'ex petites amies psychotiques, dit-il en ayant une expression étrange. En fait, elle n'a jamais été ma petite amie, seulement une nuisance.

-Je suis _si_ contente d'entendre ça, dit Hermione.

-Combien de temps est-ce que je devrais rester au lit papa?

-Au moins deux jours, le sort t'as demandé beaucoup, que ce soit de l'énergie ou de la magie, fils, dit Severus. Tu as besoin de te reposer et de prendre plus de mes potions pour réapprovisionner ta magie.

Draco grogna. « Aww… Merlin! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des visiteurs? Parce que je vais mourir si je dois rester ici avec rien d'autre à faire que lire des revues de potions, même si j'aime les potions. »

-Oui, Dragon, tu pourras avoir des amis ici pour visiter, _après_ que tu te sois longuement reposé, dit son père. Ils peuvent venir pour manger et après les classes, pour un moment.

-Cool! Je peux finalement dormir durant les heures de classe sans avoir de problèmes, dit-il en souriant largement, puis il s'étendit sur le divan avec ses mains derrière la tête, l'image même de l'adolescent paresseux et zen.

Harry échangea des regards avec Hermione. « Tu le sais hein que son passe-temps favori est de dormir? »

Hermione ricana. « Bien sûr, c'est celui de tous les adolescents, à l'exception peut-être du mien. »

-Et du mien.

-C'est parce que vous êtes deux anormaux, ajouta la voix traînante de Draco, baillant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je t'aime quand même.

-Je suis _si_ contente d'entendre ça Draco, dit Hermione en riant.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui rendait ses genoux faibles.

-Ok, vous deux, c'est assez avec votre jeu d'yeux, vous me rendez malade, dit Harry.

Draco roula des yeux. « Peu importe. » Il se retourna pour regarder Severus. « Alors, combien de temps Parkinson sera en détention? Le reste du trimestre? »

-Si nous pouvons prouver que c'est bien elle qui t'as ensorceler, au moins tout le reste du trimestre, dit Severus durement. « Mais en premier, nous avons besoin de preuves. »

-Mais Harry a trouvé le livre dans son coffre! Alors pourquoi… oh.

-Exactement. Nous ne pouvons révéler qu'Harry s'était faufilé dans le territoire des Serpentard, spécialement dans le dortoir des filles. Alors nous devons trouver une autre manière pour que Mademoiselle Parkinson se dévoile au grand jour.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, dit Philip en grognant doucement.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et avala difficilement sa salive. « Merlin, mais je suis vraiment heureux de ne pas être celui contre lequel tu es fâché. Pansy est mieux de se trouver un trou profond et de s'y enterrer. »

-Cela me n'arrêtera pas, est tout ce que le vampire répondit, en léchant ses lèvres de façon significative. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sev. Je ne la blesserai pas… tant que ça.

_Quand nous aurons fini, elle confessera son crime à toi, Sorcier Rogue, _ajouta Pincée.

Severus ne dit rien, il était tellement fâché de ce qui était arrivé à son fils. De plus, il n'avait pas de contrôle sur les actes de Philip ou de Pincée. La justice fae était souvent cruelle, mais la version de la cours de Seelie était également, la plupart du temps, juste.

Pendant les trois jours suivants, Pansy passa d'une chose satisfaisante à une vieille sorcière à bout et sans sommeil. C'était le plus souvent dû aux visites nocturnes de Pincée et de Philip, qui hantaient ses rêves, comme l'esprit de noël avait hanté Scrooge. Le deuxième rêve arriva la nuit après que Draco eut été ensorcelé, et juste avant, elle avait été victime d'un sort de _Mauvaise odeur_ qui la faisait dégager une odeur de purin frais, faisant en sorte que _tout le monde_ s'éloignait d'elle. Lorsque l'odeur se dissipa, il était l'heure de diner, mais personne ne voulait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Puis, elle avait essayé de manger, mais peu importe ce qu'elle voulait, tout bondissait en s'éloignant d'elle. Le bol avait sauté un pied plus loin sur la table, et la cuillère dérapa après cela, même son assiette lui échappait sans cesse, et chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'annuler ce sort ennuyant, elle se retrouvait en train de babiller sans queue ni tête.

Elle s'en fuit finalement hors de la grande salle, en larmes, affamée et avait ainsi complètement manqué Hermione et Harry en train de se taper dans les mains.

-Un point pour les Rogue, dit Harry en riant. C'était brillant Hermione. Où as-tu appris de tels sorts?

-Oh, tu serais surpris de ce que tu peux apprendre quand tu lis dans une bibliothèque, répondit doucement Hermione. « Ne jamais se moquer des Rogue, Harry, ou leurs petites amies. »

**Le deuxième rêve**

_Pansy pointa sa baguette et modifia la potion sur la table de nuit de Draco. _

_-Voilà! Ça t'apprendra à choisir une Sang-de-Bourbe à ma place!, déclara-t-elle._

_Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé, une ombre sombre apparût près d'elle. _

_-Encore en train de jouer avec de la magie noire à ce que je vois._

_Pansy cria, «Oh non! Non! __Pas encore toi! Va-t-en! »_

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne m'en vais pas? M'ensorcelleras-tu comme tu l'as fait à Draco?, Phil montra ses crocs. Oh oui, je sais que tu l'as ensorcelé. Tu ne peux pas me cacher la vérité, enfant. Je le vois dans ton esprit. Tu es tout autant coupable que Morgane la Fée quand elle a séduite Arthur._

_-Va-t-en! Suceur de sang!, elle pointa sa baguette, sa main tremblant._

_Les yeux de Phil brillèrent d'un éclat rouge sang. « Comment oses-tu m'ensorceler, petite fille? » Une seconde plus tard, il bondit en avant d'elle, ses crocs bien en évidence. _

_Le cri strident de Pansy put être entendu partout dans le royaume des rêves. Elle échappa sa baguette et partit à courir, criant au meurtre, jusqu'à la fin du corridor, lequel changea brusquement d'un mur en pierres en un tunnel de vignes vivantes qui s'entortillaient autour d'elle, la piquant de partout, et de minuscules bouches apparurent avec des dents pointues, sifflant, « coupable, tu es coupable! Coupable! Coupable! Maintenant, tu dois payer, sorcière noire! »_

_Puis les vignes lui entourèrent les bras et commencèrent à se nourrir…_

Elle se réveilla tremblante… et découvrit que ses bras étaient couverts de petite marques rondes, comme celles faites par des suceurs de sang.

-Oh mon Dieu! Regardez-moi!, se lamenta-t-elle. Je suis couverte de ces dégoûtantes morsures!

-Ah, ferme-la, veux-tu Parkinson!, cria une Millicent Bulstrode irritée. J'essay' de dormir moi!

-Dormir? Comment peux-tu dormir quand ces choses continuent de m'arriver!, pleura Pansy, entortillant ses mains. Mes cauchemars deviennent vivants!

-Tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant va demander à Rogue une potion pour dormir et reviens-en!, dit sèchement Millicent, puis elle se tourna et mis son oreiller sur sa tête. « Merlin ait pitié »!

Ne trouvant aucune sympathie auprès de ses collègues de maison, Pansy alla dans la salle de bain, où elle essaya sans succès d'enlever les marques de morsures avec un _Détachant magique_. Ce qui était le plus terrifiant était que ses rêves étaient de pire en pire.

Durant toute la journée, des mésaventures inexpliquées la suivirent. Son devoir avait disparu en Métamorphose, ayant pour résultat une détention avec McGonnagall. Ses souliers se sont collés à la terre lors du cours de Soin aux créatures magiques et elle était tombée à plat ventre devant une boîte de Scorpions électriques, les dérangeants et lui causant ainsi de rapide décharge électrique au derrière.

-Oww!, cria-t-elle alors que toute la classe éclatait de rire.

Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Sur son chemin à la salle de bain des filles, elle passa devant Hermione et Harry et ne put résister à se moquer et demanda : « hey Rogue! Comment va ton frère? J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un l'avait gravement ensorcelé... »

Les yeux d'Harry rapetissèrent, « est-ce que c'était toi, Parkinson? »

-Oh non, dit-elle légèrement, son nez en l'air.

Elle entra dans la salle de main pour vérifier son maquillage dans le miroir.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle mit ses mains devant son visage horrifié.

-Merlin aidez-moi! J'ai des SERPENTS à la place de cheveux! Mes CHEVEUX!

Ses longs cheveux noirs était sa seule beauté et maintenant ils avaient été transformés en une masse de serpents sifflant et tortillant. « J'ai l'air de MÉDUSE! »

Effrayée, elle tourna sur elle-même et s'enfuit pour l'infirmerie, mettant un sac par-dessus sa tête, mais il ne couvrait pas sa tête au complet, et comme elle courrait rapidement, les étudiants se mirent à rire et à se moquer d'elle.

-Bien fait, Parkinson!

-Est-ce que c'est un nouveau motif de fierté pour les Serpentard?

-Tu t'essaies pour le concours de la fille la plus laide de l'école?

Plusieurs filles de Gryffondor commencèrent à siffler et à tortiller leurs cheveux en sa direction et un groupe de Serdaigle crièrent et tendirent des miroirs.

Au final, cela avait été sa journée la plus effroyablement humiliante.

Exténuée, elle se jeta sur son lit, Madame Pomfresh avait réussit à retirer le sort sur ses cheveux, mais elle a dit que cela n'était seulement qu'un excellent charme d'illusion et non une vraie métamorphose.

-Mais, peu importe la personne qui t'as ensorcelé, il est un as en charme d'illusions.

Une fois de plus, comme Pansy fermait les yeux, le vampire vint à elle, avec ses terribles yeux rouges et ce sourire arrogant haïssable, la châtier pour avoir maudit Draco.

**Le troisième rêve**

_-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser TRANQUILLE?, cria-t-elle, balançant des poings et bougeant ses pieds comme un enfant susceptible. Cette fois-ci ils étaient dans une genre de forêt, où tous les arbres étaient tordus et grotesques. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? »_

_Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. _

_-Que tu admettes que tu étais immorale._

_-À propos de quoi?, dit-elle en faisant la moue._

_-À propos d'avoir ensorcelé Draco. Tu as dis l'avoir fait pour le garder, mais tu ne l'as jamais posséder!_

_-Oui! Il m'était promis, à MOI!_

_-Maintenant que le contrat a été brisé, et même s'il ne l'avait pas été, il a été fait sans son consentement. Un partenaire non consentant rend le contrat de fiançailles est nul et non avenue._

_-Non!_

_-Oui. Cela a toujours été comme cela, depuis le commencement. L'amour ne peut pas vivre dans un cœur malgré lui. Et le cœur de Draco n'est pas empli d'amour pour toi. _

_-Parce qu'elle me l'a volé!_

_-Mon enfant, tu ne peux pas voler ce qui n'a pas été donné volontairement. Il l'a choisit elle, et utiliser de la magie noire pour le posséder de le ramènera pas. Aimer est libre. Accepte-le!_

_-Non! Il est à moi!_

_-Il n'appartient qu'à lui, répondit vertement Philip. Et si tu l'aimerais, comme tu le dis, tu ne voudrais jamais le blesser pour réparer ton orgueil jaloux!_

_-C'était un juste retour des choses, suceur de sang!_

_-Et c'est pourquoi tu ne l'auras jamais. Le livre des sorts, est-il à toi?_

_-Et s'il l'était?_

_-La magie noire est interdite, et mal!_

_Elle haussa les épaules avec insolence. « Pourquoi ça t'importe? »_

_-Tu suis un chemin dangereux. La noirceur te consumera à la fin, enfant stupide. À moins que tu lui tournes le dos._

_-Me semble oui!_

_-Tu ne me veux pas comme ennemi. _

_-Je te verrai mort, suceur de sang!_

_-Tu le souhaiteras, gronda-t-il, puis il était sur elle, et cette fois, elle sentit ses dents lui transpercer les poignets. _

_Elle hurla._

_-Tranquille!, ordonna-t-il menacent. Elle figea. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais ici. C'est simple. Je suis ici pour te faire admettre ta culpabilité et je continuerai d'être dans tes rêves jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Chaque nuit tu dormiras et chaque nuit je serai là, chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, je t'attendrai._

_-Non, non, s'il-vous-plaît!_

_-Souhaites-tu être libérer de moi?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors tu dois répondre de tes actions et assumer les conséquences. Jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses, les rêves vont continuer. C'est ton choix._

Cette fois lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il y avait du sang sur son poignet, mais aucune trace de morsure. Tous les Serpentard parlaient de Draco et de qui avait bien pu le maudire. Il y avait clairement un courant de désapprobation circulant dans la maison, spécialement parmi les filles, qui pensaient que Draco était si mignon. Elles disaient que peu importe qui l'avait ensorcelé, cette personne méritait d'être punie. La maison des Serpentard ignorait les détails, mais avait appris que le sort aurait pu le tuer si le professeur Rogue ne l'avait pas contré à temps. La rumeur disait qu'ils étaient encore en train de chercher le coupable.

-Si qui que ce soit a des informations à ce propos, vous devez venir me voir immédiatement.

Tous les Serpentard tremblaient, se rappelant la voix glaciale et son regard. _Si jamais il vient qu'à savoir que c'était moi… je serai expulsée!_

Les mauvais tours continuèrent, et chaque jour elle faisait l'objet de rire et d'humiliation, ce qui, couplé au manque de sommeil, commençait à l'épuiser. Elle sentait une paire d'yeux sur elle en permanence, autant lorsqu'elles était endormie qu'éveillée, après une semaine, elle se sentait, et avait l'air, d'un zombie.

Elle éclata finalement un après-midi, quand elle alla regarder dans son coffre pour des robes de secours, les siennes ayant soudainement développé des pois mauves et roses, et s'aperçut que son livre manquait. Elle fit une recherche, paniquée, mais ne trouvant rien, la crainte la saisie. Elle mit le fouillis dans ses possessions, mais impossible de le trouver. _Le professeur sait. Il doit savoir… il sait tout!_

Elle décampa de sa chambre, voulut passer la salle commune, mais fût arrêté lorsqu'elle rentra dans son directeur de maison.

Il leva un sourcil, « allez-vous quelque part Parkinson? »

-Non, je veux dire oui…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien aller.

Il la fixa d'un regard pénétrant connaisseur.

Elle s'écroula alors, c'était trop à prendre en même temps. Les rêves, les mauvais tours, tout…

-Ne m'envoyez pas à Azkaban, professeur! Je ne veux pas avoir mon esprit aspirée par un Détraqueur!, dit-elle en pleurnichant, puis elle éclata en sanglots sonores.

-Et pourquoi mériteriez-vous d'aller à Azkaban? Qu'avez-vous fait?

-C'était moi, monsieur! J'ai … j'ai ensorcelé Draco! S'il-vous-plaît, ne m'envoyer pas là-bas, dit-elle la voix déformée par les pleurs.

-Vous avez ensorcelé mon fils?

-Oui! Le livre noir est à moi, ajouta-t-elle, de la morve dégoulinant de son visage comme elle empoignant le devant des robes du professeur.

Il détacha ses robes, une expression dégoutée et colérique passant sur son visage.

-Venez avec moi Parkinson, dit-il d'un ton à couper au couteau, pis il lui attrapa l'épaule et la tira hors de la salle commune.

* * *

Traduction finale : 20 juillet 2013

Correction finale : 9 août 2013


	11. Départs et arrivées

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' .Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées :-)**

**Désolée pour le retard. Prendre note qu'Elle et lui se sont séparé, il ne reste maintenant qu'elle. Je suis donc à la recherche d'une(d'un) bêta-reader. Merci de me contacter en PV s'il vous plaît.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 11 : Départs et arrivées

Pansy gémissait, une expression de frayeur sur son visage canin, pendant que Rogue la traînait le long du corridor et des escaliers dans les niveaux les plus élevés du château.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît! Ne me renvoyez pas, pitié! Mes parents vont mourir de honte si cela arrivait, dit Pansy avant de repartir à pleurer.

-Arrêter de pleurnicher! Les larmes de crocodile ne marcheront pas sur moi, mademoiselle Parkinson!, grogna le professeur. Vous auriez dû penser à cela _avant_ d'avoir recours à de la magie noire et d'ensorceler mon fils à cause de votre pitoyable obsession. Maintenant, vous allez faire face aux conséquences de vos actes. Nous allons rendre visite au directeur, Parkinson, puisque tout étudiant pris à utiliser de la magie noire doit lui être reporté.

-Est-ce qu'il… va m'expulser?, demanda-t-elle en gémissant, ce qui donna le goût à Severus de la secouer jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe.

-Je l'ignore Parkinson. Quoiqu'être à sa place, je briserai votre baguette et vous renverrai du château par train. Que vous ayez joué avec des sortilèges noirs aurait tout aussi bien pu résulter au meurtre ou à des blessures permanentes pour Draco!, lui répondit-il. Ses mains resserrent son emprise sur le poignet de Parkinson et elle cria. Il l'ignora et la traîna à demi à la statue de la gargouille.

-Bonbons acides, murmura-t-il, puis la gargouille se déplaça sur le côté permettant aux deux sorciers d'entrer dans la cage d'escalier. Vous devez vous compter chanceuse que Dumbledore soit le directeur, jeune fille. Peut-être démontrera-t-il de la clémence. Parce que moi je ressens le besoin de vous montrer le dos de ma main, petite blette!

Pansy renifla terrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais vu le maître de potions si furieux et tout son terrible tempérament était dirigé contre elle. « Je… je ne voulais pas blesser Draco, monsieur. J'ai seulement voulu lui… enseigner une leçon. »

Rogue tourna sur lui-même, apparaissant comme un gigantesque dragon, ses yeux brillant d'un feu noir. « Oh, vraiment », susurra-t-il, le ton calme était d'une certaine manière dix fois plus effrayant que s'il avait hurlé. « Mentir ne vous convient pas jeune fille. N'essayez pas de me convaincre avec vos excuses pitoyables, gardez-les pour le directeur. Je connais la vérité. Vous comptez jouer le rôle de l'amoureuse vexée, qui cherche à se venger du refus de mon fils à vos avances, et quand les moyens ordinaires n'ont pas fonctionné, vous vous êtes tournés vers les enchantements sombres pour vous venger de lui. Vous ne vous êtes pas soucié de le blesser, aussi longtemps que votre fierté était satisfaite. C'est la vérité, Parkinson et nous le savons tous les deux! Maintenant vous récoltez ce que vous avez semé, et toutes les fausses larmes et platitudes du monde ne vous sauveront pas. »

Ils avaient atteint le bureau de Dumbledore et Severus frappa sèchement à la porte, espérant que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas quitté le château pour un quelconque rendez-vous avec le ministère, Ludo Verpey, ou bien Bartemius Croupton senior.

-Entrez, dit Dumbledore.

Severus entra, traînant Pansy derrière lui comme un poids mort.

-Bon après-midi directeur. Je suis ici pour vous reporter une sérieuse infraction aux règles de l'école.

-Severus! Ma parole, vous avez l'air assez en colère pour lancer du feu comme un Magyar à pointes. Quel semble être le problème?, demanda le directeur, sentant immédiatement que Severus avait atteint sa limite. Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme si c'était une visite ordinaire.

-Voici le problème directeur. Mademoiselle Parkinson m'a admis cet après-midi qu'elle était derrière le sort qui a frappé mon fils, qu'elle avait délibérément utilisé un livre de magie noire pour jeter celui-ci qui a causé de graves blessures à mon fils. Il tira un mince livre noir de la poche de ses robes. « Voici le livre de sorcellerie noire. » Il jeta le livre au directeur, qui l'attrapa au vol et l'examina avec un froncement de sourcils.

Pansy grogna quand elle vit le volume familier, mais arrêta en voyant le regard tumultueux de son directeur de maison.

Les mains de Rogue agrippèrent fermement ses épaules de derrière, la retenant rapidement comme un oiseau de proie vicieux, la forçant à être debout devant le bureau du Directeur, ignorant les fauteuils moelleux en crin de cheval juste devant elle.

Dumbledore resta silencieux plusieurs minutes comme il consultait le livre, son expression devenant de plus en plus sombre. Quand il ferma finalement le livre d'un mouvement sec et qu'il leva ses yeux vers le directeur de Serpentard courroucé et son étudiant se comportement mal, ses yeux précédemment brillants étaient maintenant noir de désapprobation, de désappointement et de colère.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson, vous avez commis un sérieux acte contraire aux politiques de l'école en ayant ce livre en votre possession, et pire, en l'étudiant et en lançant les sorts qu'il contient. En tant que membre de la maison de Serpentard, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire combien vos actions ont atteint l'intégrité et l'honneur de votre maison, lesquels le professeur Rogue a essayé d'améliorer cette année. Vos actions se reflètent pauvrement sur vos collègues de maison, votre directeur de maison et spécialement vous-même. Sans mentionner l'école au complet. Poudlard était autrefois une maison pour des sorciers de magie noire, sans le savoir, mais j'ai juré après coup que je ne permettrai plus la pratique de cette magie encore entre ses murs, dit-il en se leva à demi, projetant des éclairs foudroyants bleus. Malgré tout ça, je vous retrouve en train de lancer des sorts noirs de contrainte et d'agonie envers un collègue étudiant, de votre maison en plus! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous défendre, jeune femme?

Pansy commença à pleurer et parler en même temps, mais Dumbledore resta ferme, pour une fois, ne donnant aucune possibilité, hostile envers elle, aussi inflexible qu'un juge du Mangenmagot.

-J'attends une explication, énonça le directeur d'un ton dur que peu de personnes avait entendu l'utiliser.

Severus la secoua légèrement. « Répondez au directeur, Parkinson! »

-O-Ok!, dit-elle en bégayant, puis elle commença à offrir les mêmes excuses boiteuses qu'elle avait données à Severus, les yeux grands ouverts de désespoir.

Dumbledore écouta avec attention son interprétation hésitante du soir où elle avait altéré la dose de nuit de l'Élixir nasal de Draco. « Je l'ai fait pour me venger de lui qui sortait une stupide Gryffie! Comment a-t-il pu choisir _Granger_ à ma place, elle n'est même pas une sang pure ou une Serpentard! Il m'était promis depuis que nous étions des enfants! »

-Un mariage arrangé?, questionna le vieux sorcier. Pansy acquiesça.

-Un que son père a brisé lorsqu'il a été révélé que Draco n'était plus un partisan du Lord sombre, intervient Severus. Il a rompu l'accord, jeune fille, dégageant ainsi les prétentions que vous pensiez avoir envers lui. Néanmoins, au lieu de laisser les choses telles quelles, vous avez refusé de l'accepter et vous avez poursuivi mon fils sans relâche, même lorsqu'il vous a clairement indiqué qu'il ne voulait plus de vos attentions.

-C'est parce qu'il en recevait de cette salope aux cheveux crépus!, cracha une Pansy colérique.

-Parkinson!, grogna Rogue, vous allez surveillez ce qui sort de votre bouche immédiatement! Ou je le ferrai pour vous!

-Et ceci est la raison suffisante pour laquelle vous avez blessé Draco si gravement, jeune femme?, demanda Albus, sans aucune trace de pitié. Il avait réellement l'air d'un juge de l'époque médiévale, dur et inflexible. « Vous auriez pu lui avoir causé des séquelles permanentes si le sort n'avait pas été retiré au moment où il l'a été. Il aurait pu être incapable d'avoir des enfants, ou même pire. Vous dites que vous l'aimez? Alors comment pouvez-vous le voir endurer autant de souffrance?

-Il m'a blessée aussi!, dit Pansy en reniflant.

-Deux erreurs ne font pas une chose correcte, mademoiselle Parkinson, dit sèchement Severus. Où étiez-vous absente lorsqu'ils ont enseigné ça à l'école primaire? Je pense que vous ne réalisez pas combien vous avez blessé mon fils avec cette petite revanche. Peut-être diriez-vous autre chose si vous _voyiez_ comment votre sort a affecté Draco.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Directeur, puis-je vous emprunter votre pensine?

-Bien sûr Severus. Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et le bol en pierre vola de son cabinet derrière le bureau et atterrit devant la paire avec un bruit sourd.

Severus plaça sa baguette à sa tempe et retira tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de son fils souffrant l'agonie que la malédiction lui avait causée, et les plaça à l'intérieur du bol de pierre. Puis il abaissa sa baguette et dit froidement « Une partie de votre punition, Parkinson, consistera à regarder les souvenirs de Draco que j'ai placés ici. Alors peut-être serez-vous moins porté à utiliser la magie noire la prochaine fois. » Il mit sa baguette dans le liquide d'argent tourbillonnant. « Regardez! »

Pansy secoua sa tête en signe de négation, « Non! »

Les mains de Severus assurèrent leurs emprises sur elle. « Ou bien que vous regardez de vous-même Parkinson, ou bien je vous ferai regarder, et si vous vous noyez pendant, je ne m'en soucierai pas. »

-Severus, protesta Albus. Il n'y a pas besoin d'effrayé cette enfant.

-Non? Je ne dois pas avoir une autre Bellatrix Lestrange dans ma maison, directeur!

-Regardez les souvenirs, mon enfant, encouragea Albus, un peu plus gentiment que le professeur de Potions. Quelques fois les conséquences d'un geste ne sont pas vraiment apparentes à moins de les voir à travers les yeux d'un autre.

Avalant difficilement, Pansy abaissa sa tête et mit son visage dans la Pensine.

Severus resta à ses côtés, son air aurait pu tuer un démon tellement il était mortel. « Albus, vous êtes mieux de lui donner autre chose que des détentions avec Rusard ou bien je jure que je démissionne. Je ne tolérerai pas d'attaque envers mes enfants, peu importe la raison. C'est une place où ils devraient être en sécurité, néanmoins je les trouve autant en danger que s'ils avaient assisté à une rencontre de Mangemorts, dit-il en se renfrognant. Demandez-lui où elle a pris ce livre, puisque souvent ce genre d'ouvrage est passé de mère en fille, spécialement dans les familles pure-sangs. Je veux qu'il soit détruit et que ses parents soient informés de ses actions, et je ne veux pas que vous mettiez de gants blancs. Je veux que vous leur disiez exactement ce qu'elle a fait à Draco et qu'elle fasse face à une expulsion due à son usage de magie noire.

-Très bien Severus, dit Albus sans chercher à argumenter. « Elle ne s'en sortira pas légèrement, mon amie. Elle devra être mise sous probation et elle rencontrera un comité d'enquête, de plus je vais saisir sa baguette pour la durée du semestre. Souhaitez-vous lui donner la détention ou devrais-je l'assigner à un autre professeur?

-Tout autant que je la déteste, je serai heureux de lui donner des détentions avec des sujets très précis, bien que je pense qu'elle mérite quelques détentions avec le professeur Binns. Vous savez qu'il pourrait rendre un lutin fou avec son monologue et ses détentions sont toujours d'écrire vainement sur un sujet quelconque inintéressant faisant pas moins que cinq pieds de long. Elle devra également être obligée de s'excuser à Draco.

-Je suis d'accord. J'espère que regarder vos souvenirs l'aidera à comprendre qu'elle était en tort d'avoir fait ça et qu'un tel comportement est inacceptable, dit le directeur gravement.

Avant que Severus puisse continuer à parler, Pansy sortit de la pensine, son visage était blanc comme un drap et elle pleurait encore.

-Alors? Comprenez-vous maintenant ce que votre intervention a causé?, dit Albus sévèrement.

Pansy hocha la tête. « Oui monsieur! Je suis désolée! »

-Trop peu, trop tard, intervient Severus.

-Q-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?

-Tout d'abord, j'ai des questions sur comment vous avez obtenu ce livre, mademoiselle Parkinson.

Pansy se mordit les lèvres sans répondre.

-Vous l'a-t-on donné? Un membre de la famille peut-être?, chercha à savoir Dumbledore.

Avec réluctance, Pansy inclina la tête.

-C'est un livre contenant majoritairement des sorts noirs, mon enfant, et pas de ceux que vous devriez utiliser. De tels sorts sont des abominations pour n'importe quel bon sorcier et l'usage de l'un d'eux signifie que vous devrez faire face à un comité d'enquête pour ça. Après quoi, ledit livre sera détruit. Vous serez en probation également et votre baguette me sera rendue, puisque vous avez prouvé être incapable de gouverner vos actions prudemment avec. J'écrirai également à vos parents pour les informer de ce qui est arrivé.

À l'entente de ces mots, Pansy se rua pratiquement au pied de Dumbledore.

-Non… non… ne leur dites pas… s'il vous plaît, monsieur! Mon père m'a défendu de fréquenter Draco et si jamais il découvre que je lui ai désobéi…, elle se tu, se mettant à pleurer hystériquement.

Severus ricana et Albus resta froidement inflexible. « Dans de tels cas, vos parents ou gardiens sont toujours mis au courant de vos actions. Toujours. Il n'y a aucune exception. En outre, vous aurez des détentions avec professeur Rogue et professeur Binns jusqu'à la fin du semestre et vous êtes interdite de tout voyage à Pré-au-Lard. De plus, vous serez obligé d'être dans votre dortoir pour vingt heures tous les soirs, un charme de surveillance sera mis en place sur vous pour être certain que vous vous conformerez à ces termes, mademoiselle Parkinson.

-Vous ne _pouvez_ pas faire ça! Vous me traitez comme… comme une _criminelle_!, dit-elle en pleurant.

-En effet, puisque c'est ce que vous êtes, jeune fille, dit fermement le directeur.

-Ce n'est pas juste! J'ai dit que j'étais désolée!

-Mais l'êtes-vous vraiment?, dit sèchement Dumbledore, n'ayant plus de patience avec ses plaintes. J'ai le sentiment que vous n'éprouvez pas réellement de remords, que vous êtes seulement désolée de vous être fait prendre. Si le comité vous déclare coupable, vous serez alors expulsée, servant d'exemple à n'importe qui d'autre qui essaierait d'utiliser de tels sorts sur un ancien petit ami. Jusqu'au jugement, mademoiselle Parkinson, vous serez sous surveillance, il tendit la main. Votre baguette?

Elle lui rendit, une lueur de haine dans ses yeux. « Je déteste cette école! Je souhaiterai n'être jamais venue! »

-Nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose alors, remarqua Rogue d'une manière acide. Vous aurez une détention avec moi tous les mardis, mercredis et vendredis soir à six heures. Les fins de semaines, vous les aurez avec professeur Binns pour la moitié de la journée, l'autre moitié vous récurerez l'infirmerie et la salle commune des Serpentard du plancher au plafond. Il tendit sa baguette vers elle et lança le sort de surveillance.

Une grande montre de poche, sale et criarde, apparut sur le devant de ses robes.

-N'essayez même pas de l'enlever, elle restera jusqu'à votre audition. Si vous êtes en retard, le charme réagira d'une manière embarrassante et sonore. Il continuera de réagir jusqu'à ce que vous soyez où vous êtes censé être.

-Je me sens comme si j'étais en prison.

-Alors, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être réellement en prison. Priez pour que vous n'ayez jamais à le découvrir, avertit le maître de potions. Rappelez-vous, jeune fille, vous avez apporté ceci sur vous vous-même.

-Oui monsieur.

-Oh, par ailleurs, vous aurez à vous excuser à Draco, lui dit Severus, puis ajouta dans un éclair de génie, devant la maison de Serpentard.

-Mais… mais… monsieur! Alors, tout le monde saura…!

-Oui, mademoiselle Parkinson. C'est l'idée, dit Severus, un sourire méprisant sur son visage. Puis il se pencha et lui siffla au creux de l'oreille, « personne ne blesse ma famille et s'en tire! Personne! Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir, je vous avertirai lorsqu'il sera le temps de votre détention et vos pourrez alors vous excuser à mon fils le lendemain suivant, avant que nous nous ressemblions pour le déjeuner. Maintenant, hors de ma vue. »

Pansy détala, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore et dit doucement, « c'est bien que vous ayez aboli l'usage de la canne sur les étudiants lorsque vous êtes devenu directeur Albus. Autrement, j'aurais pu être tenté de l'utiliser déraisonnablement.

-Tout comme moi, répondit l'autre sorcier. Puis il offrit à Severus un thé au citron.

-Contient-il une potion calmante, Albus?, demanda le professeur d'un ton las.

Albus tapota une tasse avec sa baguette. « Maintenant oui. » Il la tendit à Severus, son visage aussi innocent qu'un nouveau-né, mais ses yeux brillants d'espièglerie. « Gâtez-vous mon garçon. »

-Oh et pis…, marmonna Severus, et il accepta l'offre du directeur.

Ceci donna aux portraits dans le bureau de quoi commérer sans fin pendant une semaine, le disant à tous les autres portraits de l'école, qui le dirent à tout le monde. Jusqu'à ce que Severus les menace de leur envoyer des sorts de silence quand il retourna au bureau le vendredi suivant.

Harry s'adonna à être présent pour l'excuse obligatoire de Pansy, puisqu'il était allé poser une question à son père dans ses quartiers pour un projet de potion à rendre lundi, il faisait équipe avec Blaise, et Severus l'amena avec lui pour être témoin de la punition de la fille. Il suspectait qu'Harry, Hermione et possiblement Ron avaient été impliqués dans les mauvais tours faits à Pansy, mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Parfois, il était mieux de ne pas voir ce qui se passait, aussi longtemps que les mauvais tours n'allaient pas trop loin, il était partant pour ne pas trop regarder, considérant les circonstances.

Harry était heureux d'observer l'humiliation de la sorcière Serpentard, et regarda avec une certaine satisfaction Pansy admettre à Draco, qui venait juste d'être libéré du lit, que c'était elle qui avait placé cet abominable sort et qu'elle s'excusait de l'avoir fait.

Draco la regarda dans les yeux, en fait, il devait baisser les yeux puisqu'il la dépassait d'un pouce, et après qu'elle eut dit ses excuses, il répliqua, « tu es une méchante malade et je remercie Dieu que ce contrat ait été brisé, autrement j'aurais été pris avec toi tout le reste de ma vie, laquelle n'aurait pas été bien longue étant donné que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une veuve noire sous forme humaine. Approche-moi encore une fois et je t'ensorcellerai jusqu'à l'autre côté de l'océan Parkinson. » Il lui donna un regard de glace que son père adoptif aurait été fier. Puis il dit sèchement « excuse acceptées, maintenant tiens-toi loin de moi, compris? »

Le reste de la maison de Serpentard était assemblé dans la salle commune pour l'entendre également, et ils n'étaient _pas_ amusés.

Spécialement les filles.

Draco était vraiment populaire dans sa maison, après qu'il eut été répudié par ses parents, même les enfants de Mangemorts le respectaient d'avoir fait un changement si audacieux. Cela avait été tout un choc lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait été victime d'une malédiction d'une telle magnitude. La plupart des sorcières Serpentard le considérait comme une belle prise et avait été furieuse qu'il eût été attaqué par l'un des leurs.

Sans que leur directeur de maison en ait connaissance, ils décidèrent de faire leur propre version des représailles sur leur collègue de maison dans l'erreur, la nuit d'après, alors que le professeur était absent des donjons dû à une rencontre de personnel dans les étages supérieurs. Dirigée par Millicent Bulstrode, elles attachèrent Pansy avec des morceaux de vêtements et posèrent une capuche sur sa tête, puis marchant à petits pas dans la salle de bain de Mimi et procédèrent à la tenue d'une cérémonie d'expulsion – un ancien rituel que les sorcières pratiquent depuis le temps de Merlin, avant même que Poudlard ne soit créée. Chaque sorcière en provenance d'une famille sang pure connaissait la cérémonie, elle était utilisée seulement lorsqu'un crime terrible était commis.

Depuis le discours de Severus au début du trimestre, la plupart des sorcières avaient donné un effort concentré pour s'améliorer et redéfinir leur réputation. Elles étaient furieuses que tous leurs efforts soient détruits à cause d'une fille gâtée pourrie égoïste. Alors, elles avaient décidé d'ajouter leur propre punition à celles que leur directeur avait déjà données.

Hermione revenait de la bibliothèque quand le groupe de Serpentard, surveillant les attaches de Pansy, passa. Millicent se tourna et l'aperçut. « Hey, Granger! Viens nous rejoindre! »

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Administrer du sens à la mégère qui a ensorcelé ton petit ami, répondit-elle.

Curieuse, Hermione les suivit.

Elles trainèrent Pansy dans le milieu d'un cercle dessiné à craie, elle pleurnichait et pleurait, jusqu'à Millicent lui prenne la tête et lui dise de fermer sa trappe. Puis Millicent et les quatre autres filles appelèrent les cinq éléments pour témoigner contre la sorcière délinquante, Pansy Parkinson.

-Elle a trahi le serment de la maison, de ne jamais blesser l'un de ses membres, déclara Millicent d'une voix vibrante, après avoir placé un sortilège de silence sur la salle de bain.

-Elle a trahi la sororité, en utilisant un charme de contrainte pour forcer un garçon à se lier à elle!, cria une autre sorcière. Nous n'avons pas besoin de telle mesure pour qu'un homme nous voie.

-Elle nous a déshonorés en mentant et ruinant notre nouvelle réputation en tant que fille de Salazar, cria Avery Blake.

-Je la déclare briseuse de serment et ne la vois pas! Elle est bannie de notre compagnie! Traître! Menteuse! Obtiens ce que tu mérites!, chanta le reste des filles.

Elles déchirèrent la capuche du visage de Pansy et crachèrent à ses pieds, une par une, récitant toutes les mêmes mots sans fin « Tu es bannie! Obtiens ce que tu mérites! »

Plusieurs d'entre elles lui lancèrent également des sorts cuisants et quand le tour d'Hermione arriva pour la confronter, elle regarda les autres filles puis la gifla fortement. « Ça, c'est pour Draco, sorcière malfaisante! Obtiens ce que tu mérites, salope! »

Après que chaque sorcière ait déclaré Pansy bannie, Millicent ferma le cercle, puis libéra Pansy de ses attaches et dit froidement : « Tu n'es Serpentard que de par le nom. »

Elles laissèrent Pansy dans la salle de bain hantée, pleurant, avec Mimi Geignarde qui fit exploser une toilette devant elle. Même le fantôme n'éprouvait pas de sympathie pour elle.

Hermione se heurta à Draco, Harry et Ron, de retour des cuisines, ils avaient réussi à convaincre les elfes de maisons de leur donner une collation, ils avaient maintenant faim à des drôles d'heure. Ils étaient suivis par une Pincée invisible, qui s'était régalé de miel et de lait. « Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à sortir de la bibliothèque à une telle heure le soir? », l'accueillit Draco en plaisantant. « Tu as déjà fini d'étudier? »

Elle lui sourit, alors que normalement si un tel commentaire provenait de Ron ou d'Harry elle se serait mise en colère. « Principalement, j'ai rencontré quelques-uns de tes Serpentard sur mon chemin », commença-t-elle, puis elle les attira dans un recoin de la pièce. Elle leur dit alors ce qu'elles avaient fait à Pansy. « Je suppose que c'était plutôt… méchant de notre part, mais… elle l'avait vraiment mérité après le sort qu'elle t'a jeté Draco. »

Draco grimaça et Ron et Harry lui sourirent en sympathie. « Ne perds pas ton sommeil pour ça Mione. Je ne le perds pas. Les Serpentard prennent soins les uns des autres. Ils l'ont toujours fait. »¸

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle t'a fait ça à toi, Malfoy, dit Ron en tremblant. C'est juste si mauvais.

-Et malveillant!, ajouta Harry.

-J'aurai dû m'y attendre, soupira Draco. Je veux dire, je l'ai connu presque toute ma vie et elle a toujours été une enfant gâtée et jalouse de toute personne ayant ce qu'elle n'avait pas. En plus, ses parents sont de vrais partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors bien sûr qu'elle connaît quelque sort de magie noire, ajouta-t-il en dansant sur ses pieds, inconfortable. Ils nous sont enseignés en même temps que l'étiquette adéquate.

-Alors, tu connais la magie noire?, demanda Ron avant qu'il puisse penser correctement.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtés.

-Ouais, mais j'ai promis à mon père et à moi de ne jamais les utiliser. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je les ai appris seulement parce Lucius m'y obligeait. Je ne suis pas un sorcier noir.

-Personne n'a dit que tu l'étais, Draco, lança Hermione, mettant ses bras autour de lui et lui donnant un câlin. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois correcte, j'étais très effrayée, tu sais?, des pleurs soudains se déclarèrent sur ses cils comme elle le fixait.

Draco la serra fermement. « Shh, ne pleure pas, petit rat de bibliothèque. Je vais avoir besoin de plus qu'une salope jalouse pour me mettre à terre. »

Hermione lui sourit à travers ses larmes. « Désolée. Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas? »

-Un peu.

-Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, Draco Michael Malfoy!, lui ordonna-t-elle, prétendant être en colère contre lui.

-Plus jamais, lui murmura-t-il, puis il l'embrassa doucement.

-Ok, je suis parti moi, dit Ron. Regarder des personnes se fait des minouches me donne envie de vomir. Spécialement lorsque c'est ma meilleure amie qui le fait avec le frère de mon meilleur ami.

-Je vous vois plus tard, dit Harry rapidement, tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor avec Ron, donnant au couple une certaine intimité.

-Hey camarade, tu veux jouer aux échecs?

Harry secoua la tête. « Je dois trouver Katie. Nous devons vérifier quelques potions ensemble. »

-Oh, d'accord. Je l'ai déjà entendu celle-là avant, dit Ron en roulant des yeux. Harry tu as besoin d'aide, d'aide mentale je veux dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que toi et Malfoy vous avez sérieusement les filles dans le cerveau!

Harry grimaça. « Et alors? Peut-être devrais-tu sortir avec quelqu'un Ron? Comme ça tu ne te sentiras pas mis à part. »

-Non merci. Les filles ne sont qu'un paquet de trouble, déclara Ron. Les échecs c'est plus sécuritaire.

-Peu importe camarade, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, puis il prit les escaliers, deux marches à la fois.

Il trouva Katie en train d'étudier sur une table près du foyer. Elle l'accueillit chaudement, et accepta d'étudier les potions avec lui dans la bibliothèque, et s'ils étaient capables de voler quelques baisers entre la mémorisation des formules, personne ne s'en occuperait.

Les parents de Pansy étaient des plus contrariés que leur fille ait continué son béguin envers le très mal assorti Draco Malfoy, terrain de Severus Rogue. Ils envoyèrent promptement un hibou à leur fille désobéissante à cet effet et menacèrent de la déshériter si elle continuait à montrer un tel intérêt inconvenant envers lui. Pas un mot ne fût dit sur le livre noir de sorcellerie, lequel Dumbledore conservait, enfermé, dans son bureau, mais M. Parkinson lui avait parlé en privé et demandé à ce que l'audition soit suspendue puisque c'était seulement une première offense. Dumbledore refusa, disant que celle-ci était une politique du Ministère et qu'il ne pouvait pas y contrevenir.

-Vous le feriez très vite si c'était Rogue ou un de vos laquais qui vous le demandait, se déchaîna Parkinson. C'est partiellement sa faute puisqu'il ne surveillait pas ma fille. Je suis sure que ce Malfoy l'a entraîné à penser qu'il lui était redevable.

-M. Parkinson, je vous assure que Draco n'a rien fait de la sorte. Il est la partie victime/blessée dans tout ça, et non votre fille, dois-je vous le rappeler?, dit sévèrement Dumbledore. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas plier les règles pour ce qui est de la magie noire, pour n'importe qui. Votre fille aura à aller devant un comité d'enquête comme n'importe quel autre pratiquant de magie noir. S'il la trouve coupable, sa baguette sera cassée et elle sera expulsée.

-Juste comme ça?

-Juste comme ça, dit le directeur.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était pratiquement en détention à domicile entre vous qui lui confisquez sa baguette, Rogue et ce pauvre con qui lui donne des détentions tous les soirs, envoya Parkinson. Vous êtes tous des hypocrites! Rogue a déjà été un Mangemort et je ne vous vois pas lui enlever sa baguette.

-Severus n'a jamais été un Mangemort, monsieur. Il a toujours été mon agent, travaillant sous couverture, dit Dumbledore, ses yeux lançant dangereusement des éclairs. Il n'a jamais ensorcelé un garçon innocent par jalousie en utilisant un sort qui aurait pu le castrer magiquement.

Parkinson devient pâle « Par les shorts de Merlin! Je… n'ai jamais pensé que c'était _ça_ qu'elle avait utilisé… »

-Maintenant vous le savez.

-Je suis sure que c'est une erreur, se rétracta Parkinson, mais, même à ses oreilles, cela sonnait faux. Ce sort était l'un des pires dans l'arsenal d'une sorcière, et tous les hommes le craignaient. « Écoutez, je vais négocier avec vous, Dumbledore. Vous annulez l'audition et j'enlève mon enfant d'ici et je l'enrôle dans une autre académie sur le continent. L'académie de Beauxbâtons en France, l'école pour sorcières de Madame Alexandria à Moscou, mais épargnez-moi l'humiliation d'avoir mon nom en première page du journal. Mes affaires vont souffrir si les gens pensent que ma fille est une _faiseuse de mal_, vous savez ce que je veux dire?

Les yeux de Dumbledore se rapetissèrent. « Je ne peux pas suspendre l'audition, ce n'est pas de mon ressort, mais si vous voulez sortir votre fille de l'institution, alors allez-y. C'est votre privilège M. Parkinson. Ainsi que la pénalité si vous ne vous présentez pas à votre rendez-vous à la cours. »

-Laissez les Aurors venir me chercher, dit Parkinson méprisant. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, nous serons partis depuis longtemps. Dites à Pansy de faire ses bagages Dumbledore. Vous pouvez prendre votre école de fantaisie de merde et vous la mettre où je pense tout autant que je suis concerné. Oh et donnez un message à Severus en même temps. Dites-lui que la prochaine fois que je le vois lui ou ses fils, ils sont mieux de se surveiller parce que j'aurai leurs couilles au dîner. Bonne journée, Directeur.

Sur ce, Jarvis Parkinson pris de la poudre de cheminette pour retourner à son domaine in Somerset. Dumbledore convoqua Pansy à son bureau peu de temps après et l'informa de la décision de son père. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'accorder de l'importance à celle-ci, le jour d'après, Pansy Parkinson s'en alla de Poudlard pour toujours.

Les choses devinrent tranquilles après cela et les cours continuèrent, de même que les pratiques de Quidditch, où Harry était en fait concentré et arrêtait de regarder Katie pour se concentrer sur le Vif d'or. Gryffondor joua contre Poufsouffle pour le premier match de la saison, et Harry et Katie jouèrent tous les deux brillamment et Gryffondor gagna. Harry, Katie et le reste de l'équipe allèrent s'offrir une bière au beurre à Pré-au-Lord après coup, en profitant pour visiter la Tête du Sanglier. Quelques-uns des joueurs les plus vieux réussirent à mettre la main sur des bouteilles de Whisky pur feu et en offrirent à Harry, mais celui-ci refusa, se rappelant cette nuit il y a si longtemps au Manoir Prince quand il avait bu de la rosée d'été et comment il avait été malade comme un chien le lendemain.

De plus, il savait qu'avec son histoire, il ne devrait pas toucher à de l'alcool, c'est pourquoi, sagement, il refusa. Tout comme Katie qui a dit qu'aucun alcool n'était nécessaire pour avoir du bon temps. Ils quittèrent lorsqu'il devient apparent que la moitié de l'équipe allée passer la nuit au bar. Ils volèrent lentement pour retourner au château et ils le firent si près l'un de l'autre qu'Harry étendit la main et attrapa celle de Katie.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, dit-elle surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

-Je tiens ta main, répliqua-t-il avec espièglerie. Ça te dérange?

-Si ça me dérangeait, tu serais en bas de ton balai, vantard.

-Oh? Alors, tu penses que tu pourrais me faire tomber?

-Je ne pense pas, je le sais, dit-elle en cognant ses genoux après les siens.

Il l'observa avec méfiance. « Tu ne pourrais pas me faire tomber si je fais ça. » Puis il tendit le bras et l'attira dans les siens, elle était maintenant à moitié sur son balai et le sien en même temps, puis l'embrassa.

C'était un bref baiser, mais néanmoins passionné et il la laissa sans souffle pendant un moment.

Mais seulement pour un moment.

L'instant d'après elle le regardait, éblouie, et riant de lui. « Par les cloches de l'enfer, Rogue! Es-tu fou? », dit-elle en montrant d'un geste leur position en sandwich. « Tu es chanceux qu'on ne soit pas tombé. »

-Nous sommes loin du château, dit-il d'un air penaud. Sans compter que j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ce serait d'embrasser une fille en volant.

-Idiot!, gronda-t-elle, en riant puis elle lui saisit l'oreille. Aide-moi à retourner sur mon balai, veux-tu?

-Comme ma dame le commande, dit-il galamment puis il le fait. En passant, c'était merveilleux.

Elle sourit. « Je pense encore que t'est dérangé Rogue. Mais j'aime vivre dangereusement, alors je suppose que je peux endurer ça. »

Le reste du chemin, ils volèrent main dans la main. Arrivés à la salle commune, ils se séparèrent d'un baiser de bonne nuit.

Harry se faufila dans les escaliers et trouva Ron encore debout, lisant un manuel de Quidditch.

-T'as eu du bon temps Harry?

-Ouais, c'était le meilleur, répliqua son ami, puis il se déshabilla, souriant encore comme un débile.

Le 30 octobre, les étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivèrent. Durmstrang arriva en premier, pendant le cours de Botanique d'Harry. La classe avait comme tâche d'assembler des graines de Branchiflore le long du lac avec le reste de sa classe.

Soudainement, le lac commença à bouger et faire des bulles, comme un chaudron sur le point d'exploser. Les filles crièrent et les garçons se reculèrent en tirant leur baguette.

-Qu'est-il en train de se passer par l'enfer?

-Sommes-nous attaqués?

-Pourquoi est-ce que le lac tourbillonne comme ça?

-Est-ce que c'est un monstre de l'océan?

-Professeur Chourave! Le lac a l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser, cria Terry Boot.

L'eau tourbillonna de plus en plus vite, puis il entra en éruption, comme un geyser, arrosant tous les étudiants. Plus de cris suivirent l'immersion impromptue.

La proue d'un gigantesque bateau émergea des profondeurs. Harry hoqueta, frottant ses lunettes sur son chandail puis les replaçant sur son visage. Le bateau était vaste, construit comme un mélange entre un bateau de guerre Viking et un bateau de pirate, et il remplit presque entièrement le lac.

-Saint Merlin! Regardez sa taille!

-D'où est-ce qu'il vient?

-Calmez-vous maintenant les enfants, énonça la voix du professeur Chourave. Ne paniquez pas, c'est seulement le bateau de Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff a toujours aimé faire une entrée remarquée. Finissez de rassembler vos graines, vous serez appelé à la Grande Salle bientôt pour rencontrer nos nouveaux invités.

Les étudiants n'avaient jamais accompli une tâche aussi rapidement.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent terminé, et qu'ils se séchèrent eux-mêmes à l'aide d'un sort de séchage, ils entendirent un hennissement sonore et Luna Lovegood pointa au ciel et cria : « regardez! Ce sont des Abraxans en train de tirer un gros attelage bleu. Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas? »

Les yeux de tout le monde montèrent au ciel, regardant l'énorme attelage qui aurait pu contenir dix Hagrid, tiré par des Palominos ailés.

-C'est ce qui j'appelle des chevaux!, s'exclama Seamus Finnigan. Je n'ai jamais vu de chevaux aussi colossaux! Ou aussi magnifiques!

Le pelage des Abraxans était d'une couleur doré et leur crinière et queue était d'une couleur argentée brillante, tout comme leurs ailes.

_Moi, j'en ai vu_, pensa Harry, regardant la troupe faire des cercles pour atterrir près de la hutte d'Hagrid. _Les chevaux elfiques de la cours de Seelie sont tout aussi magnifiques._ Il se rappela le merveilleux Cœur de Lune, le coursier blanc argenté qu'il avait monté dans la forêt profonde et qui avait combattu si vaillamment pour le sauver d'un Unseelie qui l'avait piégé lors de sa première chasse à vie dans le royaume fae. _Ces chevaux sont magnifiques, mais je prendrais Cœur de Lune au lieu d'eux n'importe quand. Je doute qu'ils puissent équivaloir à son cerveau ou son courage._

L'attelage atterrit avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler la cheminée d'Hagrid, et une femme large, habillée de robes fantaisies bleu paon, descendit de l'attelage.

Les yeux de Ron vinrent grands ouverts. « Mon Dieu! Elle a presque la taille d'Hagrid! C'est une _grosse_ femme! »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtés. « Tais-toi Ronald! Elle va t'entendre! »

-Oups!, Ron avala difficilement et se ferma la bouche.

Hagrid était en train de serre la main de la grosse femme avec enthousiasme. « Bienvenue à Poudlard Madame Maxime. Mon nom est Hagrid. Je suis le gardien des clés. »

-Bonjour Hagrid, gronda-t-elle, en l'embrassant sur les deux pommettes. Le gros homme rougit et les étudiants étouffèrent un rire. « S'il vous plaît, prenez mes chevaux et donnez-leur un bon massage et un peu de whiskey. Ils boivent seulement le plus fin. »

-Sans problème, Madame. Je vais voir pour qu'ils reçoivent le meilleur des soins. Ce sont des animaux magnifiques les Abraxans!

Hagrid eut l'air aussi content qu'un enfant comme il aidait la grande sorcière à détacher les chevaux ailés. Leurs noms étaient Athos, Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan.

Regardant de nouveau le bateau qui apparaissant doucement sur le lac, Harry vit une longue passerelle descendre du côté du vaisseau sur la berge. Un grand homme avec une barbe portant un large chapeau de style castor et un manteau d'hiver noir avec de la fourrure au col et portant une longue canne noire marchait le long de la passerelle, suivit de plusieurs grands jeunes hommes enveloppés dans des manteaux de martre, vison ou de castor.

Avant qu'Harry puisse tout regarder, professeur Chourave relevait ses manches et dit : « Il est temps pour vous d'aller dans le hall, M. Rogue. Le directeur souhaite que l'école entière accueille nos invitées à cet endroit et la Coupe de feu sera également mise en évidence, puisque le Tournoi des trois sorciers commence officiellement avec l'arrivée de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Harry se permit d'être conduit à l'intérieur, rejoignant Katie, Ron et Hermione à la table de Gryffondor.

Il croisa les yeux de Draco à travers le hall, et son frère lui donna un demi-sourire.

Se glissant sur le banc à côté de Katie, Harry regarda la table du personnel et vit Severus assis à son endroit habituel à côté de Maugrey et de McGonagall. Dumbledore se tenait sur le podium, illuminé comme une lanterne. Le hall était rempli de lumière scintillante et de lanterne de papier festive à travers le plafond. La Coupe de feu – ou comme les Faes l'appellent, la Coupe des merveilles – était sur une plateforme juste à côté du podium, brillant d'un éclat surnaturel.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Igor Karkaroff franchit l'entrée, se pavanant comme un coq.

Harry nota que son père avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il avait su l'autre sorcier et se demanda pourquoi Severus détesterai quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré. Il ne savait pas que son père ferait bientôt plus que froncer les sourcils. Beaucoup plus.


	12. La Coupe des merveilles

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' .Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Un très gros merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées, autant de moi que de l'auteure de l'histoire.**

**Désolée pour le retard. Prendre note que concernant cette histoire, Elle et Lui se sont séparés, il ne reste maintenant qu'elle. Désolée également pour les fautes je ne suis pas la meilleure pour les corriger, toute aide ou remarque pertinente est la bienvenue.**

**Ah oui, les mots suivis d'un * sont des jurons "proprement" québécois XD**

**URGENT je recherche une (un) bêta-reader ou traducteur. Merci de me contacter en PV s'il vous plaît URGENT**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 11 : La Coupe des merveilles

Harry étira son cou pour voir, derrière la tête de Cormac McLaggen, entrer les étudiants de Durmstrang dans le hall derrière leur professeur. La plupart étaient enveloppés dans des capes de fourrures de phoque ou de vison qui tombaient jusqu'à leurs pieds, lui faisant penser qu'ils devaient provenir du nord, là où il neigeait à longueur d'année. Il se demanda si un climat chaud leur donnerait un choc. Un grand garçon, avec une tignasse de cheveux noirs et un visage sérieux, alla se placer directement à gauche de Karkaroff, il avait l'air familier à Harry.

Soudainement Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Harry ! Oh mon Dieu ! Regarde ! C'est _Krum _!, dit-il en pointant le garçon qui marchait juste derrière Karkaroff.

Harry le regardait maintenant d'un œil nouveau et, cette fois-ci, il reconnu l'attrapeur professionnel international qui joue pour l'équipe de Quidditch bulgare. Il ne savait pas que Krum fréquentait Durmstrang.

À ses côtés Ron était pratiquement en train de s'asphyxier d'excitation. « Crois-tu ça – c'est l'affaire la plus le fun – Krum ici, à Poudlard ! Il est genre le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps, ils disent qu'il fait tout un tas d'argent avec ça ! Et il vient faire la compétition ! Penses-tu qu'il va me donner un autographe Harry ? Hein ? »

-Je suppose, répondit Harry avec désinvolture, son attention étant soudainement attirée vers la table des Serpentard, où Draco avait des poignards dans les yeux et les dirigeait vers Krum. _Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'aurais pensé que Draco sauterait de joie à l'idée de voir un fabuleux joueur de Quidditch._ À cet instant, il suivit le sourire et la main de Krum et vit, à sa grande surprise, que le garçon le plus vieux regardait très directement Hermione. Hermione, qui ne connaissait rien à propos de Quidditch, et qui ne voulait rien savoir, lui renvoya un sourire amical, puis se tourna pour poser une question à Lavande. _Uh oh ! Krum est mieux de surveiller ses arrières parce que Draco ne tolérera pas un rival pour l'affection d'Hermione. _

Karkaroff marcha directement à la table des professeurs et se tourna puis mis ses élèves en ordre à sa gauche, ils étaient douze au total. Il fit un mouvement de tête cordial à Dumbledore et lorgna Severus, qui lui retourna la faveur.

Le regard d'Harry se détourna alors vers Pincée qui volait près du plafond et vers Phil qui était accoté à une fenêtre dans un coin, ayant l'air insupportablement calme, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses jambes, gainées de longues bottes, étaient croisées à ses chevilles. Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de mettre son voile en place une fois de plus. Harry lui répondit et se sentit immédiatement plus détendu sachant que ses trois gardiens étaient dans la grande salle.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la pièce alors que de plus en plus de personnes remarquaient la présence de Krum, mais avant de pouvoir l'examiner plus en détails, Dumbledore se racla la gorge et annonça :

-Je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard au directeur Karkaroff et à ses étudiants de Durmstrang!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit l'annonce et plusieurs fanatiques de Quidditch commencèrent à scander en levant les poings au ciel « Krum! Krum! Krum! », jusqu'à ce que leurs préfets les fassent taire.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, une fois de plus, cette fois faisant place à Madame Maxime et à ses filles de Beauxbâtons. Les sifflements appréciateurs de quelques garçons ainsi que des soupirs se firent entendre à leur entrée. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Madame Maxime, qui dépassait de loin tout le monde en taille, à l'exception d'Hagrid. Elle était majestueuse et imposante, bien que Draco entende une remarque grossière d'un première année « Merlin, elle est aussi grosse qu'Hagrid! Je me demande si elle est sa sœur ou quelque chose du genre. »

-Tais-toi Simmons, lui siffla Draco, fixant le jeune garçon, qui avala sa salive et se tut.

Les filles de Beauxbâtons, mais plus spécifiquement une grande svelte avec des cheveux blonds, étaient très belles, pensa Draco. Quoiqu'il en soit, aucune d'entre elles n'arrivaient à la cheville d'Hermione, qui bien qu'elle ne soit pas une top-modèle, elle faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Elle avait un cerveau et une beauté naturelle rafraichissante que Draco appréciait beaucoup. En plus, elle était toujours gentille et honnête, des qualités qu'il aimait aussi. _Elle me défendrait jusqu'à en mourir, mais serait encore capable de me dire que je suis un insupportable crétin. J'ai besoin de cette fille._ Il lança un regard à la table de Gryffondor, croisa ses yeux et lui sourit. Avec joie, elle lui envoya un énorme sourire en retour. Il s'était inquiété et était devenu jaloux quand Krum avait commencé à la regarder, mais apparemment Hermione le préférait, même s'il n'était pas un quelconque attrapeur vedette international.

Lorsque les filles de Beauxbâtons se mirent en ligne du côté droit du podium de Dumbledore, celui-ci les accueillit, puis annonça joyeusement :

-Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard est l'heureux hôte du Tournoi des Trois sorciers pour la première fois dans ce siècle. Veuillez s'il vous plaît accueillir les juges et les membres du ministère de ce tournoi. Voici M. Ludo Verpey, directeur des Jeux et Sports magiques, présenta Dumbledore pendant qu'un homme large, vêtu d'une robe marron et dorée, se levait et qu'on l'applaudissait poliment. « M. Bartemius Croupton, Senior, directeur de la Coopération magique internationale », continua-t-il, alors qu'un homme mince, habillé d'une robe bleue marine et d'un costume rayé, avec une expression sévère et une mince moustache se levait. Les applaudissements se firent plus épars cette fois, Rogue regarda Croupton et lui envoya un mince sourire, il était une vieille connaissance.

Phil, observant les détails pouvant échapper aux autres, gardait un œil sur la table des professeurs, il avait encore des doutes à propos de Maugrey, et il nota rapidement le regard plein de haine que celui-ci lançait à Croupton avant de détourner le regard._ Étrange. Quelle histoire est-ce qu'un ex Auror et un employé du ministère pouvaient avoir en commun qui causait une telle animosité_, se demanda Phil. Cela nécessitait d'y regarder de plus près. Il demanderait à Severus ce qu'il savait plus tard.

Son attention retourna rapidement au centre de la pièce alors que Dumbledore annonçait qu'avec l'arrivée des écoles participantes, le tournoi pouvait maintenant officiellement commencer. Il fit un geste de la main et la Coupe de feu apparût soudainement, des flammes bleues dansant doucement à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

-Tous ceux qui souhaitent participer au tournoi doivent avoir l'âge légal, soit dix-sept ans, dès maintenant et être en bonne santé physique et mentale. Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers n'est pas pour les cœurs faibles. Comme son nom le suggère, trois champions, un de chaque école, seront choisis par la Coupe de feu et ils devront accomplir trois tâches, chacune plus difficile que la précédente. Les champions seront notés par une équipe de juges, j'en suis d'ailleurs un moi-même, les autres étant M. Croupton, M. Verpey et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Si vous échouez à accomplir une tâche dans le temps imparti vous serez disqualifié. Le gagnant du tournoi remportera 2 000 Gallions et la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Les étudiants applaudirent et acclamèrent cette annonce.

Dumbledore descendit du podium et traça une ligne d'âge autour de la Coupe brillante.

-Tout étudiant qui souhaite participer doit simplement écrire son nom et son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le placer dans la Coupe. Vous avez une semaine pour vous décider et aucun étudiant n'ayant pas l'âge requis ne pourra participer à ce tournoi, dû à la ligne d'âge que je viens de tracer. Pensez-y bien, puisqu'une fois votre nom mis dans la Coupe, vous ne pourrez le retirer. Bonne chance à vous tous! Que la chance soit avec vous! Il fit un geste de la main et une large table apparue, il la désigna aux nouveaux arrivants pour qu'ils s'y installent. « S'il vous plaît, veuillez accueillir nos invités et faire de leur passage parmi nous un moment inoubliable. Ils resteront jusqu'à la finale du tournoi. Maintenant, mangeons! »

Sur ces mots, les tables se garnirent de délicieuse nourriture et tout le monde commença à manger.

Harry regarda à sa table et remarqua que plusieurs septièmes années étaient en train de débattre si oui ou non ils allaient participer au tournoi. Il leur souhaita silencieusement bonne chance, heureux pour une fois de ne pas être le centre de l'attention pour risquer sa peau. Il était également surpris que son père fasse partie de l'équipe des juges, Severus ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude et lui dit :

-Tu veux essayer de rencontrer Krum après le dîner, Harry?

-Bien sûr Ron. Et peut-être quelques filles de Beauxbâtons aussi.

Ron hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Ouais, ils en ont quelques-unes de belles là-bas. Cette grande blonde, et puis j'ai vu cette fille vraiment gentille avec des cheveux foncés coupés courts, je pense qu'elle m'a souri lorsqu'elle est passée. » Il soupira rêveusement. « C'est juste plate que Fred et Georges ne puissent participer, mais ils vont avoir dix-sept seulement en avril. Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton père allait être un juge? »

-Parce que je le savais pas. Il m'en a jamais parlé. Peut-être qu'il a oublié, avec tous les problèmes qu'il a eus avec Draco et Pansy.

-Ça se pourrait, mais je me souviens pas d'avoir jamais vu Rogue – je veux dire le professeur Rogue – être distrait, dit Ron. Il regarda les Gryffondor assis à la table puis demanda fortement, « alors, lequel d'entre vous va participer? »

-Moi, déclara Alicia Spinnet, j'ai eu dix-sept ans la semaine dernière.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Nigel Weatherby.

Presque tous ceux de la septième année, et quelques sixièmes années qui avaient eu dix-sept ans plus tôt, allaient mettre leur nom.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient des Tournois des Trois sorciers précédents et de qui les avaient remportés, Harry se concentra sur son assiette, sachant que si ce n'était pas Severus qui le surveillait, c'était soit Pincée ou Phil et qu'ils insistaient tous pour qu'il mange sainement.

Il prit de la salade, du pain et un peu de poulet français et une portion de bretzel. Il était clair que les elfes de maison voulaient introduire de la variété dans les repas aujourd'hui pour honorer les invités internationaux. De l'autre côté de la table, Katie se servit du chou rouge, de la saucisse assaisonnée et enfumée et lui sourit du dessus du bol de patates pilées.

-As-tu un cours avec mon père cet après-midi encore, Katie?, demanda Harry, la saluant avec espièglerie en levant son verre plein de jus de citrouille.

-Oui. Pourquoi? Veux-tu encore m'assister?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Cormac intervint brusquement en riant et dit d'une voix traînante « _Je_ serai ton assistant, ma jolie. Je connais quelques très bonnes potions, mieux que ce Rogue-là. »

Harry rougit et comprit maintenant parfaitement le regard de mort qu'avait eu Draco l'instant d'avant. Il envoya au garçon plus vieux un regard furieux, mais Katie le regarda simplement de haut en bas et dit « désolé Cormac, mais le professeur laisse entrer seulement des étudiants motivés dans ses cours particuliers avancés et tu as seulement eu un Acceptable à tes BUSES, n'est-ce pas? »

Cormac rougit « et alors? Y'a rien de mal à ça. C'est un foutu perfectionniste ce Rogue! Personne ne peut atteindre ses standards! »

-Moi, oui, dit simplement Katie. Tout comme Harry, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui « deux heures, ça te va? »

-Oui, accepta Harry et il laissa les affres de la jalousie s'éloigner. Clairement Katie ne supportait pas Cormac, un fait pour lequel il était reconnaissant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable de combattre le charme, l'argent et le sourire éblouissant de ce garçon plus vieux. Puis il continua de manger, ne voulant pas que son repas devienne froid.

Après les cours, Harry fit son chemin pour descendre dans les cachots sifflant une chanson entendue sur les ondes de RITM appelée _She borrowed by broomstick_, une étrange chanson d'amour légère qui lui rappelait la nuit où lui et Katie s'étaient embrassés alors qu'ils volaient dans les airs. Quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui sortaient du cours de portions le regardaient étrangement et quelques-uns marmonnèrent qu'il était en train de devenir comme son père vu le nombre d'heures qu'il passait désormais en bas.

-Rogue et Rogue junior, marmonna Will Merriweather, un Serdaigle, de manière désobligeante. Il pourrait tout aussi bien arracher l'écusson de Gryffondor et porter des robes noires avec un sourire moqueur comme son cher vieux papa.

Sur ces mots, Harry s'arrêta de siffler, fit volte-face et foudroya du regard l'autre garçon.

-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi? S'il m'arrive d'aimer les potions plus qu'avant, qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi? Et arrête de parler comme ça de mon père Merriweather.

-Ou sinon quoi? Tu vas lui dire et il va me donner une punition?, lui ria l'autre garçon au nez. Oh, papa, Merriweather a été méchant avec moi, tu as besoin de lui donner une retenue… booo hoooo!

-Ferme là Merriweather! T'es pathétique!, dit sèchement Harry, sentant qu'il commençait à bouillir.

-Pourquoi ne me la ferais-tu pas fermer petit Rogue? Fils à papa!

Avant qu'Harry puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Cédric Diggory se mit entre eux.

-Bon! C'est assez vous deux. Tout le monde se calme. Merriweather arrête d'agacer Rogue. Et Rogue ignore Merriweather, il est juste en colère que ton père l'ait coulé pendant le cours d'aujourd'hui parce qu'il se vantait au lieu de brasser sa potion.

-Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Diggory!, envoya le Serdaigle.

-Maintenir la paix _est_ la tâche d'un préfet, Merriweather, répondit calmement Cédric, en indiquant son écusson. Allez, va maintenant Rogue. Tu sais que ton père déteste qu'on le fasse attendre.

Harry continua son chemin, en souriant à Cédric et en le remerciant. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'en étant le fils d'un professeur cela rendrait certaines personnes jalouses de lui, ou enclines à être en colère contre lui pour des choses que son père ferait ou dirait.

_Ne laisse pas des idiots comme lui t'atteindre, Harry. Tu vas encore aller brasser des potions avec Katie et passer du bon temps, comme d'habitude._

Essayant de regagner sa joie de vivre habituelle, il recommença à siffler puis atteignit le laboratoire et ouvrit la porte.

Katie était déjà là, préparant son matériel. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en un chignon serré près de sa nuque. Harry nota qu'elle plaçait souvent ses cheveux comme ça lorsqu'elle brassait des potions ou bien jouait au Quidditch.

-Allô Harry, l'accueillit-elle, en lui souriant.

Severus sortit de son bureau, une pile de papiers à la main. « Tu es en retard, M. Rogue. Commence à brasser le chaudron numéro quatre, j'ai déjà préparé tes ingrédients. Tes instructions sont sur le tableau à la gauche de celles de mademoiselle Bell. Sois sûr que tu lis les bonnes. »

-Oui monsieur, dit Harry, une note d'irritation perceptible dans sa voix. Je _peux_ lire, tu sais. J'ai appris il y a longtemps.

Severus lui envoya un regard noir. « Surveille ton langage jeune homme. Commencez, je n'ai pas d'après-midi à perdre en flânant. » Puis il retourna dans son bureau.

Harry le regarda, « quelle mouche l'a piqué? », murmura-t-il, « j'étais quoi, cinq minutes en retard, et il agit comme si j'avais trente minutes de retard ou quelque chose du genre. »

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Harry. Il a eu un cours difficile cet après-midi je pense, avec les septièmes années qui font leurs ASPIC. Tout ce dont ils parlaient c'était du tournoi, et plusieurs d'eux ont presque fait exploser leurs chaudrons en plus de gaspiller des ingrédients coûteux. Il a donné un zéro à un Serdaigle et à un autre il a donné une retenue pour l'avoir complètement ignoré et discuté du tournoi au lieu de leur potion.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça Katie?, demanda Harry curieux, puisqu'il savait que Rogue ne discuterait jamais de telles choses avec un étudiant.

-C'est simple, j'attendais dans son bureau que le groupe s'en aille et j'ai pu entendre tout ce qui s'est passé, répondit-elle en hachant des racines d'une main experte. Alors, il est un peu susceptible, laisse-le respirer un peu. Mon père est pareil quand quelque chose ne se passe pas bien au port. Il s'emporte, mais il ne le veut pas vraiment.

-Oh. Ok, dit-il. Quand elle expliquait la situation comme ça, il comprenait l'attitude de Severus et n'était plus en colère contre lui. Il se déplaça à son chaudron et lu les instructions sur le tableau, notant que Severus avait écrit les siennes d'une écriture plus grosse que celles de Katie et les avaient séparés d'une ligne épaisse.

Pendant quinze minutes, il brassa sa potion dans un silence confortable, mais quand il fût rendu à l'étape de « laisser reposer pendant quinze minutes », il se permit de contempler Katie comme elle se déplaçait autour de son large chaudron. Il admirait le balancement de ses hanches, la courbe de son derrière et les mouvements gracieux de ses mains comme elle ajoutait un autre ingrédient à son chaudron et brassait le tout.

_Merlin, mais elle est si belle! Plus belle encore que cette fille française, Fleur Delacour. Je pourrais la regarder toute la journée… toute la journée… et comment je voudrais retirer les pinces ou peu importe ce qui attache ses cheveux et les regarder tomber derrière elle, passer ses… euh… hanches et passer mes mains dedans et la tenir très serré contre moi. _

Le bout de la langue entre ses lèvres, elle se tourna pour attraper un pot de carapaces de scarabée et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes?, le taquina-t-elle ?, avec une voix de gorge dont les accents lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

-Oui, répondit-il audacieusement.

Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle puis se tourna pour ajouter des scarabées. Harry la regardait faire, fasciné, et souhaitait être en train de l'embrasser. Il se rappela leur premier baiser et comment elle goûtait bon la mente et le chocolat. Il était tellement enchanté par elle qu'il en oubliant sa potion jusqu'à ce que Rogue apparaisse à ses côtés, ayant l'air très contrarié.

-Je n'entends rien tourner, et toi?, réprimanda sévèrement Severus.

-Huh? Allô papa.

-Ne me fais pas « allô papa », jeune homme, grogna Severus en pointant le chaudron d'Harry. Tu devrais faire attention à ta potion, et non pas rester debout à côté en train de faire des yeux doux à ta petite amie, M. Rogue. Ici, c'est un cours avancé en potions, pas une période pour rêver. Tu peux faire ça sur ton temps, mais pas sur le mien.

-Je…je n'étais pas…, rougit furieusement Harry. Je…j'avais juste quelque chose dans mon œil, en retirant ses lunettes pour le frotter d'une manière convaincante.

Un instant plus tard, une main lui faisait pencher la tête vers l'arrière et examinait son œil. Une débarbouillettei froide fût gentiment appliquée deux fois, nettoyant ses yeux, puis Severus le relâcha et se recula. « Termine de brasser ta potion mon fils. Les ingrédients prennent de l'argent et mon budget ne couvre pas l'utilisation insouciante. Tourne-la dix fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Harry le fit, souhaitant pouvoir se jeter tête première dans le chaudron et être transporté quelque part ailleurs, comme ces vieilles annonces publicitaires de Calgon qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder tard la nuit quand il était chez les Dursley. Est-ce que son père devait toujours l'embarrasser?, se demanda-t-il, plein de ressentiment. Ses oreilles chauffaient encore, il commença à faire tourner sa potion, lentement et sans à-coup.

Un moment plus tard, Severus alla chercher quelque chose dans son bureau, et Harry se tourna vers Katie et grommela, « maudit perfectionniste! » Il se redressa à sa pleine taille, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et dit, en parfaite imitation de son père, « je n'entends rien en train de tourner, et toi? »

Katie ne put se contenir, l'imitation d'Harry était parfaite – un Severus vivant, jusqu'au froncement des sourcils - après avoir retiré sa potion terminée du feu, elle éclata de rire.

Tout comme Harry après un moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il jeta un coup d'œil devant lui et vit son père se tenir dans le cadre de porte de son bureau. Il avait, de toute évidence, tout vu. Harry arrêta instantanément de rire et il déglutit avec difficulté. _Ah câliss*, je suis tellement mort. Il a l'air tellement en colère qu'on dirait qu'il pourrait m'ensorceler pour me détruire en morceaux._

-Si j'étais n'importe quel autre parent, que penses-tu qu'il t'arriverait Harry Albus Rogue?, demanda froidement son père, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

-Euh…on me botterait les fesses et je m'envolerai jusqu'en Chine probablement. Ou bien six pieds sous terre, admit son fils avec embarras. Je suis désolé papa.

-En effet, c'est ce qui t'arriverait.

Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent vers le sol, fixant le plancher du cachot. « Mais…l'imitation est la forme la plus sincère de flatterie », dit-il doucement, espérant éviter de s'enfoncer encore plus.

Rogue fronça des sourcils sévèrement. « Ce n'était pas de la flatterie, c'était de la moquerie. Je _connais_ la différence. Il est de mon droit de te donner une retenue, au moins pour ton sens de la répartie. Le manque de respect envers moi est flagrant. »

Harry se sentit immédiatement plein de remords et coupable. « Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai agi comme un total idiot. Sens-toi libre de me botter le cul. »

-Je le ferai, mais j'ai besoin que tu puisses finir ta potion, dis son père une expression renfrognée sur le visage. Cependant si je t'attrape encore en train de rire de moi de cette manière, M. Rogue, sois assuré que je te botterai les fesses jusqu'en Australie. Est-ce que je suis clair?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien. Maintenant fini…cette…potion…éclaircissante, ordonna Rogue en ponctuant ses mots d'une tape au derrière de la tête de son fils avec un livre de notes qu'il avait déjà en main.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement puis se frotta le derrière de la tête, mais ne dit rien à propos du châtiment. _Tu es stupide! Tu sais vraiment comment faire en sorte qu'il soit à bout, n'est-ce pas? Katie doit penser que tu es le plus gros con depuis le début des temps. _

Il n'osa néanmoins pas la regarder, pas maintenant qu'il venait juste de se faire définitivement chicaner par son père, qui était encore en train de lui tourner autour, comme un oiseau de proie. Il retourna à sa potion, la finissant complètement et rapidement, de la manière qu'il aurait dû le faire la première fois.

Severus le regardait, impassible, pendant qu'Harry décantait, identifiait, à l'aide d'étiquette, sa potion et regardait finalement le travail accompli. Des remords et des regrets étaient encore visibles dans ses yeux verts.

Rogue rencontra les yeux de son fils et pensa, _comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser qu'il était le fils de James, même avec le Glamour? Potter aurait été amusé de cette petite imitation, et non pas prit de remords parce qu'il m'avait atteint. Il serait encore en train de la rire dans sa tête._ Mais Harry ne faisait pas cela. Severus pouvait dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il se sentait coupable sans même avoir besoin de se servir de la legilimancie. _Son fils avait toute l'empathie de sa mère et le complexe de culpabilité de son père_, pensa Severus amèrement.

Il se tourna alors pour inspecter le travail de son autre étudiant, laissant son fils s'inquiéter quelques minutes de plus, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion d'apprendre la leçon. Après avoir déclaré que l'antidote des araignées venimeuses de Katie était un succès, il alla s'occuper de son fils.

Comme Harry était en train de nettoyer son poste de travail, Severus se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota : « tu es pardonné. Mais ne recommence pas. »

-Je ne recommencerai pas, promit Harry. Merci papa. Il tenta de sourire au Maître des potions et fut récompensé par le demi-sourire de son père de même que par la main qu'il passa dans ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes libérés tous les deux. Allez prendre une marche ou faites ce que tous les adolescents font ces temps-ci pour faire passer le temps. Vous êtes tous les deux trop distraits par les hormones pour brasser autre chose aujourd'hui, leur dit-il en leur indiqua la sortie du laboratoire d'un geste de la main.

-On se voit vendredi professeur. Merci monsieur, énonça Katie, puis elle tira Harry hors de la classe avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire autre qui mettrait Severus en colère.

Harry le salua de la main avant de permettre à sa petite amie de le traîner le long du corridor. Il marcha en silence durant quelques minutes, essayant sans succès de vaincre sa honte et son embarras. Finalement, il s'arrêta puis dis : « je suis sur que tu penses que je suis le plus gros con que la terre ait jamais eu, à me moquer comme ça de mon père, juste après que tu m'aies dit comment c'était passé sa journée et tout. »

-Un peu. Mais tu sais, j'ai pensé que c'était amusant en le voyant. Tu l'avais tellement bien tu sais, admit Katie. Jusqu'à ce que je le voie là en train d'écouter, et puis tout d'un coup, ce n'était plus amusant du tout.

-Je sais, c'était stupide, dit Harry sans la regarder. J'étais fâché parce qu'il avait crié après moi devant toi, et je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, seulement…je ne suis pas bon à ça. Je n'aime pas blesser les gens comme ça. Je sais ce que c'est… mon cousin avait l'habitude de se moquer de moi, vraiment beaucoup, du temps que j'habitais avec ma tante et mon oncle, avant de savoir que j'étais le fils de Severus. Je suis un tel abruti.

Katie passa son bras autour d'Harry et prit son menton de manière à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

-Arrête de t'en faire avec ça Harry. C'est fait, c'est passé, et il t'a pardonné, lui dit-elle en agitant un doigt devant son nez. Mais ne recommence pas.

- Je ne recommencerai pas. Promis, dit-il en riant puis il lui prit la main.

-Tu sais Harry, il t'aime vraiment.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Parce qu'il aurait très bien pu te botter le cul, te punir, ou autre chose, mais il ne l'a pas fait, énonça Katie en connaissance de cause. Il est un bon père, tu es chanceux Harry.

-Je le sais, crois-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme un idiot aujourd'hui.

Elle l'embrassa gentiment. « Tu as le droit d'agir comme un idiot une fois de temps en temps, M. Rogue. Comme tous les autres humains ». Elle approfondit le baiser.

-Hey, petit frère, prends-toi une chambre!, dit Draco.

Harry s'éloigna, fronçant les sourcils envers Draco. « Quoi, t'es rendu la police des relations? Va trouver Hermione et pelote-la! »

-Bonne idée. C'est ce que je vais faire après avoir fini de parler avec papa, répondit Draco en riant. Puis il ajouta par-dessus son épaule « as-tu du Contraceptix Harry? »

-Va te faire foutre Draco, lui cria en retour Harry, puis il se tourna vers Katie et dit, « viens, partons loin d'ici, Katie chérie. Il y a trop de monde qui se mêlent de nos affaires. »

-Ok, dit-elle en riant, puis ils firent la course jusqu'au hall. Katie chérie?, demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Euh… ouais. J'ai pensé que c'était… mignon. À moins que tu penses que ce soit trop?

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, j'aime ça. Aussi longtemps que tu sois le seul à t'en servir. Donnes-tu des surnoms à toutes tes petites amies dis Harry? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Tu es la première. Je suppose que c'est à cause de mon père. Il a des surnoms pour moi et Draco. »

-Vraiment? Comme quoi?

-Promets-moi que tu ne riras pas? Et que tu n'en parleras pas à personne?

-Je promets. Sur mon honneur de sorcière, dit-elle solennellement.

-Très bien. Il appelle Draco « Dragon » et moi, « Phoenix ».

-Je vois pourquoi. Aww. C'est si mignon!

-Mais ne laisse jamais Draco ou papa savoir que je te l'ai dit. Ils me tueraient.

-Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, Harry, répondit-elle en lui faisant une grimace, puis elle partir à courir dans les escaliers vers la sortie du château.

En soupirant, Harry partit à sa suite, ignorant Peeves qui chantait faussement _« Oooh, Katie Bell fait celle qui est difficile à atteindre! Attrape là petit Rogue! Roguey junior aiiiimmmees la douce Katie! Katie est tombée dans les yeux de Roguey! Bell et Roguey assis sur un arbre – S'e-m-b-r-a-s-s-a-n-t_! »

-Étouffe-toi, Peeves, cria Harry en poussant la porte du château avec son épaule et en poursuivant sa poursuiveuse adorée jusqu'au lac.

La semaine suivante l'école bourdonnait de rumeur à propos du nouveau champion de Poudlard. Tous les jours, des étudiants de toutes les maisons qui avaient dix-sept ans plaçaient leurs noms dans la coupe, applaudis par leurs amis et leurs confrères de maisons. Alicia Spinnet le fit, tout comme Cédric Diggory et Stan Seventres, un Serdaigle. Andrew Santos, un Serpentard, balança le sien après beaucoup de taquineries de ses amis.

Plusieurs étudiants qui avaient presque dix-sept ans s'essayèrent et échouèrent de différentes façons à traverser la ligne d'âge mis en place par Dumbledore. Un des échecs les plus spectaculaires fut mis en place par Fred et Georges Weasley. Ils avaient brassé une potion de vieillissement qui leurs ferait gagner quelques mois, puis ils marchèrent à la ligne d'âge et la traversèrent…

Ils furent immédiatement chaudement applaudis par les étudiants qui regardaient. Ils étaient sur le point de mettre leurs noms dans la coupe quand ils furent violemment projetés en dehors du cercle à travers la salle. Quand ils se relevèrent, ils découvrirent, à leur chagrin, qu'ils avaient vieilli de presque cent ans. Ils avaient de longues barbes et des jointures pleines d'arthrite, comme celles des vieux hommes.

Leurs apparences tirèrent des rires hystériques des étudiants, spécialement de Ron. Hermione ne fit que secouer la tête.

-Les garçons! Pensaient-ils vraiment pouvoir passer par-dessus un sort apposé par Dumbledore?

-Ils devaient essayer, dit Katie en ricanant. Ce sont des garçons. Ils apprennent seulement avec l'expérience.

-Parle-moi en, lui répondit l'autre en reniflant.

Les rires moururent quand Rogue apparut dans le cadre de porte et vit les jumeaux. Il retient un grognement. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris? Gentleman, il apparait que vous vous êtes fait avoir par un maître. La prochaine fois, ne soyez pas si rapide à essayer de contourner un système, les règles existent pour vous garder en sécurité. Venez, tous les deux. C'est l'infirmerie pour au moins quelques jours. Pour le reste d'entre vous, trouvez quelque chose de productif à faire! Aller! »

Boitant et grognant, les jumeaux le suivirent, marmonnant, « Merlin! Être vieux ça tue! »

Le reste des étudiants se séparèrent après ça, ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour désobéir aux ordres de Rogue. Bien que ce dernier soit plus relâché qu'avant, il était encore sévère et rusé et n'hésiterait pas à donner des retenues à quiconque n'obéissant pas un ordre direct.

Ron rit et dit, « eh bien, ils auront tout essayé », avant de suivre Draco, Hermione, Harry et Katie.

Le seul qui regardait et qui n'était pas amusé était Pincée, qui siffla « _sacrilège! Utiliser la coupe sacrée comme seulement… comment les humains l'appellent… une boule de loterie? Oui, c'est ça. Mile ans se sont passé depuis que la coupe nous a été volée et c'est comme ça que les sorciers la traite?_

Harry était effrayé, il n'avait jamais entendu le chatoyant être aussi insulté et en colère avant ça. Mais Pincée cligna au loin avant qu'il puisse la questionner et Harry se dit qu'il allait lui en parler plus tard ce soir, quand ils seraient tous réunis dans les quartiers de Rogue après le diner. Severus avait même permis à Ron, Hermione et Katie de venir et d'étudier, lire ou jouer aux échecs. Il avait pensé que de cette manière, il allait pouvoir surveiller ses deux fils et être sûr qu'ils ne s'attiraient pas des problèmes. Ils étaient également protégés de tout ceux qui leur gardaient rancune.

Severus avait habituellement un elfe de maison pour leur servir du thé et des biscuits et se retirait dans son bureau pendant que les adolescents se rassemblaient dans le salon, leur donnant ainsi accès à son intimité de manière détournée. Ceux-ci faisaient attention à ne pas abuser de l'hospitalité du professeur et s'assuraient toujours que tout soit propre et rangé avant de quitter.

_Plus tard ce soir-là,_

-…alors, j'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais elle a disparu avant que je le fasse et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, dit Harry à Draco, ils étaient assis sur le divan de Rogue, mangeant une collation. L'as-tu vu toi?

Draco secoua la tête de droite à gauche. « Même pas une lueur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est probablement invisible ou quelque chose du genre et surveille la Coupe de loin. C'est quoi l'histoire de la Coupe en passant? »

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Harry. J'espérais pouvoir en parler avec Pincée et l'apprendre.

-Qui d'autre pourrait savoir?, réfléchit à haute voix Draco, peut-être papa?

-Oui, demanda Severus, en pénétrant à ce moment dans le salon.

Ses garçons le regardèrent. « Papa, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de la Coupe des merveilles? »

-Très peu, j'en ai peur. C'était un ancien objet sacré de la cour de Seelie, il y a des siècles, et elle a été perdue due à une trahison…trahison de l'un des autres, j'en ai peur. Les Faes disent que Merlin, notre grand sorcier, a déjà été un étudiant de Titania, et qu'il a reçu d'elle l'autorisation d'emprunter la Coupe pendant un moment, afin de guérir le roi Arthur d'une flèche empoisonnée. C'est comme cela que nous sorciers avons appris l'existence de la Coupe et de ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir. Lancelot, qui a été élevé parmi les Faes et qui était un sang-mêlé, tout comme Severus Prince, connaissait également la Coupe, et il a raconté la légende à son fils, Galahad. Celui-ci crut que la Coupe était le Saint-Graal et il pensait que les Faes n'avaient aucun droit dessus, alors il convainquit la porteuse de la Coupe de lui donner le calice en utilisant ses pouvoirs spéciaux de persuasion, bien qu'à l'exception de cela, il dédaignait son héritage Fae. C'est ainsi qu'il la vola. Depuis ce temps, elle est perdue aux Faes. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Papa, Phil et Pincée disent que la Coupe de feu est en réalité la Coupe des merveilles, dit Harry.

-Quoi!, s'exclama le maître des potions. En êtes-vous certains?

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais et qui pourrait le savoir mieux qu'eux? Je veux dire, c'était à eux en premier. »

-Tu as raison Harry, vient la voix de Phil, puis le vampire apparût dans les airs.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et même Severus était surpris. « Dois-tu vraiment faire ça? », demanda le maître des Potions en fronçant des sourcils au vampire.

Phil leur sourit sournoisement, ses yeux violets brillant. « Oui. C'est amusant de vous regarder [sur]sauter comme des oies effrayées. »

-Oncle Phil, peux-tu nous en dire plus à propos de la Coupe des merveilles?, demanda Draco, en envoyant au vampire son expression la plus implorante.

-Je peux. Je me demandais quand vous alliez me le demander, dit Phil en se perchant sur le bras du divan. Il est temps que vous connaissiez la vérité, celle que seuls les Faes connaissent.

Avant qu'il puisse continuer à parler, on cogna à la porte.

-Harry? Draco? Êtes-vous là?, demanda Hermione.

-Rentre, répondit Draco, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Entrèrent alors, non seulement Hermione, mais également Ron et Katie.

Tous les Rogue se figèrent, puisque Ron et Katie n'avaient jamais rencontré Phil avant, et il était là, assis de toute évidence sur le bras de divan.

_Oh, merde!_, pensa Harry frénétiquement, puis il se demande pourquoi le vampire ne posait pas son voile afin de se dissimuler à leur vue. Il fit aller ses yeux de ses amis au vampire, deux d'entre eux regardant Phil avec curiosité, qui se tourna brusquement vers Severus et dit, « Sev, je crois que des présentations sont nécessaires. »

Severus reprit rapidement ses esprits. « Comme tu veux. Entrez tous et fermez la porte. » Une fois qu'ils eurent faits cela, Severus dit, « Ron Weasley et Katie Bell, je vous présente Philip Anthony Rogue, mon… »

-Frère, monsieur?, suggéra Katie. IL semble être une version de vous plus jeune à l'exception de…, elle ne put terminer sa phrase alors qu'elle remarquait le sourire de Phil qui faisait découvrir ses crocs. « Oh doux Merlin! »

-Vampire!, cria Ron, son visage se vidant de ses couleurs. Toutes les rumeurs sont vraies! Il se mit à courir et se prit la tête dans la porte.

-Ron, c'est correct, dit Harry en se levant. Phil n'est pas un mauvais vampire, ne panique pas.

-Ça existe ça, des gentils vampires?, souffla Ron, ses taches de rousseurs en évidence sur son visage.

-Bien sûr qu'il en existe! Tout comme Remus Lupin est un gentil loup-garou, lui rappela Hermione.

Severus se déplaça, saisissant Ron juste avant qu'il tombe sur le sol. « Weasley, pour l'amour de Merlin, maintenant n'est pas un bon moment pour devenir inconscient sur mon plancher! » Il remit le Gryffondor sur pied et le plaça sur le divan entre Draco et Harry. « Reprenez-vous, Ronald. Vous devriez savoir maintenant qu'il ne faut pas croire toutes ses stupides rumeurs à propos de moi buvant le sang des étudiants. »

-Mais… professeur…_il_ _boit_ vraiment du sang. N'est-ce pas?

-Je le fais, jeune sorcier, intervient calmement Phil. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chasse jamais d'innocent ou bien quelqu'un avec une conscience. Ceux desquels je me nourris sont les déchets de la société, les faiseurs de mal, comme vos Mangemorts. Ce sont des êtres dont le monde ne s'ennuiera pas, bien qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser.

-Oh. Alors, je pense que c'est bien, dit Ron faiblement. Il accepta la coupe que Severus lui tendait. « C'est quoi? »

-Du thé mélangé avec une goutte de potion calmante. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Ron but le thé avec reconnaissance. « Est-ce qu'il est vraiment votre frère, comme Katie l'a dit? »

-La relation est un peu plus compliquée que cela, il est actuellement l'un de mes ancêtres, expliqua Severus. Mais mes fils l'appellent oncle Phil et j'en suis venu à penser qu'il était une sorte de frère plus âgé moi-même.

-Wow, dit Katie, en jetant des coups d'œil au vampire. Cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout d'avoir un frère plus vieux qui lui ressemblerait.

-Hey!, dit Harry qui l'attira sur ses genoux en prétendant être insulté. Et moi alors? Je suis un Rogue aussi et je suis tout aussi beau.

-Bien dit, approuva Hermione et Draco grogna.

-Ok, ça suffit avec le regard « on admire oncle Phil », dit Draco en tirant Hermione de manière à ce qu'elle soit assise à côté de lui. _Maudite aura de vampire sexy!_, pensa-t-il irrité, suivit d'un mélancolique _je souhaiterai bien en avoir un peu, ainsi je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de Krum essayant d'attirer ma petite amie._ « Vous pourrez faire cela plus tard. Il était sur le point de nous parler de la Coupe des merveilles, également connue sous le nom de la Coupe de feu. »

Phil se racla la gorge, « j'espère que vous êtes tous confortables? Oui? Bien, Harry, est-ce que Katie sait à propos de ton héritage et du Manoir Prince? »

-Oui. Elle connaît tout à propos de la connexion Fae.

-Très bien alors. L'histoire courte est que votre Coupe de feu est en réalité un objet fae sacré appelé la Coupe des merveilles. La Coupe, comme la légende fae le dit, était un cadeau à la cour de Seelie de leur Déesse, la Lady Brigth, elle avait plusieurs aspects: servante, mère, vieille bique, et était connue sous plusieurs noms – Diana, Ceres, Ny, Brigid. La déesse était également une consœur et amante au dieu Cornu, quelquefois connu sous le nom de Cernunnos, Lord des forêts et des places sauvages. Il est dit qu'ensemble ils donnèrent naissance aux Faes et que, pour célébrer cette création, ils créèrent la Coupe des merveilles.

-La Coupe peut faire plusieurs choses, de là son nom. Quand elle est remplie d'eau claire, elle devient un récipient à guérir. Elle peut guérir tout poison connu aux hommes ou aux Faes, même ceux qui tuent presque instantanément, comme le venin d'un basilic. Lorsque son liquide est versé sur une blessure, elle la guérissait, peu importe sa sévérité. Toute potion mise à l'intérieur verra son efficacité augmentée à pleine capacité. La Coupe peut également être utilisée comme un médium pour voir le futur, et ceux avec le don de Voyance verraient toujours la vérité. Il est dit que la Coupe pouvait également être utilisée comme diseur de vérité, signifiant que tout criminel qui en buvait serait forcé de dire la vérité, complètement et honnêtement, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Si vous buviez le contenu de la Coupe lorsque vous étiez fatigué, elle bannirait toute fatigue et vous ferait sentir plein d'énergie. Elle peut donner aux guerriers, la veille d'une bataille, le courage et la sérénité à ceux qui étaient troublés ou inquiets. Et si vous êtes affamé ou assoiffé, vous aviez seulement à demander à la Coupe qu'elle vous fournisse un festin et à boire pour la nuit. Lorsque demandée, la Coupe pouvait aussi luire d'un feu bleu afin de donner chaleur et protection.

-Mais la Coupe ne devait pas être utilisée à la légère et ne devrait jamais tomber entre des mains malfaisantes. La plupart de ceux qui sont mauvais ne peuvent même pas la toucher la Coupe, mais quelques-uns le peuvent, ceux qui ne sont pas irrémédiablement perdus à la noirceur, et c'est contre ceux-là que les Faes gardaient la Coupe. Parce que les Unseelie et leurs alliés la voulaient pour eux, pour la conserver et éventuellement, pour trouver comment la détruire. C'est pourquoi la Coupe était gardée par un groupe de volontaire, les porteuses de la Coupe, de jeunes filles Faes qui souhaitaient rester chastes et protéger la Coupe de ceux qui voulaient l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Elles étaient mages, guerrières et prêtresses de la déesse, et pendant un temps indéfini, gardèrent le calice sacré. La Coupe est également utilisée lors du couronnement d'un nouveau Roi ou d'une nouvelle Reine Seelie. Une loi passa, stipulant qu'aucun Fae ne pourra régner sans la bénédiction que la Coupe leur donnerait. Si le Fae était le bon souverain, alors la première gorgée de la Coupe ferait en sorte qu'il ou elle ne fasse qu'un avec la terre, sinon, un autre souverain devra être trouvé.

-La dernière souveraine à avoir reçu la bénédiction de la Coupe est Titania, et elle est reine depuis plus de mille années mortelles. C'est durant son règne que la Coupe fût volée par un jeune chevalier demi-fae, le fils malavisé de Lancelot du lac, Galahad. Il y a toujours eu des histoires sur la Coupe, et les prêtresses de la déesse les utilisaient quelquefois dans leur rituel d'hommage, alors elles devinrent saintes et sacrées. Lancelot était moitié fae, sa mère ayant été une noble femme de Seelie qui avait assisté à la cérémonie du feu la veille du solstice d'été et dansé avec le roi Ban de Benwick. Il lui fit un fils et elle lui dit que le garçon serait un jour un roi important et que, lorsqu'il sera assez vieux, elle l'enverra s'entraîner. Mais jusqu'à ce moment, elle l'éleva dans le Royaume des Faes et lui appris tout de l'art de sa magie et de ses coutumes. Elle ne voulait pas dire son vrai nom à son amant, alors Ban l'appela la Dame du lac, puisqu'elle vint à lui sortant d'un lac, de là, le nom de Lancelot.

-La Dame aurait enseigné à Lancelot les anciennes manières et la vieille religion, et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit, comme tout enfant fae, l'existence de la Coupe des merveilles. Lorsqu'il eut dix ans, elle l'envoya, tel que promis, à son père, bien qu'il puisse revenir dans le monde fae lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et Lancelot devient un roi important, le meilleur qu'il n'y eut jamais. Il était un grand ami d'Arthur et de Merlin. Celui-ci avait également étudié avec les mages faes et appris leurs arts de dissimulation et de glamour et celui de guérir presque tout. Il emprunta une fois la Coupe pour guérir Arthur d'une flèche d'un assassin, c'est ainsi que la légende de la Coupe grandit.

-Une nouvelle foi survenait alors dans le monde, la foi chrétienne, et Lancelot maria une femme de cette religion, et c'est elle qui apprit à son fils que la Coupe était actuellement le Saint-Graal et qu'elle avait été volée par des Faes sauvages. À ce moment même, Camelot se désintégrait, le domaine était en guerre et Arthur était vieux et las, il essayait de garder son royaume uni. Il voulait simplement garder ses chevaliers liés par un but commun, il créa donc la quête du Graal.

-Galahad prit la quête à cœur et, avec son père, arrangea une quête pour le Graal. Lancelot savait donc que Galahad croyait que la Coupe était le Saint-Graal, bien qu'il ait essayé de lui expliquer qu'elle existait depuis bien avant le Christ. Galahad insistait sur le fait que la Coupe était ce qu'il cherchait, et dupa Lancelot pour qu'il lui ouvre la porte du Royaume des Faes.

-Galahad se glissa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte, puisque lui aussi avait un peu de magie fae, bien qu'il ne l'utilisait que rarement. Au contraire de son géniteur, il pensait que le sang fae était infecté. Puis il réussit à faire son chemin jusqu'à la tour des porteuses et, en utilisant un autre pouvoir fae, celui de la persuasion, réussit à obliger les porteuses à le laisser avoir la Coupe. Galahad en profita pour la voler et retourna avec dans le monde des humains, clamant que c'était le Graal. Sans aucune idée du genre de magie que la Coupe pouvait accomplir, mis à part guérir les blessés et les malades.

-Mais le jeune apprenti de Merlin, Nimue connaissait sa magie et la voulait pour elle-même. Alors, elle la vola à son tour et la cacha, la déguisant avec des glamours et l'appelant la Coupe de feu. Mais elle ne dit à personne la vraie nature de la Coupe, c'est pourquoi je suppose qu'il n'existe seulement que trois sorciers liés aux Faes qui connaissent la légende de la Coupe. C'est ainsi que la Coupe a pu rester cachée aussi longtemps.

-Les Faes n'ont jamais abandonné les recherches, mais aucun ne l'avait jamais croisé, jusqu'à maintenant. Pincée dit que c'est un signe qu'il est temps pour la Coupe des merveilles de retourner à sa véritable maison et, à la fin du tournoi, elle demandera de la part de son peuple que la Coupe soit retournée à ses véritables possesseurs.

-Le ministère n'aimera pas cela, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Que se passera-t-il s'il refuse de donner la Coupe?, demanda Katie.

-Nous avons des manières, on va dire, de le persuader, répondit Phil en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ron avale de travers et murmura, « Merlin, sauve-moi! »

Phil retint un sourire, puis recula le buste et regarda Ron directement dans les yeux, laissant un filet de son pouvoir de suggestion s'écouler vers le garçon. « Tu n'as _rien_ à craindre de moi Ron. Je ne te mordrai jamais. »

Ron acquiesça. « Bien sûr que non, monsieur. Professeur Rogue ne m'a pas mordu jusqu'à maintenant, et je suis sûr qu'il le veut des fois », dit-il en souriant rêveusement.

Cette fois-ci, Phil rit réellement. « Severus n'est pas un vampire. »

-Non?

-Non. Ne crois pas ce que tu entends, dit Phil. Il se recula et regarda Severus, qui roula des yeux. Ta réputation te précède, Sev.

-Merveilleux, dit d'une voix traînante le Maître des Potions sarcastiquement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le manteau de cheminée. « Philip, je sais qu'il est tôt pour toi, mais ces enfants ont des couvre-feux à respecter et doivent dormir. »

Ce qui suscita des grognements marmonnés, jusqu'à ce que Severus leur rappelle que demain était le jour où les noms allaient être tirés de la Coupe de Feu. Ils arrêtèrent alors de protester et allèrent se coucher, enlaçant les deux adultes avant de quitter.

Le lendemain matin des étudiants endormis, mais avides, se rencontrèrent dans la Grande salle. Ayant terminé leur déjeuner, ils étaient maintenant impatients de voir quels seront les noms désignés par la Coupe pour être les trois champions.

Dumbledore se tenait sur le côté, habillé de sa robe habituelle mauve avec des étoiles argentées. Il avait l'air aussi impatient qu'un enfant lors de son anniversaire. La Coupe des merveilles était encore éclairée par cet effrayant feu bleu et comme Harry la regardait, il pouvait jurer qu'il y avait des dessins dans les airs. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire complète de la Coupe, il comprit mieux pourquoi Pincée avait été aussi insultée par la manière dont les sorciers traitaient cet objet sacré. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait volé le drapeau du Royaume-Uni et s'en servait comme serviette de bain ou pire, comme mouchoir.

Severus et Minerva se tenaient debout avec les juges, sur le côté, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Quand Harry avait parlé à son père la nuit dernière de son rôle de juge, Severus avait seulement dit : « le directeur avait besoin d'un quatrième juge et Maugrey a refusé, alors j'ai accepté. Quelqu'un se devait de s'assurer que les étudiants étaient en sécurité et qu'ils suivaient les règles. »

-Et qui est meilleur pour ça que toi, hein papa?

Severus ne fit qu'incliner la tête, puis il ajouta rusé : « j'espère juste que les champions sont meilleurs à écouter que mes propres fils le sont. »

-Hey! Je t'écoute toujours papa. Je ne fais juste pas toujours ce que tu dis.

-Trop vrai, polisson, dit le Maître des Potions en ricanant. J'espère que les champions auront dépassé cette tendance.

Penser à cette conversion faisait sourire Harry et le détermina à essayer de faire mieux et d'obéir à Severus plus souvent, parce qu'il savait que l'homme l'aimait réellement et qu'il voulait simplement le protéger.

Dumbledore avait maintenant sa main au-dessus de la Coupe, il dit : « le champion de l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons est…. »

Il y eut un soudain mouvement dans les flammes bleues et un morceau de parchemin en sortit.

Dumbledore le déplia.

-Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour! Félicitations!

La délégation de Beauxbâtons applaudissait, embrassait Fleur et lui souhaitait _Bonne chance!ii_

Harry applaudit également, puis son regard tomba sur Pincée, perchée sur la bannière des Serpentard, et Phil qui surveillant à partir de ce coin.

Le directeur demandait maintenant à savoir qui était le champion de Durmstrang.

Un autre morceau de parchemin sortit du feu.

-M. Victor Krum! Félicitations!

Un hurlement assourdissant de « KRUM » se fit entendre dans le hall et les étudiants de Durmstrang frappèrent Krum sur l'épaule.

Quand le calme revient, Dumbledore dit, « finalement, mais non le moindre, j'appelle le champion de Poudlard. »

Encore une fois, un morceau de parchemin fut éjecté.

Tout le monde retient son souffle comme Dumbledore lisait.

-Cédric Diggory! Félicitations Cédric!

Le bruit que fit la table des Poufsouffle fut si fort qu'Harry pouvait à peine s'entendre penser. Mais c'était correct. Il était heureux que Cédric représente l'école. Il le méritait.

-Maintenant que les trois champions ont été choisis, il est temps de…

-Attends Albus, appela Croupton. La coupe est encore éclairée. Les flammes ne se sont pas éteintes.

-Comme c'est étrange, Albus fit face à la Coupe encore une fois. Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant. As-tu encore un autre message pour moi?

La Coupe cracha un dernier bout de parchemin.

Intrigué, Dumbledore le prit. « Un autre champion? Mais il peut seulement y en avoir trois. » Il déplia le morceau de papier, et lit le nom écrit dessus.

-Harry Albus Snape.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit, les flammes magiques de la Coupe s'éteignirent, verrouillant ainsi l'enchantement. Maintenant, _quatre_ champions avaient été choisis pour participer au Tournoi.

Harry était assommé. Il continuait de penser qu'il avait mal entendu. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Tout autour de lui, un tumulte faisait rage.

-Un autre champion?

-Comment c'est arrivé?

-Il ne peut pas faire la compétition, il n'a pas l'âge requis!

-Il a dupé la Coupe!

Harry secoua la tête, hébété. _Cela ne peut pas être en train d'arriver. Non._

Mais c'était arrivé. Harry entendit une voix familière au-dessus du brouhaha.

-Albus, vous êtes mieux d'expliquer comment par l'_enfer_ le nom de mon fils est dans la Coupe, ou sinon!, siffla Severus, il était livide. Une veine pulsait à ses tempes et ses pupilles obsidiennes étaient des puits sans fond et il regardait Dumbledore tellement violemment qu'Harry était surpris que l'homme respire encore et qu'il ne soit pas tombé raide mort au sol.

Ses robes noires ondulant, Rogue se tourna et fit un geste vers Harry pour qu'il vienne à lui. Son regard s'adoucit quand il rencontra les yeux abasourdis de son fils.

Harry sentir une vague de soulagement le frapper et il fit lentement son chemin jusqu'au côté de Severus, cherchant abri dans la présence de son père, comme un enfant effrayé après un cauchemar. La seule chose de différente était que le cauchemar était réel.

Il avait tout juste atteint Severus qu'il sentir le poids de Pincée sur son épaule et qu'il vit Phil sortir des ombres, encore voilé, mais dévoilant ses crocs

i Débarbouillette : mot québécois signifiant petite serviette utilisée principalement pour le visage et les dégâts de bébé :-p

ii En français dans le texte

* * *

Traduction finale : le 4 août 2013

Relecture finale : le 7 septembre 2013


	13. Accidentel ou intentionnel?

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' .Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Un très gros merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées, autant de moi que de l'auteure de l'histoire.**

**Également un très gros merci à IdOntknOw.C et mmg123 qui me sont toutes les deux d'une aide précieuse pour la révision des chapitres que je publie. **

**Désolée pour le retard. Prendre note que concernant cette histoire, Elle et Lui se sont séparés, il ne reste maintenant qu'elle. **

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 13 : Accidentel ou intentionnel?

Draco était certain d'avoir mal entendu le directeur lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé le nom de son frère comme le champion final du Tournoi des Trois-sorciers. _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que les elfes de maisons ont mis dans son jus de citrouille? Parce que pendant une minute, j'aurai pu jurer que le vieil imbécile avait dit qu'Harry Snape était le quatrième champion. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver par l'enfer alors qu'il est sensé avoir seulement trois champions, c'est pourquoi ça s'appelle le Tournoi des __**Trois**__ sorciers._ Mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit que tout le monde dans la grande salle avait la bouche ouverte, des expressions sidérées sur leurs visages, comme un tas de demeurés.

Et tous les yeux se posaient sur Harry, qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu un sort de confusion.

_Doux Merlin! Mais cela ne peut pas être en train d'arriver!_, pensa Draco avec frénésie, mais c'était arrivé.

La grande salle commença à bourdonner, comme un nid d'abeilles en colère, puis Draco vit son père se mettre debout tout en interpellant Harry, et il envoya au directeur son pire regard. Puis, dans un ton qui fit trembler Draco, même à six pieds de là, il dit, « Albus, vous feriez mieux d'expliquer comment diable est-il possible que le nom de mon fils soit dans la Coupe ou sinon, vous allez avoir à faire à moi! »

Draco avala de travers et remercia le destin, Merlin, Dieu, la Déesse mère et tous les autres qui étaient là de ne pas être celui qui recevait la mauvaise humeur de Severus. Il aurait préféré faire face à Lucius et sa canne, ou à un Détraqueur plutôt qu'à lui dans cet état.

-Tricheurs pourris de Gryffondor!, siffla un Serpentard de la fin de la table. Vous devez toujours attiré l'attention sur vous.

Draco fila en direction de celui-ci. « Ferme ta grande bouche Rabin! Mon frère n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, c'est un coup monté. »

-Comment cela a pu arriver alors Draco?, demanda Crabbe.

-Si je le savais, je serais un génie Vince. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon père est sur le point d'exploser et que quelqu'un ferait mieux d'arranger les choses et rapidement.

Phil était silencieusement du même avis que Draco Il tournait en rond autour des juges, des professeurs et des trois champions originels, ses crocs bien visibles. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'Harry avait été victime d'une intelligente machination. La seule question était qui pouvait bien avoir le culot, sans mentionner la cruauté, de mettre le nom d'un garçon de quatorze dans la Coupe? Avoir été dans le Royaume Faes, Phil aurait remarqué un espion Unseelie depuis le départ. Mais ici, à Poudlard?

Les yeux violets se rétrécirent et il étudia attentivement les réactions des autres sorciers adultes, essayant de voir s'ils avaient l'air étrange. Il avait déjà des soupçons sur le professeur Maugrey, mais le professeur de défense ne s'opposait pas aussi fortement à l'addition inattendue d'un champion que le directeur Karkaroff.

-Demandez au garçon, Dumbledore, comment il a réussi à tromper un objet magique aussi puissant? Son nom a probablement été mis par son père, personne qui n'a jamais inspiré la confiance ou le respect et qui a toujours voulu désespérément la grandeur.

-Qu'es-tu en train e suggérer Karkaroff?, questionna Severus en se tournant vers l'autre sorcier, ses yeux brillants comme des éclats d'onyx.

-Peut-être as-tu décidé de… quel est le mot… vivre à travers ton fils, oui? Tu as toujours voulu de la reconnaissance Rogue et peut-être que c'est comme ça tu va l'obtenir.

-Tu es un idiot Igor. Tu l'as toujours été, cracha Severus, d'un ton venimeux. Comme si j'allais risquer la vie de mon fils pour un quinze minutes de gloire.

Les yeux de Karkaroff se rétrécirent et il sourit sournoisement. « Personne ne sait ce dont tu es capable… traître! »

Avant que Rogue ne puisse répliquer, Dumbledore prit place entre eux et dit : « Messieurs, si nous pouvions, s'il vous plaît, poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit plus privé. Venez tous dans la petite salle de classe ici », dit-il en montrant le chemin vers une salle de classe vide adjacente à la Grande salle. McGonagall, Croupton, Maugrey, Verpey, Madame Maxime et les quatre champions suivirent.

Sitôt qu'ils eurent disparu dans la pièce, Draco se hâta de sortir de table en utilisant une technique de _kin-sa-dor_, et disparut dans un coin de la Grande salle, là où la seconde sortie de la salle de classe était. Il posa son oreille sur la porte et murmura promptement un sort d'_Oreille aiguisée_, de manière à pouvoir entendre tout ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

Dans la Grande salle, Pincée se déplaça en clignant dans la pièce et Phil se glissa à l'intérieur pendant que les dernières personnes entraient, puis se plaça dans un coin pour observer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir écouter les pensées de Karkaroff, mais il savait que s'il laissait tomber ses boucliers, il serait accablé des pensées de chaque personne en même temps. Lire le directeur de Durmstrang devra donc à attendre. En outre, selon l'avis de Severus, on ne pouvait se fier à Karkaroff. _Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai deux suspects, Karkaroff et Maugrey_, réfléchit le vampire.

Madame Maxime fronçait des sourcils en direction d'Harry puis elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit : « Professeur Dumbledore il est trop jeune pour participer dans le Tournoi. Le garçon ne sait pas la moitié des sorts que les autres connaissent. Comment pouvez-vous seulement considérer de lui permettre de concourir? »

-Ceci est hautement irrégulier Dumbledore, grommela Bartemius ayant l'air scandalisé. Il ne s'est jamais rien produit de tel avant.

-Je dirais plus que c'est improbable. Comment cela est-il arrivé de toute manière?, demanda Ludo Verpey, en se grattant la tête et en ayant l'air perdu d'un chien terrier ayant perdu le rat qu'il était en train de chasser.

-Nous sommes ici pour le découvrir, dit doucement Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait près de Severus avec une expression hébétée sur son visage. « Harry, as-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de feu? »

-Non monsieur. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver, répondit honnêtement Harry, en rencontrant les yeux de Dumbledore.

-As-tu demandé à un étudiant plus vieux de mettre ton nom?, ajouta le directeur.

Severus était exaspéré et aurait parlé, mais Minerva lui attrapa le bras en lui faisant un _non_ significatif de la tête.

-_Non,_ monsieur, répliqua avec force Harry. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore ne le croyait pas. « J'étais avec mon père et mon frère la nuit dernière, dans les quartiers de papa. Nous étudions les cours du lendemain, Défense et Enchantements. »

-Une histoire qui tombe à point, dit Karkaroff railleur. Le garçon ment, bien sûr. C'est vous qui avez arrangé tout ceci Dumbledore, afin que vous puissiez avoir plus d'un champion dans le Tournoi. Admettez-le!

Dumbledore resta calme, ignorant les regards accusateurs des autres directeurs. « Je n'admettrai rien Igor, puisque je n'ai rien à me reprocher »

-Non? Et à propos de laisser vos professeurs et leurs descendants être favorisés comparativement aux autres. Je propose que l'on refasse un tirage et qu'un second candidat soit sélectionné de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

-C'est juste, approuva Madame Maxime.

-C'est impossible, déclara Croupton. Une fois que la Coupe a choisi les champions, c'est terminé, le feu s'éteint et il ne se rallumera pas avant le prochain Tournoi. Ils devront participer, c'est un contrat magique.

-Mais… Mais…, bégaya la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

-Non!, cria Severus. Harry n'a pas l'âge nécessaire et je refuse de le laisser participer.

-Severus, commença doucement Dumbledore, je suis désolé, mais ceci est un moment où tu dois mettre tes souhaits parentaux de côté. Il est lié au Tournoi, comme les trois autres.

-Merde Albus! Alors déliez-le!

-Oui Dumbledore, puisque c'est tricher que d'avoir deux champions, et spécialement un apparenté à un juge, dit Maugrey à ce moment.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, annonça un Dumbledore plein de regrets.

-Vous voulez dire _ne voulez pas_, gronda Karkaroff.

-Maintenant, c'est assez Karkaroff, envoya sèchement Minerva, verrouillant ses yeux avec ceux du grand sorcier. Dumbledore ne tricherait jamais, il irait encore moins encourager un étudiant à faire quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas. S'il dit que cela ne peut être fait, alors c'est ainsi.

-Votre foi en votre directeur est vraiment touchante Minerva, mais je dis qu'il a délibérément trompé la ligne d'âge de manière à ce que le jeune Rogue puisse passer et mettre son nom dans la Coupe.

-Quelles preuves as-tu de ça Igor?, le défia Severus. Aucune.

-J'ai toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin Rogue!, cria Karkaroff. Tel père, tel fils. Il a probablement appris à mentir avant de savoir marcher, en étant le fils d'un espion. Un lâche menteur sournois qui a laissé la femme qu'il aimait mourir seule – aargghhh!

Karkaroff ne finit jamais sa phrase, pour la simple raison qu'il était maintenant épinglé contre le mur, la main de Rogue autour de son cou, l'étranglant lentement. L'autre sorcier se débattit, les pieds donnant des coups dans le vide, mais Rogue le suspendit à un bon pied (environ 30 cm) du sol et le Maître des potions était fort, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il en avait l'air.

-Ne parle plus _jamais_… comme ça… de Lily, grinça Severus, ses yeux brûlants d'une terrible fureur et une peine encore plus immense.

-Severus, laisse-le partir, ordonna doucement Dumbledore.

Karkaroff tournait rapidement au mauve dû au manque d'air.

-Mon fils n'est pas un menteur. J'étais avec lui la nuit dernière, siffla Severus. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ment ici, c'est toi, Igor, misérable lâche. Faisant face à Azkaban tu as tout déballé pour essayé de sauver ta peau. Trouillard sans couilles, tu ne connais pas le sens de la loyauté ou de l'honneur.

-_Severus!_, appela de nouveau Dumbledore, tirant sur la manche du Maître des potions. Tu ne veux pas le blesser de manière permanente.

-Pourquoi pas? Il ne serait pas une grosse perte, dit l'autre en reniflant, puis d'un mouvement de poignet le relâcha. Tu ne vaux pas la peine que j'aille en prison, sale ours. Karkaroff s'écroula sur le plancher, cherchant son air. Rogue se pencha vers lui et siffla « ne parle plus jamais de mon fils, Karkaroff. Si tu oses le diffamer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il se peut que je laisse filtrer quelques informations sur toi qui te hanteront jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Compris? »

Le professeur de Durmstrang émit un gémissement d'assentiment. Il se mit lentement sur pied, massant sa gorge.

-Severus, vraiment!, blâma Minerva doucement avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Dois-tu vraiment terrifier nos invités comme ça?

Severus renifla.

Phil voulait applaudir pendant qu'il regardait le sorcier, celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, remettre cet ours mal léché à sa place. Karkaroff n'avait aucun droit de faire de telles accusations et il avait besoin qu'on lui donne une bonne leçon. _Bien joué Sev! Maintenant, peut-être qu'il fera attention à ses manières. Mais s'il ne le fait pas…, __**je**__pourrais toujours lui rendre une petite visite de minuit et laisser mes dents parler à sa gorge… _

-Nous ne savons toujours pas comment le nom d'Harry est apparu dans la Coupe, dit une Minerva pensive. La ligne d'âge n'a pas été forcée.

-C'est simple Minerva, répondit Maugrey. Quelqu'un a mis le nom du garçon dans la Coupe sachant qu'il allait devoir participer s'il était appelé. Comme c'est pratique, ne pensez-vous pas?

-Trop pratique, dit Madame Maxime froidement.

-J'irai porter plainte au ministère de la Magie et à la Confédération internationale des sorciers et peut-être même aux Aurors pour attaque sur ma personne, dit Karkaroff, puis il envoya un regard haineux à Rogue.

-Vraiment?, questionna d'une voix doucereuse Severus, et tu diras également aux Aurors que tu m'as insulté et provoqué?

La main de Karkaroff saisit sa baguette : « le moment où tu voudras un duel Rogue… »

-Je ne me bats pas en duel contre les lâches et les enfants, répondit le professeur plein de dédain.

-Comment _oses_-tu?, s'étrangla l'autre sorcier.

-Cela suffit messieurs!, cria Dumbledore en se mettant entre eux. De l'ordre et comportez-vous comme des adultes, ou dois-je vous séparer comme des gamins de cinq ans?

Les deux sorciers se calmèrent.

-Que disais-tu Alastor?

-Si quelqu'un devait se plaindre, ce serait le jeune Rogue, mais je ne l'ai pas entendu… commença l'Auror avant d'être interrompu par Victor Krum.

-Pourquoi devrait-il se plaindre? Il peut participer à la compétition et gagner un prix de 2000 Gallions.

-Oui, c'est un prix pour lequel la plupart mourrait.

-Peut-être, jeune fille, que c'est ce quelqu'un veut, que le jeune Rogue meure, indiqua sérieusement Maugrey.

Minerva eut l'air malade et Verpey secoua la tête. « Oh, allez Maugrey, vieil homme, pas une autre théorie de conspiration… »

_Cela a du sens, trop de sens_, pensa Phil sombrement._ Cependant, … il y a encore quelque chose à propos de cet homme qui me donne la chair de poule, et il n'y a pas tant de personnes que cela que j'ai rencontrées qui me rendent si mal à l'aise, en particulier après mille ans._

_En effet. Il y a quelque chose…d'anormal à propos de ceux-là,_ avertit Pincée.

Karkaroff avait retrouvé sa voix et riait d'une voix rauque. « Ah, Maugrey ne serait pas Maugrey s'il ne voyait pas de menace de conspiration, complot et assassinat partout. J'ai entendu dire que tu regardes même ton ombre pour des sorts. Je suis surpris de voir que Dumbledore considérerait engager un sorcier paranoïaque vieillissant comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais après tout, il faut dire que les candidats ne se battent pas pour le poste.

Maugrey fixa Karkaroff de son œil magique. « À ta place Karkaroff, je retiendrais ma langue. Tu ne sais jamais quand quelqu'un peut avoir la tentation de lancer un sort. » Il se retourna vers Dumbledore et les autres. « Comme j'étais en train de le dire, il fallait un sorcier puissant pour tromper un artefact tel que celui-là. J'imagine que la personne qui a mis le nom de Rogue dans la Coupe a probablement utilisé le nom d'une autre école, ce qui garantissait que le nom soit tiré, puisqu'il était le seul de cette école. Astucieux, intelligent et définitivement pas quelqu'un qui souhaite du bien au garçon. »

Severus acquiesçait. « C'est une théorie plausible. »

_Mais pour faire cela, corrompre la Coupe des merveilles, le sorcier doit être vraiment puissant,_ pensa Philip. _Très puissant et très manipulateur. La réponse évidente serait Voldemort, mais il est à moitié mort et trop faible. Alors, ça doit être un de ses partisans. J'aurais supposé Lucius Malfoy, mais il est enfermé. Et l'autre n'oserait jamais laisser son maître dans un tel état. Alors cela laisse un mystère à résoudre._ Le vampire aux yeux violets humecta ses lèvres. Il avait toujours su apprécier un défi.

-Peuh! Maugrey s'essaye… soit ça ou bien il devient sénile, se moqua Karkaroff.

Les yeux de Maugrey tournoyèrent à toute vitesse. « Je pense que Rogue a eu une bonne idée et que vous devriez être muselé Igor. Ou bien être étranglé de nouveau. Le moyen m'importe peu, pourvu que vous la fermiez. »

Karkaroff pâlit et se raidit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Eh bien, peu importe que cela soit accidentel ou bien intentionnel, Harry Rogue est le quatrième champion de ce tournoi, dit Barty Croupton. Maintenant que cela a été établi…

-Attendez!, protesta Krum en colère. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il n'a pas d'affaire à être avec nous. Il a à peine l'âge de se moucher le nez, il a encore moins celui d'énoncer des sorts!

Harry, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps, se tourna vers le garçon plus grand et lui lança un regard furieux, digne de son nom. « Qui te l'a demandé à _toi_, Krum? Tu penses que t'es tout-puissant parce que t'es un attrapeur populaire. »

-Au moins, je ne triche pas pour entrer quelque part.

-Je n'ai _jamais_ triché!, commença Harry en colère.

-Maître Karkaroff a dit que tu l'as fait, dit Krum brusquement, mettant sa baguette au niveau d'Harry.

Ce fut seulement pour sentir le bout d'une autre baguette rentré dans son dos. « Ton maître Karkaroff ne connait rien à rien », siffla Draco, ses yeux gris orageux. « Dirige ta baguette vers mon frère encore une fois, M. Célébrité, et tu feras les entrevues depuis l'infirmerie.

Krum se tourna à demi et cria : « tu oses me menacer! »

Draco qui, bien que moins grand que l'autre sorcier, était entièrement maître de lui-même, ricana.

-Ce n'est pas une menace tête de castor. C'est une promesse. Fais du mal à mon frère et j'ensorcellerai tes fesses jusqu'à Durmstrang.

-Ha! J'aimerais te voir essayer!

-Contrôle ton étudiant Igor, ordonna Severus d'une voix polaire. Draco, Harry, rangez vos baguettes. _Maintenant!_

Les deux fils obéirent, sursautant au ton directif.

Draco envoya un regard maussade à Severus. « C'est pas juste papa. Pourquoi tu peux te battre, mais pas nous? »

-Draco Michael que fais-tu ici?, exigea Severus. Ceci est une conversation privée, ajouta-t-il, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Tu sais ce que je pense du fait d'écouter aux portes, jeune homme.

-Je voulais être sûr qu'Harry allait bien, répliqua Draco sur la défensive. Et ce n'étais pas le cas, parce que cette orque du nord était en train de l'écœurer. Draco indiqua Krum d'un mouvement de la tête.

Krum avait encore sa baguette sortie jusqu'à ce que Karkaroff dise : « Victor. Range-la. Nous ne voulons pas causer un incident. »

-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait avant?, marmonna Harry, qui se tient tranquille au regard de Severus.

Krum abaissa sa baguette. « La prochaine fois, petit gars, tu n'auras pas ton papa pour te protéger. »

Severus attrapa Harry avant qu'il s'élance. Mais cela fit en sorte que Draco était libre d'aller vers donner une à Krum sur son gros nez et sa bouche.

La prochaine chose dont Krum eut conscience était qu'il était sur le sol, saignant et que Draco se tenait à côté de lui, les poings serrés. « Ferme ta gueule l'orque. Ou je ferais en sorte que tu souhaites l'avoir fait. »

Victor regarda avec une horrible fascination sa main sanglante. « Euh? Je… saigne! », s'écria-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher, évanoui.

-Tout un champion que tu as là, Karkaroff, ricana Maugrey. Qui s'évanouit à la vision de sang.

Karkaroff envoya à l'ex Auror un regard mauvais avant de s'occuper de son étudiant.

Severus relâcha Harry et attrapa Draco au collet, disant rapidement « Draco Michael Malfoy! Va dans mes quartiers et attends-moi! Nous allons avoir une longue discussion à propos de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. »

-Harry _est_ de mes affaires papa. C'est mon frère

-Marche jeune homme!, ordonna Severus, à bout de nerfs, puis il tira à moitié Draco vers la porte et le poussa dehors, non sans lui donner une tape bien placée sur son derrière.

-Par Merlin papa!, cria Draco, puis il partit, attendant que Rogue ferme la porte avant de se frotter le derrière. Soupirant, il fit son chemin vers les donjons, se demandant si sa réaction allait lui coûter le match de Quidditch de demain.

-Caliss de tabarnack!i* Maintenant, c'est clair que je suis dedans. Mais j'étais censé faire quoi, laisser l'orque ensorceler mon frère?

De retour dans la salle, Krum avait été pansé par son professeur et Dumbledore et l'ordre était revenu, une fois de plus. Parmi les sorciers, cela va sans dire. Un certain vampire avait une envie urgente de prendre une bouchée, et de Karkaroff et de son étudiant, et Pincée lui siffla avec colère : « je me demande comment ils réagiraient si leur manteau de fourrure devenait vivant et les attaquait, à ces grands idiots? »

Philip ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à étouffer son rire dans sa manche. Il resta ainsi de long moment, seuls ses yeux violets trahissaient sa joie. _Dame Féline, vous être trop drôle!_

_-Je n'aime pas le grand sorcier, il dégage une aura de vieux sang et de noirceur. Et son apprenti…il est imbu de lui-même. Pffff! _Pincée se secoua elle-même et siffla avec dédain, comme seul un chat pouvait le faire. _Draco a eu raison de lui avoir donné une claque._

Phil hocha la tête en accord, puis se concentra sur Severus qui revenait dans la pièce, son masque de professeur en place.

_Philip? Peux-tu m'entendre?_, pensa Severus.

-_Oui, que se passe-t-il?_

_-J'ai envoyé Draco à mes quartiers, pourrais-tu, toi ou Pincée, l'accompagner? Au cas où?_

_-Oui_. L'ancien vampire se tourna vers le chat fae. _Cela te dérangerait-il Pincée?_

_Non. Cela serait mieux si je partais, comme ça je ne serais pas tentée de faire quelque chose de regrettable_, dit Pincée avant de cligner au loin.

Harry et Cédric se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, près du Professeur McGonagall, qui avait placé ses mains sur les épaules de ses étudiants, pendant que Bartemius Croupton expliqua le reste des règles du tournoi et des conditions requises.

-Il y a trois tâches, comme vous le savez, mais nous vous dirons ce qu'elles sont uniquement lorsqu'il sera temps. La première tâche aura lieu de 24 novembre. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'aide de la part des professeurs, parents, ou peu importe, pour les accomplir. Les champions feront face au premier défi armés seulement de leurs intelligences et de leurs baguettes. Vous recevrez les informations à propos de la deuxième tâche lorsque la première sera complétée. De plus, pour cause des contraintes de temps du tournoi, vous serez exemptés des examens de fin d'années.

Cédric s'en réjouit, tout comme Harry, jusqu'ici c'était la seule chose de cette situation qu'Harry aimait.

-Et je crois que c'est tout, dit Croupton.

Cédric tourna un regard curieux vers Harry. « Eh bien, on dirait qu'on va s'affronter encore hein? Le Quidditch et le tournoi. »

-Oui, dit Harry en souhaitant que ce fût une autre personne que Cédric. Il aimait ce camarade de classe et détestait penser à lui comme à un rival.

-Alors… comment l'as-tu fait?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Cédric lui lança un regard sceptique. « Ok, peu importe. » Il pensait clairement qu'Harry mentait.

-Malheureusement pour vous deux, messieurs, intervient dans leur conversation Dumbledore, vous avez encore des classes auxquelles vous devez vous présenter. S'il y a quelques autres informations à propos du tournoi ou d'autre chose que vous devrez savoir, on vous appellera de vos classes. Vous êtes libres. Dumbledore se tourna vers Croupton. « Barty, pourquoi ne me joindriez-vous pas pour un verre dans mon bureau? »

-J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas Albus. Je dois retourner au ministère, un travail important à faire, mais je reviendrai dans une semaine. Entre-temps pour assistant Percy…. ah... Weatherby…Weaselby… je ne peux jamais me rappeler son nom… s'occupera des choses pour moi. Il souhaite travailler pour le ministère et ceci est un peu comme un stage si vous voulez…

_Oh génial! Percy s'occupe de tout… encore! Il va faire de ma vie un enfer, cet idiot!_, grogna pour lui-même Harry. Il était prêt à suivre Cédric en dehors de la pièce, quand son père le retient. « Oui papa? »

Rogue se pencha près de lui et dit doucement, « retrouve-moi dans mes quartiers après les classes Harry. On va discuter de tout ça et des précautions que tu auras besoin de prendre. »

-Très bien. Et à propos de Draco? Il ne faisait que me défendre, est-ce que tu vas…?

-Je discuterai de l'attitude de Draco avec Draco Harry, alors ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Severus. Pour l'instant, va en classe et concentre-toi sur tes études. Il sera toujours temps plus tard de s'inquiéter pour le tournoi.

-Je n'ai pas mis mon nom là papa.

-Je sais cela Phoenix. Ton honnêteté est au-delà de tout reproche. Maintenant, va, avant d'être en retard, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils d'une main et en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe de bienveillance de l'autre, puis ce dernier se tourna et partit.

_Au moins, papa et Draco me croient,_ pensa Harry soulagé. _Je me demande si quelqu'un à l'exception de Ron, Hermione et Katie va me croire?_

Severus soupira comme il regardait son fils partir, puis il envoya à Phil, _Phil, s'il te plaît dit à Pincée de dire à Draco qu'il peut aller en classe et que nous discuterons de son comportement plus tard._

_-C'est comme si c'était fait Sev. Ne sois pas trop dur envers le garçon. Il faisait seulement ce que tu aurais fait. Ou ce que tu aurais aimé faire si tu avais encore quatorze ans. _

_-Je sais, mais… je dois quand même lui donner des conséquences, _soupira le Maître des Potions. _Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'inverser renverser la Coupe pour qu'elle libère mon fils?_

_-Je n'en connais aucun. La Coupe était utilisée comme un vœu magique, manière de parler, et toute signature placée à l'intérieur les lie. Je suis désolé Severus. Mais nous devons faire avec ce que le Destin nous a donné. Je serai derrière lui, le protégeant du mieux que je peux, tu le sais ça. _

_-Mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant?_

_-Par mon nom et ma vie Severus, cela devra l'être_, déclara Philip fermement. _Tu es peut-être interdit de l'aider pendant ce tournoi, mais pas moi. Les tâches seront accomplies par lui, mais je ne suis ni un professeur, ni un sorcier, alors je ne suis pas lié aux conditions du tournoi. Je serai capable de lui donner des conseils et de le protéger de quelque idiot qui voudrait s'en débarrasser. _

_-Merci Philip. Cela… calme ma conscience considérablement. Karkaroff n'est pas fiable. Je le connais depuis longtemps, c'est un ancien Mangemort qui a vendu ses compagnons aux Aurors, il avait fait un marché avec eux comme informateur pour éviter Azkaban._

_-Ah. C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Il mérite qu'on le surveille alors. J'y veillerai, _promis Phil.

-Severus, vous ne venez pas?, appela Minerva, le regardant étrangement. Vous n'avez pas de classes à enseigner?

-Oui, j'y vais, répondit Severus, puis il se tourna et suivit sa collègue hors de la pièce, le cœur lourd de la tournure des choses. Pourquoi est-ce que rien n'était jamais facile pour lui ou sa famille?

Derrière lui, le maître vampire secoua la tête tristement, puis s'en fût vers les escaliers pour aller s'asseoir dans la classe de Défense d'Harry et de Draco. Quelque chose quelque chose le dérangeait à propos de Maugrey. Il était peut-être venu pour défendre Harry, mais était-ce uniquement pour cacher son vrai but?

i Juron très vulgaire, équivalent français : putain de merde


	14. Leçon de Défense d'un nouveau genre

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' .Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Un très gros merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées, autant de moi que de l'auteure de l'histoire.**

**Également un très gros merci à mmg123 qui est d'une aide précieuse pour la révision des chapitres que je publie. **

**Prendre note que concernant cette histoire, Elle et Lui se sont séparés, il ne reste maintenant qu'elle. **

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 14 : Leçon de Défense d'un nouveau genre

Harry rattrapa Draco dans le corridor menant à la classe de Défense et Ron les rejoignit un moment plus tard. « Harry, comment as-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe? », fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de Ron.

Harry soupira d'exaspération, bien qu'il suspecte que cette question allait lui être posée beaucoup et qu'il ferait mieux de s'y habituer. « J'en n'ai aucune idée Ron. Je n'ai demandé à personne de le mettre dedans ou bien de flouer la ligne d'âge de Dumbledore. J'étais avec mon père, Draco et oncle Phil la nuit dernière. »

-C'est vrai, appuya Draco. Et nous pensons que la personne qui a mis le nom d'Harry veut qu'il participe à la compétition et qu'il se blesse gravement…, à cette phrase la voix du Serpentard avait diminué pour que seul Ron puisse l'entendre « … peut-être même qu'il se tue! »

-Quoi! Mais c'est… c'est complètement fou!, bredouilla Ron. Qui voudrait tuer Harry?, haleta-t-il. Il est un héro!

Draco secoua la tête de dégoût en voyant l'imbécilité de l'autre. « Penses-y, Weasley. Penses-y longtemps et fort. Les héros meurent jeunes et qui est son pire ennemi? »

-Tu veux dire… oh!, s'exclama Ron en pâlissant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça? Peux-tu juste… abandonner? Il regardait étrangement Harry, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il tombe mort d'une minute à l'autre.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Une fois que la Coupe a sorti mon nom, ça me lie au Tournoi comme tous les autres. Je ne pourrais pas quitter maintenant même si je le voulais. Je dois participer.

-Merde alors! Ça… Ça… ça fait vraiment chier.

-Tu m'en diras tant! J'espère vraiment que Maugrey va nous enseigner quelque chose d'utile dans le cours de Défense. Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin.

-S'il ne le fait pas, alors papa te donnera des leçons supplémentaires, lui rappela Draco.

-Ton père te donne des leçons supplémentaires en Défense? Merlin! Je souhaiterai que le mien le fasse!, dit Ron envieux.

-Une fois que tu as fini une session avec lui, tu ne le voudras pas, dit Draco en riant. Il est pire qu'un sergent Auror, aussi dur que la pierre. Tu souffres quand il a fini avec toi, crois-moi. Mais ça en vaut la peine parce que ce qu'il t'enseigne reste.

Harry inclina la tête en accord. « Ça c'est sur. Et il t'enseigne des choses qui pourraient te sauver la vie si jamais tu fais face à un mage noir. »

-Eh bien, j'espère juste que Maugrey ne donne pas trop de devoirs pour ce cours-ci, dit Ron.

-Moi aussi. Parce que je sens que je vais devoir écrire un essai comme punition de mon père pour avoir frappé l'orque du Nord, dit Draco tristement.

-L'orque du Nord?, questionna Ron perdu.

-Il veut dire Krum, clarifia Harry, en lui souriant.

Ron passa près de s'évanouir. « Krum? Tu… Tu as frappé Krum? Le… Le plus jeune attrapeur au niveau international? »

-Je l'ai fait. Et je le ferai encore, affirma Draco.

-Pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille Malfoy?

-Parce qu'il était un con envers Harry, voilà pourquoi. Il commençait à le chercher. Il a dit qu'il était trop jeune pour participer, que c'était un menteur et qu'il avait besoin d'aller se cacher dans les robes de son père. Alors je l'ai frappé et j'ai cassé son nez.

-Il a vraiment dit ça à propos de toi Harry?, répéta Ron. Quand Harry acquiesça et se renfrogna, Ron ajouta en colère « et moi qui pensait qu'il serait cool et admirable…. Je suppose qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un idiot prétentieux. Je suis heureux que tu l'aies frappé Malfoy. J'aurai aimé être la pour lui donner un œil au beurre noir.

-Et quand il a vu le sang sortir de son nez Weasley… il s'est évanoui, lui dit Draco. Comme un petit bébé. Complètement évanoui sur le plancher.

Ron eut un sourire, « fillette! S'évanouir à la vue de sang. Est-ce que ton père était genre, vraiment fâché? »

-En quelque sorte. Mais il ne peut pas vraiment parler puisqu'il était en train d'étrangler Karkaroff avant que j'aie fait quoi que se soit à Krum, dit Draco.

-Il a fait _ça?_ Impossible! De quoi est-ce que vous étiez en train de parler là-bas?

-De comment mon nom est apparu dans la Coupe, répondit Harry. Mais Karkaroff à dit des choses affreuses à propos de moi et de papa, mais le pire a été quand il a dit quelque chose à propos de ma mère. C'est là que papa l'a étranglé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-De la merde à propos comme quoi mon père n'a jamais vraiment aimé ma mère et comment il l'a abandonnée à la première chance qu'il a eu, lui répondit Harry.

Ron siffla. « Karkaroff est chanceux d'être encore en vie. »

Les fils du professeur hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur père perdre son contrôle comme ça, et cela les avaient un peu effrayés.

-J'aurais adoré voir ça, soupira Ron. Je manque tout ce qui se passe d'intéressant. J'espère que le cours de Défense est bon. Fred et George ont dit qu'il était terrible, mais ils ont pu en rajouter une couche pour me faire des accroirei.

-Très vrai Ron, dit Hermione, elle les attendait en haut des escaliers. Tu ne sais jamais avec tes frères, j'espère que le cours va être pratique et informatif, pas comme les autres qu'on a eus.

-Ceux avec Lockart n'avaient pas l'air de t'ennuyer tant que ça, puisque tu avais l'occasion de regarder son ravissant visage toute l'après-midi, lui rappela Ron.

Hermione rougit. « C'est du passé tout ça. J'étais une fille idiote avec un béguin. »

Draco la fixa du regard. « Tu avais le béguin pour Gilderoy Lockhart? »

-Et alors? La moitié des filles de l'école aussi, dit Hermione irrité. Maintenant, veux-tu bien arrêter de me le rappeler?

-Je pense qu'elle n'en est pas revenue encore, la taquina Harry et Ron ricana.

-Je le suis tellement!, protesta Hermione. J'ai quelqu'un qui est dix fois meilleur et qui n'est pas un boursouf suffisant. Pas vrai, Draco?, puis elle l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-C'est vrai, lui répondit Draco ave un sourire niais lorsqu'il pu marcher de nouveau. Il sourit tendrement à la sorcière. « Merci, Mione. J'avais besoin de ça. » Il lui prit le bras puis ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la classe de Défense.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi… ridicule quand je suis avec Katie?, demanda Harry à Ron, espérant sincèrement que non.

-Tu as l'air pire, répliqua son ami.

Harry le frappe promptement à l'épaule.

-Quoi? C'est la vérité. Tu as les yeux tous rêveurs et ton visage a un air stupide… aïeuh!, Ron cria et se frotta l'autre épaule. Si tu ne voulais pas entendre la vérité Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu posé la question?

Mais Harry était déjà en train d'entrer dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal et ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

-Foutus Rogues susceptibles, marmonna Ron avant de le suivre. Il n'entendit pas le léger déplacement d'air alors que Phil se glissait derrière lui, dissimulant un sourire pointu face au drame des adolescents.

Tout le monde était assis depuis cinq minutes avant que Maugrey n'apparaisse dans la classe… _chtok...crrri, chtok... crrri_ alors qu'il traînait lourdement sa jambe de bois, quelque fois l'accrochant sur le plancher pendant qu'il marchait. Il était dit qu'il avait presqu'explosé en morceaux dans un duel avec un Mangemort pendant la première guerre, ce qui était également pourquoi il avait autant de prothèses. Peu importe la raison, cela lui donnait un air de menace permanent qui faisait que même les plus farceurs se tenaient droits et se comportaient bien en classe.

Personne ne bougea lorsque Maugrey pénétra dans la pièce, marcha jusqu'au devant du bureau et les regarda avec son œil magique. « Rangez vos livres, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Ce que je m'apprête à vous montrer ne peut être trouvé à l'intérieur. »

Tout le monde rangea avec bonheur son livre de Défense dans son sac. Les cours pratiques étaient les meilleurs.

Maugrey agita nonchalamment sa baguette et la porte de la classe se ferma. Il lut attentivement la liste des noms, relevant les yeux uniquement lorsqu'il appelait un nom de manière à mettre un visage dessus. Harry rencontra son regard franchement en dépit du fait que son œil magique lui donnait la chair de poule.

Finalement, Maugrey mit le registre de côté. « Jusqu'à tout récemment, je revoyais les sujets que le professeur Lupin vous avait donné avant que je décide de modifier le programme de cours un peu. Vous avez de bonnes bases pour ce qui est de la reconnaissance des créatures sombres, mais vous êtes en retard concernant les sortilèges et les malédictions. Très en retard. »

Il se tourna et sortit un pot avec trois araignées de l'intérieur d'un tiroir de son bureau et le posa sur le dessus de la table.

Ron trembla et se recula, il était terrifié par les araignées.

Harry posa une main sur son bras et lui murmura : « relaxe, les araignées ne peuvent pas sortir. »

Ron avala sa salive avec difficulté et garda quand même les yeux fixés sur le pot.

-Le ministère veut que je vous enseigne seulement des contre sorts, mais cela ne vous aidera pas si, un soir, vous rencontrez un sorcier noir. Vous ne pouvez vous défendre contre ce que vous ne pouvez anticipez et ne saurez pas quel contre sort utiliser à moins d'avoir déjà vu ce sort. Et aucun sorcier noir ne vous dira quel sort il lancera, par conséquent, je vais vous montrer exactement ce que vous devrez reconnaître, leur dit le professeur, puis il tira sa baguette.

Dans le coin de la pièce, Phil hocha de la tête en accord avec ce que le professeur disait. _Très vrai Maugrey. Vous ne pouvez enseigner à un étudiant comment se battre à moins qu'il ne connaisse ce contre quoi il se bat. Le ministère est stupide s'il pense qu'un enseignant compétent puisse enseigner alors qu'il est retardé par tant de restrictions. _

Maugrey continua, « est-ce que quelqu'un ici peut nommer un sort de magie noire qui a été utilisé sur des personnes dans le passé? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, parmi celles-ci, Ron, Draco, Harry et Hermione.

La main de Maugrey pointa devant lui. « Vous. Malfoy. Dites-en un. »

-Incendio maximus.

-Oui, le sort de la balle de feu. Un sort particulièrement tordu. Votre père Lucius l'aimait bien si je me rappelle, dit sombrement Maugrey. Il a brûlé beaucoup de maisons moldues avec ce sort.

Draco vira rouge et s'écrasa encore plus bas sur son siège. « Il n'est plus mon père désormais. »

Les yeux de Maugrey le fixèrent. « C'était quoi ça, jeune homme? »

-Il a dit que Lucius n'était pas son père désormais, monsieur, répondit Hermione, fâchée que Maugrey ait fait preuve de si peu de tact.

-Je vous prie de laisser Malfoy répondre, mademoiselle Granger, dit Maugrey cassant. Eh bien?

Draco se ressaisit, sa fierté revenant en premier plan. « J'ai dis que Lucius n'était désormais plus mon père, monsieur. Professeur Rogue est mon tuteur maintenant. »

Maugrey grogna. « Alors, c'est vrai. Je pense qu'il est mieux de surveiller ce que vous faîtes lorsque vous êtes près de lui alors, puisque Rogue n'aime pas ceux qui sont imprégnés de magie noire, bien qu'il ait baigné dedans durant des années, en tant qu'espion. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent à cette insinuation. « Je ne suis pas un sorcier noir, professeur! Je n'en ai jamais été un. »

Maugrey ricana d'une manière effrayante. « Bien, content de l'entendre. Restez comme ça. Parce que vous ne voudriez pas que les Aurors vous chassent, n'est-ce pas? »

-Non monsieur, répondit durement Draco, outragé.

Phil fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Maugrey avait attiré l'attention sur Draco, le choisissant parmi tous les Serpentard qu'il aurait pu questionner. Il y avait plusieurs Mangemorts. Pourquoi prendre Draco comme cible et non pas un des autres? Et pourquoi révéler le passé de Rogue de cette manière?

-C'est un sort. Qui peut m'en nommer un autre?, continue Maugrey, insensible aux regards hostiles que Draco, Harry et Hermione lui envoyaient.

Ron agitait sa main dans les airs.

-Très bien. Vous, dit-il en pointant Ron.

-Mon père m'a parlé d'un sort. Il s'appelle l'Imperium… ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ah oui. Le fils d'Arthur Weasley hein? Ton père le connaitrait celui-là. Il a donné du fil à retordre au ministère ces derniers temps. Tellement de sorcières et sorciers ont prétendu avoir agit sous les impulsions de l'Imperium qu'il était difficile de départir les menteurs des personnes disant la vérité, dit-il, puis il jeta un coup d'œil plein de sous-entendus à Draco. Lucius était l'un de ceux qui ont prétendu que l'Imperium lui avait été jeté et que c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu un partisan de Voldemort. Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'il peut faire.

Maugrey ouvrit le pot contenant les araignées et en sortit une, la laissant courir dans sa paume de main.

Ron trembla, regarda avec une fascination morbide le professeur Maugrey pointer sa baguette et prononcer doucement « _Imperio_! »

L'araignée commença immédiatement à sauter de haut en bas et à faire des tours. Elle se renversa dans la paume de Maugrey, arrêta puis se voûta.

Certaines filles gloussaient et même certains garçons étouffaient leurs rires.

-Contrôle et commande totale de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, dit Maugrey sèchement. Ce n'est pas amusant. Aimeriez-vous si je le vous le faisais à vous? Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle, n'est-ce pas?

Les rires cessèrent net.

-Mais le sort de l'Imperium peut être combattu, si vous avez assez de volonté et de caractère. Bien que la plupart des personnes n'ont pas ce qu'il faut. Et le seul moyen de savoir si vous l'avez est que le sort vous soit lancé, ajouta le professeur. L'araignée arrêta de s'arcbouter et se mis en position de lotus. « Lequel d'entre vous est assez brave pour me laisser essayer? »

Immédiatement, presque toutes les mains de la salle se baissèrent.

Maugrey replaça l'araignée dans le pot et le ferma avant de se tourner et de les regarder. « C'est tout? Humph! On dirait bien que le courage est un trait manquant ici. Très bien, M. Rogue, venez ici si vous le voulez. Vous devez être plein de volonté pour survivre au tournoi. »

Harry prit place, espérant que Maugrey n'allait pas lui faire faire un strip-tease travers la pièce ou quelque chose d'extrêmement humiliant du même acabit. Rappelle-toi, le sort peut être vaincu, se rappela-t-il lui-même. Il prit place devant Maugrey, qui pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit rapidement « _Imperio_! »

Harry sentit comme si quelqu'un lui murmurait quelque chose dans sa tête. _Saute sur le bureau. Saute sur le bureau. Fais-le maintenant! Saute!_

Il sentit une étrange pression dans sa tête et un empressement à faire ce que Maugrey lui disait. Il essaya de le bloquer, se rappelant le conseil de Pincée contre les intrusions mentales, qui était de créer un bouclier. _Non! Je me dirige moi-même, tu ne le fais pas!_

Une fois de plus, la commande mentale de sauter sur le bureau arriva.

Harry grinça des dents, résolu à ne pas le faire.

La classe entière regardait, retenant son souffle.

Maugrey continua d'essayer et de faire bouger Harry, mais Harry ne bougea point.

-Bien. M. Rogue ici est en train de me battre. Très impressionnant, dit Maugrey assez calmement, mais quelque chose de caché dans son ton fit en sorte que Phil le sonde. Est-ce que c'était du sarcasme et du ressentiment dans la voix? Comment avait-t-il pu manquer ça?

Maugrey retira sa baguette un moment plus tard. « Très bien, M. Rogue, Dix points pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. »

Ce que fit Harry, avec l'étrange sentiment que Maugrey était moins que satisfait de sa performance, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

Draco lui fit un signe, pouces vers le haut, de l'autre côté de la pièce et articula silencieusement, « Bien joué Harry! » _Montre au vieux bâtard ce que nous les Rogue pouvons faire._

-Le sort de l'Imperium. Très dangereux et pas à prendre à la légère. Un autre.

À la surprise d'Harry, Neville leva la main et fut choisi.

-Il y en a un appelé… le Doloris, monsieur.

-Très bien. Londubat, n'est-ce pas? On ne se demande pas pourquoi vous le connaissez celui-là. Maugrey sortit une autre araignée. Cette fois-ci, l'araignée essayé de sauter hors de sa main, mais il l'arrêta. « Mmmm… tu as besoin d'être plus gros pour montrer ce que le sortilège fait. »

Il tapa l'arachnide. « Engorgio. »

L'araignée devient de la taille d'une assiette et Maugrey la mit sur le bureau où elle s'écrasa sous le choc.

Ron passa près de ramper sous son bureau. « Je pense que je vais être malade. Oh Merlin! » Seuls ses yeux se montrèrent au-dessus du bureau.

-Relaxe Ron. Elle ne bouge pas, siffla Harry, priant pour que Ron puisse garder son calme. Son ami était vert.

-Je m'en fous. Elle est gigantesque. Comme celles… les autres qui voulaient nous manger, dit Ron en avalant de travers.

-N'y pense pas.

-Weasley et Rogue! Portez attention!, aboya Maugrey.

-Désolé monsieur, s'excusa Harry. Ron est un peu arachnophobe.

-Euhn. Il va avoir peur de bien d'autres choses que ça quand j'aurai fini, grogna l'ex-Auror. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'araignée. Regardez bien maintenant. _Crucio_!

Soudainement, l'araignée se replia sur elle-même et commença à bouger d'avant en arrière. Harry se raidit, reconnaissant ces tremblements pour ce qu'ils étaient, les signes d'une créature souffrant d'une agonie mortelle. Il savait que s'ils avaient pu l'entendre, l'araignée aurait hurlé de douleur.

Malade, il détourna le regard. Et rencontra celui de Neville, lequel les yeux étaient ronds d'horreur.

-Le sort de torture. Une douleur agonisante instantanée, dit Maugrey. Pas besoin de couteau ou de fer chaud ou de tournevis si vous connaissez le sort. Et vous pouvez cibler un endroit spécifique pour donner une douleur maximale au sujet, comme l'aine ou la tête.

Maugrey garda le sort sur l'araignée une minute ou deux de plus.

Les yeux de Phil s'étrécirent. L'avait-il imaginé, ou bien il y avait vraiment une note de satisfaction dans la voix de l'homme quand il avait expliqué ce sort? Et y avait-il une note… enchantée dans l'unique œil de Maugrey quand il regardait l'araignée se tordre de douleur sur son bureau? Il connaissait plusieurs qui se délectait de la douleur des autres à la Cour des Unseelie et quelques-uns à travers les vampires aussi. La bouche du maître vampire se resserra en une fine ligne. D'une certaine manière, il pensait que ce n'était un bon choix de la part de Dumbledore d'avoir engagé un tel sadique pour enseigner la Défense. S'il avait raison… Il observa avec attention Maugrey enlever le sort et réduire l'araignée à sa taille d'origine puis la jeter négligemment dans le pot, sans respect pour ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. _Sans regard aucun pour son bien-être. C'est sûr, ce n'est qu'une araignée, mais encore… elle mérite le respect après avoir subi un tel tourment._ Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Il y a un sort de plus que vous devriez connaître. Est-ce que quelqu'un peu me dire ce que c'est?

La main d'Hermione se leva, mais elle avait un air étrange, comme si elle se sentait malade.

Maugrey regarda les environs, puis dis « ok. Granger, dites moi-le. »

-Avada Kedavra. Le sort… de la mort.

-Oui. Le sort le plus dangereux parmi l'éventail de celui des sorciers. L'unique sort pour lequel aucun contre sort n'existe, ajouta Maugrey. Il tira la dernière araignée du pot, la déposa sur le bureau et pointa sa baguette dessus.

-_Avada Kedavra_!

Une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et frappa l'araignée, qui tomba morte instantanément.

Aucun bruit ne provenait des étudiants, ils étaient tous collés à leur chaise.

Maintenant Harry se sentit comme s'il allait vomir, se rappelant comment Lily et James étaient morts, pour le sauver, lui. Est-ce que c'était la dernière lumière que leurs yeux n'aient jamais vu, le jet de lumière vert brillant avant la fin? Il savait comment ils étaient mort à cause de ses cauchemars durant l'été, mais même ceux-ci ne l'avait pas préparé à savoir comment le sort agissait.

-Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a aucune manière de bloquer ou contrecarrer ce sort et la seule et unique personne qui y a survécu se tient devant moi, dit-il en pointant Harry. Ce dernier tentait de se faire invisible derrière son sac d'école.

-Les trois sorts s'appellent les Sorts Impardonnables et l'utilisation de l'un d'entre eux, si jamais le goût vous venait d'en essayer un, résultera en une sentence à vie à Azkaban.

-Et à propos de la boule de feu?, demanda Hermione.

-Bien que tordu, ce sort n'est pas de la même classe que les autres, dit Maugrey. Puisqu'il peut être contré avec un sort d'eau.

-Mais s'il n'y a pas de contre sort au sort de la mort, alors pourquoi vous nous le montrez?, demanda Parvarti.

-Parce que vous devez être préparé. Vous devez connaître le pire. La connaissance est la moitié de la bataille. C'est ce contre vous vous battez. Pour pouvoir lancer l'Avada Kedavra il faut être un sorcier très puissant, vous pourriez tous sortir vos baguettes et l'essayer et la seule chose que j'aurai serait une coupure au doigt. Parce que l'intention, de même que la puissance, nourrissent le sort. Tout comme pour les deux autres. Mais ce n'est pas important. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous montrer comment les lancers. Je suis ici pour vous donner la meilleure manière de vous défendre. Et c'est avec une VIGILENCE CONSTANTE!

La classe sursauta et Ron en tomba en bas de sa chaise.

Il se releva, avec un énorme rougissement, mais personne ne le remarqua. À l'exception de Phil qui ne fit que secouer la tête.

-Sortez vos plumes, et écrivez ça, ordonna-t-il.

Un silence régna dans la classe pendant que tout le monde écrivait ce que Maugrey leur disait à propos des sorts de magie noire. Comment les reconnaître par le mouvement de la baguette et le regard du sorcier qui se prépare à en lancer un.

Son cours était très complet même Phil devait l'admettre, et ce qu'il disait aux étudiants pourrait un jour leur sauver la vie, mais, là encore, il y avait quelque chose, comme de l'impatience, dans la voix du vieil Auror qui faisait que Phil ne lui faisait pas confiance. Quand il parlait de défaire un ennemi en utilisant tel sort, il y avait une sorte de… plaisir dans sa voix, et ce n'était pas cohérent avec la manière dont la plupart des soldats et guerriers parlaient des combats. Les guerriers que Phil connaissait, y compris lui-même, n'aurait jamais parlé de batailles passées avec une telle délectation. Puisqu'ils connaissaient le prix de tuer et comment cela pouvait marquer à vie quelqu'un, même si ce meurtre allait sauver la vie d'une autre personne.

_La seule fois où je n'ai jamais entendu du plaisir dans la voix d'un autre quand ils parlaient de combien de vies ils avaient pris, était la voix d'un Unseelie qui vivait pour tuer et qui aimait voir du sang répandu sur le sol. Une créature tordue et malade, une sans compassion et sans âme. Est-ce que lui aussi est quelqu'un comme ça?_

Phil considéra abaisser ses boucliers et essayer de lire l'esprit de Maugrey, mais il savait que les pensées des étudiants allaient interférer, alors il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre. À un autre moment, il allait essayer de se glisser dans la tête du professeur de Défense et voir ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Maintenant, il n'osait laisser Harry sans défense et cela voulait dire garder un œil aiguisé sur lui peu importe où il allait.

Ce soir, il demandera à Severus s'il pourrait montrer des mouvements d'escrime, puisque comme Maugrey l'avait dit, il valait mieux être préparé.

Maugrey termina le cours, et après avoir répété sa devise : « Vigilance constante », renvoya les étudiants et leur demanda d'étudier un chapitre traitant de la reconnaissance des situations potentiellement dangereuses dans leur manuel.

Harry était content d'aller à la prochaine classe, Divination, puisque la dernière démonstration avait éveillé des souvenirs, souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laissés là où ils étaient. Il jeta un œil dans les environs et vit que la plupart de ses camarades de classe discutaient des sorts, tous pensaient que le cours avait été brillant.

Tous à l'exception de Neville, qui était encore assis à son bureau, apparemment secoué de la performance du Doloris.

-Neville?, appela doucement Harry.

-Londubat, je pense qu'il est mieux que vous veniez avec moi, dit Maugrey d'un ton gentil. Venez, nous avons besoin de parler et d'une bonne tasse de thé, dans mon bureau.

-Oh, mais monsieur… je vais bien, protesta faiblement Neville.

-C'est absurde jeune homme. Vous tremblez, c'est un choc n'est-ce pas? Venez maintenant, ajouta Maugrey en mettant Neville sur pied, et le garçon suivit avec résignation le professeur dans le bureau à côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Neville?, se demanda Ron.

Harry savait, bien sûr, ce qui se passait avec son ami. Les parents de Neville avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange en utilisant le Doloris et bien que Neville soit trop jeune pour s'en rappeler, cela n'était pas moins atroce de voir le sort et d'imaginer ce que cela avait du être pour ses parents. Severus lui avait parlé des Londubat quand il lui avait raconté certaines choses qu'il avait vu en tant qu'espion, c'est à ce moment également qu'il avait appris l'existence des Impardonnables.

-Je te le dirai plus tard. Viens, dépêchons-nous avant que nous soyons en retard, dit Harry avant de commencer à courir vers la tour de Trelawney, désireux qu'il était de laisser ses compagnons de classe, qui discutaient des sorts comme s'ils étaient un genre de nouvelle horreur à la télévision – effrayant, mais pas assez pour être considérer réels.

-Qui s'en soucie? Elle ne s'en apercevra même pas, lui dit Ron, puis il commença à courir lui aussi.

Draco s'attarda suffisamment longtemps pour dire à Hermione qu'il ne pouvait la rencontrer après les cours à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude puisque le professeur Rogue voulait le voir.

-Probablement pour me botter les fesses de m'être battu avec Krum, soupira-t-il tristement.

-Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça, tu sais, lui dit Hermione.

-C'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets maintenant. Je te verrai plus tard, dit-il puis il lui donna un rapide câlin avant de s'en aller.

Hermione espéra que le professeur Rogue serait indulgent avec lui, puis se dirigea vers l'Arithmancie.

_Plus tard ce soir-là._

-Alors, me permettras-tu d'enseigner quelques mouvements d'épées aux garçons, qui feront partie de leur entraînement?, demanda Phil à Severus, assis sur l'une des chaises du professeur dans son bureau, pendant que Severus notait les devoirs du jour. « Je sais que tu leur a enseigné le _kin-sa-dor_, mais je n'étais pas certain si tu avais commencé à explorer les mouvements d'épées avec eux. »

-Non, en fait, je ne l'ai pas fait. L'épée n'est pas une arme avec laquelle je suis compétent, je ne connais que les bases. Je peux lancer un couteau, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je pensais que peut-être Sarai pourrait leur donner des conseils une fois que nous serions de retour au manoir pour l'été, mais si tu sens que cela serait bénéfique pour eux des leçons d'épée avec toi, Phil, et que tu veux prendre du temps pour leur enseigner, sens-toi libre de le faire, tu as carte blanche.

-Je ne peux pas les transformer en guerrier en un mois, ou même trois, mais chaque fin de semaines nous pourrions pratiquer et je pourrai au moins leur montrer les bases – ainsi, ils ne seront pas un danger pour eux-mêmes s'ils devaient prendre une épée – et ils sauraient retenir un adversaire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus vieux et de plus fort puisse les rejoindre. Ce serait bénéfique, en particulier pour Harry, puisque le Tournoi est reconnu pour opposer différentes bêtes et autres choses du même acabit avec les concurrents.

-Tu as raison. Je serai honoré que tu leurs enseignes quelques mouvements, Phil, dit Severus, en notant une dissertation d'un rapide N/A, pour non-acceptable, puis écrivant « la prochaine fois, lisez les consignes avant de poser la plume sur le parchemin et de gâcher et vôtre temps et le mien. Refaites cela et donnez-moi en une copie terminée avant demain et vous n'aurez pas zéro. » Troisièmes années! Ils essayaient de s'en tirer n'importe comment, ce qui inclut inventer n'importe quoi pour remplir leurs dissertations. Pensaient-ils qu'il ne les lisait pas? Vraiment, les étudiants, ces jours-ci!

Un coup à la porte du bureau fut entendu, et avant que Severus puisse dire à qui que ce soit d'attendre, Phil parla : « c'est Draco. »

Severus leva un sourcil en direction du vampire puis dit : « entre Draco. »

Draco pénétra dans le bureau, ayant l'air autant nerveux que provoquant, son expression typique quand il avait des problèmes. Severus posa sa plume et dit : « Viens avec moi dans mes quartiers, fils. Cette discussion se fait mieux en privé, sans interruption. » Il regarda Phil. « Merci de m'avoir indiqué ta suspicion envers Maugrey et bonne chance pour garder un œil sur lui. »

-Viens Draco, dit Severus en le prenant par l'épaule et le guidant hors du bureau.

-Quelle suspicion envers Maugrey?, demanda Draco, espérant gagner du temps.

-Ne te soucie pas de cela, dit sévèrement Severus. C'est entre Phil et le professeur, et non pas pour de jeunes sorciers aux yeux curieux.

-J'ai quatorze ans, c'est assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, argumenta Draco.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à dire, répondit simplement son père, puis il déverrouilla la porte de ses quartiers et entra, Draco sur ses talons.

-Assis, dit-il en pointant le divan, puis attendit que Draco soit assis, quant à lui, il resta debout, régnant ainsi sur le garçon, due à sa taille plus grande. Cette tactique avait toujours fonctionné en sa faveur.

-Maintenant, j'ose espérer que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, M. Malfoy?

-Oui monsieur. Je suis ici parce que je n'aurai pas du perdre mon calme et frapper Krum de cette manière.

-Oui, et quoi d'autre?

-Quoi d'autre? Est-ce que ce n'est pas tout?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre qui n'était pas un comportement civilisé?

Draco réfléchit longtemps, jusqu'à ce que finalement cela lui vienne. « Oh. Tu parles de l'écoute aux portes. »

-Précisément, M. Malfoy. Non seulement tu as écouté une conversation privée, mais tu es en plus intervenu dans ce qui s'est dit dans la salle. Je t'ai éduqué mieux que ça quand tu avais cinq ans Dragon, dit Severus, sa voix emplie de déception.

Draco perdit immédiatement son air provoquant, et baissa les yeux sur ses souliers. Il détestait quand Severus utilisait ce ton de voix en particulier. Il pouvait gérer la colère de Severus, mais c'était la déception de l'homme qui l'atteignait le plus. Il avait l'habitude de gérer les poussées de rage de Lucius en grandissant, et il avait appris à ne pas montrer de peur et à prendre les punitions aussi calmement que possible, même si à l'intérieur il était encore provoquant.

Mais Severus était différent. Severus se souciait vraiment de lui et Draco voulait lui plaire et quand son père était désappointé, cela le faisait sentir honteux et indigne et cela lui faisait mal, encore plus que si Severus lui avait donné une raclée. Il y eu des moments, en grandissant, où Draco avait fait des choses vraiment stupides et qu'il avait souhaité que Severus l'ait battu au lieu de simplement l'avoir réprimandé et privé de sorties, parce qu'au moins avec les raclées, c'était fait et terminé en l'espace de quatre minutes, alors que les punitions de Severus duraient des jours et le forçait à réfléchir réellement à son comportement et à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

-Je sais cela monsieur. Je n'aurai pas dû, mais … j'étais curieux.

-Pfff! La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-Pas cette fois, se défendit Draco. Je voulais savoir si Harry avait des problèmes et quand ce trou de cul de Karkaroff s'en est pris à toi, ça m'en mis en colère, alors je suis resté pour voir ce que tu allais lui faire … et waouh tu lui a vraiment botté le cul papa!, ajouta Draco, une admiration évidente dans sa voix maintenant.

-Draco, ce n'est pas ce n'est pas le sujet…

-C'est exactement ça papa. N'es-tu pas toujours en train de nous dire que nous devons suivre ton exemple?, dit Draco, de manière innocente. _Ha! Je t'ai eu là papa! Je fais tellement un bon Serpentard._

Severus grinça des dents. Il savait que son fils avait raison. « Tu sais parfaitement à quel point il est rare pour moi de perdre mon sang-froid de cette manière, Draco Michael. Cependant, je pensais que _tu_ serais assez intelligent pour choisir le bon exemple de mon comportement comme modèle à suivre, oui? »

-Euh... oui…, admit Draco en rechignant. Comment faisait Severus pour toujours prendre l'avantage?

-Bien. J'ai eu tort en essayant d'étrangler ce porc de Karkaroff et j'ai été un mauvais exemple, mais cela ne veut toujours pas dire que tu n'as pas besoin de penser avant d'agir.

-J'ai réfléchi papa. J'ai pensé à ce que cet idiot a dit à propos d'Harry et toi et puis j'ai décidé de le frapper. Il l'avait cherché. Tu le sais.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'utiliser la force contre quelqu'un?

Draco soupira. « Que je devrais l'utiliser seulement si je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mais vraiment papa, je n'aurai pas pu l'ensorceler sans avoir de problèmes de toute façon. »

-Tu aurais pu partir.

-Il avait sa baguette contre mon frère.

-Que je me serai empressé de confisquer avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ton intention était bonne Dragon, mais tes méthodes laissent à désirer. Je sais que Krum, comme la plupart des jeunes célébrités, peut être difficile à gérer. Je vais néanmoins te demander de faire une chose difficile, mais mature, et de t'efforcer de le tolérer pour la durée du Tournoi. Penses-tu pouvoir faire ça, Dragon?

-Pfffff, ça va être difficile, parce que je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Mais je ferai de mon mieux.

-Bien. Cependant, il doit y avoir des conséquences à ton comportement, dit Severus avant de se racler la gorge. Elles seront les suivantes, je veux que tu m'écrives une dissertation détaillant comment tu aurais pu gérer autrement les remarques de Krum et pourquoi tu ne devrais pas défendre ton frère avec tes poings, mais avec des mots. Je veux aussi une autre dissertation à propos du fait qu'écouter aux portes n'est pas bien. Tu seras aussi privé de dessert pour ce soir.

-Ahhhhhh papa! Pas de dessert? C'est cruel!

-Parfois, mon fils, il faut se montrer dur pour être un bon père, lui répondit Severus. Maintenant, va rattraper ton frère. Ton oncle Phil a quelque chose dont il souhaiterait discuter avec toi.

-Vrai? Où est-il? Je pensais qu'il gardait un œil sur Maugrey.

-Il reviendra rapidement, après le souper, que je pense que tu devrais avoir avec moi. Allez, va chercher Harry.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire papa, dit Harry depuis le cadre de porte. Rappelle-toi, tu m'avais dit de te rencontrer ici après les classes?

-Oh… oui, dit Rogue, fronçant les sourcils à lui-même.

-Tu n'as pas oublié… n'est-ce pas?, demanda sournoisement Harry. Parce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas Draco?

-Quoi?

-Cela veut dire qu'il devient sénile, railla Harry.

-Je t'en donnerai de la sénilité toi!, dit Severus en grognant moqueusement, étendant le bras et attrapant l'oreille de son fils.

-Ouch! Ok, c'était juste une blague!

-Une irrespectueuse, dit Severus. Assis-toi à côté de ton frère. Phil devrait arriver bientôt.

-Pour me parler à propos du Tournoi?, devina Harry.

-Ça et aussi t'enseigner un talent important, lui répondit son père.

Harry envoya un regard curieux Draco.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est. »

Harry alla s'asseoir près de Draco, se demandant ce que Phil pourrait leur enseigner. Peut-être une sorte de magie propre aux vampires?

Il eut une répondre quinze minutes plus tard, après avoir avalé son souper, quand le maître vampire entra dans les quartiers de Severus et salua les garçons joyeusement, leur donnant chacun un de ses rares sourire.

-Coucou les garçons. Je crois que tout va bien ce soir? Draco, on dirait que ton père t'a laissé entier.

-On peut dire ça, répondit l'adolescent blond, ce gagnant ici un regard furieux de son père. Ok, c'est vrai qu'il a été plutôt souple avec moi.

-Sage décision, dit Phil, en hochant la tête vers Severus, qui eut l'air vaguement adouci. Harry, tout d'abord je voudrais te dire que, bien que tu dois accomplir toutes les tâches du Tournoi tout seul, je serai disponible pour toi si tu as des questions et aussi pour te soutenir à travers les épreuves. Je ne peux pas t'aider directement, mais je serai là pour te protéger des forces extérieures qui veulent te blesser. Ton père et moi croyons que celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe est encore présent, attendant peut-être une chance pour frapper de nouveau.

-Et tu pense qu'un de ceux-là pourrait être Maugrey?, demanda Draco.

Phil lui envoya un regard sévère. « Tu vas un peu trop vite Draco. Oui, Maugrey est l'un de mes suspects. »

-Mais pourquoi? Il m'a défendu, protesta Harry. Je suspecte Karkaroff plus que Maugrey.

-Tout comme moi. Mais je ne dois pas éliminer personne encore. Ils jouent un jeu dangereux, mais là encore, moi aussi. Et j'ai plus d'expérience qu'eux, dit Phil en montrant ses crocs.

Involontairement, les garçons et Severus sentirent un frisson le long de leur colonne vertébrale. La fureur d'un maître vampire n'était pas quelque chose qu'un homme intelligent déclencherait.

-Où est Pincée?, demanda Harry, car le chat fae n'était visible nulle part.

-Elle surveille en gardant un œil de lynx sur Karkaroff et les autres, répondit Phil. Éventuellement, nous allons découvrir qui est derrière cela et puis… ils regretteront amèrement le jour où ils ont commencé à respirer, soudainement les yeux de Phil brillèrent d'un éclat rouge de fureur et une grande immobilité se mis en place sur son visage. Ils se rappelèrent alors que sous son apparence civilisée et calme demeurait un chasseur aussi mortel que tout autre prédateur naturel présent sur la planète. Et ils furent tous heureux d'être de son côté.

-Tu penses qu'il y a plus qu'une personne?, demanda calmement Severus.

Phil acquiesça. « Habituellement, c'est le cas. » Il cligna abruptement des yeux et ceux-ci retournèrent à leur teinte normale, violette. L'air de menace disparût et il ajouta : « je souhaite vous apprendre, à tous les deux, comment vous protéger de ceux qui voudraient vous blesser, autant sorcier que non sorcier. Bien que je sois un garde du corps convenable, ce n'est jamais judicieux de reposer sur une ou plusieurs personnes, pour vous protéger. Par conséquent, je propose de vous enseigner un peu de combat à l'épée. »

-Combat à l'épée?, s'exclamèrent les garçons excités.

-Oui, je suis un assez bon escrimeur, dit Phil modestement. Ayant eu mille ans pour pratiquer cela va de soi. Venez, allons dans une salle spéciale du château, une dont votre père m'a appris qu'elle allait fournir tout le matériel dont vous allez avoir besoin pour commencer vos leçons.

-Quelle pièce que c'est papa?, demanda Harry.

-Elle s'appelle la Salle sur demande, répondit Severus. Venez, je vais vous montrer où elle est.

La Salle sur demande était au septième étage et pouvait être trouvé seulement par ceux qui en avaient besoin. « Mets ta main sur la porte et pense à ce que tu voudrais que la pièce soit, indiqua Severus à Phil. C'est comme ça qu'elle va essayer d'être ce que tu veux. »

Phil plaça sa main sur la porte et se concentra. _J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour enseigner à mes neveux des mouvements de combat d'épée. Un peu comme une salle de la Cour de Seelie._ Il espéra que la salle allait avoir compris.

Un moment plus tard, il tourna la poignée de porte et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était remplie d'une douce lumière blanche qui descendait dans la pièce, venue d'on ne sait où exactement du plafond. C'était un grand cercle et la moitié des murs rencontrait le plancher avec des miroirs sur toute leur surface. Le plancher était couvert de planches de bois recouvertes de tissus moelleux. L'autre moitié du plancher était couverte de sciure de bois qui donnerait une prise ferme sur le sol de pierre et qui servirait aussi de coussin si vous étiez renversé. À gauche de la porte était posée une étagère large dans laquelle des épées étaient suspendues. Elles étaient faîte en bois de bouleau de toutes les tailles et sortes. Un banc bas était situé sur le côté droit et contenait des serviettes et des bouteilles d'eau.

Phil entra en premier et dit : « parfait, c'est ce que j'aurai trouvé sur une propriété de n'importe quel lord Seelie. » Il interpella Harry et Draco. « Très bien. La première chose que vous devez faire vous deux est de vous étirer comme vous le faites lors des pratiques de _kin-sa-dor_. »

Ils obéirent tous deux, se déplaçant vers les matelas et commencèrent les étirements élémentaires pour assouplir leurs muscles qu'ils avaient appris cet été. Quand ils se furent étirés et eurent médité pendant vingt minutes, Phil les appela près de l'étagère pleine d'épées.

-Alors, moi je suis plus à l'aise avec une épée longue, comme celle-là, leur montra Phil en choisissant une épée en bois qui mesurait près de trois pieds (91 cm). Cependant, l'entraînement avec des épées longues n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez maîtriser en une semaine, un mois ou même un an. Je pense que pour maintenant, il est mieux que vous commenciez avec une arme plus légère, la rapière, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt une rangée de fleurets. Prenez-les et testez-les pour voir lesquelles iront mieux avec votre prise et votre bras.

Les garçons s'exécutèren, trouvant les épées très légères et maniables.

Draco, joueur, piqua Harry dans la cuisse alors qu'il testait sa lame et Harry lui lança un regard menaçant en le piquant dans le ventre.

-Ça suffit, dit Phil fermement. Ce n'est pas un jeu, alors n'agissez pas ainsi. Bien que ces épées ne soient pas réellement des armes, vous devez les traiter comme telles et ne pas plaisanter avec. Compris?

-Oui oncle Phil, répondirent les plus jeunes soumis.

-Bien. Maintenant, venez ici, près des miroirs. Ils sont ici pour que vous puissiez vous voir en mouvement et vous corrigez vous-mêmes lorsque nécessaire. Nous commencerons avec une simple parade. D'abord, vous apprendrez à parer puis à attaquer, parce que si vous ne le faites pas votre ennemi va vous tuer avant même que vous ne puissiez porter un coup.

Il montra comment il fallait placer les pieds, le poids équilibré et le pied gauche devant, le droit derrière de manière à pouvoir marcher et pivoter si nécessaire. « Prenez l'épée légèrement dans votre main. Ne la tenez pas comme si votre vie en dépendait. D'une certaine manière oui, et d'une autre non. Fermez vos yeux. Je veux que vous imaginiez l'épée dans votre main et que vous la ressentiez. Faites un avec l'épée. N'y pensez comme à un morceau de bois, mais comme une extension de votre bras et votre main. »

La voix de Phil était basse, mélodieuse, tellement intense qu'elle en était presqu'hypnotique.

Harry et Draco respiraient tous les deux de manière égale, se concentrant pour faire ce que leur professeur avait dit.

Après cinq minutes, Phil leur demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quand Harry le fit, l'épée semblait plus naturelle dans sa main, moins étrange. La poignée était faite de bois poli enveloppé d'une étoffe noire. Il attendit, tenant fermement son épée devant lui, que Phil lui dise quoi faire ensuite.

-Regardez-moi, instruisit Phil. Ceci, est une parade croisée par la droite, dit-il en faisant une démonstration, amenant l'épée contre son corps puis la repoussant. Votre tour.

Harry essaya de refaire les mouvements du vampire, mais c'était plus difficile que ça en avait l'air.

Phil corrigea sa position puis lui dit : « fais-le encore Harry. »

Puis il se déplaça pour aller voir Draco, ajustant un tantinet sa prise et lui dit la même chose.

Il leurs fit pratiquer les parades devant les miroirs et les corrigea pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Puis il se tourna vers eux et les attaqua, bougeant assez doucement pour qu'ils aient le temps de contrer son attaque.

-Pas mauvais. Un peu lent et hésitant, mais vous avez tous les deux un bon sens de la lame et une grâce instinctive qui est probablement héritée de vos ancêtres fae, dit Phil en exprimant son approbation. Continuez jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter.

Il les fit pratiquer cette manœuvre pendant une heure, puis leur fit prendre une pause. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs et ils burent de l'eau, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur leur corps.

Harry avala doucement l'eau froide. Il était fatigué et endolori, mais c'était positif et ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'il ressentait après une session de _kin-sa-dor_ avec son père et Sarai.

Après qu'ils se furent reposés, Phil les remis sur le plancher, cette fois pour pratiquer un mouvement de blocage qui était une défense verticale. Il était un professeur très consciencieux, et il n'hésitait pas à rappeler les garçons à l'ordre lorsque leur attention se relâchait. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de refaire un mouvement afin qu'ils puissent voir comment le faire correctement.

-Maugrey avait raison de dire que la moitié de la bataille est de connaître votre ennemi. Sachez comment il pense, comment il réagit, et vous aurez un moyen de le défaire. Apprenez autant que vous le pouvez sur votre ennemi, peu importe qu'il soit un humain ou une créature magique, avant de vous engager dans un combat. De cette manière, vous allez avoir une meilleure chance de sortir de cette rencontre vivants.

-Mais si nous ne pouvons pas faire ça oncle Phil?, demanda Harry en pensant à sa mystérieuse première tâche et comment il ne saurait pas ce que c'était avant le jour qu'il devra y faire face.

-Eh bien Harry, tu dois seulement espérer pour le mieux et étudier ton ennemi avant qu'il frappe, lui répondit Phil. Faites trois répétitions de plus et ça va être terminé. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez trop fatigués pour les classes demain.

-Comment est-ce qu'on s'en sort jusqu'à présent maintenant oncle Phil?, demanda Draco.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais pour une première fois Draco. On travaillera la vitesse et l'exactitude plus tard. Je pense que nous devrions nous rencontrer tous les soirs des fins de semaines pour pratiquer. Est-ce que cela vous convient?

-C'est bon pour moi, dit Harry en réalisant encore sa parade.

-Oui. J'ai hâte, accepta Draco, ses yeux gris brillants.

-Bien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas d'étudiants aussi impatients, dit Phil. Oh, autre chose. Tout ce que je vous apprends, vous ne l'utiliserez jamais contre quelqu'un pour vous amuse. Tout comme le _kin-sa-dor_, l'escrime est utilisée uniquement pour défendre votre vie. Severus m'a raconté ce qu'il t'avait fait Draco lorsque tu as utilisé son enseignement contre Harry pendant l'été, et sois bien assuré que je vous donnerai la même punition si jamais j'attrape l'un de vous en train de jouer avec vos bâtons ou vous battant l'un contre l'autre avec les épées de pratique sans ma permission expresse. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Oui monsieur, répondit Draco, rougissant un peu d'embarras.

-Oui oncle Phil.

-Très bien. Rangez les épées et marchez quelques minutes, le temps que vous récupériez. Puis prenez une douche chaude et allez au lit.

-Oncle Phil, est-ce qu'on peut le dire à nos amis pour l'entraînement?, demanda Draco comme il commençait à marcher dans la pièce.

-Oui, mais ne leur proposez pas mes services s'il-vous-plaît. Je n'enseigne à présent qu'aux membres de la famille.

Une fois que les garçons eurent fini de récupérer, Phil les accompagna en sortant de la Salle sur demande. Les deux garçons étaient fatigués, mais heureux et Harry pensa qu'il était si fatigué qu'il pourrait dormir sans faire de rêves cette nuit.

Il prit une bonne douche, lentement, sachant trop bien que ses muscles avaient besoin de tremper dans l'eau chaude après l'exercice qu'il avait fait. Quand il retourna au portrait de la Grosse dame, elle l'accueillit en caquetant : « oh, regardez qui voilà! Le nouveau champion de Gryffondor! »

Harry rougit. Il détestait vraiment les titres mais, peu importe comment, il se retrouvait toujours affublé d'un ou deux nouveaux. Il prononça le mot de passe (sottises) et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Seulement pour se faire bombarder de questions par la moitié des membres de sa maison.

-Hey Harry! Comment l'as-tu fait? », cria Fred.

-Ouais, camarade, dis-nous quel moyen de sorcellerie t'as pris pour tromper le vieil homme, cria George.

Les jumeaux le soulevèrent et le firent tourner en riant, puis ils le déposèrent par terre et l'enveloppèrent d'une large bannière rouge comme si c'était un manteau de sacre.

Les gens l'acclamaient, le tapaient dans le dos, lui offraient des bièresaubeurre et des bonbons. Il semblait que la maison entière voulait célébrer le fait qu'il était un champion.

Tout le bruit et l'agitation donnèrent à Harry un mal de tête et soudainement, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de courir au loin et de se cacher. Il n'avait jamais apprécié être observé par le public. Comme son père, il était une personne privée. Il ne raffolait pas de l'attention qu'il avait toujours l'air de susciter et en fait, souhaitait que tout le monde le laisse simplement seul.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était s'en aller et dormir.

Soudainement, Ron, Hermione et Katie apparurent dans la mêlée et formèrent une sorte de cordon autour de lui. « Ok, la gang, ça suffit maintenant! », cria Katie. « Laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le respirer! » Elle lança un sortilège avec sa baguette qui créa une petite bulle autour d'eux qui repoussait les gens. Ils réussirent alors à atteindre les escaliers et les montèrent jusqu'au dortoir d'Harry sans que plus de personnes trop bien intentionnées ne viennent interférer dans leur progrès.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent atteints la chambre d'Harry, Katie annula le sort de la bulle, se tourna vers son petit ami et lui fit un câlin. « Est-ce que ça va? Ces idiots étaient comme des rats, ils fourmillaient tous autour de toi comme autour d'un morceau de fromage. »

Harry lui rendit son câlin, et en haussant les épaules, fit descendre la bannière de Gryffondor sur le plancher. « Est-ce que c'est une manière subtile de me dire que je sens bon? »

Elle cacha son nez dans son épaule et ricana. « Oui. Tu sens bon, tu sens… »

-Le savon?

-J'allais dire comme des draps frais et propres, mais le savon fonctionne aussi, dit Katie en riant. Je ne peux pas croire que ton nom soit sortit de la Coupe. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé?

Harry prit le bras de Katie et la dirigea vers son lit. Il s'assit dessus et la tira à côté de lui.

-Ce n'était pas moi, peu importe ce que les autres disent ou pensent. Je ne ferais jamais volontairement partie de cette maudite compétition.

-Je pensais aussi que ce n'était pas toi, mais alors… qui a mis ton nom dedans?

-Je ne sais pas. Mon père pense que cela aurait rapport avec une revanche peut-être.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui?, siffla Katie, ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Ouais. Je suis content que tu me croies Katie.

-Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas?, demanda-t-elle, en attrapant une mèche et la repoussant. Elle traça doucement sa cicatrice. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à risquer sa peau pour de la gloire, Harry Rogue. N'importe qui, qui te connait un tant sois peu, sais cela. Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Je le suis. J'ai eu une pratique d'escrime avec oncle Phil.

-Pratique d'escrime? Ça a l'air cool, dit Katie.

-J'ai toujours voulu me battre avec une épée, ajouta Ron, d'une voix mélancolique.

-Peut-être durant l'été, je pourrais te montrer des trucs, offrit Harry.

-Harry qui ne croirait pas que tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans le Coupe de feu?, demanda Hermione.

-Beaucoup de personnes. La moitié des Gryffondor pensent que j'ai trompé Dumbledore d'une quelconque manière et que j'ai réussi le meilleur tour de l'histoire. Karkaroff et Krum pensent que j'ai triché et que j'ai dupé la Coupe et je pense que Madame Maxime pense ça également, dit Harry avec une trace d'amertume. Il raconta à Hermione et Katie ce qui s'était passé dans la classe inutilisée après que les noms aient été tirés.

-Que Merlin ait pitié, s'exclama Hermione. Draco n'aura pas de problème avec le professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment. Papa à été plutôt cool cette fois-ci. Il lui a seulement fait écrire deux dissertations et sauter le dessert.

-Seulement? _Seulement?_, répéta Ron, ses yeux voulant sortir de ses orbites. C'est vraiment beaucoup Harry. Et pas de dessert c'est cruel et une punition inhabituelle.

Harry rit. « Non, elle ne l'est pas. Une punition cruelle et inhabituelle est d'être privé de sortie pour l'été au complet, sans balai, et de devoir faire la lessive à la main. Comparée à cela, la punition de Draco, c'est rien.

-J'sais pas camarade. Je pense que ton père est très sévère.

-Bien, des fois. Mais s'il ne l'était pas, nous nous serions probablement entretués. Accidentellement bien sûr, admit Harry. Il est comme ça seulement pour nous protéger et… cela va avoir l'air complètement fou, mais on l'aime pour ça. Il ne serait pas le même s'il ne nous grondait pas une fois de temps en temps.

-T'es vraiment devenu fou Harry si tu aimes que ton père te crie dessus…

-Ce n'est pas que j'_aime_ ça, mais c'est… rassurant de savoir qu'il s'en préoccupe, même s'il m'enguele quand j'en ai besoin. Il ne s'en soucierait pas s'il ne m'aimait pas, dit-il, puis il rougit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens juste de dire ça.

Katie lui sourit et lui fit tourner la tête. « C'est une autre chose que j'aime chez toi Harry. Tu n'as pas peur de montrer que tu tiens à ta famille. Vous semblez tous proches, comme moi et ma famille. Un moment donné, il faudrait que tu viennes et que tu les rencontres.

-J'aimerais vraiment ça. Une fois que nous aurons fini l'école, dit Harry. Merci de me croire.

-Bien sûr qu'on te croit, camarade, dit Ron un peu indigné. Tu ne mens pas, enfin, pas à nous en tout cas. Et tu devrais être fou pour avoir mis ton nom dans cette foutue Coupe et risquer de mourir dans ce tournoi.

-Ron a raison. Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers est très dangereux et tu n'as pas besoin de la gloire, pas plus que de l'argent, Harry, alors pourquoi irais-tu risquer ta vie?, ajouta Hermione loyale. N'écoute pas ces crétins. Ils ne sauraient pas faire la différence entre un vrai loup et un loup-garou.

Ron eut l'air affolé. « Euh Harry? Te rappelles-tu la différence entre un loup-garou et un vrai loup? Parce que j'ai oublié. »

Hermione se frappa le front. « Merlin, Ron, mais tu es vraiment sans espoir! »

Katie et Harry regardèrent le roux et la très agacée Hermione et partirent dans un fou rire.

-Vous deux, vous êtes comme un vieux couple marié, dit Katie en riant.

Ron et Hermione eurent l'air effrayés.

-Katie, _s'il-te-plaît_, cria Ron. Hermione est comme ma sœur.

-Et il est comme mon frère. Celui qu'on a laissé tomber sur la tête sur la tête quand il était un bébé, dit Hermione en minaudant, ayant vraiment l'air de Draco.

-Merci Hermione, lui dit Ron en lui sortant la langue.

-Dois-tu vraiment être si gamin?, lui répondit-elle en lui roulant les yeux.

-Ouais. Je suis ton frère, je suis sensé t'écœurer. C'est ce qui est écrit dans le Code des frères.

-Quel Code des frères? Ça n'existe pas.

-Bien sûr que oui. Pas vrai Harry?

Harry acquiesça, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler.

-Ok. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Ronald.

-Je sais. Tu es né le 19 septembre 1979. Il y a quatorze ans.

-Brillant Ronald. Tu sais lire un calendrier.

Ron fit entendre un cri de la victoire.

-Ha. Elle admet finalement que je suis brillant.

-Merlin, aide-nous tous, dit Katie en grognant. Je pense que quelqu'un a modifié le jus de citrouille avec une potion d'idiotie.

-Non, dit Harry en secouant sa tête. Il est comme ça tout le temps.

-Et d'autre fois… il est pire, ajouta Hermione, puis elle sourit. Mais nous t'aimons quand même, Roninouchet

-Ahhh! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Il y a juste ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça et j'ai enfin réussit à la faire arrêter de m'appeler comme ça devant mes amis.

Harry regarda les fils, et marmonna « un… deux… trois… »

-Ok… Roninouchet!, crièrent-elles.

Ron devient rouge betterave. « Ahh… fermez-là! Quels amis vous faîtes! »

-Nous sommes les meilleurs, dit Harry en riant.

Ron attrapa promptement un oreiller et le lança à la tête d'Harry.

Harry attrapa son oreiller et frappa Ron au visage avec. Et cela fut le début d'une bataille d'oreiller très satisfaisante à laquelle les filles se joignirent. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, ils riaient et des plumes flottaient partout. Harry se sentit mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que Dumbledore avait sortit son nom de la Coupe de feu.

Hermione regarda la chambre avec un air de consternation. « Mon Dieu, mais nous ferions mieux de faire disparaître tout ça. McGonagall va avoir nos têtes sinon!

-Oui maman, plaisanta Ron, puis commença à aider Hermione à mettre de l'ordre avec un charme de nettoyage.

i Faire des accroire : expression québécoise signifiant faire marcher.


	15. Un après-midi troublant

**DISCLAIMER : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont issus d'un copier-coller de ceux qui étaient disponibles sous le profil d'Héléna Serdaigle. Nous avons l'autorisation d'elle (traductrice), de Mattéic (traducteur) et de Snapegirlkmf (écrivaine) pour poursuivre la traduction.**

**À partir du chapitre 6, vous trouverez la traduction originale d' .Lui. Quelques noms ou expressions peuvent différer de la traduction précédente et nous avoir échappés, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Nous visons une publication d'un chapitre aux deux semaines, les vendredis.**

**Un très gros merci aux reviews! Elles sont très appréciées, autant de moi que de l'auteure de l'histoire.**

**Également un très gros merci à mmg123 qui est d'une aide précieuse pour la révision des chapitres que je publie. **

**Prendre note que concernant cette histoire, Elle et Lui se sont séparés, il ne reste maintenant qu'elle.**

**Désolée du retard!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Elle et Lui_

* * *

Retour au Manoir Prince

Chapitre 15 : Un après-midi troublant

En dépit de la note positive sur laquelle la soirée s'était terminée, la matinée du lendemain s'est révélée difficile pour les nouveaux champions de Poudlard. La plupart des étudiants de Poufsouffle étaient déçus et en colère qu'Harry ait réussi, d'une quelconque manière, à entrer dans le Tournoi. Ils avaient l'impression de se faire voler la vedette puisqu'ils n'étaient pas souvent reconnus pour quelque chose. Avoir Cédric comme champion de Poudlard était positif pour eux et une carte de plus dans leur jeu jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent partager les projecteurs avec Harry Rogue, qui avait déjà beaucoup trop d'attention de la presse. Ce qui en résultait était un froid entre les Poufsouffle et Harry, malgré les protestations de celui-ci qui disait qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour entrer de lui-même dans le Tournoi.

Les étudiants de Poufsouffle avaient Botanique, avec les Gryffondor, et ils ricanaient derrière leurs mains, malgré les regards furieux de Ron et d'Hermione. Plusieurs Poufsouffle osèrent même dire tout haut, alors qu'Harry s'en allait, que : « Rogue était un bon à rien. Il était le jouet de Dumbledore, tout comme son père, c'est pourquoi il était entré dans le Tournoi. »

Les oreilles d'Harry devinrent rouges à cette insinuation, mais il se força à s'en aller. Cela n'avait aucun sens de commencer une dispute qui ne changerait absolument rien.

-Ignore les Harry, dit une Hermione réconfortante. Rappelle-toi, les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent…

-Et ce ne sont que des paroles, précisa-t-il en quittant la serre la tête haute.

-Ils sont justes stupides, ajouta Ron. Qui se souci de ce qu'ils disent?

Mais Pincée, pour qui c'était le tour de « surveiller Harry » ne pensait pas que Poufsouffle avaient le droit de calomnier son protégé de cette manière et fit en sorte que plusieurs lierre urticant s'enroulent autour de ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'Harry. Ce qui provoquait plusieurs démangeaisons accompagnées de larges pustules partout où la plante les avait touchés – visage, derrières, cuisses, même leurs têtes. Les vêtements n'étaient pas suffisants comme défense, puisque la plante était magique et que son venin passait à travers leurs habits dans le temps de le dire.

Bientôt tous les diffamateurs d'Harry étaient en train de geindre et ils étaient couverts de ces épouvantables boutons, et Pomona dut envoyer six d'entre eux à l'Infirmerie pour un séjour longue durée et câlina la plante de manière à ce qu'elle retourne à sa place le long des murs.

_-Ça vous montrera, insolents jeunes hommes!_, dit Pincée en reniflant puis elle ronronna un remerciement à la plante, qui inclina ses feuilles en respect.

Elle vola pour suivre son protégé, qui avait maintenant Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid et les Serdaigle.

La classe était un peu mieux, puisque les Serdaigle se déclarèrent neutres, basant leur attitude sur le fait qu'aucune conclusion valide ne pouvait être faite autant pour que contre Harry concernant le fait que son nom se soit retrouvé dans la Coupe. Hagrid cependant, à la consternation d'Harry, le félicita pour son ascension comme champion de Poudlard.

-Hagrid, je ne _veux_ pas être un champion, lui dit-il en soupirant.

-Eh bien, des fois nous devons tous faire des choses que nous ne voulons pas, hein?, dit Hagrid. Comment penses-tu que ton nom a été mis là-dedans?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'était pas moi.

-Je te crois Harry. Tout comme Dumbledore et ton père. C'est suffisant pour moi, déclara le garde-chasse puis il demanda à Harry de retirer le couvercle d'une large caisse en bois devant lui.

La caisse était étiquetée **Dangereux! Ne pas ouvrir!**

-Euh, Hagrid… si ce qui est dedans est dangereux, pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'ouvre?, demanda Harry avec nervosité.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça Harry. Je l'ai mis seulement pour empêcher les gamins de vouloir regarder. Allez, retire le couvercle maintenant.

Harry le fit et vit la créature la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vue à l'intérieur. Ça ressemblait à un crustacé, un mélange de scorpion et de ver de terre. « C'est quoi? »

Hagrid interpella le reste de la classe pour qu'elle se rassemble tout autour. « Regardez bien parce que c'est ce que vous allez étudier pour les prochaines semaines. Ça s'appelle des Scrouts à pétard, un hybride entre un crabe de feu et un verre de terre. »

-Beeurrrkkk!, s'écrièrent plusieurs filles. C'est vraiment pas beau!

-Quelques-uns d'entre eux ont des piques, observa une Luna rêveuse.

-Oui, ce sont les femelles, dit Hagrid, avant de marmonner, du moins, je le pense.

-Et quelques-uns d'entre eux crachent du feu depuis leur derrière, s'écria Dean Thomas, c'est malade!

-Ceux-là sont probablement les mâles.

-Hagrid, d'où est-ce qu'ils viennent?, demanda Hermione.

-Euh… des environs… je les ai en quelque sorte… créés, admit-il.

-Ark! Tu veux dire que tu les as regardés… copuler?, demanda Ron en plissant du nez.

-Répugnant!

-C'est dégoutant! Peux-tu imaginer…!, cria un garçon de Serdaigle.

-Eeruurkkk!, s'écrièrent les autres filles, totalement dégoûtées par l'image qui s'est créée dans leur esprit.

-Ah… J'avais pensé qu'ils étaient plutôt bien comme animaux de compagnie à l'étude, dit Hagrid d'un air penaud.

-Animaux de compagnie? Qui voudrait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux comme animal de compagnie?, demanda Neville. Pas moi! Je préfèrerais avoir un poisson.

Plusieurs autres étudiants hochèrent la tête d'approbation.

-Eh bien. Vous êtes ici pour les observer et pour aider à les nourrir pour les prochaines semaines, dit Hagrid sévèrement. Mettez-vous par deux et choisissez-en un. Vous pouvez mettre de la peinture dessus ou vos initiales, ou peu importe… de cette manière, vous allez pouvoir reconnaître les vôtres.

Il indiqua plusieurs pots de peinture, de toutes les couleurs, sur le côté.

Sans enthousiasme, les étudiants y allèrent et choisirent une couleur. Harry et Ron prirent un vert pomme brillant et un des petits mâles. Mais quand Harry voulut le peinturer, le Scrout à pétard explosa et la robe d'Harry fut roussie et sa main brûlée. Tout ça pour dire que l'avant-midi s'annonçait particulièrement mauvaise.

L'après-midi fut encore plus énervant. Harry pouvait comprendre l'attitude de la plupart des Poufsouffles, et même celle des Serdaigles qui souhaitaient demeurer neutres, mais ce furent les Serpentards qui le surprirent le plus. La plupart d'entre eux marchaient doucement lorsqu'ils étaient dans les environs d'Harry, particulièrement après la punition donnée par Dumbledore et le directeur de maison, à Nott et Avery. En plus, Draco était l'un d'entre eux et il encourageait ses amis à respecter son petit frère, même s'il était un lion.

Ce jour-là, il avait un cours de double Potions, cours qu'il détestait auparavant, mais depuis cet été et les cours de tutorat de Rogue, il avait maintenant hâte d'assister à ce cours, surtout parce qu'il allait être avec Draco. Ce dernier avait également l'air d'avoir hâte d'y être, mais c'était parce qu'il allait pouvoir travailler en équipe avec Hermione. Mais, cet après-midi-là, Harry se retrouva face à une confrontation entre la moitié des Serpentard qui soutenait les manières de Nott et Avery, et l'autre moitié qui était du côté de Draco et ses amis.

En dépit de la punition de Rogue, Nott provoquait encore tout en nourrissant une haine envers Harry et Draco et il profitait de chaque opportunité pour compliquer les choses pour eux. Il portait un badge jaune brillant sur sa robe où l'on pouvait y lire – **Cédric Diggory, le VRAI champion**. « T'as vu Rogue? Ça a l'air bien hein? Et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il fait. Regarde! » Il donna un coup sur le badge et le changea en un jaune putride avec les mots « **Mini Rogue pue! »**

Tous les Serpentards de ce côté du corridor rirent hystériquement et montrèrent eux aussi leurs badges.

-Ha ha! Très amusant!, dit Harry avec mépris, l'air remarquablement identique à Severus.

Hermione leur lança des épées de ses yeux furibonds. « Avez-vous la moindre idée des problèmes que cela va vous causer si le Professeur Rogue venait qu'à apercevoir vos badges? »

Nott renifla. « Quoi, tu vas t'en fuir en hurlant p'tit Rogue? Boouu-hoouuu! Papa, ils étaient méchants avec moi! »

Les poings d'Harry, tout comme ceux de Draco, se serrèrent.

-Ferme la Nott!, ordonna Draco, ses yeux couleur d'acier. Copieur!, ajouta-t-il en pointant un large badge carré fixé à ses propres robes. Il était argenté avec des lettres couleur vert émeraude et on pouvait y lire : « **Rogue règne! Soutenez Harry comme champion!** » Et quand il tapa dessus, on pouvait désormais y voir une coupe étincelante avec un feu magique vert et les mots « **Ayez confiance en Rogue!** »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. « Où as-tu trouvé ça Draco? »

Son frère sourit sournoisement. « J'ai été debout toute la nuit pour les faire, avec Crabbe et Goyle. », dit-il en indiquant ses deux meilleurs amis, qui portaient également le badge de partisan d'Harry, tout comme Millicent Bulstrode et Blaise Zabini et plusieurs autres. Il en tira d'autres de ses poches. « Tenez. Portez-les. »

Harry les attrapa et les donna à Ron, Hermione, Neville et Dean.

Les yeux de Nott se rétrécirent à la vue des Gryffondors. « Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas, bébé Rogue? »

Harry arqua un sourcil. « Quoi Nott? Que tu as finalement appris à épeler? Écrire une phrase correcte? »

Nott grinça des dents. « Cela veut dire que c'est la guerre tête de pus! » Puis il cracha en direction de Draco « Tu n'es qu'une merdre, traître ». Puis il lança un sort sur le Serpentard blond.

Mais Draco le bloqua.

-Mange ça, sac à merde!, cria Ron, puis il lança un sort de fourmis dans le pantalon à Nott.

Nott glapit, puis commença à danser sur place en grattant son derrière, criant « Ahhh! Y'en a partout! Faites-les partir! Faites-les partir! »

Les Gryffondors commencèrent à hurler de rire à cette vue.

-Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as lancé?, s'écria Hermione.

-Oh, un sort que Fred et Georges ont créé et lancé sur Percy une fois, dit Ron avec dédain. Ça fait brûler ton derrière et ça l'irrite, comme s'il était en feu, comme avec les fourmis de feu.

-Fourmis de feu?

Nott se déplaçait maintenant en cercles, grattant frénétiquement son derrière, ses robes battantes et la moitié de son pantalon tombait par terre. « Owww! Oww! »

-Ce sont des choses désagréables qui habitant en Amérique, quand elles vous mordent, cela fait vraiment mal. Fred et Georges en ont commandé par erreur dans un catalogue moldu que papa avait rapporté à la maison, expliqua Ron. Ils se sont tous les deux fait mordre avant de pouvoir réussir à les mettre dans un pot et les étudier. Puis, ils ont fait le sort. Couchez-vous!, cria-t-il comme une lumière jaune venait vers eux.

Il se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol, tout comme Harry, dont les réflexes aiguisés dus au _kin-sa-dor_ lui permirent de réagir en une demi-seconde.

Hermione ne fut pas aussi chanceuse. Les sorts volèrent rapidement et furieusement, alors que Draco et ses amis se défendaient de leurs camarades de classe, et le sort d'Avery, Dents d'écureuils, rebondit sur Crabbe et frappa Hermione de plein fouet.

Elle hoqueta, puis ses dents supérieures de devant, desquelles elle avait été si fière puisque maintenant elles étaient droites, commencèrent à s'allonger. Elle cria de douleur alors que ses dents déchirèrent sa gencive et sa lèvre inférieure. Pleurant, elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main, dans une tentative désespérée de cacher ses incisives proéminentes.

-Hermione!, cria Draco lorsqu'il vit ce qui arrivait à sa petite amie. Puis, il se tourna vers Nott et sa bande et demanda « ok. Lequel d'entre vous, pauvres cons, a ensorcelé ma petite amie? » Le regard avec lequel il les gratifia équivalait à celui d'une dizaine de Rogue.

Les autres Serpentard se reculèrent soudainement pour s'éloigner de lui.

_Eh ben! Je ne savais pas que j'étais si effrayant_, pensa Draco avec satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familière gronder derrière lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ici au nom de Merlin?

_Oh merde! On est tous foutus!_, pensa Draco en abaissant rapidement sa baguette et avalant de travers alors qu'un Maître des potions, très en colère, se plaça entre les groupes de Serpentard s'opposant.

Severus ne savait pas s'il avait déjà été aussi en colère ou aussi honteux du manque de bonnes manières et de discipline de ses Serpentard. C'était totalement scandaleux de voir ses serpents en train de se bagarrer dans les corridors comme des Gryffondor turbulents ou comme des fans moldus enragés à un match de rugby. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dégoûté. _Je ne peux pas y croire! Se battre dans les corridors à l'extérieur de mon laboratoire où il y a des centaines de substances volatiles qui risqueraient d'exploser si un sort atteignait le mur où ils étaient entreposés. Ces foutus petits imbéciles! Ils devraient pourtant savoir mieux que ça maintenant. Oh, si seulement ils étaient plus jeunes et que j'eus la permission, je les aurais pris sur mes genoux pour une bonne fessée!_

Il regarda tous ses serpents, incluant son fils, avec un regard qui aurait pu tous les changer en pierre.

_Comme c'est parti, je vais devoir faire quelque chose que j'abhorre normalement, mais aujourd'hui je suis tellement furieux que je ne le regrette pas le moins du tout._

-Est-ce que mes yeux me jouent des tours?, ronronna-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, la plus mortelle, une dont chaque Serpentard savait qu'elle signifiait leur perte. Est-ce vraiment mes serpents qui se battent entre eux?

Les Serpentard se firent tout petits et regardèrent le plancher, à l'exception de Nott qui était encore en train de faire une danse frénétique et de se plaindre « oww! Ça pique! Je suis en feu! »

Severus tournoya vers lui. « M. Nott, que diable se passe-t-il avec vous? »

-J'sais pas, monsieur! Oww! Quelqu'un m'a ensorcelé! Et maintenant mon derrière est… en feu! Ohh! À l'aide! À l'aide!, cria-t-il pitoyablement, ses pantalons se trouvaient à mi-mollet, révélant ainsi ses sous-vêtements.

Severus roula des yeux, « quel imbécile! », grogna-t-il. « Infirmerie Nott! »

Nott continua à se gratter et à glapir.

-Êtes-vous sourd? Ou est-ce que tout votre cerveau est maintenant localisé dans votre postérieur?, demanda brusquement Severus, impatiemment.

-N-non monsieur. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me gratter…

-Vous et vous, dit Severus en pointant deux personnes parmi la bande de Nott, escortez-le à l'Infirmerie, saisissez-le et traînez-le si vous le devez, puis il se tourna pour examiner le reste de ses étudiants et eut une brève vision d'Hermione. Je présume que vous êtes également une victime de cette bataille mademoiselle Granger?, lui demanda-t-il et, au hochement de tête misérable d'Hermione, il regarda Ron. Monsieur Weasley…

-Je vais la reconduire à l'Infirmerie, monsieur, se proposa rapidement un Draco volontaire. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air menaçant de son père.

-Très bien Draco, mais ceci ne t'empêchera pas d'être puni, dit rapidement Severus. Allez, ajouta-t-il en les balayant du revers de la main.

Draco mit son bras autour d'Hermione et murmura des paroles de réconfort pendant qu'il la guidait au loin.

-Pour le reste de vous… vous avez tous gagnez une retenue avec moi ce samedi à 6 heures 30 précises et chacun d'entre vous verra 10 points soustraits de votre maison pour votre comportement abominable!

Certains des Serpentard avaient l'air de vouloir tourner de l'œil.

-10 points _chaque?_

-Ça fait _cinquante_ points!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça! C'est _cent_ points!

-Retenue à _six heures trente du matin_?

-Professeur, _c'est eux_ qui ont commencé, se plaignit Avery, en pointant les amis de Draco et les Gryffondor.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, Avery. _Je_ finis ça, déclara froidement Rogue. Il déverrouilla la porte du laboratoire de potions en un claquement de doigts. Vous devriez tous avoir hontes de vous! Mes Serpentard ne se battent pas dans les couloirs comme des Moldus à un match de rugby! Et je ne me soucie pas du premier à avoir lancé le sort ou de qui à dit quoi – arrêter de vous plaindre et acceptez votre punition comme des sorciers, pas comme des enfants de cinq ans pleurnicheurs. Maintenant rentrez et prenant vos sièges assignés. Bougez-vous!

Tout le monde se jeta sur le cadre de porte, désireux d'éviter de mettre encore plus en colère le professeur changeant.

Severus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant ainsi d'éviter la tentation de frapper quelques têtes et derrières comme ils passaient devant lui. Cela allait positionner sa maison très en arrière pour la Coupe des maisons. Sans mentionner la piètre impression qu'il allait donner, en tant que Directeur de la maison. Il suivit le dernier Gryffondor qui rentra et ferma la porte.

Derrière lui, Pincée donna un petit miaulement d'amusement à Phil, qui avait été témoin de toute la scène, et lui dit : _lumière et ombres, mais ces jeunes sont impertinents, si ce n'est qu'amusants. Ils sont pires qu'un groupe de Lutins de Cornouailles! Tee hee! Mais oh, le regard sur le visage de Sev!_

Les yeux de Phil brillèrent. _Il avait le même air que mon vieux maître d'épée a eu avant de rentrer sur l'un de nous quand nous n'agissions pas bien en classe quand j'étais un jeune garçon. Vieux maître Thorston pouvait mettre la peur de Dieu en n'importe qui. _

-_Même en toi, Philip?_

_-Dans ce temps-là, oui. Maintenant… eh bien, il pourrait encore être capable de le faire s'il était vivant,_ admit le maître vampire avec un rire triste. _Et maintenant, je dois quitter, Dame Féline, pour voir ce que Maître Karkaroff prépare. J'ai le pressentiment que ce qu'il fait ne peut être bon._

-_De cela, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. Bonne chance, milord!_, dit Pincée en ronronnant, puis elle cligna à l'intérieur de la classe de Rogue.

Phil devient flou alors qu'il se mit à courir pour sortir des donjons et monter l'aile où Karkaroff et ses étudiants étaient hébergés.

Les étudiants étaient sombres alors qu'ils prenaient leur siège en Potion. Harry se mit encore en équipe avec Blaise et Ron avec Neville. Il pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas de chaudron qui exploserait durant ce cours, puisqu'il craignait que son père perdre son sang-froid si une autre chose de malheureux arrivait.

-Aujourd'hui, nous concocterons un antidote contre les crabes de feu, instruisit Rogue. Les directives sont sur le tableau. Vous avez deux heures pour la compléter. Les potions incomplètes vaudront zéro. Commencez.

Les étudiants commencèrent à rassembler les ingrédients des étagères situées dans le fond du local. Blaise se porta volontaire pour aller chercher les leurs et Harry commença à préparer les ustensils dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Il venait juste de commencer à installer les couteaux, pilons et mortiers dont ils allaient avoir besoin, quand on frappa à la porte de la classe.

Colin Crivey entra et s'approcha timidement du bureau du Professeur Rogue. « Monsieur, euh, je suis venu pour emmener Harry à un interview avec une journaliste qui s'appelle Rita Skeeter. »

Severus fronça des sourcils et dit : « mon fils est présentement en laboratoire et n'est pas disponible. »

Colin avala difficilement, puis dit courageusement : « oui monsieur. Mais tous les champions doivent passer l'interview. Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. »

Severus marmonna des choses désagréables à l'encontre de Dumbledore dans sa barbe puis appela : « Harry, viens ici. »

Harry grogna, mais alla tout de même au bureau.

-Oui monsieur?, demanda-t-il.

-M. Crivey vient de m'apprendre que tu es attendu pour une interview avec un journaliste de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Apparemment, tous les champions du Tournoi doivent s'y soumettre.

-Est-ce que je _dois_ le faire papa? Je déteste vraiment les interviews, dit Harry avec une expression se rapprochant de celle de son père.

-Le directeur l'ordonne mon fils. Va et finis-en avec ça.

-À propos de ma potion?

-Tu la feras plus tard, pendant que mes Serpentard seront en détention.

-Viens t'en Harry!, dit Colin d'une voix stridente, couinant comme un chiot trop empressé. Je pense qu'ils vont prendre des photos et tout.

Harry roula des yeux. « Oh joie. »

-Allez maintenant M. Rogue. Ne flâne pas en chemin, dit son père d'un ton empressé, et Harry obéit avec réticence, suivant Colin en dehors de la classe.

À ce même moment, Draco était sur le chemin du retour de l'Infirmerie, où il avait escorté Hermione.

-Où est-ce qu'Harry va, Professeur?, demanda-t-il.

-Il va à une entrevue. Va commencer ta tâche Draco. Tu as droit à dix minutes supplémentaires puisque tu as été retardé. Et pour la bataille plus tôt, tu as perdu dix points et tu seras en retenue avec moi à six heures trente ce samedi avec tes compagnons Serpentard, l'informa Rogue d'un ton cassant.

-T-tu nous as _tous_ donné une détention monsieur?, répéta Draco.

-Oui. Nous discuterons de cela plus en détail ce soir à la rencontre de la maison. Tu peux aller travailler avec M. Zabini, dit-il en éloignant Draco d'un geste de la main, et son fils adoptif commença à rassembler ses ingrédients.

Le chaudron de Draco était celui voisin de Ron et Neville, alors il pouvait garder un œil sur les deux pour une fois. Par deux fois il les empêcha d'ajouter le mauvais ingrédient au mauvais moment et leur rappela de touiller la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en premier.

Ron soupira fortement. « Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ce soit _moi_ qui ait dû aller à une entrevue. Ce serait beaucoup mieux que de rester ici à essayer de faire ce fichu antidote. Je sais juste que je vais le foirer. Harry a toute la chance. »

-Chance? Weasley, passer une entrevue est l'une des choses les plus ennuyeuses et irritantes, déclara Draco en reniflant. Surveille ton feu, il est trop fort.

-Comment sais-tu cela?

-Parce que le journal m'a interviewé après le procès de mes parents.

-Mais, est-ce que ce n'était pas bien que tu puisses raconter ton côté de l'histoire? Comme Harry va le faire?

-Tu es vraiment naïf, n'est-ce pas?, demanda Draco. Ne sais-tu pas que les journaux n'impriment presque jamais la vérité? Ils impriment ce qu'ils pensent que les lecteurs veulent entendre. Dans mon entrevue, ils ont fait croire que je m'étais délibérément enfui chez le Professeur Rogue, que je planifiais mon « évasion » du Manoir Malfoy et de mon père tyrannique depuis des semaines. La vérité c'est que je ne planifiais absolument rien et que je l'ai contacté seulement après que les Aurors soient venus et qu'ils traînaient Lucius et Narcissa dans des chaînes. Et j'ai écrit au Professeur depuis un orphelinat, pas depuis ma chambre du manoir Malfoy. Mais vu que cela sonnait mieux de leur manière, c'est ce qu'ils ont imprimé. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas croire tout ce qui est écrit dans les journaux, et c'est aussi pourquoi Harry pense que les interviews, c'est de la merde.

-M. Malfoy, aimeriez-vous un travail supplémentaire pour avoir pris ma classe pour un salon de thé au lieu de travailler?, demanda Severus juste derrière son fils bavard.

-Non monsieur. Je suis désolé, cela n'arrivera plus.

-Veillez-y. Vous êtes sur la corde raide avec moi jeune homme, avertit Severus.

Draco hocha la tête. Puis il commença à moudre sa lavande avec la rage de la vengeance.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron de Ron et Neville. « Passable. C'est un miracle. » Puis il se déplaça à celui de Millicent et Aurora Teagarden, ses robes noires tourbillonnantes.

Ron articula silencieusement un « désolé camarade » à Draco.

Draco acquiesça, encore blessé par la réprimande. Il détestait être réprimandé en public.

-Comment va Hermione?, siffla Ron en train de brasser sa potion.

-Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle devrait aller mieux ce soir. Le sort n'était pas si difficile à inverser, mais il faut du temps pour que ses dents rapetissent et que sa lèvre guérisse, répondit Draco du coin de la bouche. Puis il se concentra sur sa potion, déterminé à la brasser correctement de manière à pouvoir adoucir la colère de son père.

Pendant ce temps, Harry endurait une entrevue avec Rita Skeeter, une belle blonde qui portait un ensemble vert bouteille, à l'intérieur de la salle de classe vide près de la Grande salle. Harry était assis sur une petite chaise de bois délabrée, quant à Rita, elle était assise sur une large chaise garnie de coussins qu'elle avait tirée d'un coin de la salle. Harry pria pour que sa chaise tienne le temps de l'entrevue, elle craquait et grinçait de manière alarmante lorsqu'il déplaçait son poids. _J'espère que cette chose ne brisera pas pendant que je suis assis dessus. Je ne suis pas intéressé à avoir des échardes retirées de mon derrière. La personne qui a inventé les interviews était un foutu sadique, _pensa-t-il grincheux.

-Bonjour Harry! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, dit Rita en agitant sa main de haut en bas, souriante. Commençons, veux-tu? Tu es tout simplement fameux, si ce n'est plus, que l'autre champion, Victor Krum, et les personnes veulent tout savoir à propos de toi, ajouta-t-elle en tirant une plume d'un vert acide et une longue feuille de parchemin de son fourre-tout en cuir. Cela ne te dérange pas si j'utilise une plume à papote, non? Ça va faciliter la discussion avec toi.

-Non, je suppose que non.

Il observa Rita tester la plume en lui disant son nom, et la plume commença à griffonner rapidement _Rita Skeeter, belle blonde attirante, commença à raconter l'histoire du fameux Harry Albus Rogue, le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu…_

-Je pensais que la plume ne faisait qu'écrire ce que vous disiez.

Rita haussa les épaules. « Elle peut l'embellir un peu, les citations directes sont si ennuyantes. Les lecteurs veulent de l'action et du drame. Ne porte pas attention à la plume Harry. Réponds seulement à mes questions aussi fidèlement que possible. Comment t'es-tu senti quand ton nom est sorti de la Coupe? Heureux? Choqué? Fier? Effrayé?

-Surtout choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me choisisse!

-Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu n'as pas essayé de tromper la Coupe pour qu'elle accepte ton nom?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu participer au Tournoi.

-Oh allons Harry. Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre désir de devenir le prochain champion du Tournoi des trois sorciers? Et peut-être faire de ton père professeur un homme plus riche avec un prix de 2000 Gallions. Toi et moi savons que son salaire n'est pas si gros, dit Rita conspiratrice. Tu peux l'admettre.

-Admettre quoi? Je vous ai dit la vérité. Je n'ai jamais planifié d'entrer dans ce tournoi, insista Harry. Ses yeux retournèrent à la plume.

Elle écrivait maintenant : _Harry Snape admit son désir de vouloir entrer dans le Tournoi des trois sorciers pour gagner le prix d'argent afin d'assister son père qui a des problèmes financiers, le Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue…_

-Ce n'est pas vrai!, s'exclama Harry en colère. Mon père n'a pas de problème d'argent, il vit décemment, assez bien pour subvenir à nous besoins à moi et Draco, nous habitons dans une propriété d'une bonne taille héritée de ses grands-parents.

La plume à papote écrivait précipitamment : _pour faire des paiements sur leur propriété décrépie et en besoin de réparations._

-C'est un mensonge! Le Manoir Prince n'est pas une ruine! Il est magnifique!, cria un Harry courroucé. Il étira le bras pour attraper la plume, mais Rita le bloqua de sa main.

-Calme-toi, jeune Rogue. Tu ne dois pas interférer avec une bonne histoire. Comment penses-tu que votre Lily réagirait si elle était en vie? Penses-tu qu'elle serait fière de vous? Ou inquiète? Ou peut-être un mélange des deux?

Harry se ferma comme une huître. Il n'allait pas discuter de Lily avec cette menteuse ou sa plume. De plus, comment était-il censé savoir comment elle aurait réagi puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais connue?

Rita le regarda d'un air entendu. « Désolée, est-ce que j'ai touché un point sensible? Je sais que quelques-unes de ses questions peuvent être personnelles, mais les esprits curieux voudront savoir. »

_Des pleurs de regret commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux vert émeraude qui étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère, Lily Evans Snape, qui est morte, avant qu'Harry ait eu une chance de la connaître, assassinée par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

Harry se dandina sur ses talons. « Je n'ai _pas_ de larmes aux yeux! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas simplement écrire la vérité au lieu de tous ses embellissements ridicules? »

Rita claqua la langue. « Contrôle-toi Harry. Tu dois comprendre, mon enfant, que les personnes veulent des histoires sordides, pas des faits. Ils ne peuvent supporter avec la vérité. » Elle étendit une main de manière à lui caresser le genou comme s'il n'était qu'un simple enfant. « Crois-moi, cher garçon, je ferai de toi une légende de ton temps. Chaque maison britannique suivra anxieusement ton parcours épique dans le Tournoi et je serai l'heureuse journaliste savante qui racontera l'histoire de ton ascension. Oh, nous irons à plusieurs endroits, toi et moi…

-La seule place où je veux être est en classe, déclara Harry durement. Je ne veux pas être une légende ou quelque chose d'autre. Je veux simplement être comme tous les autres.

-Sottises et non-sens!, s'exclama Rita en riant. Tout le monde veut devenir célèbre, attirer l'attention. Ne sois pas timide, tu peux l'admettre. Tu aimes quand les personnes crient ton nom et te regarde dans les rues.

-Quoi? Je déteste ça! Ça me fait sentir comme une bête de foire, protesta Harry. La gloire est surestimée. Il se tourna et jeta un regard furieux à la plume. « Écris _ça_! »

La plume l'ignora, partant en vrille dans une histoire fantastique qui était tout le contraire de la vraie vie d'Harry et qui sonnait comme un conte de fées.

-Ok, parlons d'autre chose. Que penses-tu que la première tâche sera? Que penses-tu que tes chances soient contre les trois autres champions?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je ne sais pas. Je pense m'en sortir bien, dit Harry en croissant ses bras devant sa poitrine en signe de colère. _Les entrevues ne sont qu'une perte de temps. Je préférerais préparer des antidotes._

_En dépit du fait qu'il soit trois années plus jeunes, le jeune Rogue est confident qu'il sortira en tête et qu'il remportera la Coupe des trois sorciers. Il affiche un niveau de confiance en soi choquant pour son âge, en partie dû au soutien de ses amis et de sa famille. Il croit que la première tâche ne sera pas aussi difficile que les autres à venir. _

À ce moment, Harry priait pour que la chaise en bois se brise, n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse échapper à Skeeter. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir le vieux sorcier de toute sa vie.

-Harry mon garçon! As-tu terminé? M. Verpey souhaite que nous allions à la pesée des baguettes et ainsi de suite.

-Dumbledore! Nous étions à un point crucial dans l'entrevue, commença Rita.

-Oui, je suis sûre que vous l'étiez. Néanmoins, il est temps de peser les baguettes et de prendre des photographies. Allez viens, Harry, allons rejoindre les autres.

Harry se mit sur pied et courut vers le directeur. « Ok monsieur. Je suis prêt. »

Rita mit sa plume et son parchemin au loin, ayant l'air contrarié, puis elle les suivit hors de la pièce.

Harry alla diner une fois que toutes les photographies furent prises et qu'Ollivander ait pesé toutes les baguettes pour le Tournoi. Il s'assit avec Ron et Draco, Hermione étant encore à l'infirmerie, et joua avec sa nourriture. Il avait perdu l'appétit avec l'interview et la prise des photos.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé?, demanda Ron, curieux de teste la théorie de Draco.

Harry eut une drôle d'expression. « Ne me demande pas. »

-Papa dit qu'il veut nous rencontrer pour des leçons de défense ce soir, l'informa son frère. Une fois que nous aurons terminé nos devoirs.

-Bien. Je me suis ennuyé de nos leçons, dit Harry de meilleure humeur et il réussit à terminer son jus de citrouille. Puis il siffla Givre.

Le jeune hibou couleur neige glissa souplement sur son épaule. « Je vais écrire à Sirius, lui dire ce qu'il se passe », dit Harry dans un murmure. « Accio matériel d'écriture. »

Plume, encre et parchemin se déposèrent sur la table avec un bruit sourd et il commença à écrire. Il était impatient de savoir comment sa tante et son cousin se portaient, puisqu'ils vivaient désormais cachés avec Sirius, à la requête de ce dernier. Il espérait que Sirius réponde rapidement.

Une fois qu'il eut cacheté l'enveloppe, il la donna à Givre et lui dit : « emporte là mon beau. »

Givre émit un court hululement de satisfaction puis étendit ses ailes et vola vers l'extérieur de la salle.

-Es-tu sûr que c'était une bonne chose de faire ça Harry?, demanda Draco.

-Pourquoi cela ne le serait pas? Sirius a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Oui, mais maintenant il sera inquiet, cogitera et fera probablement quelque chose de stupide, comme venir ici.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Peut-être que Draco avait raison. Sirius était impulsif. « Je lui écrirai et lui dirai de ne pas s'inquiéter lorsqu'il me répondra. C'est trop tard maintenant. Viens, allons à la bibliothèque pour finir nos devoirs. »

Pendant ce temps, Phil se glissait à travers les ombres et dans les quartiers d'Igor Karkaroff une fois de plus. Son enquête réalisée plus tôt n'avait rien révélé d'incriminant, mais Phil ne croyait pas plus en Karkaroff qu'en Maugrey, et il voulait surveiller l'autre homme dans ses quartiers privés pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Au début, Karkaroff ne se comportait pas différemment des autres professeurs alors qu'il rentrait dans ses quartiers. Il enlevait ses robes formelles et sa chemise et mettait une chemise plus fraîche et plus courte avec une pochette noire et retirait ses bottes. Puis il appelait un elfe de maison et se faisait apporter une bouteille de Whisky pur feu en même temps qu'un verre approprié.

Par la suite, Karkaroff s'installa devant son feu, remplit le verre aux trois quarts et l'avala cul sec. Puis il le déposa, regarda avec attention les alentours et mit son avant-bras sur son genou. Il y avait, à mi-chemin entre le poignet et le coude une marque noire.

Les yeux de Phil se rétrécirent. Il connaissait ce symbole.

Le crâne avec le serpent qui sortait de sa gueule. La marque des Ténèbres.

Il n'était pas surpris que Karkaroff ait encore la marque puisqu'il était un ancien Mangemort et qu'elle ne s'estomperait qu'avec la destruction finale du Lord sombre.

Igor se frottait le bras, comme si la marque lui faisait mal. « Elle devient plus noire. Beaucoup plus noire. Est-ce qu'il m'appellera? Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment survécu? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour moi? »

Il prononça ses mots à voix haute dans la chambre, tremblant.

_Cela veut dire que tu vas mourir, ver de terre sans couilles,_ pensa Phil.

Karkaroff transpirait et il se versa un verre plein de Whisky pur feu et le but au complet. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je dois essayer de me racheter pour lui… peut-être alors… il ne me tuera pas_, pensa-t-il avant de frissonner, puis il conjura une robe de chambre et se blottit à l'intérieur. Puis il se versa un autre verre, puis un autre. _Mais non! Si je fais quelque chose d'incriminant, je brise ma probation et je vais me retrouver à Azkaban. Ce bâtard de Maugrey est toujours en train de me surveiller, tout comme Rogue. Oh comme j'aimerais qu'ils aient un… accident! Mais ils se surveillent eux-mêmes trop bien. Je suis piégé. Piégé comme un rat dans un baignoire._

Les mains tremblantes, Karkaroff bu le restant de la bouteille, tamisa le feu d'un mot mal articulé, puis s'effondra dans la chaise, saoul mort.

_Pathétique lâche!_, ricana le vampire, courbant ses lèvres de dégoût. _Mais même un chien peureux va mordre s'il est coincé. Je vais devoir continuer à le surveiller et au premier mouvement qu'il fait envers Severus ou les garçons, ce sera le dernier. Tu as plus à craindre que ce que peut faire ton maître noir, idiot. Beaucoup plus._

Phil s'échappa de la pièce, il n'apprendra rien de plus du sorcier saoul ce soir. Il alla dans les quartiers de Severus pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Draco marchait un peu devant Harry et Ron comme qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Il voulait terminer ses devoirs afin de pouvoir rendre visite Hermione avant d'aller dans les quartiers de Severus pour sa leçon. Madame Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'elle serait revenue à la normale à la tombée de la nuit. Il se faufila dans la bibliothèque et commença à faire son chemin vers la table la plus éloignée, derrière une pile de livres d'enchantements, c'était l'une des places favorites d'Hermione pour étudier.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit les voix.

-Sûrement que tu ne veux pas dire ce que tu as dit. Pourquoi voudrais-tu de ce petit Malfoy? Il n'est pas un homme. Il est un garçon. Tu mérites un homme, un vrai, Her-mi-gnionne.

-Victor, cela te dérangerait-il de ne pas te tenir si près de moi? Je ne peux pas respirer avec toi dans le paysage!, s'exclama une Hermione irritée. Je suis désolée si tu n'aimes pas Draco, mais _c'est lui_ est mon petit ami et je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir un autre.

-Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux, lui répondit Krum, respirant fortement.

Draco se faufila pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Krum tenait Hermione coincée entre une étagère, ses grosses mains de chaque côté d'elle, ayant l'air prêt à lui voler un baiser. Ou pire.

Draco vit rouge. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser clairement, il bondit vers Krum, son pied balayant le dos des chevilles de l'autre.

Krum tomba avec un cri, alors que Draco empoignait d'un coup sec le cou de son chandail, ce qui fit en sorte que Krum tomba en arrière.

Il s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

-Ouch, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Garde tes mains loin de ma petite amie Krum, siffla Draco, les yeux brillants. Elle est hors limite pour toi et qui que ce soit.

Krum se battit pour se mettre sur pied, baguette en main. « Qui a dit ça? »

-Moi, déclara Draco, confrontant, sans peur, le grand sorcier du regard. Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il. Il savait qu'il était mieux de ne pas tirer sa baguette. Tirer sa baguette équivalait à lancer un sort pour vraiment blesser et Draco n'était pas l'étudiant de Severus pour rien. Il ne voulait pas terminer dans les Oubliettes. Alors, il garda sa baguette loin de sa manche et se décida à lancer un regard glacial à Krum. « Mione, est-ce que ça va? »

-Oui. Le gros babouin ne m'a pas blessée, dit-elle, et Draco était soulagé d'entendre dans sa voix des signes qu'elle avait retrouvé de sa vigueur.

-Babouin? De quoi est-ce que tu m'as traité?

-Un babouin est un horrible gros singe avec un cul rouge, lui fournit comme explications Draco. Et je te ferai avoir l'air de l'un d'entre eux à moins que tu te tiennes éloigné d'Hermione.

-Je suis plus à même d'être avec elle que toi, petit gars!

Draco ricana. « Tu n'es pas à même d'avoir comme partenaire un scarabée bousier, Krum. Tout ce que tu as c'est ta super grosse réputation comme star de Quidditch et un coffre plein de Gallions. Méchante affaire. Hermione s'en fout complètement de ça, elle n'aime même pas le Quidditch! »

-Tu es juste jaloux. Qu'est-ce que tu as que je n'ai pas? Rien!, répondit Krum en levant sa baguette à la tête de Draco. Tu as deux secondes pour te mettre de côté ou bien je t'ensorcellerai pour de bon.

-Laisse le tranquille Krum, cria Hermione.

-Reste en dehors de ça fillette, ordonna Krum avec arrogance.

Quelque chose en Hermione se brisa. « Tu sais quoi? Je suis malade et fatiguée de tous vous autres, garçons arrogants qui me dites ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire. Tu as l'air d'oublier que j'ai un cerveau et que je sais m'en servir. Maintenant… laisse…Draco…_tranquille_! »

Sur ces mots, elle marcha vers Draco, baguette levée et dit un sort qui mit Krum hors jeu en plus de le geler. Puis elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et jeta un regard au grand attrapeur de Quidditch d'une manière telle qu'elle aurait rendu un Rogue fier. « Peut-être que _ça_ va attirer ton attention, idiot arrogant, vaniteux et trop-plein de sexe! »

Draco siffla.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, la baguette encore levée. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

-Une sorcière d'enfer, répondit Draco qui l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Je me suis ennuyé de toi, petit rat de bibliothèque.

-Je me suis ennuyée de toi aussi, mon dragon, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

-Quel sort lui as-tu lancé?

-Un sort d'entrave avec un sort de sommeil, lui répondit-elle. Il va être inconscient pendant quelques heures.

-Cela lui apprendra. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te sous-estimer lorsque tu es en colère.

Hermione sourit, puis elle attrapa son sac et dit : « comment savais-tu que j'allais être ici? »

-Je l'ignorais, je venais ici avec Harry et Ron pour faire mes devoirs, lui répondit Draco, marchant à travers les piles de livres.

En parlant du loup, Harry et Ron apparurent aux portes de la bibliothèque. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller saluer Hermione aussitôt qu'ils la virent.

-Hermione! Tu as l'air fantastique! Je veux dire, mieux que la dernière fois, dit Ron.

-Comment as-tu fait pour que Pomfresh le dragon te laisse sortir?, demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa des épaules mystérieusement. « J'ai mes secrets. »

-Ça c'est sur, dit Draco en posant son bras autour d'elle. Elle vient juste de donner une raclée à Krum.

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit.

-Quoi? Comment?, demanda Harry.

Draco leur raconta.

Au soulagement d'Hermione, cela ne semblait pas le déranger que ce soit _elle_ qui l'ait défendu _lui_ pour une fois. Les deux autres lui tapèrent dans le dos et la déclarèrent la meilleure pour avoir pris le dessus de l'Orque du Nord, comme Draco l'appelait. Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était à l'Infirmerie.

Après quoi, elle guida Draco vers une table vide et l'assis d'autorité sur une chaise. « Devoirs Malfoy. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père soit encore plus en colère contre toi qu'il l'est déjà, non? »

-Non, maman, railla Draco.

Hermione lui frappa légèrement le derrière de la tête. « Au travail, monsieur. »

-Sois mon partenaire d'étude, dit Draco en l'attirant sur ses cuisses.

-On ne dirait pas que vous allez pouvoir étudier de cette manière, observa Harry.

-Silence et lis ton livre de potions, ordonna Draco, les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Hermione. Je suis en train de faire une thèse avancée sur les relations humaines.

-Elle est bonne, Draco, dit Ron. Je dois m'en rappeler.

Mais ils se calmèrent aussitôt qu'ils entendirent les talons de Madame Pince qui venait vers eux.

Hermione glissa des cuisses de Draco et ouvrit un livre d'Astronomie alors que la bibliothécaire apparaissait entre les étagères.

-Pas de cris! Ici, c'est une bibliothèque, pas une salle commune, dit-elle en colère.

Ils marmonnèrent tous des excuses puis commencèrent leurs devoirs, finissant ce qui leur avait été assigné plus de deux heures plus tard.

Draco et Harry dirent au revoir à Hermione et Ron leur disant qu'ils allaient les revoir plus tard et marchèrent ensemble aux quartiers de Severus, où leur père les attendait. Ils espéraient tous les deux qu'il serait de meilleure humeur que cet après-midi et qu'il ne les ferait pas travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement.


End file.
